Can you hear me?
by Anja-chan Erubefel
Summary: "Visite à un ex-shinigami remplacant et monologue d'un ancien espada avec toutes les conséquences"...Je m'excuse pour ce résumé plus que médiocre... Mais la fic est mieux, promis! First fic! Plein de couples à venir, yaoi of course!
1. Un nouvel espoir

MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferai très plaisir ^^

Première fic que j'écris et que je poste...angoissant...

Ah, bonjour au fait! (j'avais oublié...Comment on peut oublier un truc comme ca? pas la moindre idée -.-' ) Donc comme je le disais, je débute, soyez pas non plus trop sévères avec moi...Mais je veux savoir EN TOUTE SINCERITE ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic.

Je mets parfois des allusions à des films, des séries, des mangas ou des chansons, et si vous trouver à quoi ca corespond, vous pouvez me demander quelque chose (de réalisable). Je l'incrusterais dans un chapitre ou j'en ferai un bonus.

**CAN YOU HEAR ME ?**

_By Anja-chann_

_Chapitre 01 : __Un nouvel espoir_

1 an après la bataille de Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo, ex-shinigami remplaçant ayant perdu ses pouvoirs lors de cette même bataille afin de pouvoir vaincre Aizen, a reprit une vie normale. Etudiant en première année de médecine, avec des notes plus que satisfaisantes, une famille aimante, bien que totalement folle, et des amis auquel il était très attaché, il avait tout pour être heureux...en théorie.

Mais qu'en était-il réellement ? Eh bien, pour tout dire, il regrettait sa vie de Shinigami. Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à l'époque, au final, il avait réalisé qu'il aimait se battre. Oui, il aimait la tension qui règne avant le combat – le calme avant la tempête -, la peur de perdre, de voir ses amis blessés, et le soulagement à la fin du combat lorsqu'il gagnait …Ils avaient raison, tous ceux de la 11eme division, son hollow, et puis Grimmjow. Et ils lui manquaient, tous – même (surtout ?) ce dernier -. Bref, sa vie aujourd'hui était vraiment d'un ennui mortel.

C'est donc sur ces pensées que le roux soupira avant de commencer ses exercices de mathématiques. En vain. Au bout d'une heure d'intense réflexion, pour peu de résultats, avouons le, il les délaissa pour une activité fort plus attrayante : le diner, espérant qu'ils se seraient finis d'eux-mêmes à son retour.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, non loin de là, un garganta s'ouvrit dans le ciel et il en sorti un homme avec un masque au niveau de sa mâchoire droite. Il portait une veste ouverte montrant un torse musclé barré d'une cicatrice. Ses cheveux et ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un bleu électrique peu naturel, couleur encore plus étonnante donc que celle de notre ex-shinigami remplaçant, qu'il avait déjà combattu à 3 reprises; il avait d'ailleurs à son sens remporté 2 combats mais … perdu … le dernier. Mais laissé pour mort, sur le sable du Hueco Mondo, il avait pourtant survécu et guérit.<p>

C'est donc ainsi que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien Sexta espada, arriva à Karakura et prit soin de cacher son reiatsu afin de ne pas ameuter tout les shinigamis. Certes, il adorait véritablement se battre, et surtout montrer aux autre que c'était LUI le plus fort, mais là, il n'était pas là pour ca.

En premier lieu, il décida de se poser avant de se faire repérer pas quelqu'un possédant un tant soit peu de reiatsu (une certaine …chose… rousse à forte poitrine – pour compenser avec son manque de neurone diront certains – par exemple) et qui pourrait avoir la bonne idée de se battre et donc de lui faire perdre son temps.

Il déambula … un certain temps dirons-nous ("non, j'me suis pas perdu!") dans les petites rues de Karakura avant de trouver, au bout de 45 minutes environ, ce qu'il cherchait. Une maison. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il ouvra donc la fenêtre en face de lui et entra dans une chambre.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo avait fini de manger depuis un petit temps déjà et se décida enfin à retourner dans sa chambre afin de tenter désespérément de résoudre ses exercices de mathématiques qu'il avait délaissé presque 45 minutes… Mais une fois arrivé, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.<p>

« - Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre… »

* * *

><p>Grimmjow n'eut pas le loisir d'examiner précisément la chambre que déjà il entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir, et qui se rapprochaient à grande vitesse ! Et avant d'avoir pu fermer la fenêtre et trouver un endroit où se cacher, la porte s'ouvrit. Ok, là, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Qu'arriverait-il s'il le surprenait dans sa chambre ? Même s'il était venu pour ca, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr, désormais…Surtout qu'ils étaient ennemis, qu'ils s'étaient entretués, et aussi et surtout parce qu'il le croyait mort ! Tué par Nnoitra, et de manière tout à fait lâche, soit dit en passant…<p>

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse tout en arborant une charmante et très élégante grimace en s'imaginant la réaction du propriétaire de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, lorsque la voix de se dernier se fit entendre :

« -Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre… »

… Gné ?

* * *

><p>Le roux alla fermer la fenêtre, balaya la pièce du regard, et jugea finalement qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et se mit au travail mais s'arrêta bien vite, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. En effet, quelque chose le tracassait, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il commença à se remémorer ses combats livrés à Las Noches, contre Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, mais aussi Grimmjow.<p>

Il se rappela sa resurrección, la moindre de ses paroles, et la manière dont il l'avait tué. Oh évidemment, en théorie, c'était Nnoitra qui l'avait tué, mais pour Ichigo, c'était lui-même qui l'avait assassiné. Dans un combat, c'est tout à fait normal que l'un des deux –voir les deux – meurt, non ? Non. Pas avec Kurosaki Ichigo en tout cas.

Lui, il combattait, il gagnait, et il persuadait l'autre de se ranger de son côté, ou tout du moins d'abandonner, mais il ne tuait pas. Et donc il s'en voulait vraiment, il se détestait, de n'avoir pu le protéger de l'attaque de Nnoitra. C'est pour ca qu'il pensait que c'était entièrement sa faute s'il était mort, aujourd'hui. Sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes, il soupira, pour la deuxième (et certainement pas la dernière) fois de la soirée, tristement, et se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes dus au choc, Grimmjow se rappela la rumeur qui circulait un peu partout, mais au quelle il n'avait pas trop prêté attention : Kurosaki Ichigo, ex-shinigami remplaçant, avait perdu ses pouvoirs afin de pouvoir vaincre Aizen -ce qu'il fit-. Une équation très simple prit place dans son esprit : plus de pouvoirs = plus de reiatsu. Plus de reiatsu = incapacité à voir les esprits. Et donc lui.<p>

Pour tout dire, ca l'arrangeait pas mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi, ca, hein ? Mais bon, il n'était pas venu là pour rien, se dit-il.

« - Bon, j'suis pas venu là pour rien… En fait, j'ai pas mal hésité avant d'venir ici… Bah ouais, on est ennemis quand même, on s'est battu à mort plus d'une fois ! Du coup, ok j' viens, mais tu voulais que j'te dise quoi, hein ? « Salut, ca va ? Ca te dirait de venir manger au Hueco Mondo un d'ces quatre ? » Bah ouais, mais nan. Surtout que j'aurais pas l'air con… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'suis venu t'voir ? Tu peux m'le dire, ca ? Mais le truc, c'est qu'notre combat m'a fait remarqué deux trois trucs. Et c'est pour ca que j'suis là, j'crois. Parce que même si on s'est combattu et que j'ai voulu t'buter, bah au final, t'sais, t'es quand même moins chiant que Nnoitra ou Ulquiorra, par exemple. »

Ichigo referma son livre et se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise d'un air totalement ailleurs, ce qui eu pour effet de largement inquiéter Grimmjow. Certes, il était venu là pour lui parler, mais c'était en réalité beaucoup plus simple quand l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais justement, là, il se demandait si l'autre ne l'entendait VRAIMENT pas.

Surtout qu'il avait fait son monologue de manière très, très rapide et d'un air bien moins rassuré qu'il ne l'aurai souhaité… Quelqu'un de très observateur aurait même pu distinguer une légère couleur rouge sur ses joues… Mais ca, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture !

« -Heu…Tu m'entends, Kurosaki ? »

Pas de réponse. L'arrancar soupira de soulagement, puis reprit.

« -Ouais, donc, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah ouais. J'te déteste, mais t'es moins chiant qu' les autres abrutis. C'est vrai. Eh, va pas croire que j't'aime bien ou une autre connerie dans l'genre, mais c'est juste que c'est pas pareil… Les autres, j'les supporte pas parce qu'ils me regardent de haut et m'prennent pour d' la merde. Mais toi, j'suppose que tu l'sais déjà, mais c' que j' déteste en toi, c'est ta pitié. J'en ai pas besoin, merde ! Tiens bah par exemple, quand tu m'as tranché, là, après qu' l'autre … I … Inou … ouais, bon, on s'en fou. Bah après qu'elle ai gueulé « Ne meurs pas…Kurosaki-kuuu[…]n ! », t'avais un d'ces regards, mais j'te dis même pas ! Rempli d'pitié. Et en plus, tu croyais vraiment qu't'aillais gagner ! Ou sinon, après mon Desgarron, quand tu m'a planté, t'sais, j'suis tombé et toi, t'as rien trouvé d'mieux à faire que d'me rattraper. Tu m'croyais mort, et tu m'as quand même rattrapé ? Ah ouais, logique… T'es un peu con parfois… Enfin tout le temps en fait, mais bon… »

Ichigo soupira. L'arrancar trouva même qu'il avait l'air ... triste.

« -Hé, oh, t'es sûr qu'tu m'entends pas là ? Bah, j'suppose que non, ca doit juste être une coïncidence ou un truc comme ca … Merde, j'ai encore oublié où j'en étais. T'es chiant, tu sais ? Ah, c'est bon, j'ai r'trouvé. Donc voilà, ca partait d'une bonne intention tout ca, mais c'était pas super utile. Mais tu sais, après tout … Vas pas croire des trucs, hein ! Mais, je, enfin … bah, je … mer…merci. »

* * *

><p>L'ex-shinigami remplaçant repensa à la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le Sexta espada s'était relevé après son Desgarron. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, et pourtant, il avait continué à essayer. Essayer de le tuer. Juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas de perdre. Surtout face à lui … Juste parce qu'il voulait être le roi. Il se souvient d'ailleurs mot pour mot ce qu'il lui a dit à ce moment là, après avoir jeté Tensa Zangetsu et attrapé le poignet de l'espada. Sans même sans rendre compte, il les répéta à voix haute :<p>

« -T'es peut-être un roi, mais le devenir seul, en anéantissant tous ceux que tu ne supportes pas … en quoi c'est agréable ? »

A ce moment là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment beau, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, cette volonté dans son regard, et toutes ses blessures laissant couler son sang sur son torse musclé …

Et il l'avait senti hésiter, douter. La preuve, il avait desserré sa main de panthera, juste une seconde, mais il l'avait vu. Malheureusement, à la dernière seconde, il avait dégagé son bras de son emprise et, quelques instants, juste quelques instants plus tard, il était tranché par cette espèce d'horrible arme bizarre de l'autre enfoiré.

La surprise passée, il avait éprouvé une haine, jusqu'alors inconnu de lui-même, envers celui qui avait fait ca. De quel droit avait-il pu le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Heureusement, lorsqu'il avait attaqué pour la deuxième fois, il avait eu le temps d'aller protéger Grimmjow.

Il se souvenait encore de la tête que faisait ce dernier. S'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère à ce moment là, il aurait très certainement bien rit! Ce qu'il fit maintenant. Et puis, au final, il n'avait pas su le protéger, pas su le sauver, et même pas su le venger ! Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« -…Grimmjow … pardon … »

* * *

><p>Le bleuté avait arrêté de parler. Il réfléchissait. De plus, il arborait une couleur des plus intéressantes : en effet, il avait désormais la même couleur que la chevelure d'un certain lieutenant tout tatoué (loin de là, Renji éternua…), tant ses propres propos l'avaient gêné. Soudain, une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées :<p>

« -T'es peut-être un roi, mais le devenir seul, en anéantissant tous ceux que tu ne supporte pas… en quoi c'est agréable ?

-… Bah dis donc, tu t'en souviens mot pour mot… Mais moi aussi, tu sais? Ces mots… Tu les as prononcés quand j'me suis relevé après qu'tu m'ai planté en disant qu't'allais tous nous battre et récupérer tout tes potes. Tu m'croyais mort et ca t'as bien surpris quand tu m'a vu m'relever!

Si t'avais pu voir la gueule que tu tirais, j't'assure, ca valait l' coup! Et moi, j'tai foncé dessus, alors que j'tenais même plus sur mes jambes, mais tu devrais l'savoir maintenant : j'abandonne jamais. Et là, t'as carrément balancé ton zanpakuto et tu m'as prit le poignet dans ta main.

J'dois dire que ca m'avais vraiment foutu en rogne que t'y aille à main nue. Surtout qu't'as même pas serré ta main ! Tu croyais p't-être que t'allais m'faire mal ? Me sous-estime pas, putain !

Et avec ton discours, tes paroles, là, bah l'air de rien t'as presque failli me faire abandonner. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu desserré ma poigne de panthera, j'suis sûr qu'tu l'a remarqué.

C'est à c'moment que j't'ai regardé dans les yeux, et tu sais c'que j'y ai vu ? La pitié. Encore c'te putain de pitié ! C'est à cause de ca qu'j'ai pas abandonné et qu'j'ai dégagé mon bras.

Et bien sûr, 2 secondes après, j'étais à moitié découpé par l'arme bizarre de Nnoitra. J'peut t'dire que ca fait autrement plus mal que tes p'tites attaques pleines de pitié qu'tu m'a porté à certains moments. M'enfin bon. Et d'ailleurs, si j'avais pas été aussi blessé, j'crois qu'j'me serai bien marré en voyant ta tronche .A la fois choqué et triste, c'était pas mal !

Après, il a essayé de m'buter pour de bon, mais toi, tu l'as pas laissé faire… T'es venu … pour me sauver… Et j'crois bien qu'là, c'est moi qu'ai du faire une tête pas banale, et j'suis sûr que tu t'serai foutu d'moi si t'étais pas aussi en colère.

Oh c'est vrai, pourquoi t'étais autant en colère ? Après tout, on est ennemis, c'est normal dans un combat qu'au moins l'un des deux crève, t'sais. Mais te connaissant, c'est vrai qu'un coup bas comme ca, ca t'as forcement énervé, m'enfin à c'point… T'inquiète, moi aussi, j'étais en rogne, surtout qu'il s'est foutu d'moi, l'autre con, en plus ! »

Ichigo se mit à rire.

« -Hé, j't'emmerde, Kurosaki! Ah nan, c'est vrai tu peux pas m'entendre, donc c'est pas pour ca qu'tu t'marre… » Il se sentait un peu bête là. « M'en fou, j't'emmerde quand même, abruti ! »

Une fois de plus, le roux soupira.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore ?

-Grimmjow…

-Heu…ouais ?

-…Pardon… »

* * *

><p>Ichigo se leva et senti une sorte de courant d'air contre lui, presque comme une caresse. Il baissa la tête et se permis un sourire. Soudain, il sursauta en entendant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un murmure et qui disait quelque chose comme « Ichi… ». Son nom ? Impossible, il devait halluciner. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne. Plus personne, maintenant… Il décida donc qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il dorme s'il commençait à entendre des voix…<p>

* * *

><p>L'ancien espada, après s'être -une nouvelle fois-remis du choc, vit le roux se lever. Et là, il fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui-même : il le serra dans ses bras, d'une étreinte qui espérait réconfortante et rassurante.<p>

« -T'es con, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Le roux baissa la tête mais il pu apercevoir un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« -Je te déteste vraiment Ichigo… »

Il le senti sursauter à l'annonce de son nom et, surpris, il relâcha son…LE ex-shinigami (baffe intérieur de Grimmjow) et recula. Là, ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il avait senti quelque chose, l'avait entendu, c'était sûr. Et malgré la gêne qu'il éprouvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une lueur d'espoir. S'il l'avait entendu, il y avait certainement une chance pour que ses pouvoirs de shinigami reviennent, voir qu'ils soient encore là, quelque part, non ?

Et c'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'il décida de partir. Partir de la chambre, certes, mais aussi partir en quête d'un moyen de lui faire retrouver ses pouvoirs perdus. Pour le combattre, bien entendu ! Pourquoi voudrait-il que Kurosaki Ichigo retrouve ses pouvoirs, sinon, hein ?

_To be continued...Or not! __As you like._

Et voilà! Vous avez vu comment il réfléchit beaucoup Grimmjow dans ma fic? xD Trop fort... Mais en toute honnêteté, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis pas convaincu par le début... Comme pour le chapitre 02. J'arrive jamais à écrire les débuts! . Bref... Héhé, je parle bien anglais, pas vrai ? juste mis 8 mots... xD

Le chapitre d'après et plus humoristique!


	2. Je saigne encore

_Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde! Alors, tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reveiws très encourageante ainsi que pour les ajouts en favoris et les alertes! Donc je vais la continuer, forcemment! Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews des personnes inscrites, mais si j'en ai oublié (je suis étourdi...-.-' ) hésitez pas à me le dire! Pour les autres, je vais y répondre là, maintenant._

_Réponses reviews :_

_Fobby : Ce que je réserve à Ichigo? héhéhé... MOUAHAHAHAHA! je lui en reserve, de choses! héhé, je suis maléfique...Bref...je me tais..._

_Hotaru : Oui, je sais, il est trop gentil, mais on a qu'a dire qu'il est...fatigué? xD Nan nan, mais je l'aime bien moi comme ca. Maintenant qu'il est libre et maître de son destin (c'est ce qu'il croit! Mais c'est MOI l'auteur, donc il va pas avoir la vie facile! MOUAHAHAHAHA!) il est plus toujours en train de faire la tête et de gueuler à droite à gauche... xD Ouais, explication trop pitoyable, je sais... Bah, disons juste que je suis folle, ca ira très bien! =)_

_Disclamer (que j'ai oublié pour le premier chapitre...Shame on me...) : Donc Bleach pas à moi...snif...tout à Tite Kubo...A part ma fic, bien sûr! Mais je ne me fais pas d'argent avec! (Comme si quelqu'un allait payer pour ma fic! xD)_

_Et donc j'arrête ici mon délire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Réapparition de personnages, parce que je les aimes bien! Et qu'il font avancer l'histoire bien sûr._

_Et merci à Natsuki-Kuun qui est maintenant ma bêta lectrice! Mais j'ai reçu d'autres propositions, donc je tiens à les remercier eux-aussi ! Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent! En gros...merci tout le monde!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre 02 : __Je saigne encore_

Cela faisait Maintenant quelques jours que Grimmjow était rentré de son escapade du monde réel au Hueco Mondo. Et depuis, il ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre.

Minute. Sa chambre ? Eh bien, oui, sa chambre. Car Aizen était peut-être partit et toute trace de son passage effacée, mais tous ont votés pour garder Las Noches en état. C'est bien pratique, après tout ! Et par « tous », il n'y avait en réalité que les seuls rescapés, les derniers espadas : Tia Harribel – qui, tout comme Grimmjow, avait seulement été gravement blessée et, laissée pour morte avait fini par guérir -, Szayel Aporro Grantz – ce dernier ayant, en effet été vaincu pas Kurotsuchi Mayuri, mais heureusement, avait mis au point une technique lui permettant de renaître dans le corps d'un de ses cobaye préparé au préalable- et bien sûr Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ils avaient donc tout trois décidés de cohabiter à Las Noches, chacun ayant un tiers du palais pour lui tout seul, ce qui n'est pas négligeable vu sa taille ! De plus, cela leur permettait de ne pas avoir à se voir trop souvent, au grand bonheur de pratiquement tous !

Malgré tout, Harribel se posait des questions quant au comportement encore plus associable qu'à l'accoutumé de Grimmjow. Après tout, elle n'avait rien contre lui, elle l'aimait même plutôt bien. Et puis, cela pouvait l'occuper, avec un peu de chances.

C'est pourquoi elle prit la décision d'aller le voir. Après avoir frappé à la porte et entendu une sorte de « Ouais, keskia encore? » fort peu civilisé, elle entra. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans sa chambre et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. De taille modeste, la pièce paraissait pourtant plus grande, certainement du au fait qu'il n'y avait que peu de meubles : un lit, un bureau avec une chaise, une armoire et une bibliothèque presque vide. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ca qui la surpris. En effet, ce dont on ne s'attend pas en entrant dans la chambre de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien sexto espada, représentant la destruction, c'est que la dite chambre soit impeccablement rangée ! Pas un seul vêtement par terre, aucune affaire à droite à gauche. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix la fit sortir de son état de choc.

« -Eh bah, qu'est ce qu'tu veux ? T'es pas venu là pour admirer ma piaule, si ? »

Ouf, ca, c'était normal. Tout à fait du Grimmjow. Elle en fut presque soulagée.

Ce dernier était penché en arrière sur sa chaise, légèrement de profil afin de pouvoir apercevoir la personne ayant pénétré dans sa chambre et osé le dérangé en pleine réflexion. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir, elle et pas l'autre « colocataire », ce dernier ne prenant jamais la peine de frapper.

La blonde essaya d'engager la conversation le plus naturellement possible, de peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir de réponses.

« -Que fais-tu ?

-Qu'est ce que ca peut t'faire ? T'es pas venu là juste pour discuter, alors dis moi c'que tu veux, comme ca tu pourras t'barrer rapidement.

_Grimmjow et son tact légendaire,_ pensa-t-elle.

-…Très bien, comme tu veux. Je suis venu voir pourquoi tu restais cloitré dans cette pièce presque toute la journée depuis ton retour. J'espère que tu ne nous as pas causé d'ennuis, là-bas.

-Ah… Non, j'vous ai pas causé d'ennuis. J'veux juste réfléchir, j'ai encore l'droit, nan ? »

Décidemment, l'ancienne tercera allait de surprises en surprises aujourd'hui. Grimmjow, réfléchir ? La situation était grave.

« -Hé, pourquoi t'as l'air aussi étonnée ? J'sais réfléchir, j'te signal. Maintenant que j't'ai répondu, t'as plus aucune raison d'rester. Salut. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna. Il avait été légèrement vexé par le regard surpris de la blonde. Non mais, ils croyaient quoi, tous ? Qu'il était stupide ? Juste parce qu'il fonçait toujours dans le tas tête baissée ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet, un jour…

« -Qu'est-ce ? »

Le bleuté sursauta. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu la blonde arriver. Et merde…

« -Ca t'regarde pas, dégage ! »

… Elle avait vu sur quoi il travaillait. Et elle était loin d'être bête, elle allait deviner certaines choses, ca ne faisait aucun doute.

« - Tu « travailles » sur le reiatsu… Perte de reiatsu ?

-Hé ! »

Harribel avait profitée de l'effet de surprise pour lui dérober ses notes/gribouillages.

« Y a-t-il un rapport avec Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Comment tu… ? »

Oups, la gaffe. Il venait indirectement de lui avouer qu'elle avait raison.

« -Facile. Tu t'es cloitré dans ta chambre –et donc certainement commencé tes recherches- après ton retour de Karakura. Or Kurosaki Ichigo habite à Karakura. J'en conclu donc que tu travail sur un moyen de lui rendre ses pouvoirs de shinigami. La question est : pourquoi ? »

Ouah. Il en était bouche bée. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'était pas bête, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait raisonner aussi rapidement. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui dire la vérité – qu'il ignorait lui-même, d'ailleurs-, c'est pourquoi il espérait qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment intelligente pour remarquer qu'il allait lui mentir.

«- Pourquoi ? Tu demandes vraiment pourquoi ? T'as pas remarquée qu'on s'faisait trop chier depuis un p'tit temps ?

-Donc tu prétends que tu veux lui faire récupérer ses pouvoirs afin de le combattre et donc dissiper ton ennui ?

-J'prétends rien, c'est juste la vérité. »

Elle l'observa quelques instants d'un air absolument pas convaincu, puis lâcha dans un soupire :

« -Si tu le dis. Quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Szayel ? Un scientifique comme lui pourrait certainement t'aider et trouver quelque chose, lui. »

Grimmjow eu la désagréable impression qu'elle avait particulièrement insistée sur le dernier mot.

« -J'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Si.

-… Ouais, bon, peut-être qu'un scientifique comme lui pourrait m'être utile. Mais j'veux pas lui demander !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il va croire des trucs et que j'lui devrais quelque chose. Et d'toute façon, ca t'regarde pas ! Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à c'que j'fais ? »

En réalité, il y avait aussi autre chose qui fait qu'il ne voulait pas aller le voir.

« -Tu l'as dis toi-même, on s'ennui à mourir en ce moment.

_Non mais elle se fou d'me gueule, là !_, pensa t-t-il.

-Et c'est pour ca qu'tu t'incruste dans ma chambre, fouille dans mes affaires, et te mêle de ma vie privée ?

-Oui.

-… »

Elle était vraiment déprimante parfois…

Harribel décida de prendre les choses en main – au sens propre comme au figuré-. C'est pourquoi elle prit les notes/gribouillages d'une main, le bras de Grimmjow de l'autre, et le traina à sa suite. Ce dernier se laissa faire tellement il était surpris, mais une fois dans le couloir, il reprit ses esprit et tenta de dégager son bras de l'emprise de la blonde. Sans succès. Ce n'est pas l'ancienne terca espada pour rien !

« -Oh, tu fou quoi, là ? Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Et tu m'emmène où comme ca ?

-Voir Szayel. »

Il cessa de se débattre le temps d'assimiler l'information, puis recommença de plus bel.

« -Quoi ? Mais t'es malade! Lâche-moi. Qu'est ce que ca peut t'foutre ma vie privée ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je m'ennui. Et puis, ca risque d'être amusant si tu arrives à lui redonner ses pouvoirs.

-…Amusant ? Comment ca, amusant ? Casse-toi, j'suis pas là pour te divertir. »

Il continua ainsi tout le long du chemin, et elle avait fini par l'ignorer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du laboratoire du scientifique beaucoup trop vite au gout de l'ex sexta. Pourtant, il était à l'autre bout de Las Noches par rapport à sa chambre !

Une fois devant, il fit une grimace d'horreur qui fit sourire Harribel – bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir à cause de ses vêtements et de son masque de hollow-. Il vit la main de cette dernière approcher de la porte dans l'intention de frapper, et commença à paniquer.

« -Hé, déconne pas, Harribel. Arrête ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne prit pas en compte sa remarque et frappa. Il n'y eu pas de réponse mais ils purent entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher, lentement mais surement, le cœur de Grimmjow s'accélérant un peu plus à chaque pas. Jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique arrive. La porte s'ouvrit.

« -Harribel…et Grimmjow ? »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait l'ancien octavo espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz surpris de voir l'ex-sexta. A vrai dire, il pensait que ce serait seulement Harribel qui venait lui demander quelque chose, ca lui arrivait. Mais voir Grimmjow, ca, c'était vraiment une surprise.

Une fois cette surprise passée, il afficha, tout en regardant Grimmjow, un sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon au bleuté. Ce dernier détourna d'ailleurs tout de suite le regard.

C'est pour ca qu'il ne venait jamais le voir. Il n'aimait pas le scientifique. Le ton de sa voix, son sourire, ses allusions…Il n'aimait vraiment pas le scientifique.

Le dit scientifique, lui, adorait SA panthère. Il était drôle. Il était grand. Il était beau. Il était bleu. Et il ferait un très bon cobaye, ce qui ne gâche rien. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelques expériences qu'il aimerait beaucoup faire avec lui… C'est sur ces pensées, et en essayant de ne pas succomber à une hémorragie nasale, que son sourire s'étendit et qu'il demanda :

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Grimmjow aimerait te montrer quelque chose »

_Pas forcement la meilleure formulation_, se dit Grimmjow.

Szayel quant à lui, avait fini par succomber à cette fameuse hémorragie. Le point positif, c'était qu'il avait arrêté de sourire et qu'il avait maintenant l'air surpris. C'est déjà ca.

Il étouffa un rire tandis qu'Harribel lui tendit les notes/gribouillages de Grimmjow. Il les prit et les invita à entrer, d'une voix tout à fait mielleuse qui ne plus pas beaucoup à l'ancien sexta et laissa la blonde totalement indifférente. Et au grand malheur de notre cher Grimmjow, Szayel ferma la porte A CLEF juste derrière lui.

Au contraire de la chambre du bleuté, le laboratoire de l'arrancar aux cheveux roses était bien plus grand et absolument pas rangé, rempli de choses totalement indéfinissables.

Le propriétaire du laboratoire examina soigneusement les notes/gribouillages qu'il avait dans les mains avant de demander :

« -Et c'est… ?

-Ce sont des notes sur la perte de reiatsu, rédigés pas Grimmjow.

-Des notes. Admettons. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu en comprendre, tu essai de trouver un moyen de redonner leur reiatsu à ceux qui ont l'ont perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

_Pas tous_, pensa l'ancien sexta

-Ouais. »

Szayel préparait un mauvais coup. Il en était sûr. Il le savait. Il avait reconnu son petit sourire sournois. Il mijotait quelque chose, et ce n'était surement pas bon pour lui. Sans cesser de sourire, Szayel continua :

«- Et donc ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Harribel a pensée que tu pourrais peut-être m'être utile pour m'aider à trouver la solution.

-T'aider ? Pourquoi pas, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait me rapporter. Et l'ennui, vois-tu, continua-t-il d'un ton mielleux) c'est que je ne fais jamais quelque chose qui ne m'apporte rien. »

Il s'approcha lentement de Grimmjow, ce dernier s'efforçant de ne pas reculer – son honneur était en jeu – et d'afficher un air serein. Il s'approcha près, très près de lui. Leurs corps pouvaient presque se toucher. Puis il approcha sa bouche près de son oreille et lui susurra afin de le déstabiliser :

« -A moins bien sûr que tu ne propose quelque chose que je désire… »

Le bleuté déglutit.

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

Szayel recula afin de laisser son interlocuteur reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits.

« -J'accepte à condition que tu m'appartiennes pendant une semaine entière.

-C'est d'accord.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Ca va pas Harribel ? Décide pas pour moi !

-Une semaine, c'est raisonnable pour ce que tu lui demandes.

-Non, j'resterai pas tout une semaine avec ce malade.

-Après, on peut négocier, tu sais, déclara le malade en question.

-Négocier ?, demanda Grimmjow, méfiant.

Oui, si tu préfère, je pourrais… »

La blonde le vit s'approcher à nouveau du bleuté et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle n'entendit pas. Mais au vu du teint pour le moins intéressant qu'arborait l'ex-sexto et à ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

Grimmjow recula. Il n'arrivait plus à rester à côté de lui. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Comment un scientifique aux cheveux roses pouvait penser à des choses aussi… voilà, quoi !

« -Non, non, et non !

-Quel dommage. Tu avais pourtant l'air d'y tenir à ces travaux, dit-il avec une mine faussement déçu.

-…On peut négocier, t'as dis ? »

Aha ! Victoire. Il allait gagner. Il en était sûr. Et SON sexta espada serait pour lui tout-seul. Son faux air déçu s'évanouit instantanément pour laisser place à cet éternel sourire sournois et triomphant.

« -Oui, j'ai effectivement dis quelque chose du genre.

-…Dans ce cas, j'accepte la première offre à condition qu'ca soit pas une semaine mais un jour. Et t'as pas l'droit d'me disséquer ou…d'me faire autre chose.

-Mais voyons, de quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Je ne compte pas te violer non plus ! – une nouvelle hémorragie trahi ses pensés- Mais un jour, c'est court. Trois jours. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Tsss… J'ai pas l'choix j'suppose. Mais t'a intérêt à t' grouiller dans tes recherches !

-Mais oui mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je commence dès demain.

-Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Visiblement non…. Il est presque minuit. Et puis, j'aurai besoin de toi, aussi. Donc demain. A moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit avec moi ?

-A demain ! »

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow récupéra la clef qui était posée sur une table basse près de l'entrée et sortit à toute vitesse. Le regard et le sourire de Szayel se firent plus tristes.

« -Quel dommage.

-C'est pour Kurosaki Ichigo qu'il fait tout ca.

-Je sais.

-Et tu l'aide ? Même en sachant ca ?

-Comment veux-tu que je refuse ? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Harribel.

-…

-Oh, d'ailleurs, merci de me l'avoir amené.

-De rien. C'était distrayant. »

Et elle parti à son tour. Un rire nerveux retenti dans l'immense laboratoire plongé à présent dans la pénombre et le silence le plus totale.

« Quelle chance il a, cet Ichigo… »

Il décida d'aller se coucher au vu du travail qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Cette nuit là, Szayel Aporro Grantz ne trouva le sommeil que tardivement et aucun songe ne vint apaiser sa douleur.

_To be continued ..._

_Je l'aime bien Szayel! xD Soyez pas choquées... Et j'aime bien les reviews, vous savez...-sifflote l'air de rien- A lundi prochain (normalement)!_


	3. The last night

_Voilà voilà, le chapitre03! J'ai adoré écrire la fin! J'éspère que ca vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, et merci à ma bêta lectrice! Place aux réponses aux reviews pour ceux qui sont pas inscrits : _

_oOOOmerlette : Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire en effet constructif! Et oui, j'aime bien faire des moment tragiques et d'autre humoristiques! xD Ca m'eclate! Les gens qui s'emmerdent sont les plus dangereux... :O Attention! xD Pour ce qiu est de Ichigo... héhé, tu verras si tu continue à lire! (Mais non, c'est pas du chantage! Quoique...)_

_Fobby : Mais il est très bien Szayel! En tout cas, on vat beaucoup le voir dans cette fic. héhé. Sinon merci beaucoup!_

_Michiko : Héhé, on se le demande, hein? Mais je le dirais pas! Nananère. (c'est surtout que je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit, mais l'impression est là! xD ) Merci!_

_Et maintenant, place au chapitre! Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03 : __The Last Night_

« - Non, non, non… Ca ne marche toujours pas !

-T'as toujours pas trouvé ? »

Pour toute Réponse, Szayel jeta un regard noir à Grimmjow.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Szayel Aporro Grantz cherchait un moyen de faire rendre à une personne son reiatsu perdu, sur demande de Grimmjow. Mais rien. Et pour tout dire, il était passablement énervé. Comment lui, scientifique de génie et être supérieur, pouvait ne pas trouver la solution ? De plus, il devait également supporter Grimmjow – en temps normal, il en aurait été ravi, mais là, il lui demandait toutes les cinq minutes en moyenne s'il avait trouvé-.

Afin de faire le point, il expliqua à Grimmjow ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé et où était le problème.

« -Savais-tu qu'il était en réalité inexact de dire que quelqu'un a totalement perdu son reiatsu ? Même pour le cas de Kurosaki Ichigo, il en reste toujours un petit peu mais, vois-tu, le problème, c'est qu'il se trouve au plus profond de lui, comme endormi. Et le moyen serait de faire en sorte que la personne en question puisse trouver ce reste de reiatsu car à ce moment là, ce reiatsu pourrait…se réveiller, pour faire simple. Et ainsi le propriétaire pourrait régénérer totalement son reiatsu très facilement au bout de seulement quelques jours, en théorie. Mais c'est là, qu'est le problème. Je n'arrive pas à trouver comment faire pour qu'il retrouve ce peu de reiatsu.

-Euh… en gros, le reiatsu pionce et Ichi… LA PERSONNE doit l'retrouver pour lui dire de s'réveiller ?

- Eh bien, pour faire simple, oui.

-Et t'y arrive pas.

Nouveau regard noir.

-T'as cas demander à un autre taré….enfin, scientifique de t'aider.

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à demander de l'aide ! Je finirai bien par trouver moi-même.

-Mouais, enfin si ca doit durer cent ans…

-Très bien. Admettons que j'accepte de demander de l'aide. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui puisse avoir les qualifications requises ?

-Bah, ya l'autre qui t'a buté. »

Le regard de Szayel s'assombrit aussitôt. Il essayait de ne plus repenser à cette période de sa vie, particulièrement longue pour lui mais très courte pour les autres. Il avait été humilié et avait tellement souffert qu'il avait fini par souhaiter mourir le plus rapidement possible. Mais même ce vœu ne lui avait pas été accordé, et il avait dû attendre des années et des années avant de pouvoir totalement disparaitre. Et puis il avait pu renaitre, mais il n'avait plus l'envie de vivre, plus rien. Il était désespéré. C'est là que Grimmjow l'avait trouvé, totalement perdu et déprimé, agenouillé sur le sol dur et sale, et qu'il lui avait dit exactement ces mots – dont il se souviendra toute sa vie- :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, comme ca? T'es en vie, alors lève-toi ! »

Pas vraiment le genre de phrase qui redonne gout à la vie, pourrait-on penser, mais ce a marché pour lui. Et depuis ce jour, il avait commencé à Apprécier l'espada, qu'il avait toujours ignoré d'ici là, à l'apprécier de plus en plus et même plus que l'apprécier.

Et aujourd'hui, il était heureux d'être en vie mais ne voulait vraiment pas se remémorer ce que ce scientifique, ce Kurotsuchi Mayuri, lui avait fait subir. Et surtout pas le revivre.

Et même s'il n voulait un peu à Grimmjow d'en avoir parlé, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Après tout, il leur avait dit à lui et Harribel qu'il avait été tué, mais il n'était pas rentré dans les détails. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir. Ce qui expliquait le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Grimmjow, tout en faisant une moue tout a fait craquante, pensa le scientifique. A cette vue, il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« -Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarqué, il m'a tué, et je doute qu'il veuille me venir en aide. Je pense même que s'il me savait en vie, il serait capable de revenir jusqu'ici juste pour m'achever.

-Ah, pas con…

-Donc tu vois, il n'y a personne.

-Ah, si, il y a un ancien shinigami, un blond avec un bob… Urahara Kisuke !

-…Connais pas…

-Bah maintenant tu vas le connaitre !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai dis.

-Et moi j'ai dis que si. En plus, tu pourras partir dans tes délires de scientifique avec lui. Vous allez bien vous éclater. »

Szayel soupira. Décidemment, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et puis, il avait raison, parler entre scientifique pourrait être relativement intéressant, avec un peu de chance.

« -Tu sais où il se trouve au moins ? »

Grimmjow eu un sourire victorieux. Puis il réfléchit à la question et perdu bien vite son sourire.

« -Euh … à Karakura.

-… Quelle précision.

-Dans une boutique, je crois.

-C'est déjà mieux. Donc on va devoir faire toutes les boutiques de Karakura pour trouver un ancien shinigami blond avec un bob du nom de Urahara Kisuke?

-Ouais. 'Faut s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible. »

Ils réfléchirent un court instant puis dirent en même temps :

« -Harribel. »

Harribel lisait tranquillement assise sur le canapé dans sa chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit…pardon, traversa gracieusement la chambre. Sans détourner les yeux de son livre, elle dit

« -Bonjour, Grimmjow.

-On a besoin qu'tu nous file un coup d'main. 'Tain, elle est grande ta chambre ! »

En effet, sa chambre était la plus grande de tout Las Noches, et pour cause, c'était l'ancienne chambre d'Aizen. Elle était plus décoré que celle de Grimmjow : un lit, un bureau avec une chaise, deux armoires, trois immenses bibliothèques, un canapé trois places un tapis et quelque motifs sur les murs, ainsi que quelques livres qui trainaient par terre.

A la demande de Grimmjow, elle releva la tête et le regarda.

« -Un coup de main ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, Szayel entra et lui expliqua la situation.

« -On ratisse plus de terrain à trois.

-Ouais, donc amène-toi, on y va.

-Maintenant ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

-Bah oui, pas dans trois moins… »

C'est donc ainsi qu'un garganta s'ouvrit de nouveau à Karakura et que trois personnes plus que suspectes en sortirent. Après avoir soigneusement caché leur reiatsu, ils se séparèrent pour se mettre à la recherche du scientifique. La nuit commença à tomber lorsque Grimmjow trouva la fameuse boutique. Il avait vu un blond coiffé d'un bob par la fenêtre. Il relâcha immédiatement un peu de reiatsu afin de prévenir les deux autres. Une fois réunis, ils entrèrent dans la boutique le plus naturellement possible et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le blond, un chat noir, deux gamins, un grand musclé à lunettes et un shinigami aux cheveux rouges et couvert de tatouages, qui les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier brisa soudainement le silence en pointant le arrancar aux cheveux roses d'un doigt accusateur.

« Toi ! »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui dans la surprise la plus totale.

« -Tu l'connais ? demanda Grimmjow à Szayel.

-Son visage me rappelle quelque chose, ca va me revenir…

-T'es censé être mort ! Eh, tu m'as oublié ?

-Ca va revenir, ça va revenir…

-Hueco Mondo, l'été denier. On s'est battu!

-Oooh! Le spécimen Bankai!

-Respire Abarai, respire. Sinon, bienvenue, chers arrancars ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Urahara de son éternel air réjouit.

Les deux arrancars masculins se tournèrent vers Harribel. Cette dernière comprit que, en effet, il était plus sage d'avoir une approche diplomatique. Ce que les deux autres ne savent pas faire, bien entendu.

« -Nous venons en paix. Nous sommes ici afin de solliciter votre aide à propos d'un problème que nous ne parvenons pas à résoudre.

-Bien, bien. Et quel est ce problème ?

-Trouver un moyen de rendre leur reiatsu à ceux qui l'ont perdu. »

Encore une fois, tous écarquièrent les yeux de surprise, même Urahara. Le chat se transforma en une jeune femme, totalement nue, mais Tessai arriva à la rescousse, une couverture à la main. Une fois couverte, Yoruichi prit la parole :

« -Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Tu veux qu'ca soit quoi comme piège ? Z'êtes parano.

-Et si vous commenciez par vous présenter ?

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien sexta espada.

-Tia Harribel, ancienne tercera espada.

-Szayel Aporro Grantz, ancien octavo espada et scientifique de génie.

-« de génie? » Je croyais que vous étiez là pour nous demander notre aide ? » se moqua Renji après s'être remis du choc.

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

« -Pas la tienne, en tout cas, spécimen Bankai. Mais celle de Urahara Kisuke.

-Calme toi Renji, tu deviens tout rouge, c'est effrayant. Et pourquoi vous aiderai-je ?

-Parce que ca vous intéresse, répondit Szayel.

-Marché conclu ! Vous avez vos recherches sur vous ? »

A part Renji qui passa par une palette de couleur plus qu'impressionnante, personne ne protesta, ni même ne paru surpris. Connaissant le vendeur, c'était de toute façon inévitable. La plupart s'en allèrent donc, prévoyant de ne rien comprendre à leur conversation, tandis que les deux scientifiques commençaient à discuter. Le lieutenant, qui, lui, voulait se battre, fut très vite remis à sa place en lui rappelant son titre de squatteur, et décida de partir également.

Les deux arrancars décidèrent eux aussi de s'en aller : Harribel rentra au Hueco Mondo tandis que Grimmjow alla marcher afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Après une demi heure de marche nocturne et de vaine réflexion, il senti quelque chose.

« -Un hollow ? »

Eh oui. Un hollow venait d'apparaitre dans la paisible petite ville de Karakura. Il se dit qu'à défaut de trouver des réponses il pouvait bien aller buter du hollow. Grâce à son sonido, il aperçu rapidement sa proie, ce dernier étant sur le point d'attaquer quelqu'un. Bah, il était trop loin de toute façon, tant pis pour le pauvre type. N'empêche, c'est marrant mais, de loin et dans la nuit, cette touffe de cheveux roux, on dirait presque…

« -Merde, le con ! »

Forcément. C'est vrai, il aurait du s'en douter. Après tout, qui se mettait toujours dans les pires situations, même pas intentionnellement, dans cette sympathique petite ville ? Toujours le même, se dit-il. Toujours Kurosaki Ichigo…

Le bleuté se rua vers eux juste au moment où le hollow allait abattre ses immenses griffes sur le fils Kurosaki, qui ne se doutait de rien et continuait à marcher tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui.

Mais trop tard.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait réussi à stopper les griffes avant que celles-ci n'atteignent Ichigo, mais il n'avait pas pu toutes les bloquer. Il se retrouva avec une griffes transperçant son épaule et l'autre sa jambe.

Il ne pu retenir une exclamation douleur lorsque le hollow les retira, pour pouvoir éliminer le gêneur. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait mit Grimmjow en colère. Très en colère. Il n'eu donc pas le temps de porter un nouveau coup que déjà il se retrouva coupé en deux et se désintégra. L'ancien sexta se retourna vers Ichigo pour voir s'il était sain et sauf.

Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le roux le regardait d'un air légèrement effrayé. Ca y était ? Ca avait été le déclencheur pour qu'il retrouve son reiatsu endormi ? Le cœur de Grimmjow battait fort, bien plus fort que d'habitude. Mais plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui, pas même sa douleur à la jambe et à l'épaule.

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant s'avança et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Lui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne pouvait plus. Il se sentait paralysé par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. La peur ? La surprise ? La joie ? Peut-être les trois. Il déglutit difficilement et s'apprêta à prendre la parole – _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? _– mais le roux fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux, puis se retourna et commença à marcher.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Grimmjow, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Il avait mal. Très mal. Pas à son épaule ou à sa jambe, mais il avait mal. Il se sentait mal. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, encore une fois. Mais il reconnu au moins un des sentiments qui formaient ce tourbillon en lui : la déception. Il y avait cru, il avait espéré. Rien que quelques secondes, mais ca avait suffit. Et puis, dans le simple fait de se retourner, l'espoir était parti, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais il avait laissé des traces.

Il tomba à genou. Un imbécile. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un idiot. Comme ci ca avait pu suffire à lui faire retrouver son reiatsu ! Si ca avait été le cas, il l'aurait retrouvé depuis longtemps !

Et il lui en voulait, encore plus qu'il ne s'en voulait. Parce que maintenant, il avait mal. Mal, mal, mal, mal ! Tout ca parce que ce stupide rouquin avait regardé dans sa direction avec un air troublé et s'était approché, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

Malgré sa douleur, il parvint à se relever et à marcher. Mais trop perturbé pour faire attention où il allait, il laissa ses pas le guider, errant dans les petites rues trop sombres et trop silencieuses de cette ville qu'il commençait à détester, qui lui avait tout prit.

_To be continued…_

_Si vous voulez savoir la suite, tapez 1. Si vous voulez me tuer, tapez 2. Si vous vous en foutez, tapez 3. Pour toute autre réclamation, tapez 4. De toute façon, pour me le faire savoir, vous devez appuyer sur le petit bouton, en bas, là, le "review"! Héhé... Bref. A lundi prochain!_


	4. In Pieces

_Donc voilà! Bonsoir tout le monde! Après un grand nombre de menaces de la pars d'une certaine folle (elle se reconnaitra), voici le chapitre tant attendu ( mais si, je suis sûr que quelqu'un l'a attendu... Pas vrai? S'il vous plait )! Que va-t-il se passer? Dans quel état se trouve Grimmjow? Mon sadisme n'a-t-il vraiment aucune limite? Vous le découvirez en lisant le chapitre 04 de ma fic! Et non, je ne fais pas de spoilers sur la suite, même si on me paie! La fameuse folle citée précédemment a essayé, sans succès. HAHAHA! Bref. Je me suis bien éclaté à écrire ce chapitre (il me semble, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir écris depuis longtemps, j'en suis au 08 là... Et non, je ne publierais pas les autres plus tôt!). Et au fait, il y a parfois des pensées, c'est en italique._

_Ah oui, lundi prochain, je serais pas là, je pars environ une semaine à la campagne donc pas de chapitre avant le lundi d'après... JE VOUS AI FAIT PEUR, HEIN? MOUAHAHAHAHA! Non non, je vais mettre le chapitre 05 dimanche en fait. Mais il se peut que je rentre le mardi, donc il faudra attendre jusque là pour avoir le chapitre 06. Je sens comme des regards menacant se poser sur moi... Brrr..._

_Ah, et puis, j'ai encore oublié les disclamers, donc je les met là, pour tout le reste de la fic, ca marche, non? Donc une bonne fois pour toute, comme si quelqu'un en doutais encore, eh bien, non, je ne suis pas Tite Kubo, ce n'est donc pas moi qui ai fais Bleach. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses magnifiques personnages afin de les torturer un peu. MOUAHAHAHAHA! Tremblez de peur devant moi! C'est bon, je me suis calmé. _

_Donc maintenant, réponse aux reviews : _

_didie : Merci beaucoup, j'épère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! _

_Michiko : En effet, pour ceux qui en douteraient encore, JE SUIS une grosse sadique. Et fière de l'être! Mouahahahaha! (et ca c'est mon rire sadique...pitoyable, je sais...) Pauvre Grimmjow? oui en effet, mais tu vas voir, c'est par rapport à la suite! héhé... Oui, je me suis demandé comment il pourrait se souvenir de lui, et c'est apparu comme ca dans ma tête. Et la lumière fut! Amen. xD oui, la tête de Renji, moi aussi j'imagine bien! Vous avez tapé 1, veillez patienter, et merci de votre participation. =)_

_Naru : Merci pour ce commentaire très long! xD Non non, on rigole, on rigole. Merci d'avoir tapé 1. Une review fait toujours plaisir!_

_Fobby : "Merci d'avoir tapé 1. Vous allez être mis en relation avec notre conseiller. Padadadam padadam... Veuillez patienter. Tadadadam tadamdam... Votre correspondant est injoignable. Veillez rappeler plus tard!" Mais c'est vous qui m'avez appelé! bref, merci d'avoir voté pour une suite! xD_

_Et maintenant, trève de blabla inutile, voici la suite de la fic! Enjoy._

_Chapitre 0__4 : __In Pieces_

Les pas de Grimmjow le menèrent devant la boutique de Urahara, où il entra, le regard vide. Dans une salle au fond se trouvaient les deux scientifiques, qui avaient l'air d'avancer dans leurs recherches à en juger par leur état actuel, c'est-à-dire totalement surexcités. Mais il le remarqua à peine.

Le bruit qu'il fit en entrant les fit se retourner. Lorsque Szayel vit dans quel état se trouvait le bleuté, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il se leva et, tout en essayant de garder son calme et de se maitriser, avança vers lui. Ce dernier fixait un point un peu au dessus de la tête du scientifique, les yeux dans le vague

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?, dit-il tout en essayant de contrôler un tant soit peu sa voix.

-…

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment t'es tu fais ca ? Grimmjow ! »

A l'appelle de son nom, l'ancien sexta planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. C'est alors que Szayel remarqua son regard vide. Totalement vide. Il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Comment cela pouvait-il être Grimmjow, le Grimmjow grande-gueule et un peu (?) prétentieux ? Celui qu'il connaissait n'avait pas ce regard froid et lointain. Il devait faire quelque chose. D'abord, ses blessures physiques.

Il le poussa doucement vers une chaise et le fit s'assoir pour pouvoir le soigner. Il demanda à Urahara de lui prêter le matériel nécessaire et entrepris de soigner ses blessures. D'abord la jambe.

La blessure se situait juste en dessous du genou gauche, et ne devrai laisser aucune séquelle ni aucun problème. Il le soigna donc, sans aucune réaction du bleuté. En temps normal, à peine l'aurait-il touché qu'il aurait bondi de sa chaise et traversé la pièce en hurlant qu'il était un pervers. Mais là, rien. Il s'attaqua donc à l'épaule.

La blessure se situait à l'épaule droite, pile sur l'articulation. Elle, par contre, pourrait à l'avenir poser problème. Mais ce n'est pas de ca dont il se souciait le plus pour le moment.

Pour le soigner, il devait lui enlever sa veste, ce qu'il fit sans que son patient n'oppose de résistance. Le scientifique eu un pincement au cœur, mais décida d'ignorer tout sentiment inutile avant d'avoir fini de le soigner.

Une fois terminé, l'ancien octavo s'assit en face de Grimmjow et essaya de lui faire raconter l'incident.

« -Grimmjow. »

_Ah, une réaction. Au moins, maintenant, il me regarde._

« -Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-…Rien. »

Rien ? Rien ? C'en était trop pour lui. Il était désormais furieux contre lui. Il se leva, totalement en colère, s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui colla une gifle monumentale. Ce qui fit réagir le bleuté qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, d'un air surpris.

« -Rien ? Tu oses me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Alors que tu pars tranquillement et à ton retour, même pas une heure plus tard, tu es blessé à l'épaule et à la jambe, en sang, et le regard totalement vide. Et tu prétends qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Te fou pas de moi ! »

Il avait laissé libre cours à sa colère. Tant pis si ca n'apportait rien, tant pis si l'autre lui en voulait, il devait dire tout ca. Pour lui-même. Il ne supportait plus l'air inhabituellement passif du bleuté. Et il était en colère. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être triste. C'aurait été trop dur pour lui. Et maintenant, il continuait de le fusiller du regard.

A son grand étonnement, Grimmjow esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête tout en murmurant :

« -C'est vrai, j'suis con. »

Puis il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et Szayel fut soulagé d'y voir une flamme briller. En l'engueulant, il avait réussi à lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

« -Pardon. »

Pas totalement apparemment. Grimmjow qui s'excusait ? Il gardera ca en mémoire. Mais pour l'heure, il était soulagé et surtout exténué. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et étouffa un rire nerveux.

« -T'inquiète, moi aussi je suis stupide. Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, Grimmjow ?

-…Un hollow, c'est tout.

-Un hollow de bas étage ne t'aurait pas blessé aussi facilement.

-…, Grimmjow tourna de nouveau la tête.

-Bah, c'est pas grave. Fais comme tu veux. Après tout, ca ne me regarde pas. Et puis comme ca, j'ai pu t'enlever ta veste… »

Grimmjow rougit à ce souvenir. Il l'avait laissé lui retirer sa veste. Oh mon dieu. Détourner le sujet de la conversation, vite.

« -Et… et vous ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas encore, mais ca avance. Ce Urahara a des idées intéressantes.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur l'ancien espada ! »

Les deux arrancars sursautèrent. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

« -Où étiez-vous passé ?

-Eh bien, lorsque je vous ai vu lui retirer sa veste, je me suis dis que j'étais de trop. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en plein…

-Rien du tout ! En plein rien du tout ! C'était juste pour m'soigner ! Et puis, j'étais même pas vraiment conscient…, s'exclama Grimmjow qui commençait à paniquer alors que le sourire de Szayel s'étirait de plus en plus. »

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tous les scientifiques sont-ils des pervers ?_

« -Bref. Sinon, vous en avez encore longtemps avec les recherches ?

-Eh bien, je pense que oui. Quelques semaines, au moins. Vous feriez mieux de retourner au Hueco Mondo, monsieur l'arrancar.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu peux rentrer, nous avons tout les renseignements nécessaires. Vas te reposer pour guérir. »

A vrai dire, le bleuté était plutôt partagé. D'un côté, il voulait rester au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui et pour quand ils auront trouvé, mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le monde des humains. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas aider, il décida de rentrer au Hueco Mondo.

Harribel était en route vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle ressenti un garganta s'ouvrir non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Peu après, Grimmjow s'engagea dans le couloir, où il l'aperçu. Ils se regardèrent et l'ex-tercera remarqua alors le sang sur ses vêtements et ainsi ses blessures.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un hollow.

-Un simple hollow ?

-Ouais, un « simple » hollow. »

Harribel soupira

« -Et où en sont les deux autres ?

-Ca avance, mais 'faut encore pas mal de temps. »

Sur ces mots, il parti en direction de sa chambre.

« -Un simple hollow, et pas de rouquin séduisant dans l'histoire, je suppose », dit-elle une fois qu'il était loin.

Quelques heures plus tard, un autre garganta s'ouvrit, laissant passer un certain scientifique aux cheveux roses. S'il était rentré, c'était purement et simplement pour récupérer quelque affaires, et absolument pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour une certaine personne. C'était d'ailleurs un pur hasard si le garganta s'était ouvert près de la chambre de cette personne. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, une voix résonna dans le couloir.

« -C'est toi qui l'a guérit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retourna et découvrit Harribel, adossée à un mur, qui l'observait.

« -Oui, c'est moi.

-Et je suppose que tu lui as demandé ce qui l'avait attaqué. Que t'a-t-il répondu ?

-« Un hollow, c'est tout ». Et toi ?

-Pareil. Mais tu te doute de ce qu'il en est vraiment. »

Szayel baissa la tête et sourit tristement avant de répondre.

« -Kurosaki doit surement être en cause »

Il releva la tête et prit un air des plus sérieux.

« -D'ailleurs, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en rentrant, il était… vraiment pas bien. Enfin, on le connait tout les deux, si on le brusque trop, il ne nous le dira jamais. Ca m'énerve, mais tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est attendre. »

Elle acquiesça et parti, le laissant seul avec ses pensées dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Grimmjow. Après une légère hésitation, il se décida à aller le voir. Contrairement à d'habitude, il prit la peine de frapper à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il entra donc dans la chambre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

-Je suis juste passé pour voir comment allaient tes blessures. »

Bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaitre, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa blessure à l'épaule. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit plus gravement touchée qu'elle ne le paraissait aux premiers abords.

Grimmjow, qui était assis sur le bord de son lit, le vit s'approcher mais ne ressenti pas ce malaise habituel. Pour une fois, le scientifique paraissait sérieux, presque soucieux. Il le laissa s'assoir à sa droite et attendit.

« -Enlève ta veste, j'aimerai voir ton épaule. »

Malgré une légère gêne, il obéit et lui présenta son épaule. Szayel enleva délicatement le bandage qui entourait son épaule blessé, tout en s'efforçant de garder les yeux seulement et uniquement sur son épaule, et non sur son torse musclé…

Une fois cela fait, il examina soigneusement la blessure. Devant son air soudain soucieux, Grimmjow commença un peu à s'inquiéter. Qu'avait-il vu ? Ce n'était qu'une blessure comme il en avait souvent eu, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi soucieux, presque triste ?

Szayel, devant l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude grandissante du bleuté, décida de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

« -J'ai quelques bases en médecine, comme tu le sais. Et après avoir examiné ton épaule… eh bien, je ne suis pas médecin, mais je crains que cette blessure ne soit plus grave qu'elle n'y parait à première vu. Et … je pense que tu as été touché au mauvais endroit, ce qui pourrait peut-être – je ne suis pas médecin, je te rappelle – poser quelques problèmes.

-… Du genre ?

-Du genre… une perte importante d'amplitude…

-Gné ?

-Tu ne pourras plus bouger ton bras totalement. »

Le silence s'installa. Grimmjow avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Après un temps, il répondit :

« -Bah, on verra bien. Et d'toute façon, j'me suis déjà battu avec un bras en moins, alors si c'est juste ca, ca va. »

Szayel l'observa, puis soupira avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé à son seuil, le voix de Grimmjow le fit s'arrêter.

« -Ah au fait, j'suppose que j'dois t' remercier… »

L'ancien octavo s'autorisa un sourire en imaginant parfaitement la tête du bleuté : rouge de gène et fixant un mur à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait. Puis en se retournant, il lui dit d'un ton léger :

« -C'est la deuxième fois que tu es torse-nu devant moi, aujourd'hui. Attention, je risque d'y prendre gout… »

Puis il s'en alla sous les insultes du bleuté, tout en se délectant de son air embarrassé qui était si amusant.

Bon, c'est pas tout ca, mais c'est qu'il avait vraiment des affaires à récupérer. Il retourna donc à son labo pour y récupérer quelques instruments plus que douteux. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à l'état de Grimmjow. Après, il n'était pas médecin, et il était possible qu'il se trompe. Et même s'il ne s'était pas trompé, l'ancien sexta était fort. Comme il le lui avait si justement fait remarquer, il y a une époque où il n'avait plus qu'un bras. Mais tout de même, ca l'inquiétait.

Et son état moral, aussi. C'est sûr, il allait mieux que lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique, mais il n'était toujours pas tout à fait remis, le scientifique en était persuadé. Rien que là, il avait remarqué qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir convenablement et il avait encore un peu l'air ailleurs.

Mais il ne devait pas trop y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur le travail que lui avait demandé Grimmjow. Il prit donc toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin et s'apprêta à ouvrir un garganta lorsqu'il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Quelle était cette sensation qui lui nouait l'estomac ? Et surtout, d'où venait-elle ? Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était rien, qu'en bon scientifique, il n'accordait aucun crédit à ce genre de choses, mais il fini par céder et retourna vers la chambre du bleuté. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre, à part un peu de temps ? Alors tant pis, autant y aller, comme ca, il sera rassuré.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita longuement. Après tout, il l'avait laissé depuis à peine deux heures, juste le temps de faire l'aller retour et de préparer ses affaires. Qu'aurait-il pu arriver en si peu de temps ?

Puis il frappa. Rien. Il l'appela. Toujours aucune réponse. Il senti la panique s'emparer petit à petit de lui et il enfonça la porte.

Grimmjow était face contre terre et ne bougeait pas. Szayel se précipita vers lui et le retourna sur le dos. Il était vivant, mais très mal en point. Pourquoi était-il comme ca ? Il était pâle, couvert de sueur, avait beaucoup de fièvre, et surtout avait du mal à respirer et tremblait de tout ses membres. Le scientifique l'appela tout en le secouant. Le bleuté ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vu fut le regard paniqué de Szayel et il entendait vaguement son nom. Que c'était-il passé ? Ah oui, il s'en souvenait, à présent. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait remarqué qu'il se sentait de moins en moins bien, et à un moment donné, il ne savait quand exactement, il avait été prit de vertige et s'était écroulé par terre, évanouit.

Et là, bien qu'il n'ait pas les idées très claires, il voyait bien que l'ancien octavo s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. A cette pensée, il eu une vague de culpabilité et essaya de parler, malgré sa respiration de plus en plus saccadé.

« -Sza…yel…

-Ne parle pas. Je vais t'emmener chez Urahara, il saura surement quoi faire. Tiens le coup !

-…dé…so…lé…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Allez, accroche-toi !

Il senti Szayel le soulever et passer son bras sur ses épaule et l'autre dans son dos. Il ne croyait quand-même pas le porter jusqu'à Karakura comme ca ? S'il n'était pas aussi mal en point, il aurait surement bien rit, connaissant la faible carrure du scientifique. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par tous ses efforts, juste pour lui.

Et Szayel continuait de lui parler, de lui dire de s'accrocher, mais il ne l'entendait presque plus, à présent. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait plus grand-chose non-plus. Et la dernière chose qu'il vu fut un garganta qui s'ouvrait. Puis il se senti glisser dans les ténèbres.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Ca mérite une review, non? Ne serrais-ce que pour la "baffe monumentale" que se prends Grimmjow! xD J'ai adoré... Et un Grimm tout en sueur, miam! Hum hum, bref. A dimanche pour le chapitre 05!_


	5. Now or Never

_Bonsoir! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 05, avec un jour d'avance vu que je pars en vacances et comme je sais pas exactement quand je rentre, il n'y en aura peut-être pas lundi prochain (je vais me faire tuer, là... xD ) mais je met le chapitre 06 dès que je rentre! De toute façon, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, donc je tiens encore le rythme! xD Bon bah voilà, je suis pas super inspirée ce soir, donc je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, où il y aura du combat, des sentiments, du suspens (enfin pas trop je crois en fait...xD ), et moins triste que le précédent! Et maintenant... non, pas encore le chapitre, mais la réponse aux reviews!_

_itachihaku : Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Mais t'inquiète! Ca a aller mieux pour lui! Pendant un temps... MOUAHAHAHAHA! J'aime faire souffrire mes persos! Je sais je suis une sadique et une psychopathe, on me le dit souvent... _

_Dark Fobby : Eh oui, moi = sadique! héhé... Oh, craignez tous Dark Fobby! Elle (je suppose que c'est "elle") s'est éveillée! Comme je le dis dans toutes les réponses de reviews, j'aime torturer mes persos préférés. Et "Grimmychou d'amour" EST mon perso préféré! Dommage pour lui. Niark niark. Oui, c'est bien ca! J'aimerais que tout le monde attende bien sagement la suite, au lieu de me menacer continuellement! Je vois déjà venir les cheveux blancs à cause du stress... _

_miroko126 T'es fan...de MOI? Ou juste de Grimm? Parce que si c'est moi... Ouais! une fans! Qui bave ... Bah, c'est mieux que rien! Et puis je connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui ne bavent pas devant notre nGrimmjow! xD Moi même je l'avoue, ca m'arrive... xD_

_Ano Nym : Merci beaucoup! Un Grimm comme ca ... *ç* xD Mais ca va se calmer dans ce chapitre. Pour repartir de plus bel! Je suis sadique et j'en suis fière! Bref. Asile psychatrique, bonjour! xD_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui reviews! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Sur ce, enjoy!_

_Chapitre 05 : __Now or Never_

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses muscles tout ankylosés. Il essaya tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il fut éblouit par la lumière du jour. Où était-il ? Il essaya de bouger, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal. Il ne put réprimer un grognement.

« -Grimmjow ! »

Grimmjow ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est comme ca qu'il s'appelle. Mais où était-il ? Et quelle était cette silhouette floue qui s'approchait de lui ? Tiens, c'est marrant, on dirait du rose…

« -Tu es réveillé ! C'est pas trop tôt. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu dors ? »

…Ok, pourquoi il se faisait engueuler là ? Il avait loupé un truc. Tiens la silhouette est moins floue. Et puis, rose, ca lui rappelait quelque chose… Szayel ! Il reprit instantanément ses esprits et essaya de parler.

« -J'suis … où ?

-Chez Urahara. »

Urahara… Ah oui, l'autre scientifique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à pioncer dans sa boutique ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi mal en point ?

« -Il s'est… passé quoi ? », dit-il difficilement.

Le regard de Szayel s'assombrit légèrement.

« -Et bien, tu te souvient t'être fait attaquer par un hollow, une nuit ?

-Hum… Ah, ouais.

-Je t'ai apporté les premiers soins. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que les griffes de ce hollow étaient empoisonnées. Un poison très efficace, qui met du temps avant d'agir. Particulièrement vicieux je dois dire. Et c'est moi qui t'es retrouvé. Tu n'étais pas en grande forme. Et comme je n'avais pas le matériel nécessaire, je t'ai amené ici, et nous avons trouvé un antidote à temps. Mais tout juste.

-Combien de temps …?

-Longtemps.

-Combien ?

-… Trois semaines. C'était un poison très efficace. Nous avons même cru un moment que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir. En fait, il y avait cinquante pourcent de chance que ca marche. Les cinquante autres, c'est grâce à ta volonté.

-C'est vrai… J'ai dormi longtemps.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas super. Mal un peu partout.

-Ca devrait normalement disparaitre dans les heures qui suivent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca. Tu devrais être en mesure de te lever dans pas longtemps. »

Après un temps pour s'assurer que Grimmjow n'avait besoin de rien, le scientifique parti, le laissant seul afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Ce qu'il fit puisqu'il s'endormit quelques minutes après.

A son réveil, il mit moins de temps pour se rappeler pourquoi il était là. De plus, à son plus grand bonheur, il n'avait presque plus mal du tout, et entrepris donc de se lever. Il se trouvait apparemment dans une chambre tout à fait modeste.

Il sortit et aperçu les deux scientifiques en train de parler. Pourquoi était-il allé voir Urahara déjà ? … Ichigo ! Comment avait-il put oublier ? Il se précipita vers eux et leur demanda o ils en étaient. Après tout, il avait dormi trois semaines, donc ils avaient forcement avancés.

« -Pour tout te dire, nous avons presque fini. Juste à vérifier deux ou trois petites choses, mais on y est presque. »

A cette nouvelle, le cœur de l'ancien sexta s'accéléra. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il prévint les autres qu'il allait sortit un peu, histoire de prendre l'air.

Tout en marchant, il se posait quelques questions. Une fois que l'ancien shinigami remplaçant aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Et Ichigo, comment le prendrait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ca ? Certes, il était fort, il se battait bien, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Mais quoi, alors ? Quelle autre raison pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il n'en voyait aucune.

« -Rhaaa ! J'en ai marre ! , dit-il en passant rageusement une main dans ses cheveux bleus électrique.

-Que fais-tu là, espada ? Tu devrais être mort. »

Tiens, c'est à lui qu'on parle. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il avait totalement oublié de cacher son reiatsu. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait interpelé et put voir une shinigami, pas bien grande, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux (- bleu, violet, noir ? Je sais pas vraiment comment ils sont, tu peux m'aider STP ?) qui se tenait dans le ciel. C'est drôle, mais à y regarder de plus près, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« - T'es qui, shinigami ?

-Kuchiki Rukia. »

Kuchiki Rukia… Ah oui, une pote de Ichigo. C'est pas elle par hasard qu'il avait planté lors de son premier combat avec lui, celui où il lui avait fait cette cicatrice ?

Et là, elle avait l'air plutôt énervé.

« -Tu m'veux quoi ?

-Comment as-tu fais pour survivre ?

-T'es une pote de Ichigo, tu devrais savoir qu' lui, il tue pas, il blesse. J'ai guéris, au bout d'un moment. »

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« -Il aurait du.

-Oho, tu veux t'battre ?, dit-il en arborant ce fameux sourire de psychopathe, qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais se mit en position de défense. Ce que, forcement, il prit pour un oui. Il lui fonça dessus en dégainant panthera, mais elle esquiva d'un shunpo, dégaina à son tour Sode no Shirayuki et se mit en Shikai pour après annoncer :

« -Première dans : Tsukishiro ! »

Une colonne de glace se forma jusqu'au ciel à l'endroit où se tenait Grimmjow et il fut gelé. Quelques instant plus tard, la glace commença à se fissurer et finit par céder, laissant place à un Grimmjow le regard un peu fou et toujours ce sourire collé aux lèvres. Soudain, son rire résonna dans l'air et fit frissonner la shinigami.

« -Bah quoi ? C'est tout c'que t'as ? C'est pas avec ca qu'tu vas réussir à m'battre ! Surtout si j'suis en état d' libération. Mais t'inquiète, j'vais pas l'utiliser, j'en ai pas besoin pour toi. »

S'en suivit un échange de coups et de cero pour Grimmjow. Rukia était de plus en plus en difficulté. Elle était essoufflée et saignait de quelques coupures. Alors qu'il lança un énième cero, elle esquiva et ouvrit un Dangai, puis s'enfuit. Autant dire que l'ancien espada n'était vraiment pas content.

« -'Spèce de lâche. Faible et lâche. »

A vrai dire, lui aussi commençait à faiblir. Il n'était toujours pas totalement remit de son empoisonnement et il avait put constater que son bras bougeait effectivement moins bien. Il décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la boutique, voir comment ils avaient avancés.

A peine fut-il entré dans la boutique que Szayel lui annonça ce qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis des semaines maintenant : ils avaient trouvés un moyen de rendre ses pouvoirs à Ichigo. Mais ils lui apprirent qu'il y avait des risques.

« -Nous avons crée une pilule qui lui permettrait d'aller dans son monde intérieur. Car dans cette pilule, il y a du reiatsu concentré, ce qui lui permettra de s'y rendre une fois endormi. Bien sur, nous avons rajouté un puissant somnifère pour se faire.

-Bah c'est génial !

-Oui, mais il y a des risques. Cette pilule l'envoi dans son monde intérieur pour toujours, et pour en sortir, il devra utiliser son propre reiatsu. Donc s'il ne le retrouve pas, il restera endormi toute sa vie.

-Ah ouais, pas cool…

-Non, pas cool.

-Bah on fait comment, alors ?

-Excusez-moi, messieurs les arrancars, mais pourquoi ne pas le proposer directement à Ichigo et le laisser choisir ? Intervint Urahara. Et le bleuté était tellement content et en pleine réflexion qu'il en oublia de prétendre que ce n'était pas pour Ichigo.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ce sera un très bon cobaye. »

L'ancien sexta n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que SON Ichigo soit un cobaye, surtout d'eux deux, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Urahara.

« -Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Le comprimé est près et Kurosaki doit surement être chez lui, vu que nous sommes dimanche.

-Oula, deux secondes. On y vat maintenant, tout de suite ?, demanda Grimmjow.

-Eh bien, oui. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que ce soit fait le plus rapidement possible ? », Intervint Szayel.

Oh, oui, c'est vrai, et il le voulait toujours. Mais ses doutes revenaient de plus bel chaque fois qu'il essayer des les oublier toutes ces questions qui l'assaillaient toujours un peu plus. Que lui dire ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Et maintenant, une nouvelle interrogation surgit : et s'il ne se réveillait plus jamais ? Ce serait de sa faute. Parce qu'il voulait que l'autre retrouve ses pouvoirs. Mais pourquoi ? L'ombre d'une réponse s'imposa soudainement à lui. Pour être reconnu. Pour pouvoir exister à ses yeux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il tellement que le roux le voit ? Parce qu'il était fort ? Parce qu'il avait été la première personne à lui avoir véritablement montré du respect, et non de la crainte ou du mépris ? Et après tout, il y avait une chance pour que le rouquin ne le déteste pas. Il s'était même excusé de l'avoir tué – même s'il n'était pas mort-, donc c'est qu'il l'aimait même plutôt bien, non ?

Ou juste qu'il ne veut pas tuer, même quelqu'un qu'il déteste.

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de roux, peur que ca ne marche pas. Mais depuis quand le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack abandonnait-il juste à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça, hein ?

C'est décidé, il allait y aller.

« -On y va. »

Tout le long du trajet, Le bleuté jeta des regards anxieux un peu partout autour de lui et il avait l'impression que son estomac s'amusait à se retourner dans tout les sens. En bref, il était vraiment très très anxieux.

Ce qui n'échappait pas à ses deux compagnons l'un trouvait cela quelque peu attendrissant et le rendait vraiment craquant, l'autre trouvant cela simplement très amusant.

Urahara s'arrêta tout d'un coup, suivit par les deux autres. Grimmjow faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

« -Nous y sommes. Voici la maison de Kurosaki. »

Pas besoin de le dire, il y était déjà allé. La grande question du moment étant : mais comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver si rapidement ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient partis il y a à peine une minute ou deux. Et les voilà devant la maison Kurosaki !

« -Je suggère de passer pas la fenêtre. Il est favorable que les autres membres de la famille ne nous remarquent pas. Mais il reste un petit problème : il ne peut pas vous voir. Voulez-vous que je lui dise que vous êtes avec moi ? »

C'est vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ca. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas lui cacher quoique ce soit, mais en même temps, toujours la même question : Comment allait-il réagir ? Apparemment, Szayel s'en fichait totalement. Il le regardait histoire de dire que la décision lui appartenait.

« -Nan, pas la peine. Toute façon, soit ça marche et il nous verra après, soit ça marche pas et il s'réveillera pas. Donc non.

-Très bien », répondit Urahara.

Le marchand sauta, atterri sur le rebord de la fenêtre et frappa sur la vitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête rousse apparu derrière la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, alors qu'un certain arrancar aux cheveux bleus manquait de frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque seconde, se demandant toujours pourquoi, pourquoi, alors que Szayel entra tranquillement dans la chambre sans que l'ancien shinigami remplaçant ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Grimmjow se ressaisit et entra juste avant que le rouquin ne ferme la fenêtre.

« -Urahara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bien le bonjour, Kurosaki. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va.

-Ca se passe bien tes études de médecine ?

-C'est ce que j'ai choisi, donc oui.

-Et donc, ta vie te convient-elle comme elle est en ce moment ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se demandant où ce fichu vendeur voulait en venir.

« -Pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien, si ca t'intéresse, j'ai découvert un moyen de te faire retrouver tes pouvoirs de shinigami. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, perplexe.

« -Vous ne l'avez pas découvert tout seul… », S'indigna Szayel, qui fut totalement ignoré par Urahara.

De son côté, Grimmjow attendait la réponse, qui tardait à venir, son inquiétude grandissant à chaque seconde de ce silence, bien trop pesant à son gout. Allait-il accepter ? Après tout, lors de sa visite, il avait eu l'air de s'ennuyer de sa vie normale. Il était comme lui, il aimait se battre.

C'est ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête, comme ci cette simple pensée pouvait suffire à le faire accepter. Au moins, ca avait le mérite de le rassurer un peu. Un tout petit peu…

Les lèvres de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant s'ouvrirent, le cœur de Grimmjow manqua un battement.

« -Ca marche. Comment je fais ? »

L'ancien sexta ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Urahara. Szayel quant-à lui semblait intéressé par le fait d'avoir un nouveau cobaye. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

En lui-même, il se réjouissait car cela signifiait que Grimmjow aurait une chance avec le rouquin, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter d'espérer que ca ne marche pas. Il ne voulait pas voir le bleuté partir avec lui. Il voulait se le gardait, pour lui tout seul il était jaloux.

« -Je dois te prévenir que cette méthode comporte des risques. Tu vois ce comprimé ? C'est un concentré de reiatsu, qui te permettra d'entrer dans ton monde intérieur pour y trouver le peu de reiatsu endormi qu'il reste, mélangé à un puissant somnifère. Deux possibilités.

Numéro un : tu trouves le reiatsu qui sommeil en toi, tu te réveil, ton reiatsu se rétablit totalement au bout de quelques jours et tu redeviens shinigami remplaçant, ce que je te souhaite.

Numéro deux : tu ne trouve pas ce reiatsu, tu reste endormi jusqu'à temps que tu le trouve, ce qui peut signifier que, si tu ne le trouve jamais, tu resteras endormi tout le reste de ta vie. A toi de choisir, je ne te force à rien. »

Ichigo réfléchit quelques instants, qui semblèrent une éternité à Grimmjow, et finit par répondre.

« -Je vais le faire. Mais je dois d'abord prévenir mon père.

-Son père ? Mais on s'en fou, d'son père ! Qu'il la prenne c'te putain d'pilule, qu'on en finisse ! », S'énerva Grimmjow, ce qui fit sourire Urahara.

Devant le soudain sourire de Urahara, Ichigo lui jeta un regard interrogatif, qu'il ignora, en répondant :

« -Je comprends. Vas-y, je t'attends ici. »

Le roux hocha la tête et sorti.

Le marchand se retourna alors vers Grimmjow, qui était toujours énervé. Il détestait attendre, et il était à bout de nerf, à force de ressentir des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas en trop grande quantité.

« -Il doit prévenir son père, Grimmjow. Si ca se passe mal…

-Ca ne se passera PAS mal, le coupa le bleuté. Il a fait des trucs plus dangereux qu'ca, et il en ai pas mort. Tout se passera bien. »

Il avait essayé de paraitre assuré, mais personne n'était dupe. Il disait ca surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

Les deux autres avaient même entendu que sa voix s'était légèrement brisé vers la fin, et lui espérait qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant eux. Devant personne d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que tout le monde savait déjà que les sentiments ne rendent pas faibles. Au contraire. C'est même eux qui ont permis à Ichigo de remporter autant de victoires. Mais pour lui, sentiments = faible. Surtout la tristesse.

Il attendait donc, anxieux, regardant nerveusement un peu partout, que l'ancien shinigami remplaçant revienne.

De son côté, Szayel regardait discrètement le bleuté, tout en réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés. Si ca marchait, ce qui risquait d'être le cas connaissant le rouquin, et que les deux se mettaient ensembles, que deviendrait-il, lui ? Il rentrerait au Hueco Mondo, seul, dans son grand laboratoire, où il continuerait ses expériences.

Mais plus rien ne sera jamais pareil sans lui.

Non non non. Il devait d'abord penser au bonheur de l'ancien sexta. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Mais et lui, alors, ne pourrait-il donc jamais être heureux ?

Et il continuait d'observer Grimmjow.

Urahara quant-à lui, espérait simplement que le roux réussisse. Mais il avait confiance en lui, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Au même moment, Ichigo se tenait face à Isshin Kurosaki, lui expliquant ce qu'il comptait faire. Et pour une fois, son père paraissait vraiment sérieux. Une fois qu'il eu fini de parler, Isshin soupira et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

« -Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il reconnaissait la détermination dans ses yeux.

« -Oui.

-…Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Et je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe de tout : si ca se passe mal, je dois trouver une excuse, ce genre de choses. N'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo eu un sourire d'excuse.

« -Oui, mais je voulais aussi te tenir au courant. »

Son père lui sourit en retour.

« -Je propose que tu aille dans un endroit où personne ne te verras. Dans ta chambre, tes sœurs risquent de surgir n'importe quand, c'est trop risqué.

-Je connais un endroit. Merci. A plus tard. »

Il s'éloigna, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais Isshin ne lui fit pas remarquer.

« - A bientôt. »

Il était désormais devant la porte de sa chambre. Il essaya de maitriser au mieux sa respiration, puis entra.

« -On y va.

-Où donc ?

-Dans le sous sol de la boutique.

Allons-y dans ce cas, Kurosaki. »

Ils sortirent, toujours par la fenêtre. Urahara et Ichigo marchaient en tête, suivis de Grimmjow et Szayel. Ce dernier n'ayant d'ailleurs pas détaché le regard du bleuté, et remarqua donc la manière dont il regardait l'ancien shinigami remplaçant : u mélange d'inquiétude, de joie, d'espoir, et presque de tendresse. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que ca soit LUI qui ait droit à ce regard… Mais ce n'était pas lui, et ce ne le serait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la boutique et bientôt, ils étaient au sous-sol, où les deux arrancars ne purent s'empêcher d'être émerveillés, ce qui fit sourire Urahara, sans que le roux ne le remarque.

« -Nous-y somme, Kurosaki.

-Ouais.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mélange de peur et d'excitation. Il prit le comprimé que Urahara lui tendait, s'assied et regarda intensément cette fameuse pilule.

« -Prêt ? demanda Urahara.

-Prêt. »

Grimmjow sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il voyait la main de Ichigo approcher lentement – beaucoup trop à son gout- de sa bouche, et finalement, la pilule arriva dans se bouche, et il l'avala, sous le regard inquiet du bleuté. Quelques secondes après, Ichigo senti son corps basculer et son esprit partis doucement.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà! Comme d'hab', reviews! xD J'espère que ca vous a plut, et que ca vous laisse sur votre faim! Je suis sadique, je sais! Parce que il faudra attendre peut-être jusqu'à mardi pour la suite! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bref, je sors..._


	6. White Requiem

_Bonsoir à tous! Bah oui, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a des mecs qui lisent ma fic... J'ai étée choquée! Mais en bien, évidemment! =) _

_Donc voilà, vous avez attendu plus d'une semaine (j'étais à la campagne chez une amie à qui j'apporte mon savoir sur Bleach, comme elle connaissait pas... D'ailleurs elle a appelé Kenpachi "Zenpaki" xD Ca sert à rien mais je devais le dire, ca m'a fait trop rire... Bref) , et le voilà ENFIN! Un peu tard, certes, j'avais encore oubliée... ^.^' Mais rappelez-vous que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, sinon, plus de suite du tout! Niark niark... Bref, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! Je viens de remarquer que j'en avais 34! :O J'étais choquée... Mais c'est trop bien! Trop contente! =) Mais bref, passons. Voici les réponses aux reviews!_

_Michiko : Nan nan, t'inquiètes, c'est pas grave! C'est vrai que je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas laissée de reviews, mais je vais pas non plus t'obliger! Quoique... xD C'est vrai que ce serait pas mal d'avoir Isshin en père! xD Il est trop fort, lui. Et pour ce qui est de Grimmjow paumé, c'est totalement comme ca que je l'imagine. Après tout, il est pas du genre à faire des sentiments, donc quand il en a d'aussi forts, bah c'est sûr, il galère un peu! xD Le pauvre... Mais dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout Ichigo qui va en prendre plein la tronche! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA! Bref... xD_

_Etsu-san : xD Pour cause d'ennui... Bah l'important, c'est que tu aimes bien! =) C'est sûr que c'est pas trop prise de tête! Pour tout avouer, j'écris au fur et à mesure, j'ai pas d'idée précise de la suite, je le fais comme ca me viens! xD A l'arrache comme on dit! Moi aussi en général, dès que je trouve une fic qui me plait, pas de fin... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense vraiment que je vais la finir. Surtout qu'il n'y a que celle-là que j'écris. Compte sur moi!_

_Didie : Et oui, c'est tout un art de couper au bon moment! xD Je suis sadique, on me le dit souvent... Merci beaucoup, et côté intrgue, il va y avoir aussi dans la suite! Héhéhé... Enfin, normalement... Je trouve, pour ma parts, mais si ca se trouve, ce l'est pas du tout xD_

_Itachihaku : Carrément au portable! Ouah, merci ! xD Et oui, courage Ichigo! Surtout pour ce que je lui prépare, il va lui en falloir, du courage! MOUAHAHAHAHA! Rire diabolique... Et c'est vrai que Grimmjow ne donne pas l'impression de croire beaucoup en Ichigo... xD Mais c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète le pauvre! Ah, tu m'a découverte, je suis en effet une fana folle furieuse... xD Mais non, pour tout ceux qui m'ont posés la question (you are not alone! xD )il n'y aura pas de lemon, tout simplement parce que je sais pas l'écrire et que ... Bah, c'est pas trop trop mon truc, quoi! Mais j'espère que ca va te plaire quand même, et que tu vas pas m'abandonner pour si peu ='( xD Sinon, merci pour la review!_

_Fooby : OMG! -Choquée- Trop bien! Ma fic est lu par des personnes très variées! Surtout des pervers...Mais bon! xD Merci pour les encouragements!_

_Donc voilà, maintenant, place au chapitre où certaine persos vont souffrire! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Décidemment, je suis d'un sadisme... xD_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 06 : __White requiem_

Ichigo ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Devant lui s'étendait un ciel gris, prêt à déverser sa pluie au moindre moment. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et aperçu au loin un trottoir et une route. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il se trouvait sur le mur d'un immeuble, parallèle au sol.

« -Impossible… C'est… !

-Ton monde intérieur, majesté. »

Il se retourna pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix pour le moins étrange et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un double de lui, à la différence près que celui-ci était presque entièrement blanc, les yeux doré plongé dans un océan de noirceur, et qui arborait un sourire narquois.

« -Toi… Hollow !

-Yo ! Ca fait un baille !

-Qu'est-ce que… Comment as-tu… ?

-A partir du moment où tu retrouve tes pouvoirs, même si ce ne sont pas les tiens là, je reviens moi aussi. Hé, tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi, mon roi ! »

Malgré le ton moqueur sur lequel il l'avait dit, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était dans son monde intérieur, avec son hollow, ca veut dire que ca avait marché et qu'il avait une chance de retrouver son reiatsu. De plus, il lui avait manqué. Et … minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire son hollow ? « Reviens » ? Le roux effaça bien vite son sourire et prit un air sérieux.

« -Hé, hollow, tu viens de dire que tu « revenais ». Mais t'étais où, alors ? Je pensais que tu étais toujours là, juste que je ne pouvais plus t'entendre. »

Le hollow fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« -Je na sais plus. Et au fait, arrêtes de m'appeler « hollow », c'est pas très pratique.

-Tu veux que j't'appelle comment ? T'as un nom ? Je savais pas, tu ne me l'avais jamais dis.

-…

-Ah ! En fait, t'en as pas et tu veux que je t'en trouve un !

-… Pas spécialement, dit-il en détournant légèrement le regard. Mais en réalité, il en avait vraiment envie. Le nom, c'est en partie ce qui fait une personne, alors il aurait voulu en avoir un.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas… Ouais… Shiro !

-… C'est quoi ca ?

-Bah, Shiro ! Tu es tout blanc, et puis mon nom, c'est « Kurosaki ». Dedans il y a « Kuro », donc noir, et pour toi qui es mon contraire, c'est normal que tu sois « Shiro », le blanc. »

… _Il est vraiment bizarre mon roi, parfois…_, pensa Shiro. Il le regardait sourire de toutes ses dents, l'air réellement réjoui, et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce spectacle attendrissant.

« -Au fait, toujours pas là, Zangetsu ?

-Non, je suis toujours le plus fort. »

Soudain, le roux afficha un air surpris.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ca fait déjà quelques minutes que tu es là, et tu ne m'as pas encore attaqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis là pour me battre ?, répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ?

-Pour t'aider à retrouver ton reiatsu. »

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

« -Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »

Shiro soupira devant le manque de vivacité d'esprit de son roi.

« -Parce que je ne peux être ici que si tu as ton reiatsu, majesté. Et donc si je t'aide, en fait, c'est surtout pour moi que je le fais. Et après, j'aurais tout le temps pour te battre et devenir le roi. »

Le roux eu un sourire triste. Ce discours lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Devenir le roi, n'était-ce pas l'ambition de Grimmjow ? Au fond, ce dernier et Shiro se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Il se ressaisit et plongea son regard dans celui si particulier de son hollow. Ce dernier se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son roi. Puis, l'ancien shinigami brisa le contact et annonça :

« -Bon, on y va ?

-Où ca ?

-… Euh… Je sais pas. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il serait, mon reiatsu ? »

Parfois, Shiro avait vraiment envi de se frapper la tête contre un mur devant la stupidité du rouquin. Mais il s'abstint et se contenta de lui lancer un regard désespéré avant de répondre.

« -Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Ah. On fait comment pour le retrouver, alors ?

- Tout d'abord, concentre-toi. Pense à ton reiatsu. Essaie de ressentir un endroit où il serait…disons, différent. »

Ce qu'il fit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques minutes plus tard, il les rouvrit et lui annonça le résultat.

« -Rien. »

Shiro passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant. Il regarda le ciel, qui était désormais bleu pâle.

« -… Comment faire ? »

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore. Le minutes s'écoulèrent, et bientôt les heures, sans qu'ils ne trouvent une quelconque trace du reiatsu endormi. Soudain, Shiro eu une idée.

« -Hé, majesté, pour toi, ca représente quoi, le reiatsu ? Si tu devais l'associer à quelque chose, ce serait quoi ?

-Le combat, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire du hollow s'agrandit.

« -Dans ce cas, on va peut-être le trouver en combattant ! »

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que Zangetsu se matérialisa dans sa main, ainsi que dans celle de Ichigo quelques instants après, et qu'il bondit vers lui. Le roux eu juste le temps d'esquiver, mais eu tout de même une coupure sur la joue. Son hollow sourit de plus bel et dit d'un air moqueur :

« -Désolé, majesté. Mais si on se donne pas à fond, ca ne marchera pas.

« -Ok. On y va ! »

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'ancien shinigami remplaçant qui attaqua, dans le vide car Shiro évita d'un shunpo et l'attaqua par derrière, sa lame rencontrant celle de son adversaire. S'en suivit un violent échange, dont aucun des deux ne sortit indemne.

« -Alors, tu trouves ?, demanda Shiro, une large entaille à son torse.

-Pas encore, répondit celui-ci, laissant couler du sang de l'épaule tout le long du bras, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Alors on reprend ! »

Ils continuèrent le combat, plus féroce qu'auparavant. Soudain, alors que le hollow allait lui infliger une attaque potentiellement fatale, mais pas très dur à esquiver, le roux se figea sur place. Heureusement, Shiro eu le temps d'arrêter son Zanpakuto, la pointe de la lame à quelques millimètres de la gorge de sa victime. Il abaissa son arme et le regarda d'un air franchement surpris.

Celui-ci était toujours figé, les yeux écarquillé, les bras levés, prêts à lancer une attaque. Il les baissa soudain et murmura.

« -Presque…

-Comment ? »

Ichigo le regarda.

« -Je l'ai ressenti un court instant, mais je l'ai perdu.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Encore ! »

Le rouquin acquiesça et ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« -'Tain, ca fait des heures qu'il pionce ! »

De son côté, Grimmjow commençait à perdre patience. Le roux dormait, allongé à même le sol, les trois autres assis autour de lui. C'est à ce moment que Szayel décida de poser une question à laquelle il réfléchissait depuis un petit temps déjà.

« -Que comptes-tu faire qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs ? »

Le bleuté se figea. Lui aussi se posait cette question, jour et nuit. Mais l'entendre formulée à voix haute, comme ca, la rendait plus réelle et plus terrifiante. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il était perdu depuis quelque temps.

« -Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire ? »

Le scientifique le regarda intensément, ce qui mit l'ancien sexta mal à l'aise, même s'il ne le montra pas. Puis il ferma doucement les yeux et continua d'une voix calme et posée.

« -Ca ne me regarde pas, en effet. Mais j'ai quand-même participé activement à ce projet. Et puis… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouquin grogna légèrement et qu'une coupure apparu sur sa joue, laissant ainsi les gouttes de sang tracer un log sillon sur sa peau. Grimmjow se précipita vers lui et demanda :

« -Hé, c'est quoi c'bordel ? Il s'passe quoi ? »

Ce fut Urahara qui répondit.

« -Eh bien, je suppose qu'il a engagé un combat avec son hollow, surement dans le but de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'utilise pas son reiatsu et que ses blessures se répercutent sur son corps. Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner. »

Sur ce, il se leva et remonta dans sa boutique, laissant les deux arrancars seuls.

« -Merde… »

L'ancien sexta essuya le sang sur la joue du rouquin, très lentement et délicatement, comme une caresse et s'attarda sur sa peau, si douce.

Devant ce spectacle, Szayel se renfrogna et annonça qu'il allait aider Urahara. Grimmjow acquiesça vaguement, mais il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux à part le visage endormi et la peau si douce du roux. Il était submergé par tant de douceur et fut prit d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tout en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, comme si ce simple contact pouvait le briser, lui qui paraissait habituellement si fort, mais si fragile en cet instant.

Mais il ne le sentait pas comme une faiblesse, au contraire. Et il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Ichigo poussa un léger cri tandis que son bras se teintait de rouge. Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, il serra la mâchoire. Le bleuté appuya sur son épaule pour ralentir l'hémorragie mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder se faire blesser par une partie de lui-même, impuissant.

Urahara et Szayel arrivèrent avec le matériel de premiers soins et entreprirent de le soigner, bien que l'ancien octavo ne le fasse pas par bonté de cœur.

Et plus ils le soignaient, plus il se blessait.

« -Hé, tu es sûre de vouloir continuer, majesté ? »

Il avait beau parler avec un ton léger, il était quand même très inquiet pour son roi. Celui-ci, en plus de sa blessure à l'épaule et à la joue, avait de profondes blessures un peu partout. Mais celle qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était vers le ventre, là où il l'avait transpercé.

Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus lents, et il était essoufflé alors que lui-même n'était presque pas blessé et absolument pas essoufflé. Ichigo perdait pas mal de sang désormais.

Toutefois, il continuait à se battre. Après tout, il avait apparemment ressenti son reiatsu plusieurs fois. Ils touchaient au but, il en était certain.

« -Non, on continue.

-…Comme tu veux. »

Et il reparti à sa rencontre, mais moins violemment. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Après quelques minutes d'échange des coups plus ou moins forts, Shiro donna un coup de coude dans le nez du roux, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tomber en plus de lui casser le nez. Mais le rouquin se releva et reparti à l'assaut. Encore quelques secondes plus tard, il réussi à toucher son hollow mais en contrepartie, il était bien entaillé au dessus de l'œil, ce qui lui mit du sang dans les yeux et lui brouilla momentanément la vue, suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Shiro une contre-attaque, qui envoya Ichigo s'écraser au sol et lui cassa le bras gauche. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, mais se releva, ne tenant Zangetsu que d'une main. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, son hollow leva la main et annonça la fin du combat.

« -On arrête.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ca n'avance à rien. Et puis regarde-toi. Tu es gravement blessé. Repose-toi. »

Résigné, le roux lâcha son Zanpakuto et le laissa tomber à terre, sous le regard inquiet de Shiro.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fou, cet abruti ? Il veut crever, ou quoi ? »

Pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inquiétude la plus totale, Grimmjow se mit en colère. Les deux autres étaient toujours en train de soigner les blessures du roux.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et le nez de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant se mit à saigner abondamment. Le bleuté était de plus en plus inquiet. Quelques instants après, une profonde entaille se forma au dessus de son œil et saigna énormément vers ses cheveux qui se teignirent de rouge.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il y eu un craquement sinistre et le roux hurla de douleur tandis que sont bras prit une forme inquiétante.

Grimmjow était totalement pétrifié. Le roux souffrait atrocement, et c'était sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été trop égoïste. Il avait voulu que le rouquin retrouve ses pouvoirs juste pour qu'il puisse exister à ses yeux. Et maintenant, il était couvert de blessures, le nez et le bras cassés, tandis que lui ne pouvait que regarder. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ca se passe comme ca. Jamais ! Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Tandis que Szayel essayait tant bien que mal de faire une attelle pour le bras de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant, il remarqua l'état de Grimmjow. En voyant son regard terrifié, il eu un pincement au cœur, et même s'il lui en voulait de préférer les rouquin, il ne pouvait le laisser comme ca.

« -Grimmjow, c'était sa décision, son choix. Il était conscient des risques. Tu n'es pas à blâmer. »

Même si le bleuté lui fut reconnaissant d'essayer de l'aider, il voulait lui hurler que, si, c'était de sa faute, et que personne n'était conscient des risques ! Que ca n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça ! Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant juste pour récupérer ses pouvoirs de shinigami ? Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, plus aucune blessure n'apparu sur le corps de Ichigo. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, les deux scientifiques estimèrent qu'il était inutile de rester et partirent, laissant le roux seul avec l'ex-sexta.

Une fois seuls, Grimmjow souleva délicatement la tête de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant et la posa sur ses genoux, tout en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux, si soyeux et si doux eux-aussi. Il se demandait si les lèvres du rouquin étaient elles-aussi aussi douces.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Il l'aimait. Non non non. C'est vrai que ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses, mais ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant… Non. Il ne devait pas y penser. C'est juste parce qu'il était inquiet qu'il pensait à ca. C'est tout. Une fois que le roux se sera réveillé et aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il n'y pensera plus. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Ichigo raconta à son hollow les différents moments où il avait ressenti son reiatsu.

Ils essayaient à présent, à partir des éléments qu'ils avaient, de déterminer quel était le déclencheur, et donc de se rapprocher de la solution. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que c'était lorsqu'il était en danger de mort imminent qu'il arrivait à le ressentir, car c'était toujours lorsque Shiro portait une attaque vraiment dangereuse.

Mais Shiro n'était pas convaincu. Et une autre explication, bien plus vraisemblable, prenait place dans son esprit. Et s'il avait raison, ce dont il était maintenant certain, il allait devoir…

« -Bon, on reprend, mon roi. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

-…Ok. »

Il empoigna Zangetsu de la main droite et se leva, prêt à attaquer. Ils se jetèrent férocement l'un vers l'autre, les coups fusèrent, mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne touchait l'autre. Ichigo envoya son Zanpakuto vers le cœur de Shiro, mais celui-ci abaissa son katana et sourit.

Une gerbe de sang fut projetée sur le visage du roux, les yeux écarquillés, la lame plantée dans le cœur de son double, qui lui souriait tendrement. Déjà, il commençait à se désintégrer.

« -Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis ton reiatsu endormi.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Je ne voulais pas que tu ai à faire ca… »

Il réduit l'écart qui les séparait, pris le visage de Ichigo dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un premier et dernier baisé.

« -Je suis désolé, Ichigo.

-Non, Shiro, attends ! Shiro !

-Merci.»

Le dernier sourire de Shiro s'évapora dans le vent, laissant Ichigo seul, sous la pluie soudaine, les bras tendus dans le vide, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues meurtries.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? C'est un peu triste, hein? Un peu beaucoup même, je trouve. Même si c'est un peu guimauve, mais bon, il y a pas mal de baston donc ca compense, pas grave! xD N'empêche, il est vachement... tendre, je suppose, Grimmjow dans ce chapitre... Ca fait bizarre mais je trouve ca marant! Et oui, je comprendrais si vous souhaitez me tuer, moi même, je dois avouer que ca me tente un peu! xD Je suis sadique... Mais un des prochains chapitre est aussi pas mal triste! Héhéhé... Mais bon, je ne vous en dirais pas plus (même sous la torture!)! A bientôt et reviews! De toute façon, je sais que vous mourez d'envi de me tuer très lentement et douloureusement, alors c'est le seul moyen de me le faire vraiment savoir ... xD A lundi tout le monde!_


	7. Calm before the storm

_Bonsoit tout le monde! Comment ca va bien? Moi, pas bien, y a la rentrée dans pas longtemps Mais bref, on s'en fou... Donc, j'ai encore failli oublier de mettre ce chapitre (désolé désolé!) Mais finalement, j'y ai pensée! Hé ouais, j'assure, je sais...Bref, ca aussi on s'en fou... Ce chapitre, vous allez voir, il est beaucoup plus humoristique que le dernier! (Qui pour le coup était totalement tragique... xD) Ah oui, ma bêta à un petit problème informatique, donc ce chapitre 'a pas été corrigé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas trop nulle en orthogaphe... Disons que c'est lisible! Plus ou moins... Sinon, réponse aux reviews!_

_Michiko : Je sais, je sais, mais que veux-tu? J'ai toujours trop la classe! xD Et oui, c'est vrai, c'est un peu gore, mais en tant que psychopathe et sadique, on se comprend! ;) Il est vrai que j'ai mis le chapitre avec un jour de retard. MAIS! Ca fait que tu n'as attendu que 6 jour, là! (Whaou, je m'en sors bien, là! xD ) Guimauve... C'est vrai, un peu, mais dans les chapitres qui vont suivres, il va pas vraiment y avoir de moments guimauves... Spoilers! Je vais pas te raconter non-plus!_

_itachihaku : Eh oui, pauvre Shiro...En plus, s'était même pas prévu qu'il meurt! C'est juste en écrivant le chapitre que je me suis dis, à la fin, "tiens, et si je le butait?" xD Grosse psychopathe, je sais, ja sais... ^^' Et non non, il ne s'est pas trompé! T'imagine un peu sinon "ah merde, c'était pas ca en fait! Bon bah il est mort pour rien... Et si on tuait Zangetsu pour voir?" xD Ca serait un peu trop sadique, même pour moi! xD_

_oOOOmerlette : Tiens, d'habitude tu te mets pas en anonyme! C'est gentil de pas me menacer J'en pleure de joie! xD Oui, tout le monde me dit que c'est trop triste la fin! C'est le but en même temps.. MOUAHAHAHAHA! Ca fait un peu mégalo quand même, préférer son double à Grimm! xD Lumière, petite lumière, où vas-tu donc nous mener? Ah zut, encore une menace Je suis martyrisé par mes lectrices/lecteurs! xD_

_miroko126 : Eh oui, sous ses airs de grosse brute, il est sensible et romantique... Tout le monde y croit! xD _

_Etsu-san : Tout mignon et tout mort aussi... xD Oui oui oui, je sais, on arrête pas de me dire qu'il est guimmauve... Mais on me dit aussi que c'est bien! xD Continuer comme ca? Eh bien, disons que la suite est un peu plus tragique, mais ma bêta à l'air de bien aimer (surtout le dernier que je viens d'écrire, où elle a adoré apparemment... xD ) Plein de gens comptent sur moi, attention je risque d'avoir beaucoup de pression! xD Mais non, je dis ca, mais continuez à compter sur moi, s'il vous plait... =) _

_Road-Sama : Un de plus! Héhé, un de plus qui me dit que c'est trop triste... J'ai bien réussit mon coup, là! MOUAHAHAHA! Mais non, je ne suis pas une sadique psychopathe... Pas du tout! On aimerait toutes qu'un beau mec musclé avec des cheveux bleus nous console... xD_

_Patate crue : J'aime ton pseudo... xD Tiens, c'est marant mais t'es pas la première (ou le premier?) à me dire que c'est trop triste! xD Grimmjow et Ichigo, ils vont tout les deux s'inquiéter tout le temps, tout le temps... Oui, les hommes, je te le fait pas dire... Trop aveugles! Ca fait vachement ordre le "continue" que tu m'a écris! xD Au moins, tu me menace pas toi... C'est gentil! xD_

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Ca en fait 42, je crois, l'air de rien! Je m'en suis redu compte il y a quelques jours seulement, mais j'étais tellement choquée :o Merci à tous!_

_Je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps (en même temps, je vous oblige as à lire... nan nan attendez, j'ai dis ca mais partez pas!) et voici donc celui que vous attendiez tous : le chapitre 07! Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 07 : __Calm before the storm_

La première chose que vit Ichigo en se réveillant fut un visage flou penché sur lui. Ca et du bleu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et essaya de bouger, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante le ramena pleinement à lui. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et senti une main tracer un sillon sur sa joue.

Le roux lança un regard au propriétaire de cette main si douce et apaisante et tombât sur deux yeux bleus électrique. Il connaissait ces yeux. Il s'y était déjà noyé plus d'une fois, dans le passé.

Mais IL ne pouvait pas être là ! Il l'avait pourtant tué il y avait de ca presque un an ! C'était un rêve, c'était forcement un rêve, ca ne pouvait pas être réel. A y regarder de plus prêt, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle lueur dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude, presque de la tristesse.

Il remarqua alors qu'il était lui-même en train de pleurer, d'où la présence de cette main sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette personne devant lui.

« -Grimmjow… »

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, sa main s'arrêtant dans son geste, toujours sur la joue du rouquin. Il avait réussi. Il avait retrouvé son reiatsu. Au prix d'un grand nombre de blessures, mais il l'avait finalement retrouvé !

Ichigo lui sourit, et soudain, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il était tellement ébloui par ce sourire, si franc et chaleureux qu'il aurait tout donné pour que jamais il ne s'efface.

Le shinigami remplaçant remarqua alors la position dans laquelle il était, sa tête posée sur les genoux de l'arrancar. Il se redressa précipitamment, gêné d'une telle proximité, mais ses blessures n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il resta donc assis, à côté du bleuté, les traits du visage crispés par la douleur.

Grimmjow voulait briser ce silence, lui parler, dire quelque chose, mais rien ne venait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, de toute façon ? Malgré tout, il ne supportait plus ce silence pesant.

« -Il s'est passé quoi ? », demanda-t-il, tout en se giflant intérieurement pour son manque de tact et sa stupidité.

Ichigo le regarda d'un air surpris.

« -Dans ton monde intérieur. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler. Soudain, ses souvenirs réapparurent, telle une bombe, dans son esprit et écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Son hollow…non, Shiro, s'était sacrifié afin que lui puisse retrouver son reiatsu.

Son regard s'assombrit, alors qu'il pensa amèrement qu'il était mort à cause de lui. Ou plutôt POUR lui, ce qui était bien pire. Oui, il était parti à tout jamais, juste pour lui.

Devant la réaction du roux, l'ancien sexta se dit que finalement, il aurait vraiment du la fermer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait tout savoir de lui, toutes ses pensées, tout ses sentiments. Tout. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Ce qui était pourtant le cas à présent, par sa faute.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan.

« -Ah tu es réveillé, Kurosaki ! Tant mieux. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Urahara, Szayel et Harribel venaient d'entrer.

« -J'ai connu pire, dit-il tout en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu as retrouvé ton reiatsu, je suppose ?

-…Ouais

-Très bien ! Tu devrais te reposer, on discutera après. »

Ichigo acquiesça et se leva difficilement, mais retomba bien vite. Il se prépara au choc mais rien ne vint. A la place, il senti deux bras musclé le retenir par les épaules et un torse tout aussi musclé contre son visage. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard gêné de Grimmjow et, s'il avait mieux regardé, il aurait put voir ses joues se colorer légèrement de rouge. Puis, sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, l'arrancar passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre contre son dos, pour le soulever.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Oh, la ferme ! Tu peux pas marcher. Tu veux qu'on fasse comment ? »

C'est donc sur ces paroles des plus sympathiques que l'ancien sexta porta le shinigami remplaçant en mode princesse jusqu'à une chambre où il le lâcha par terre de manière pour le moins brutale. Urahara avait apporté de quoi mieux le soigner, puis tous partirent, prétextant une urgence.

« -Désolé, je dois m'occuper de la boutique !

-J'ai une expérience à finir.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose sur le feu. »

Et annoncèrent en chœur :

« -Bonne chance ! »

Les deux autres les regardaient partir, bouche-bée. Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se demandant ce qui leur prenait tout a coup.

Puis le regard de Grimmjow alla vers les pansements, désinfectants, bandages, puis vers Ichigo, et il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ca.

« -J'suppose que c'est à moi de t'soigner…

-C'est bon, je peux le faire tout seul.

-Tu tiens même pas debout. Bah, pas le choix ! »

Tout en le soignant, le bleuté eu tout le loisir d'admirer le corps du roux, s'étonnant qu'il soit si musclé alors qu'il paraissait presque maigrichon. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par la voix du shinigami remplaçant.

« -Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Et c'est qui les deux autres ?

-Harribel et Szayel, les tercera et octavo espada. Enfin, les anciens.

-…

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas répondu à la première question. »

Merde, il avait espéré que le rouquin ne l'avait pas remarqué. Vite, trouver quelque chose.

« - J'voulais t'rendre tes pouvoirs de shinigami. »

…_NAN ! Mais pourquoi j'lui ai dit ? J'suis trop con ! J'aurais put inventer un mensonge, mais non, bien sûr, il a fallu que j'lui balance tout. Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! _

_Et voilà, maintenant il me regarde avec un air surpris._

'_Faut que j'me justifie. Et pas d'connerie cette fois !_

« -J'avais une dette envers toi. T'as bloqué l'attaque de Nnoitra la dernière fois.

-Ah, c'est vrai, ca ! Je te croyais mort !

-…Bah, j'suis un arrancar, donc oui, mais bon… »

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le roux.

« -Merci.

-Pourquoi tu m'remercie ?

-Tu m'soigne.

-Ah, ouais. Par contre, après, j'aurais plus de dette envers toi. »

Après un temps, Grimmjow posa une question qu'il se posait lui-même depuis longtemps, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-T'étais plus en état de combattre. J'allais pas te laisser mourir !

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi, j'ai essayé d'te tuer. En j'ai blessé tes potes. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« -Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de morts.

-Naïf.

-Oui, et alors ? C'est mal de vouloir que personne ne meurt ? »

Il s'était levé et dardait maintenant sur Grimmjow un regard furieux. Ce dernier ce leva à son tour, calmement.

« -J'suis un hollow. J'peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses.

-Bien sûr que si ! On s'en fou que tu sois un hollow. Tu es toi, c'est tout. »

Le bleuté le regarda, surpris, et s'autorisa un léger sourire.

« -T'es vraiment pas banal, shinigami. »

Le roux sourit à son tour.

« -Ouais… Aïe!

-Eh ca c'est sûr, à force de faire le con et d'gueuler…

-J't'emmerde.

-Pareil. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et l'ancien espada se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Mais un coup d'œil au shinigami remplaçant lui rappela une question.

« -Comment tu t'es fais ca ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et se rassit, hésitant à lui raconter. Après tout, ils avaient été ennemis tellement longtemps… Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, maintenant. Il entreprit donc de tout lui raconter, à part le baiser de Shiro. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il sentait qu'il était préférable de ne rien lui dire.

« -Un hollow qui se sacrifie pour un shinigami ? Eh bah, même ton hollow, 'l'est bizarre. Et pourquoi il a fait ca ?

-… Je sais pas. »

Mais il en avait une petite idée. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Ou alors, il ne connaissait pas la signification de ce geste pour les humains. Quand bien même, il avait bien vu son regard, il n'était pas dupe.

C'est vrai, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, surtout que, à bien y réfléchir, c'était une partie de lui-même, donc c'était un peu étrange. Mais maintenant, il en était persuadé : Shiro l'aimait. Mais et lui ? Et ca voulait dire que lui-même était gay ? Non pas que ca l'étonnait, il y avait déjà pensé.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ca.

« -J'ai fini.

-… ?

-De t'soigner. T'es pas un rapide. Bon, moi, j'me barre, dit-il en se levant.

-Attend ! Enfin, j'veux dire… Tu vas où ? »

Grimmjow, surpris, regarda le roux virer au rouge tomate avec le plus grand amusement et se dit qu'il serait drôle de l'embêter un peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu, il pouvait bien se le permettre, non ? Après tout, il n'avait pas envi de partir, mais il ne pouvait pas non-plus rester là pour toujours.

« -J'rentre au Hueco Mondo. J'vais pas trop t'manquer j'espère…

-Que…Quoi ? N…non, bien sûr que non. Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. »

_Oh, il m'arrive quoi, là? Pourquoi je réagis comme ca ? Pourquoi je veux pas qu'il s'en aille ? Raaah, et puis pourquoi il fait si chaud, tout à coup ? _

… _Euh…. C'est quoi, ce regard ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ca ? On dirait qu'il veut me bouffer. J'aime pas ca du tout… Oh merde, il vient vers moi… Enfin, faut dire que quand il marche comme ca, il est vachement sexy…_

… _Non non non, j'ai pas pensé ca. Je l'ai pensé ? Pourquoi je l'ai pensé ? Bon, c'est vrai, je suis surement plutôt attiré par les mecs, on va dire. Mais merde, ca c'est Grimmjow ! C'est pas possible ! Il est trop… trop… bleu ! _

… _Bon, ok, c'est trop con ce que je viens de penser. Mais… Ah ! Il se penche vers moi ? Et pourquoi il approche sa bouche mon oreille ? … J'arrive pas à croire que j'aime sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau…_

« -A moins que tu ne me supplie de rester…

_Il a toujours des réactions marantes, Ichigo. Là par exemple, il vient de s' lever en panique, et il recule en même temps. Du coup, il vient d'se rétamer lamentablement par terre. Ha, sa tête a cogné contre la bibliothèque juste à côté, et… 3 … 2 … 1 … hop, une dizaine de bouquins gros comme des dicos viennent de l'ensevelir. Hahaha, Sérieux, je l'aime ce type ! _

…_Enfin non, c'est pas c'que j'voulais penser. C'est juste une expression, pour dire qu'il est trop drôle, c'est tout ! Ah et puis merde ! J'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer à moi-même c'que j'voulais penser ! _

_Oula, ce devient compliqué, là… Bah, 'toute façon, 'faut qu'j'y aille. Même si c'est sympa d'rester avec lui, j'vais pas rester dans c'monde bizarre. Et puis, c'est surtout qu'il va pas vouloir que j'reste… _

_A la limite, j'pourrais lui demander d'venir avec moi ! … Non mais j'suis con ou quoi ? Comme s'il allait dire oui ! N'importe quoi…_

C'est donc sur ces pensées que le bleuté délaissa le roux, toujours agonisant sous ses livres et émettant de temps à autre un bruit indiquant qu'il était encore vivant, et s'avança vers la sortie.

« -Et si j'allais à la Soul Society, pour tout leur raconter ? Vous vous feriez tuer. »

Alors que le shinigami remplaçant émergeait des livres, l'arrancar s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et, sans se retourner, répondit.

« -Tu l'feras pas. »

Il entendit un bruit qui lui fit savoir que le rouquin se redressait, de manière à être assis, et il sentit son regard braqué sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Grimmjow se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec ces magnifiques yeux, lançant ce regard si intense, qui déstabiliserait n'importe qui.

« -T'es réglo comme type. Et tu sais qu'on veut pas foutre la merde. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du roux alors qu'il demanda, presque dans un murmure :

« -Tu… me fais confiance ? »

L'ancien sexta le regarda, puis se retourna. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta, hésita, et fini par répondre.

« -Evidemment. »

Puis il parti, laissant le roux se remettre de ses émotions, heureux grâce à la réponse du bleuté.

Une fois dehors, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un garganta, pour retourner au Hueco Mondo, quelqu'un l'interpela.

« -Alors ? Vous avez bien avancés ?, demanda Urahara.

-…Comment ca ?

-Vous deux, ca avance ?

-De quoi ? 'Y a rien entre nous. J'ai juste remboursé ma dette et… Ehh ! Vous en avez fait exprès !

-Quoi donc ?, répondit le marchand avec un faux air innocent.

-Vous nous avez laissé seuls tout les deux pour… j' sais même pas pourquoi ! Mais vous en avez fait exprès, tout les trois. D'ailleurs, ils sont où, les deux autres ?

-Rentrés. Ah, vous les jeunes, vous êtes si… aveugles !

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas encore remarqué…

-Remarqué quoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vous êtes vraiment désespérants. Alors que nous nous donnons tellement de mal…

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Ah rien, rien… Tu peux rentrer chez… »

Une quantité impressionnante de reiatsu se fit soudain ressentir.

« -Impossible, ces reiatsu…

-Balèzes…

-Ce sont…

-Urahara ! »

Ichigo venait de sortir en courant et se dirigeait vers eux.

« -Ces reiatsu, ce sont… Grimmjow, va-t-en, vite !

-Tu crois que j'sais pas m'défendre ?

-C'est pas ca, tu comprends pas. Ces reiatsu, ce sont… Ils sont là pour toi ! Ouvre un garganta et pars. Tu pourras pas tous les battre !

-C'est qui ?

-Des capitaines et lieutenants.

-Qui ? »

Alors que le roux s'apprêtait à répondre, il fixa un point derrière l'arrancar et écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'une voix lente et grave s'éleva dans les airs.

« -Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien sexta espada ? »

L'ancien espada se retourna. Devant lui se trouvait un homme brun, les yeux violets, avec une sorte d'écharpe. Un capitaine d'après son haori blanc.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul capitaine. Il y avait aussi un grand punk avec des clochettes, bandeau à l'œil droit, un gamin aux cheveux blancs, l'air renfrogné, et quelque chose de blanc et noir, qui semblait posséder des cheveux bleu et des dents jaunes, arborant un sourire inquiétant.

Du côté des lieutenants et shinigamis, il reconnaissait un homme aux cheveux rouges avec des tatouages qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa première visite chez Urahara et la petite brune qui l'avait attaqué quelques temps auparavant.

« -Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Mayuri, Renji, Rukia !

-Ichigo ! Tu peux nous voir ? Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ! », s'exclama Rukia avec un grand sourire, mais fut totalement ignorée par le shinigami remplaçant.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Nous sommes venu éliminer les trois arrancars, mais il n'y en a qu'un. Où sont les deux autres ?, répondit Byakuya.

-Attendez, ils ne veulent pas se battre ! D'ailleurs, il allait partir.

-Ichigo, c'est un hollow !, s'indigna Renji.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ca change ? S'il ne veut faire de mal à personne ! »

Byakuya dégaina son Zanpakuto, bientôt imité par les autres shinigamis et annonça :

« -Ce sont les ordres. Quiconque s'alliera avec l'arrancar sera exécuté. Que vas-tu faire, Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

_To be continued…_

_Ohlala, le suspens... xD Mais que va-t-il faire? On s'en doute pas du tout... J'ai adoré écrire le moment où il se mange la bibliothèque dans la tronche et qu'il se fait ensevelir sous les bouquins! xD Mais surtout les pensées des persos, comment ils galèrent... Bref, reviews? Oh allez, une petite review, comme ca, pour le fun! A lundi prochain! Pour la rentrée Au fait, ca a rien à voir, mais juste pour info, vous inquiétez pas pour la sortie des chapitres, j'en suis au douzième, là, qui est en cours décriture, donc ca va j'ai de l'avance! Et oui, je me suis déjà fais eng***ler parce que je ne sortais qu'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne compte pas changer! Enfin, ca dépend, vous avez quoi à m'offrire en échange? xD De toute façon, sur mon profile, c'est marqué tout ca, les chapitres sortis, ceux prêts et ceux en cours d'écriture. Bref bref bref, review, please! (I speak english, oh yeah!)_


	8. Attack

_Bonsoir tout le monde! C'est la rentrée pour certains, pour d'autres c'est demain, et pour encore d'autre c'est... un autre jour... je suppose... Mais bref! Pour moi c'est demain en tout cas... C'est peut-être pour ca que j'ai pas oublié ce chapitre! ^^_

_Une fois de plus, on m'a traité de tout les noms pour le suspense (quasi inexistant xD ), ce qui me fais super plaisir! xD Logique...Bref, vous l'avez demandé (ou pas), vous l'avez (quand même)! Voici le chapitre 08 tout de suite... après les réponses aux reviews!_

_Yumi-chan : Merci beaucoup, ca fait plaisir! ^^ Des moments mignons, c'est vrai, mais après... il va surtout y avoir des moments tristes et tragiques! Héhéhé! xD_

_Michiko : Que serait une histoire sans suspense? Même s'il est totalement pourri dans le cas précis... -.-' J'aime les scènes de "choix". Après tout, notre avenir est determiné par les choix qu'on fait! C'est donc normal d'en mettre dans une fic. Et c'est pas ma faute, j'étais pas là! Je pouvais pas mettre le chapitre, j'avais pas internet Et j'ai survécu! Halleluja! xD Eh ouais, les mecs, ils captent vraiment pas grand chose... Pour ce qui est de se battre, ca y va, mais pour les sentiments... J'aime les plans foireux. xD La suite, la voici la voilà!_

_miroko126 : Ca s'arrête là juste pour t'embêter! MOUAHAHAHAHA! Je suis sadique, il parait... C'est vrai qu'il est méchant là, Byakuya, mais moi aussi je l'aime bien pourtant! ^^ Je l'aime bien moi, l'autre taré! =) Même si en fait, je le torture psychologiquement, je l'adore! xD_

_Fobby : J'en doute pas, mais dans le contexte, ca marchait pas. Bah oui, qui irait mettre des pots de fleur dans une bibliothèque? Quoique, après tout, on est chez Urahara... Tout est possible chez lui... xD ...Je crois que je vais mourir alors... xD Désolé désolé! Mais je l'adore, donc on le reverra dans la suite! ^^ xD Mais je t'en dis pas plus, déjà que là je fais un énorme Spoiler, je crois... ^^'_

_Merci à tout ceux qui reviews, même si c'est pour me menacer (), surtout aux réguliers (Michiko, Fobby, miroko126, itachihaku, Etsu-san, merlette, Road-Sama et bien d'autres!), à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou favoris, à tout ceux qui lisent, à ma bêta (Natsuki-Kuun), et je crois que c'est à peu près tout... (J'aime les remerciements... xD )_

_Donc voilà, je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps (même si c'est tentant... xD) et je vous mets le chapitre! Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs... Bref, enjoy!_

_Chapitre 08 : __Attack_

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Ichigo, tandis que le sien passait des shinigamis à Grimmjow. La tension était palpable.

Il voyait ses amis, inquiets, en attente de sa réponse, tandis que l'arrancar se préparait à l'attaque et lançait des coups d'œil en sa direction afin de savoir s'il allait combattre avec ou contre lui. Urahara quant-à lui avait déjà sorti son Zanpakuto et il était clair qu'il allait se battre aux côtés de l'ancien sexta. Que le roux se joigne à eux ou pas, ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune chance.

« -Ce que je vais faire ? C'est pas évident ? Je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer. Urahara !

-Oui, oui, tout de suite, Kurosaki. »

Il lui donna un petit coup du bout de sa canne et son âme se détacha de son corps, sous le regard désespéré de ses amis et celui légèrement surpris de l'ancien espada. Le vendeur, lui, le savait depuis le début. Il alla mettre le corps d'Ichigo en sécurité et revint, au moment même où Byakuya prenait la parole.

« -Tant pis. Tu mourras avec lui.

-Attendez. »

Tous se retournèrent, surpris, vers Kurotsuchi Mayuri, qui venait de les interrompre.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, capitaine Kurotsuchi ? demanda le capitaine de la sixième division.

-Ne peut-on pas plutôt le capturer vivant ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour le disséquer ! Enfin, après avoir fait des expériences, bien évidemment. Ce qui nous apportera des données très intéressantes sur les arrancars.

-… Ce ne sont pas les ordres qui ont été données.

-Ce n'est pas non-plus ce qu'on nous avait dit, capitaine Kuchiki. On nous avait indiqué qu'il y aurait trois arrancars. Il n'y en a pourtant qu'un seul, accompagné d'un stupide shinigami remplaçant avec un reiatsu ridiculement faible, et un marchand tout à fait inutile. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à l'avoir vivant.

-Mieux connaitre nos ennemis pourrait être un avantage stratégique. Très bien, essayez de le prendre vivant.

-Et pour Ichigo ? demandèrent e chœur Rukia et Renji.

-Il n'a aucun intérêt. Tuez-le si vous voulez. »

Urahara analysa la situation.

Le roux venait de récupérer son reiatsu et, comme l'avait indiqué le capitaine de la douzième division, il était encore très bas. De plus, il était toujours blessé. Grimmjow quant-à lui n'était toujours pas totalement remis de son empoisonnement et d'après Szayel, la mobilité de son bras droit était réduite.

Il n'y avait que lui-même qui était pleinement en état de combattre. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ce n'est pas ce qui allait les arrêter pour autant ! Après tout, contre Aizen non-plus, ils n'avaient aucune chance, résultat, il était dans une cellule pour pas mal de temps.

Le shinigami remplaçant porta sa main à la garde de Zangetsu, ce qui annonça le début du combat.

Renji et Rukia, qui ne voulaient pas se battre contre leur ami, s'attaquèrent à Grimmjow, tout comme le capitaine de la dixième division, Mayuri à Urahara, et enfin Byakuya et Kenpachi contre Ichigo.

L'ancien espada avait déjà battu facilement Rukia dans le passé, mais elle était devenu un peu plus forte et surtout, elle n'était pas seule. Il devait aussi se battre contre un lieutenant et un capitaine, même si ce dernier n'était qu'un gamin.

Autant la petite neige de la brune était ridiculement faible, autant la glace du Bankai du capitaine, qu'il avait activé depuis le début du combat, était vraiment dangereuse. Il comprenait pourquoi il s'était attaqué à lui : si quelqu'un devait le capturer sans le tuer, l'enfermer dans la glace était le plus sûr moyen.

Mais même s'il venait à perdre, il vendrait chèrement sa peau ! Et il ne laisserait pas ces shinigamis toucher à SON Ichigo. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil en direction du rouquin.

Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Il devait se battre seul contre deux capitaines ! Et même avec son Bankai, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Mais la question que se posait le bleuté était : pourquoi ne sortait-il pas son masque, comme lors de leur dernier combat ?

A peine s'était-il posé la question qu'il se souvint de quelque chose. Le roux avait dit que son hollow était mort. Donc ca voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son masque ? Il ne s'en sortirait jamais tout seul, dans ce cas.

Mais avant de pouvoir lui venir en aide, il devait d'abord se débarrasser de ses adversaires, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Urahara avait lui aussi des difficultés avec son adversaire. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec lui. Certes, c'était un génie, mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Mais c'était un génie, il sortait lui aussi tout un tas d'objets pour se battre, ce qui mettait le marchand en difficulté.

Pour autant, son adversaire n'avait pas le dessus, non, ils étaient à égalité. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il devait le battre pour pouvoir aider les deux autres, surtout le shinigami remplaçant, qui perdait du terrain à vue d'œil.

Si seulement Yoruichi était là, ils auraient au moins pu se battre d'égal à égal, mais elle était parti à la recherche d'information, très loin d'ici, et ne pouvait pas venir les aider. Ils étaient seuls.

Ichigo essayait de leur faire entendre raison, en vain. « Ce sont les ordres », lui répondait l'un « M'en fou, tant que j'peux me battre ! », lui disait l'autre. Et il fini par poser la question qui le tracassait tant.

« -Comment avez-vous su ?

-Des types nous l'ont dit, répondit le capitaine de la onzième division tout en esquivant une attaque du roux.

-Qui ca ?

-Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia. »

Le shinigami remplaçant, surpris, fut déconcentré par la nouvelle, ce dont profita Kenpachi pour lui taillader le torse.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment ses amis avaient-ils put faire une chose pareil, sans chercher à comprendre ? Il croyait qu'ils avaient appris que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un hollow qu'on fait parti des « méchants », et pareil pour les shinigamis, surtout après l'affaire Aizen. Et eux n'avaient d'ailleurs rien fait pour l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Ils essayaient même de tuer celui qui les lui avait rendus !

Il se sentait trahi, ce qui le déconcentra et permit à Byakuya de le blesser légèrement au cou. Puis, soudain, il entendit la voix du noble, comme une mise à mort.

« -Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. »

Et vit son Zanpakuto disparaitre laissant place à une multitude de petite lame ressemblant à des pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Il connaissait bien cette attaque. Elle était redoutable et même s'il l'avait vaincu une fois, il était aujourd'hui beaucoup trop affaibli pour pouvoir gagner contre lui.

A l'annonce du Bankai du capitaine de la sixième division, Urahara écarquilla les yeux et fut momentanément distrait, ce qui permit à Mayuri de lui entailler légèrement le bras. Rien de bien grave en soit, s'il n'y avait pas du poison paralysant sur le Zanpakuto. Et un poison rapide et efficace, le vendeur en était conscient.

Dorénavant, ce combat était devenu une course contre la montre : il devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant d'être totalement paralysé. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il se blâma mentalement pour avoir été aussi peu vigilant. Le capitaine de la douzième division, par contre, semblait ravi et arborait un immense sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Grimmjow quant-à lui avait été également surpris mais avait pu de justesse esquiver une nouvelle vague de neige de Rukia. Il était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux, n'étant ni gravement blessé, ni empoisonné, contrairement aux deux autres.

Mais il n'avait pas le dessus pour autant. Toshiro et Renji étant en Bankai depuis le début du combat et la brune en Shikai. Il décida qu'il était temps.

« -Grince, pantera ! »

Comme d'habitude, il se délectait de l'air terrifié de ses adversaires lorsqu'il était en resurrección. Mais il n'avait pas que ca à faire.

Il s'élança vers Rukia qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir et se fit transpercer de part en part, avant de s'effondrer par terre, inconsciente. Le lieutenant de la sixième division se précipita vers elle.

« -Rukia! Tu vas bien? Rukia! »

Le capitaine Hitsugaya lui lança un regard haineux :

« -Enfoiré…

-C'est quoi, ca ? Elle est trop faible ! »

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il du esquiver plusieurs dragons de glace et lança un cero en direction du capitaine, qui l'évita d'un shunpo et se plaça derrière lui, lui lançant une attaque dans le dos.

L'ancien espada ne put l'esquiver totalement et sa main fut prise dans la glace, l'immobilisant suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Renji, à présent derrière lui également, de lancer une violente attaque.

« -Hikotsu Taiho ! »

L'arrancar se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

« -Grimmjow !

-Regarde pas ailleurs, Ichigo ! »

L'attaque du capitaine de la onzième division transperça la jambe droite du roux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il réussi néanmoins à éviter une offensive de Byakuya.

De son côté, Urahara avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger et n'avait presque pas réussi à infliger de blessure à son adversaire alors qu'il s'en prenait lui-même un grand nombre.

Il ne perdait toutefois pas espoir de gagner, même si ca paraissait réellement impossible. Il pouvait toujours se produire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Rien n'était jamais joué d'avance.

L'ancien sexta émergea de la fumée provoquée par l'attaque du tatoué et dardait maintenant sur lui un regard noir. Il était relativement gravement blessé, et ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir les vaincre.

Mais il n'abandonnait pas, même si Ichigo était de plus en plus en difficulté, même si les mouvements du marchand ralentissaient à vu d'œil, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se battrait jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait !

Il s'élança vers Renji, évitant habillement ses attaques, et au bout de quelques coups, réussi à le mettre à terre. Voilà, il ne restait plus que le gamin à battre et il pourrait aller aider les autres. Mais ce dernier était aussi le plus fort.

Urahara était à bout. Le paralysant était trop rapide et trop efficace. Il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger et sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière. Il lança une dernière attaque, qui manqua sa cible, et s'effondra, son corps ne lui répondant plus.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne peux déjà plus bouger ? Eh bien eh bien, je ne te croyais pas si faible que ca. Regarde-toi ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je n'ai même pas besoin de t'achever, ton cœur s'arrêtera de battre lui aussi, grâce à mon poison paralysant. Tu es pitoyable ! »

En plus d'agoniser, il devait supporter les moqueries du capitaine Kurotsuchi. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une forme rose apparu dans son champ de vision.

Le shinigami remplaçant perdait de plus en plus de terrain, ses mouvements se faisant moins fluides et moins rapides. Il ne put donc pas esquiver lorsqu'il aperçu des milliers de pétales de fleur de cerisier foncer sur lui et l'encercler.

Il était piégé, avec aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il vit les pétales se rapprocher rapidement de lui et quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait coupé par cette multitude de petites lames, les sentait découper sa peau, traverser sa chair, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

Il hurla de douleur, sentant chaque centimètre carré de son corps le brûler.

Le tourbillon rose s'arrêta et il chuta, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son corps meurtri le faisant atrocement souffrir.

« -Ichigo ! »

L'ancien espada avait assisté, impuissant, à cette attaque, ne pouvant rien faire pour le roux, et le voyait maintenant tomber dans le vide. Il voulait se précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, mais tout les capitaines l'encerclèrent.

Il savait que tout était foutu, qu'il allait perdre, et être emmené, examiné dans un laboratoire, pour être finalement tué, tout simplement. Il le savait, mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant fou de rage qu'on ai osé toucher à SON rouquin, il se défendit férocement, blessant gravement le capitaine de la dixième division.

Après quelques violents échanges de coup, il fut finalement immobilisé par le puissant kido du capitaine Kuchiki. Il se trouvait désormais à leur merci, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, les regardant furieusement. Puis devant lui s'ouvrit un Dangai. Malgré tout son courage, il était désormais terrifié.

« -Attendez. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix. L'ancien sexta écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Ichigo, essayant de se relever, appuyé sur son Zanpakuto.

Bien que Grimmjow fût touché par ce geste, il ne voulait pas qu'il se relève. Parce que sinon, ils allaient l'achever. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour lui, alors autant que le roux reste à terre, il aurait beaucoup plus de chances de survivre.

Mais le shinigami remplaçant se leva et brandit Zangetsu, prêt à combattre alors qu'il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, la respiration saccadée.

« -Vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! Je vous laisserais pas faire. »

Mais le noble l'immobilisa aisément toujours grâce au kido. Il était maintenant incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et le glacial capitaine s'approcha lentement de lui, prêt à lui porter le coup fatal.

L'arrancar ne voulait pas que le shinigami remplaçant ne meurt. Il l'avait défendu, avait combattu ses amis pour lui, et l'avait sauvé au Hueco Mondo ! Il se devait d'arrêter le capitaine, peu importe le prix.

« -Arrêtez ! J'me rends, pas la peine de l'tuer, j'me rends !

-Je m'en fiche.

-Non, arrête ! Ichigo ! »

Senbonzakura s'enfonça dans son ventre et Ichigo ressenti une douleur aiguë, mais il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ca soit, pas même de crier sa douleur.

Alors que la lame sortie de son corps, il s'effondra lentement par terre, voyant vaguement Grimmjow au loin se débattre et hurler son nom. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il murmura son nom.

« -Grimm…jow… »

Et tomba, face contre terre, se vidant lentement mais surement de son sang, aux côtés d'Urahara qui était maintenant au bord de l'inconscience, incapable de bouger, tandis que les shinigamis allaient récupérer Rukia et Renji.

Byakuya frappa Grimmjow et ce dernier s'évanouit, alors qu'ils passaient un à un à travers le Dangai, l'ancien espada gisant inconscient et toujours attaché sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, le conduisant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à la Soul Society, où Dieu seul savait ce qui l'attendait.

_To be continued…_

_Laissez-moi deviner... Vous voulez une fois de plus me tuer? Je m'en doutais... C'est vrai que Urahara perd super facilement, mais bon... Pas grave, on va pas chipoter! ^^ Alors, vous avez quand-même aimé? Même si c'est un peu plus... avec du sang, on va dire, que d'habitude? Dans tout les cas, une reviews, ce serait sympa, please! =) A lundi prochain! (après les cours )_


	9. Uninvited guest

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors, on a reprit les cours? Moi aussi... Bref! On reprends le sport aussi, avec le kobudo (art martial japonais) que j'ai notamment le lundi soir vers 22 heure, donc je vais publier plus tôt! Bande de petits chanceux... xD Alors, vous avez été nombreux à me menacer, coome d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire en fait... xD Et à réclamer une suite. Et bien la voilà! Le chapitre tant attendu, le 09! Et dire que je suis en train d'écrire le 16... C'est vous dire s'il me parait loin, celui là. ^^ Donc, premier vrai chapitre de la rentrée (on enfonce un peu le couteau dans le plaie ) et j'ai moins le temps d'écrire... C'est horrible! La seule chose que j'écris en ce moment, c'est des bilans en SVT ou en histoire (je suis en S)! Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai calculé et j'en ai pour jusqu'au 24 octobre! xD J'ai de l'avance, ca va... Donc, réponses aux reviews! Qui sont toujours plus nombreuses! Merci à tous, je vous aime! xD_

_Etsu-san : Ah tu trouve? Je vois pas bien où il est le suspense dans ce chapitre Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! ^^_

_itachihaku : Comme tu dis, la rentrée... Je le voyais plutôt disséqué en ovale, mais en carré, ca marche aussi xD Pas grave, ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier de mettre des reviews (surtout à moi ^^' ) Et merci! Et ton anglais est very good! xD_

_Michiko : xD Pas grave, t'as le droit de lire quand tu veux! C'est marant que tu dises ca, parce que, quand on regarde, il est plus long que les chapitres 2; 3 et 4 ! Ca doit être parce que tu l'as adoré, t'as cru qu'il était super courts! xD La suite, la voilà! Merci à toi._

_Yumi-chan : Angoissant? C'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé... ^^ Oui, c'est vrai que Gimmjow, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs! Le pauvre... Et c'est pas fini en plus! Il va UN PEU souffrir dans la suite... ^^' Mais c'est comme ca qu'on l'aime! xD Plus besoin de l'attendre, elle est là! ^^ Merci!_

_Et donc, voilà, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, comme d'hab, vous me le dites! Sinon, bah... Enjoy! ^^_

_Chapitre 09 : __Uninvited Guest_

La douleur. C'est la première chose qu'avait ressenti Ichigo avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'était battu contre Byakuya et Kenpachi peu de temps après avoir retrouvé son reiatsu, alors qu'il était déjà blessé, pour protéger Grimmjow.

Grimmjow… Grimmjow ! Ils l'avaient emmené ! Le roux ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se leva d'un bond, prêt à partir à son secours, mais retomba immédiatement au sol, ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir. Peu de temps après, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Où était-il en fait ? Il ne connaissait aucun endroit d'un blanc immaculé comme ca, sauf… Non… Il ne pouvait pas y être ! Après tout, que ferait-il là-bas ?

Le bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant le tire de ses pensées. Devant lui se tenait un homme, lunettes et cheveux roses, habillé lui-aussi tout en blanc, qui le regardait. Il ne souvenait plus de son nom, mais était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu avec l'ancien sexta. Mais pourquoi paraissait-il si grand ? Ah, c'est vrai, il était toujours étalé par terre !

Il essaya de se relever, en vain, ce qui fit soupirer l'arrancar devant lui, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Le dit arrancar se dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi le bleuté « appréciait » autant le rouquin. Il était vraiment pas mal, physiquement. Et le voir se tortiller par terre comme ca était absolument hilarant.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire et se contenta de soupirer, s'approchant du shinigami remplaçant, lequel le regardait avec méfiance. Il passa le bras du roux par-dessus ses épaules et le souleva pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le lit, puis lui fit face, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« -Pourquoi je suis à Las Noches ?

-Parce que c'est ici que se trouve tout le matériel nécessaire pour vous soigner. Et parce que c'est bien trop dangereux de vous laisser là-bas.

-Vous ?

-Toi et Urahara.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est sorti d'affaire. J'ai réussi à trouver rapidement un antidote, le poison était similaire à l'un des miens. Mais il dort encore.

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez ?

-Vous avez défendu Grimmjow. Et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Lors de notre arrivée, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de lui. Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ? »

Le shinigami remplaçant entreprit de lui raconter leur combat contre les shinigamis.

A la fin de son récit, il remarqua le regard inquiet de Szayel. Mais avant qu'il n'ai put lui poser la question, le scientifique sorti, le laissant seul, surpris.

Lorsqu'il avait comprit que les shinigamis avaient l'intention de faire des expériences sur le bleuté, Il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Certes, cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours en vie, mais c'était presque pire pour l'ancien espada. Lui-même était scientifique, il savait donc ce qu'ils comptaient faire à l'ancien sexta.

Et ca, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Même si Grimmjow était vraiment fort, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

Or, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient, lui et Harribel, trouvés le shinigami remplaçant et le marchand, car ils étaient retournés dans le monde des humains pour voir l'avancer de la relation entre les deux tourtereaux, et donc plusieurs jours que le bleuté avait été enlevé.

Mais que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas débarquer, comme ca, à la Soul Society ! Il se ferait tuer pour rien. Et même si Harribel et Ichigo l'accompagnaient, ça ne changerait rien.

Face à son impuissance, il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, se brisant les phalanges et faisant saigner sa main. Ce n'est pas non-plus en se mutilant qu'il arriverait à quelque chose, pensa-t-il amèrement. Quoi qu'il fasse, il devait le faire vite. Le temps était compté.

Il décida d'aller voir l'ancienne tercera, qui surveillait l'état du vendeur.

Tout en surveillant Urahara, l'ancienne espada ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative devant le scientifique, qui avait trouvé un antidote très rapidement, sauvant ainsi le blond. Mais elle était aussi légèrement inquiète à son sujet. Il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre, mais elle savait bien qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour l'ancien sexta. Cependant, elle n'avait fait aucune réflexion à ce propos.

L'arrancar entendit quelqu'un frapper à le porte et entrer. Sans grande surprise, elle vit l'ancien octavo entrer dans la chambre et demander des nouvelles du marchand.

« -Il va bien, je crois. Et Kurosaki ?

-Il s'est réveillé et a répondu à mes questions. »

Il lui rapporta ce que lui avait apprit le roux. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Harribel prit la parole.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas. Mais si nous y allons tout les deux, où même avec Kurosaki, on se fera tuer immédiatement. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrions faire pour le sortir de là.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase que le vendeur toussa, s'attirant le regard surpris des deux arrancars.

Il venait de se réveiller et avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Il savait de quoi le capitaine Kurotsuchi était capable, et il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un subir ca, surtout si cette personne n'avait rien fait. Il décida donc d'apporter son aide.

« -Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure d'aller combattre, mais je peux vous aider. Je connais des personnes qui pourraient vous aider, comme Yoruichi par exemple. Vous pourriez ainsi aller le sauver, même s'il y a toujours des risques.

-Et vous pensez qu'ils accepteront de nous aider ? demanda le scientifique, un peu sceptique.

-Je ne garanti rien, mais je pense. Même si certains seront plus durs à convaincre que d'autres. Racontez-leur toute l'histoire, ils décideront eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils pensent être le mieux. »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le scientifique acquiesça.

« -De toute façon, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Alors autant y aller. »

Urahara leur indiqua où ils pourraient trouver Yoruichi et ils partirent sur le champ, laissant le marchand seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois dans le monde des humains, Harribel et Szayel partirent immédiatement à la recherche de l'ancienne capitaine, sur les recommandations du vendeur. En peu de temps, ils se trouvèrent devant la boutique de ce derniers, et, quelques minutes plus tard, la féline arriva elle aussi, rentrée de sa recherche. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation.

« -Donc, en résumé, grand bleu a disparu, enlevé à des fins scientifiques, et Urahara et Ichigo l'ont défendu, sans succès, et sont au Hueco Mondo, en train de se soigner. Je suppose que vous voulez aller le sauver et que c'est Urahara qui vous envoi me demander mon aide, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Exactement. Seuls, nous ne pourront pas y arriver. Il nous a donc dit qu'il connaissait certaine personne susceptibles de nous venir en aide, répondit Harribel. »

Après avoir réfléchit un instant, l'ancienne shinigami reprit la parole.

« -Oui, je vois de qui il parle. Très bien, j'accepte de vous aider. Je vais vous venez à ces autres personnes. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la deuxième personne, guidés pas Yoruichi, Szayel fut grandement étonné de se retrouver devant la maison d Ichigo. Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'ancienne capitaine, qui répondit à sa question muette.

« -Le père de Ichigo est un ancien shinigami. »

C'était logique en fait, quand on y pensait. Ils sonnèrent et ce fut le père qui vint ouvrir, les invitant immédiatement à entrer, indiquant à Yoruichi qu'il n'y avait pas de problème car ses filles étaient en vacances chez une amie. Il ne semblait même pas surpris de voir deux arrancars débarquer chez lui, et les invita même à s'assoir confortablement sur un canapé. Les trois invités entreprirent d'expliquer la situation au père.

« -Mon fils s'est battu pour ce… Grimmjow, c'est bien ca ? C'est donc qu'il doit compter pour lui. Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser un innocent se faire tuer. Sans compter qu'on ne blesse pas mon fils impunément.

-Donc, vous êtes d'accord ? Je veux dire, vous allez nous aider ? demanda Szayel légèrement surpris.

-Bien sûr ! Et puis ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu à fond. C'est l'occasion ! » annonça-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant, devant l'air médusé du scientifique et relativement blasé de l'ancienne tercera. « Quant aux autres personnes mentionnés par Urahara, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas, Yoruichi ?

-Exact. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, et ce seront surement les plus durs à convaincre. »

Ils se déplacèrent en shunpo et sonido jusqu'à une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté, les deux arrancar se demandant quel genre de personnes ils pourraient trouver dans cet endroit. Ils entrèrent et entendirent une voix leur parler.

« -Eh bien, pour venir nous voir, c'est que vous devez avoir de sérieux ennuis. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette voix et purent voir un homme blond, plutôt bien habillé, et arborant un sourire narquois.

« -Hirako Shinji. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Et de celle de tout les vizards, annonça Yoruichi sous l'air surpris du vizard, qui appela néanmoins ses compagnons.

« -Hé, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Lisa, Hachi ! Amenez-vous ! »

Sur ces mots, les sept personnes apparurent. Une gamine blonde s'approcha se Shinji et le frappa avec sa tong tout en lui criant dessus sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à les appeler de cette manière. Après ce curieux échange, les invités expliquèrent la situation aux vizards, leur demandant leur aide. Comme prévu, ils se montrèrent réticents à l'idée de se rendre à la Soul Society pour venir en aide à un arrancar. La discussion fut donc compliquée.

« -Même si ce n'est pas pour l'arrancar…

-Grimmjow, interrompit Szayel, mécontent.

-Ouais. Bah même si c'est pas pour lui, faites-le pour Ichigo ! »

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Shinji tandis qu'il demandait :

« -Pourquoi pour Ichigo ? Ils sont ensembles ?

-Pas encore, répondit Harribel.

-Comment ca, pas encore ?

-Eh bien, ils sont tellement aveugles qu'ils ne se rendent pas comptent qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais je suis sûre que si Kurosaki sauve Grimmjow, ce dernier va se jeter dans ses bras, ils tomberont par terre, enlacé, et ils vont…

-STOP ! C'est bon, on a comprit. Merci Harribel, la coupa Isshin, tandis que tout les autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et que Lisa menaçait de succomber à son hémorragie nasale. Elle s'approcha alors lentement de l'ancienne tercera, et planta son regard dans le sien. La tension était palpable. Soudain, elles se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu, sous le regard blasé des autres.

« -Je vois… Entre perverses…, annonça Kensei.

-On est pas perverses, c'est juste que ca nous intéresse ! déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

-C'est justement ce qui fait de vous des perverses.

-Oh la ferme, grogna Lisa. »

Yoruichi se racla la gorge.

« -Bref, pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, que décidez-vous ?

-Que ceux qui sont pour lèvent la main ! annonça le blond.

Lui-même leva la main, intéressé par le futur couple, tout comme Lisa, Hiyori qui voulait uns bonne bagarre, suivi de Mashiro qui n'avait pas tout comprit mais ca avait l'air amusant, Kensei qui voulait la surveiller, Love qui n'était, lui non plus, pas contre se battre, Rose qui voulait rester avec son… « ami », et enfin Hachi qui s'en fichait mais si les autres y allaient…

« -Bien ! Comme ca, nous sommes douze, sans compter Ichigo qui est peut-être blessé trop gravement pour participer

-Peut-être pas. J'ai mis au point, il n'y a pas longtemps, une sorte de pommade qui permet de soigner des blessures physiques très rapidement. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne guérit pas totalement les os cassés et que c'est très douloureux. Et ca ne marche pas pour les empoisonnements.

-On lui demandera, affirma Yoruichi.

-Au fait, ils sont où ?

-A Las Noches. »

Tout les vizard regardèrent le scientifique les yeux écarquillés. Shinji fut le plus rapide à se ressaisir.

« -Tu t'fou d'moi, là. Pourquoi ils seraient au Hueco Mondo ?

-Parce que les shinigamis n'iront pas les chercher là-bas, parce que c'est la que j'ai tout mon matériel, et enfin parce que nous n'avions nulle part d'autre où aller, énuméra l'ancien octavo, avant que Hachi ne prenne la parole.

-Et Orihime, Chad et Ishida, les amis d'Ichigo, ne peuvent-ils pas nous aider ?

-Impossible. Depuis la bataille contre Aizen, ils ont régulièrement des missions, et ils en ont une en ce moment. Ils ne peuvent pas l'abandonner, des personnes pourraient mourir.

-Quel dommage. Leurs pouvoirs auraient étés bien utiles.

-Mouais, grogna l'ancien octavo, qui ne trouvait pas du tout le Quincy utile.

Une fois mis d'accord, l'ancienne tercera ouvra un gargantua et bientôt, tout le groupe se trouvait au Hueco Mondo. Dans la chambre d'Ichigo, pour être précis, ce dernier les regardant apparaître les un après les autres avec des yeux ronds.

« -Yo ! Ca faisait longtemps, Ichigo ! salua Shinji.

-… Et vous trouvez ca normal d'entrer comme ca ?

-Bah…ouais, » dirent-ils tous en chœur, au plus grand désespoir du shinigami remplaçant. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi ils étaient là.

« -Vous allez… nous aider à sauver Grimmjow ?

-Ouaip.

-Pourquoi ? Non pas que je sois contre, mais je veux dire, vous ne le connaissez même pas ! »

Tous détournèrent le regard en sifflotant, l'air de rien, ce qui inquiéta grandement le roux.

« -Hé… Vous préparez quoi, encore ?

-Mais rien voyons ! Ichigo, tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? demanda Shinji, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Absolument pas.

-Ouah, tu tac au tac en plus ! releva Lisa, légèrement impressionnée.

-T'es cruel, Ichigo… » dit-il tout en se détournant du roux en faisant mine de pleurer. Ce dernier le regarda, blasé, tandis que les deux arrancars observaient avec un certain amusement la relation entre tout ce petit monde.

« -Yo, Ichigo ! Tu parais en forme !

-Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Je viens t'apporter mon aide, mon fils ! dit-il tout en essayant de donner un coup de pied à son fils, qui l'évita, ignorant son père qui venait de frapper le mur plein fouet et qui complimentait son fils tout en se tenant le pied.

Après toute cette agitation, Szayel prit la parole et proposa à Ichigo la pommade de guérison accélérée tout en lui expliquant les effets indésirables. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« -Je prends. Ca met combien de temps ?

-Un peu moins d'une journée.

-Très bien.

-Pendant que tu guéris, nous allons élaborer un plan, expliqua Yoruichi, suivit d'un acquiescement général.

« -Demain, nous libèrerons Grimmjow.

-Enfin un peu d'action ! s'exclama Hiyori.

-Pas trop tôt, répondit Love.

-On va se battre à fond ! ajouta Isshin.

-Ouais ! répondirent-ils dans une clameur générale.

-Ouais, enfin vous êtes toujours dans ma chambre, en attendant… fit remarquer Ichigo dont une veine battait dangereusement à la tempe.

-Oups, désolé.

-Pardon !

-On s'en va.

C'est ainsi que les combattant se préparèrent à donner l'assaut, afin de récupérer leur compagnon tombé au combat, avec une volonté inébranlable.

_To be continued…_

_Vous avez remarqué que ca fait deux ou trois chapitres que je commence par un truc du genre "lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux" ? xD J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration on dirait... -.-' Sinon, chapitre plutôt humoristique, avec les vizard qui se tapent l'incruste, et Harribel en yaoiste xD Elle va bien s'entendre avec Lisa! =) E au fait, ce chapitre est plus court encore que le précédent je crois, mais ca aussi ca va changer après, ils seront un peu plus longs!_

_En fait, pour tout dire, je suis absolument pas convaincu par ce chapitre, mais le prochain est mieux normalement, et celui d'après est mon préféré pour l'instant! Et il tombe le jour de mon anniversaire, ca me fait un cadeau! xD Je suis la seule à m'offrire des cadeaux... xD Bref, à dans une semaine! Et vive les reviews, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ^^_


	10. Un autre monde

_'lut tout le monde! Je viens de rentrer chez moi et de finir mes devoirs, et je dois aller au kobudo... J'ai juste le temps de manger et poster ce chapitre... (en fait, j'écris à 19h15, là, mais c'est pareil! ^^) Bref! Je suis sûre que ma vie vous passione, mais il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses! xD Donc, nouveau chapitre, où l'action commence à se mettre en place... Je vois pas trop ce que je peux dire d'autre... Ah si, bien sûre! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements! ^^ Donc, réponse reviews:_

_Michiko : Ah, bon, bah il est pas court, alors... xD Oui, je suis bizarre, t'es pas la première à me le dire! ^^ Ah, Grimmjow, le pauvre, on va pas le revoir avant pas mal de temps! ^^' Je vais me faire tuer je sens... xD J'ai l'impression que presque personne n'aime Szayel... Pourtant moi je l'adore! ^_^ Ouais, c'est vrai que l'ambiance est UN PEU tendue... et ca va pas aller en s'améliorant... -.-' Tiens, toi aussi t'es en S ? Mais moi, ca va, je suis en S SVT, pas en SI donc j'ai pas le pire des emplois du temps. Le truc, c'est juste que j'ai plein d'heures de perm, partout... _

_Yumi-chan : Bon anniversaire, la semaine prochaine! Mais c'est gentil de me le souhaiter! ^^ Il n'y a que moi qui m'offre des cadeaux, mais au moins comme ca, je suis pas déçue... xD Oui, chapitre un peu moins tendu, mais un peu quand même ^^' Et il va falloir plusieurs chapitres avant de retrouver Grimmjow! Comme dis plus haut, je crois que je vais me faire tuer... ^^' Mais t'inquiète, on va le revoir!_

_Fobby : Du Kensei? Ah, vous avez de la chance, il nous en reste, mais pas beaucoup... Et il commence à s'abimer, malheureusement... Du Grimmychou? Ah, désolé monsieur, mais nous n'en avons plus pour l'instant, il va falloir patienter quelques semaines! Et lui aussi serra en piteux état... C'est pour un mélange? xD Maiiis non, il n'y a pas de sous-entendu... Absolument pas voyons! ^^ C'est vrai qu'on en mangerais, de ces deux là... xD Même si ce ne sont pas mes persos préférés (enfin, Kensei, parce que je l'aime bien, mais ca sera pas un perso très important pour la suite... Du moins pour l'instant, mais on verra plus tard, après tout je l'ai pas encore fini! ^^ J'en suis au chapitre 18, mais je sais pas du tout combien il en reste... ^^' )_

_Etsu-san : Tiens, c'est la deuxième fois que tu dis que ma fic est pas prise de tête! ^^ Pour la suite, de l'action il va y en avoir! ^^ Merci pour la review!_

_Donc bref, normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde (ca m'a prit 15 minutes l'air de rien! C'est long en fait... xD ). Donc je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Enjoy! On se retrouve après le chapitre! xD_

_Chapitre 10 : __Un autre monde_

« -Ok, vous avez tout compris ? Vous vous en souviendrez ? » demanda Yoruichi.

Tout le monde acquiesça et elle ouvrit un Dangai.

Pendant le rétablissement d'Ichigo, les vizards, les arrancars ainsi que Yoruichi et Isshin avaient mis au point un plan pour pouvoir sauver Grimmjow à la Soul Society.

Pour ce faire, il fallait tout d'abord faire diversion. En effet, Hiyori, Isshin, Mashiro, Kensei, Rose, Love, Lisa et Harribel libèreront un maximum de reiatsu et se disperseront afin d'attirer le plus d'ennemis possible.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo, Szayel, Hachi, Shinji et Yoruichi iront au laboratoire de la douzième division sous des capes qu'Urahara leur avait donné qui cachent totalement le reiatsu du porteur.

De plus, il était probable que certaines personnes ne se dressent pas contre eux, comme la deuxième division, si Yoruichi leur parlait, ainsi que la quatrième division. Ce qui augmentait considérablement leur chance de réussite.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers la Soul Society, Shinji ralenti pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ichigo, qui était derrière tout les autres, afin de lui parler, tout en prenant soin que personne ne les entende.

« -Hé, cet arrancar, pour vouloir à ce point le sauver, il représente quoi pour toi ? »

A cette question, les joues du shinigami remplaçant prirent une légère teinte rouge alors qu'il continuait de courir tout en fixant un point devant lui.

« -Rien de spécial, C'est juste que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvé mon reiatsu, j'ai une dette envers lui.

-Et juste pour ca, tu risque ta vie pour lui ? »

A l'entente du « juste pour ca », Ichigo se mit légèrement en colère.

« -Comment ca, « juste pour ca » ? Et vous, alors, vous étiez où quand j'avais plus mon reiatsu ? Et puis, il m'a aidé, je vais pas l'abandonner comme ca ! »

Shinji sentit qu'il avait énervé le roux, ce qui était, précisément le but. Encore un tout petit peu et ca serait bon.

« -Ah oui ? C'est un hollow je te rappelle ! dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix. On ne peut pas croire ce qu'ils disent !

-Moi, je lui fais confiance !, lui répondit-il, pour le coup franchement énervé par les propos du blond.

-Et pourquoi ca ?

-Il m'a aidé !

-Non, je te demande la vraie raison !

-La vrai raison ? Mais il n'y en a pas ! J'en sais rien moi ! répondit Ichigo, agacé par cet interrogatoire qui n'avait aucun sens.

-Il y a forcement une raison pour que tu aille sauver un vulgaire…arrancar !

-Il n'est pas un vulgaire arrancar !

-Alors pourquoi ? hurla le vizard.

-Parce que je l'aime ! »

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du vizard tandis que le roux essaya d'assimiler ses propres paroles, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

_Pourquoi j'ai dis ca, moi ? C'est rien, c'est rien. Du calme. Je l'ai juste dis sous le coup de la colère. … Ouais mais justement… j'ai même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir… _

_Et puis pourquoi je me suis mis en colère juste pour ca ? Raaaah ! J'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement ! Tout ca à cause de l'autre blond !_

Il remarqua soudain en voyant le sourire du vizard qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais qu'est-ce que ca pouvait bien lui apporter de lui faire dire ca ? Peu importe, se dit-il, il devait rester concentré. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour se poser ce genre de questions sur le bleuté.

En réalité, il n'avait fait cela que pour aider le roux. Ca, et parce que c'était amusant. Même s'il en avait mit du temps à se l'avouer ! Tout le monde autour de lui l'avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps. Mais bon, au moins, maintenant, il l'avait fait. Restait plus qu'il l'accepte.

Même si c'est un hollow, c'est pas grave ! Même si c'est un homme, on s'en fiche ! Lui-même, il y avait longtemps, avait totalement succombé au charme de… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Ca le ferait souffrir.

De plus, il devait rester concentré sur son objectif. Sauver un hollow qu'il n'avait jamais vu…

Même si son nom lui disait quelque chose, il n'arrivait toutefois pas à mettre un visage sur ce nom. Il avait beau chercher Ichigo en lui disant qu'il risquait sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, lui-même ne le connaissait pas du tout ! Heureusement que le roux n'y avait pas pensé, sinon, son plan n'aurait servit à rien…

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tout deux assez éloignés du reste du groupe, ils avaient tous entendu la déclaration enflammée que le shinigami remplaçant avait presque hurlé.

Yoruichi et Harribel se dirent qu'il en avait fallu du temps et de l'énergie pour qu'il le reconnaisse enfin ! Même si il fallait après faire de même avec le bleuté… Une fois qu'il serait sain et sauf à l'abri des shinigamis. Car ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

Szayel, lui, ne partageait pas cette joie. Parce qu'à partir du moment où l'un des deux accepte ses sentiments, il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Au moins, le bleuté serait heureux auprès du rouquin, c'était déjà ca.

Il se répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête comme si la répéter pouvait empêcher la tristesse de s'installer en lui, alors qu'il devait rester concentré sur son objectif, à savoir sauver la personne la plus importante pour lui, ce qui n'était pas réciproque.

Mais ca n'avait aucune importance pour l'instant. Il allait le sauver, c'est tout.

Peu de temps après, ils aperçurent la sortie et s'obligèrent à mettre de côté tous leurs doutes et leurs peurs afin de se consacrer uniquement sur les combats à venir.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Shinji, Szayel et Hachi mirent leur cape tandis que les autres commençaient à se concentrer sur leur reiatsu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la soul Society, à l'intérieur même du Sereitei, alors que l'alarme commençait déjà à alerter les shinigamis d'une intrusion. D'après ce que pouvait voir Ichigo, ils se trouvaient tout près de la sixième division, ce qui n'était pas à leur avantage, leur capitaine étant l'un des plus forts.

Yoruichi leur indiqua la direction à prendre et ils partirent en shunpo le plus discrètement possible alors que les autres attendaient pour leur donner de l'avance. A l'arrivée des premiers ennemis, ils se dispersèrent.

Bie qu'apparaitre à la sixième division avait des inconvénients, il y avait également un avantage de taille : ils n'étaient pas loin de la deuxième division, leur première destination. La féline voulait demander un service à leur capitaine.

Par chance, ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, et les rares shinigamis qui les voyaient étaient faibles, ils n'avaient donc aucun mal à les assommer pour ensuite leur effacer la mémoire grâce à une invention du scientifique, évitant ainsi d'être découverts.

Une fois arrivés à destination, l'ancienne capitaine leur ordonna d'aller se cacher non-loin pendant qu'elle entreprit de chercher la capitaine des forces spéciales, toujours avec la plus grande discrétion, sa cape lui couvrant une bonne partie du visage.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps et la trouva près de l'entrée, en train de partir, probablement pour se rendre à une réunion de capitaines.

L'ancienne shinigami s'approcha discrètement mais fut repéré alors qu'elle était à quelques pas de Soi Fon, cette dernière l'attaquant.

Même si elle était capitaine, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Yoruichi, qui esquiva habillement coups de pied et de poing successifs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève sa cape qui lui couvrait le visage jusqu'aux yeux et abaisse la partie qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez.

A la vue de son ancienne capitaine, Soi Fon se confondis en excuses, ce qui fit sourire la féline. Une fois les excuses terminées, cette dernière lui expliqua la situation.

« -Mais, Yoruichi-sama, c'est un hollow !

-Merci, je suis au courant. Mais il n'est pas vraiment une menace, il ne cherche pas à causer d'ennuis. Et puis, Ichigo à une dette envers lui, et je ne peux pas le laisser y aller tout seul. Je ne peux pas te demander de te joindre à nous, mais par contre, je te demanderais juste une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'aimerais que la deuxième division ne sois pas notre ennemi. Ne pas nous attaquer sera déjà un énorme avantage pour nous. S'il te plait. »

Après une légère hésitation, la capitaine répondit.

« -Entendu. »

Yoruichi lui sourit et annonça avant de partir :

« -Merci beaucoup. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la déesse de la vitesse rejoignit ses compagnons et leur annonça la nouvelle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, ils sentir plusieurs fluctuations de reiatsu, signe que les combats avaient débutés.

Hiyori fut la première à tomber sur un adversaire. Elle avait été arrêtée dans sa course par un lieutenant à cicatrice sur la côté droit de son visage et le même tatouage que Kensei sur la joue gauche. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs vaguement pourquoi.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant que Hisagi ne prenne la parole.

« -Hisagi Shûhei, lieutenant de la neuvième division.

-Sarugaki Hiyori. »

Elle sortit son Zanpakuto et mit directement son masque de hollow, s'attirant le regard surpris du lieutenant. La blonde profita de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer et réussit à lui entailler légèrement le bras, alors qu'il sortait lui-aussi son Zanpakuto, près à contre-attaquer.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? demanda-t-il.

-T'as pas besoin d'le savoir ! En plus, j'ai pas l'temps.

-Dans ce cas… Fauche, Kazeshini ! »

Deux armes ressemblant à des faux reliés par une chaine apparurent dans ses mains.

« -Shikai, hein ? Ok. Découpe, Kubikiri orochi ! »

Son katana disparu, laissant place à une énorme épée.

« -C'est parti. »

Non loin de là, alors que la blonde venait de libérer son Zanpakuto, Lisa rencontra, elle aussi, son adversaire.

« -Je suis chanceux aujourd'hui ! Je tombe sur quelqu'un qui a un reiatsu plutôt sympa ! »

Il dégaina son Zanpakuto sous le regard impassible de la jeune femme.

« -Madarame Ikkaku, troisième siège de la onzième division. Enchanté ! »

L'ancienne lieutenant sortit elle aussi son Zanpakuto et se présenta.

« -Yadomaru Lisa. »

Après quelques coups échangés, le troisième siège, voyant que ca ne les menait à rien, passa en Shikai, sous le regard légèrement surpris de la vizard, qui voyait une lance se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

Bien vite, la surprise laissa place à l'amusement, songeant que ce combat allait surement devenir intéressant.

« -Une lance, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant. Ecrase, Haguro Tonbo !

Ikkaku comprit bien vite la raison du sourire de la brune. En effet, dans les mains de cette dernière se trouvait une sorte de lance. Lui aussi s'autorisa un sourire.

« -J'aurais pas pu tomber mieux. Je suis vraiment chanceux ! »

Sur ces mots, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, trop heureux de pouvoir se battre contre quelqu'un qui possède le même type d'arme.

« -Pas juste ! Hiyori et Lisa se battent déjà… Moi aussi je veux combattre ! »

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'une femme rousse apparu devant Mashiro, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière.

« -Chouette ! T'es mon adversaire. J'espère que t'es forte ! »

Rangiku, légèrement étonné de la réaction de Mashiro, se ressaisit bien vite et dégaina son Zanpakuto.

« -Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant de la dixième division. Désolé, mais je vais devoir t'arrêter.

« -Héhé. Kuna Mashiro. C'est parti ! Mashiro… kick ! »

La lieutenant esquiva et pensa qu'elle avait de la chance d'être tombé sur une adversaire telle qu'elle, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts sur le mur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, après le coup de pied de l'ancienne shinigami. Grâce à son shikai, elle pourrait combattre à distance.

« -Miaule, Haïneko ! »

Son Zanpakuto disparu et laissa place à un nuage de cendre. La shinigami porta une attaque et réussit à légèrement blesser son adversaire. Cette dernière décida alors de mettre son masque et repartit à l'assaut.

De son côté, Rose venait de tomber nez-à-nez avec son adversaire.

« -Mon dieu quelle laideur. Ca doit être dur de vivre comme ca. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus à vivre très longtemps car, moi, Ayazegawa Yumichika, cinquième siège de la onzième division, je vais te tuer, ce qui rendra mon teint encore plus parfait.

-La beauté, dis-tu ? Il n'y a que l'art qui soit beauté. Et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du cinquième siège alors qu'il dégaina rageusement son Zanpakuto.

« -Tu dis que je suis laid ? Très bien, je vois que nos points de vue divergent. Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Fleuri, Fuji Kujaku !

-En effet. Joue, Kinshara ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Otoribashi Rose. Enchanté. Disons que celui qui a raison…

-…est celui qui gagne ! déclara le shinigami tout en s'élançant vers le vizard, son Zanpakuto à lames multiples à la main contre une sorte de fouet doré orné d'une fleur.

« -Hé bien, hé bien, on dirait que même Rose a commencé son combat.

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais. »

Surpris, Love se retourna pour pouvoir voir un haori rose à fleurs et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire adversaire.

« -Kyoraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division, dit Love.

-Aikawa Love, ancien capitaine de la septième division. Ca fait un bail ! Et moi qui viens d'envoyer Nanao chercher Ukitake… Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas la voir, elle est si mignonne ! Au fait, ca te dirais de boire un verre de saké avec moi au lieu de combattre ?

-Désolé, mais ca va pas être possible. Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, déclara-t-il alors qu'il sortait son Zanpakuto. Ecrase, Tengumaru ! »

L'ancien capitaine décida qu'avec un adversaire aussi fort et dangereux, il fallait y aller au maximum dès le début. C'est pourquoi il mit son masque alors que le capitaine de la huitième division annonça :

« -Quel dommage. Dans ce cas… Qu'avec ce vent de fleur hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'enfer ! Katen Kyokotsu ! »

Les deux lames de Kyoraku allèrent s'écraser sur l'énorme massue hérissée d'épines de Love. Ainsi débuta leur combat, le vizard espérant que Katen Kyokotsu ne soit pas d'humeur joueuse afin qu'il ai une chance de survie.

« -Heureusement que Love se bat contre Kyoraku, comme ca je n'aurais pas à l'affronter. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta dans sa course, apercevant un haori de capitaine se rapprocher.

« -Komamura Sajin, capitaine de la septième division.

-Muguruma Kensei.

-Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté contre Aizen. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser aller plus loin, quelque soit votre destination. Veuillez vous rendre, s'il vous plait.

-Désolé, mais je peux pas.

-Je m'en doutais. Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de vous combattre. »

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il prit son Zanpakuto et annonça :

-Crie, Tengen !

-Je vois. Souffle, Tachikaze ! »

Les deux adversaires à la force spectaculaire commencèrent leur combat.

Tout en courant, Harribel se disait qu'elle aimerait bien affronter à nouveau le petit capitaine de la dixième division. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle allait combattre, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait deux personnes approcher.

D'après leur tenu, il s'agissait d'un capitaine et d'un lieutenant. Elle dégaina immédiatement son Zanpakuto et se présenta.

« -Tia Harribel, ancienne tercera espada.

-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt qu'on discute au lieu de combattre? En réalité, j'ai horreur de me battre contre des femmes.

-Capitaine Ukitake !

-C'est mieux de discuter que de se battre, Nanao !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, déclara la blonde.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Dommage. Jushiro Ukitake, capitaine de la treizième division. Enchanté.

-Ise Nanao, lieutenant de la huitième division. »

Les deux shinigamis prirent leur Zanpakuto et le combat commença. Au bout d'un certain temps, le capitaine demanda à l'arrancar ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici.

« -Nous sommes venu chercher Grimmjow.

-Vous devriez savoir que s'il est là, c'est qu'il s'en est prit à une shinigami de ma division.

-Nous ne savons pas lequel à provoqué l'autre, et puis, c'est un peu excessif comme réaction. »

Le capitaine ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas totalement d'accord quant au traitement réservé à l'arrancar, même si c'était un hollow.

De plus, il était également réticent pour ce qui était de combattre la jeune femme. Après tout, elle ne faisait qu'aider son ami ! Il continua néanmoins le combat, en essayant de ne pas trop se poser de questions.

« -On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus que moi. Ah non, je retire ce que je viens de dire.

-Vous êtes ?

-Kurosaki Isshin.

-Kurosaki ?

-Eh oui ! Le papa d'Ichigo ! Et vous ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire à la mention de son fils.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division.

-Kuchiki ? Comme celui qui a blessé mon fils ?

-…

-Je vois… Très bien, ca m'arrange. Je vais pouvoir le venger. Je n'aurais aucune pitié, même si vous êtes de la famille de Rukia.

-Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura. »

« -Tout les combats ont commencés, annonça Yoruichi.

-Ouais » répondit Ichigo, anxieux.

Et il avait des raisons de l'être. D'une part, il s'inquiétait pour Grimmjow et d'autre part, il s'inquiétait aussi pour ses amis. Après tout, c'était sa faute si l'arrancar avait été capturé et donc sa faute si ses compagnons risquaient leur vie pour le sauver.

De plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Pressentiment qui se révéla juste lorsqu'il remarqua que des personnes se trouvaient devant eux. Trois, précisément. Zanpakuto sortis, prêts à attaquer, les capitaine Hitsugaya ainsi que les lieutenants Hinamori et Kira se dressaient devant eux, bien décidés à les empêcher de passer.

_To be continued…_

_Alors alors ? Comme je l'ai dis (je crois), tout se met en place, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et tout dans ce chapitre. Dans les prochains chapitres : de l'action, de l'amour, de la tristesse, une fin de merde! xD Ca donne envi, hein? Oui, eh bah 'faut attendre pour la semaine prochaine! Et je viens de finir le premier chapitre écrit en cours! Il va pas être fameux, il est écrit en histoire... -.-' xD Bref, j'aime les reviews! =)_


	11. Boulevard of broken dreams

_J'ai encore failli oublier -.-' Bref! 'lut tout le monde! Comment ca va bien? ^^ Moi bien, parce que je publie un, voir Le chapitre que je préfère! ^^ Où je torture pas mal de persos... ^^' Hum... C'est dingue, j'ai rien d'autre à dire... :o xD Bah dans ce cas, réponse aux reviews direct, hein!_

_Fobby : Hum... Comment dire... Ils vont tous passer un sale quart d'heure, mais juste un seul dans ce chapitre ^^ ^^' Je vais mourir je crois Bref, merci!_

_itachihaku : xD Pas grave, il y a plein de gens qui me mettent régulièrement "ah merde, j'ai loupé un chapitre! " xD Pas grave non-plus, ce qui compte, c'est que tu aime bien! ^^ Oui, mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre! ^^ Héhé... Bref, merci!_

_Michiko : ...Hum... Comment dire sans me faire tuer? On va pas le voir pendant encore quelques hapitres je crois... ^^' Je vais mourir, encore une fois... Oui bah moi en tout, j'ai compter, sans les heures de perm de TPE, j'ai quand même 3 à 4 heures de perm! . C'est trop nuuuuuuuuul... Merci, mais ce chapitre est mieux je trouve! ^^ Je l'aime *.* Et Szayel aussi! xD Il est trop fort! Oui, c'est vrai que le fait de penser qu'il a des sentiments est étrange, mais je pense que tout le monde, avec un déclic, peut ressentir des émotions (utopiste, n'est-ce pas? ^^ ) Bref, merci pour la review!_

_Bon bah, voilà... J'ai rien d'autre à dire, ca me fait bizarre! -.-' Bref, Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 11 : __Boulevard of broken dreams_

Ichigo et Toshiro se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'osait rompre le silence lourd et pesant qui s'était installé. Malgré tout, le capitaine de la dixième division le brisa, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

« -Vous n'irez nulle part. »

Personne ne répondit, chacun essayant d'élaborer une stratégie. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Ichigo annonça à ses amis :

« -Allez-y, partez devant. Je vous rejoindrais dès que j'en aurais fini.

-Mais Ichigo… commença Yoruichi

-Je reste aussi, déclara Shinji.

-Shinji ?

-Et moi aussi, décida Hachi. »

Le shinigami remplaçant acquiesça vaguement, son regard toujours planté dans celui du capitaine.

N'ayant pas le choix, Yoruichi et Szayel partirent en shunpo. Les deux lieutenants essayèrent de les retenir mais furent eux-mêmes arrêtés pas les vizards.

Ichigo attrapa son Zanpakuto, bientôt imité par ses alliés et se mit en position, près à attaquer. La tension était palpable.

Ce fut finalement Hinamori qui, ne supportant plus cette tension, entama les hostilités en choisissant pour adversaire Shinji. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait été le capitaine d'Aizen et, sans réellement en connaitre la raison, s'était mise à le détester, cherchant surement un responsable à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ancien capitaine.

Le blond de son côté avait apprit qu'elle avait été la lieutenant d'Aizen, et ne ressentait pour elle qu'une grande pitié. Elle avait été dupée par une personne de confiance, il ne pouvait que compatir. Mais s'il devait la battre, il le ferait sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Quelques secondes après, ce fut Kira qui s'élança vers Hachi. Il n'avait rien de spécial contre lui, mais le vizard blond avait déjà une adversaire et il savait bien qu'il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre le roux. Surtout qu'il était évident que ce dernier aller combattre le capitaine. Il ne restait donc plus que lui.

Le vizard, lui, ne savait absolument rien du blond et n'avait rien contre lui, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le battre si besoin était.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Ichigo et Toshiro qui s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme d'un commun accord. Hyorinmaru vint percuter Zangetsu, encore et encore, pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les différents combattants se dispersèrent.

Vers la gauche se trouvaient Shinji et Hinamori, continuant sans relâche leurs assauts, avant que le brune, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ca, passa en Shikai et déclencha de nombreuses explosions, égratignant à peine l'ancien capitaine qui, lui, n'utilisait ni masque, ni Shikai, ni kido.

Une énième attaque du lieutenant fit exploser le mur, juste derrière le vizard, envoyant un nuage de poussière et lui obstruant la vue. Une fois ce nuage de poussière dissipé, il s'élança vers la jeune femme lorsqu'il fut stoppé par quelque chose qui lui retenait les bras et les jambes.

Du kido, remarqua-t-il rapidement, et de plutôt bon niveau. Mais il n'avait pas été capitaine pour rien, il réussit au bout de quelques secondes à se libérer.

Quelques secondes, s'était largement suffisant pour attaquer. Alors qu'il se débarrassait de ce kido, il entendit un cri de rage et senti une lame lui entailler profondément le ventre. S'il n'avait pas eu juste le temps de reculer, il aurait été coupé en deux. Il ne put se s'empêcher de se reprocher son manque de vigilance.

Après tout, Aizen était doué au kido, il était logique que son lieutenant le soit aussi. Il ne se ferait plus avoir.

Alors qu'il observait la shinigami, attendant qu'elle attaque de nouveau, il remarqua le regard haineux que lui lançait la jeune femme, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour s'attirer un tel regard. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de poser la question, Hinamori prit la parole.

« -Tout est de ta faute. C'est à cause de toi ! Tu n'as rien fait pour le capitaine Aizen. Tu aurais put l'aider mais tu n'a rien fais ! »

Devant toutes ces accusations, le vizard ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait essayé d'empêcher tout ceci, du temps où il était encore capitaine. Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait souffert.

Elle l'accusait de tout, comme ca, alors qu'elle non-plus n'a servit à rien. Elle ne faisait que se morfondre et à cause de tout ca, il savait que s'était quelque part égoïste, mais il commençait vraiment à la détester, à la haïr.

Elle avait été trop aveugle pour remarquer quoique ce soit et elle lui mettait tout sur le dos ? Il ne fallait pas non plus abuser, là !

Sans répondre, il la regarda froidement avant de s'élancer de nouveau vers elle, avec une nouvelle force. Celle de la colère. A partir de ce moment, il n'eut aucun mal à prendre le dessus et, au bout de quelques minutes, il l'envoya percuter un mur pour finalement retomber au sol, inconsciente.

Il avait gagné. Elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre mais il ne put s'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« -Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas souffert, moi ? Que j'ai pas eu mal lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer, de tuer mes amis, de détruire Karakura ? Alors que pour moi, il était tout. Tout !

Oh, bien sûr, je le surveillais, je savais bien qu'il préparait quelque chose. Mais à ton avis, pourquoi j'ai rien dis, hein ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas dénoncé ! Pourquoi je n'ai fais que le surveiller ! Pourquoi j'ai pris mes distances, au bout d'un moment ? Je savais que j'allais souffrir à cause de lui.

Je le savais, mais au final, tu vois, m'éloigner n'a rien changé. Ce n'est pas en faisant ca que j'ai put l'oublier, ne plus l'aimer. Même après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il m'a fait, j'arrive pas à le détester.

Son visage, son sourire, tout, tout en lui me hante, jour et nuit. Alors, s'il te plait, ne viens pas me dire que c'est ma faute, même si ce l'est. Parce que ca fait mal… »

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée à la fin de sa tirade, alors qu'il s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Puis il partit, ne sachant où exactement. Il devait réussir à se calmer avant de rejoindre les autres. Ne plus penser à ca. Ne plus penser à lui.

A la droite d'Ichigo et de Toshiro, le combat entre Kira et Hachi faisait rage. Le lieutenant ne savait que penser de son adversaire. D'un côté, il n'avait pas de Zanpakuto, ce qui était un avantage, de l'autre, sa maitrise du kido était hallucinante.

Déjà en Shikai depuis un petit temps, il n'avait pourtant pas le dessus, réalisant que la capacité de Wabisuke n'était d'aucune aide face au kido. Il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. C'est pour ca qu'il continuait, et continuait, et continuait, lançait lui aussi des attaques grâce au kido de temps à autre.

Le vizard envoya un Shakka ho sur son adversaire, qui essaya de reculer mais percuta le mur, se rendant compte, mais un peu tard, qu'il était piégé. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, entendant vaguement des murmures.

Il comprit soudainement que ces murmures étaient en réalité des incantations. A peine eut-il comprit ca que de solides cordes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le faisant s'effondrer par terre.

Le blond regarda avec appréhension le vizard s'approcher de lui et lui verser une goutte d'un liquide sur le visage. Immédiatement après, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur le lieutenant », lui dit Hachi, avant d'aller rejoindre Yoruichi et Szayel en direction de la douzième division.

Non loin de là, le combat entre le capitaine de la dixième division et le shinigami remplaçant continuait, chacun étant en Bankai. Ils n'étaient pourtant absolument pas à égalité.

Toshiro dominait largement et se battait avec une telle hargne que son adversaire n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Il ignorait d'ailleurs totalement la raison de cette colère qui animait le jeune capitaine ni pourquoi il avait été pris pour cible.

Il esquiva un énième dragon de glace d'un shunpo et vint ensuite se placer au dessus de son adversaire, qui évita habilement l'attaque pour s'élancer à son tour vers le roux, qui ne put éviter entièrement l'attaque, Daiguren Hyorinmaru lui entaillant largement la joue.

Les attaques s'enchainaient, fluides, alors que Toshiro s'approchait visiblement de la victoire.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque, Ichigo lui envoya un Getsuga Tensho qu'il arrêta avec son Zanpakuto. Une fois l'attaque dissipée, il remarqua juste à temps que le roux était derrière lui et ne put que bloquer Tensa Zangetsu.

« -Getsuga Tensho ! » hurla le rouquin.

Il avait mis toutes ses forces dans cette attaque. Alors que leurs Zanpakuto étaient collés, le jeune capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que de bloquer de nouveau l'attaque avec son Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

Il entendit alors un léger craquement et baissa les yeux vers l'origine de ce bruit. Quelques instants plus tard, il regarda avec horreur son Zanpakuto se briser devant ses yeux.

Sous la force de l'attaque, il fut projeté contre un mur, sur lequel il s'écrasa violement avant de s'effondrer au sol, totalement désarmé.

Ichigo s'approcha de lui, toujours sur ses gardes. Alors qu'il était maintenant à quelques pas de son adversaire, ce dernier se releva soudainement et donna un coup de pied dans le bras du shinigami remplaçant, le faisant ainsi lâcher Tensa Zangetsu, qui alla atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Sous la surprise, le roux ne vit pas le poing du capitaine arriver et heurter sa mâchoire.

Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula par terre, tandis que Toshiro se plaça au dessus de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et le rua de coups, le regard plus haineux que jamais. Au bout d'un moment, les coups s'arrêtèrent. A la place, le jeune capitaine referma ses mains sur le cou du shinigami remplaçant, tout en hurlant :

« -Tu es venus le sauver, pas vrai ? Tu vas encore sauver quelqu'un qui t'es cher ! Tu fais toujours ce qui te plait ! »

Toshiro déversa toute cette colère trop longtemps retenu, sous l'incompréhension la plus totale du roux qui commençait légèrement à manquer d'air, alors que le capitaine le lâcha d'une main afin de pouvoir le frapper en même temps, tout en continuant de lui crier son désespoir.

« -Pourquoi tu peux, hein ? Tu n'as pas de responsabilités, aucune contrainte, rien ! C'est pour ca que tu vas toujours sauver ceux que tu aimes. Mais moi, je peux pas ! Je suis un shinigami, un capitaine ! Je dois obéir aux ordres… »

Il arrêta de le frapper et desserra petit à petit sa poigne du cou de roux, qui avait les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur.

Ce dernier sentit alors une goutte tomber sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

Au dessus de lui se trouvait Toshiro, le visage baigné de larmes, avec le regard le plus triste et le plus désespéré qu'il n'ai jamais vu de toute sa vie. Les mains du capitaine agrippaient les habits du shinigami remplaçant, comme essayant de s'accrocher afin de ne pas sombrer, tandis qu'il prononça faiblement, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

« -C'est injuste… »

Il posa sa tête contre le torse du roux, cherchant un peu de réconfort, et éclata en sanglots, parmi lesquels il disait de temps à autre un nom.

« -Gin… »

C'est en voyant le jeune capitaine dans une telle détresse qu'il comprit que, même s'il était shinigami, capitaine, qu'il protégeait les gens des hollows, même s'il était incroyablement fort, il ne restait qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui avait été blessé, trahi.

Et il avait enfermé toute cette souffrance au plus profond de lui, ne la montrant à personne.

Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il réussit à ne pas sombrer dans la folie à cause de toute cette douleur ?

Il posa affectueusement sa main sur la tête de Toshiro, essayant maladroitement de le consoler.

Le capitaine sentit la main du roux se poser sur sa tête et l'entendit prononcer des paroles réconfortantes.

Il était tombé bien bas pour montrer ainsi ses faiblesses à l'ennemi. Il avait honte, il se dégoutait presque. Mais plus que tout, il se sentait mal.

Après tout, il avait ignoré ses sentiments depuis longtemps, les avaient mis de côté. Alors pourquoi refaisaient-ils surface maintenant ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il voyait le roux ? Parce que lui allait sauver celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il en était lui-même incapable ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait, pour l'instant.

Au fond, il était simplement soulagé de pouvoir se laisser aller, rien qu'une fois, et il était heureux que ce soit Ichigo qui soit avec lui, car lui ne jugeait pas. Il essayait même de le consoler alors qu'il avait tenté de le tuer il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes !

Il lui apportait chaleur et réconfort, un peu comme un grand-frère, pensa-t-il. Toute cette affection qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment reçue.

Epuisé, il sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ichigo sentit le jeune capitaine se détendre et sa respiration redevenir régulière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiro et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi.

Il paraissait paisible, dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés, ses muscles détendus. Il n'y avait que les deux sillons tracés par les larmes qui rappelaient la détresse dans laquelle il était.

Maintenant qu'il dormait, le roux ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il devait aller retrouver les autres pour aller sauver Grimmjow, mais il ne pouvait pas non-plus abandonner le capitaine de la dixième division.

Il se redressa jusqu'à être assis, son ancien adversaire toujours dans les bras, tiraillé entre ses deux obligations. Soudain, la solution apparut devant lui.

Littéralement.

En effet, alerté par le bruit, Hanataro venait de débarquer, trouvant ainsi les deux ennemis. Le shinigami soigna Ichigo pendant que ce dernier lui posait des questions sur Ichimaru Gin. D'après le brun, il était en vie, enfermé dans une des plus profondes cellules de la Soul Society.

Avant de partir, Ichigo le remercia et lui demanda de s'occuper du capitaine, ce que le médecin accepta.

Il retrouva rapidement le reste du groupe. Yoruichi le regarda, soucieuse. Et lui demanda :

« -Ca ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Oh, si, si t'inquiète, tout va bien » lui répondit le roux.

Il remarqua alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude et qu'il avait un air inquiet. Le shinigami remplaçant se dit qu'avoir vu Toshiro dans cet état l'avait vraiment retourné.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« -Il est pas là, Shinji ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, d'un air surpris.

« -Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il devrait être là depuis longtemps. Surtout qu'il n'a affronté qu'une lieutenant. C'est étrange, répondit l'ancienne capitaine.

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?, demanda le rouquin, inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. Attendons encore un peu. On verra bien ce qui… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un gigantesque reiatsu se fit ressentir.

« -Ce reiatsu…Le capitaine commandant Yamamoto ? Non, c'est impossible… Pas déjà ! Pourquoi ? » s'interrogea Yoruichi.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de quelque chose.

« -Hé, les gars, il vient d'où, son reiatsu ?

-De l'est, répondit Szayel. Pourquoi ? »

Voyant l'ai terrifié du shinigami remplaçant, Yoruichi comprit.

« -Ne me dis pas que…

-Que quoi ? demanda Hachi.

-Shinji. Il est parti vers l'est » répondit la féline.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Alors? Vous voulez me tuer, hein? Héhéhé... MOUAHAHAHAHA! Pauvre petit Toshiro! J'aime torturer mes persos préférés! ^^ Mais c'est vrai qu'il craque complètement dans ce chapitre! Mais justement, il est craquant *ç* xD Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, comme vous pouvez le contaster ^^ Mais à chaque fois qu'il apparait, il s'en prend plein la tronche Le pauvre! xD Bref, si vous avez aimé, review! Si vous avez pas aimé... Bah review quand même! xD A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	12. In the middle of chaos

_Salut tout le monde! Non, attendez, ne me tuez pas tout de suite! Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais ma bêta lectrice (merci à toi d'ailleurs, Natsuki-kuun, pour tout ce que tu fais, et allez voir ses fics, ca vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil!) et moi-même avons eu un petit problème : elle m'a envoyé le chapitre 12 corrigé, mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne l'ai pas reçu, et ca ne semble pas s'arranger. Donc je me suis dis "bon, bah, on va attendre jusqu'à demain!" Et demain, c'est aujourd'hui (c'est bon, vous suivez toujours? xD ), et je ne l'ai toujours pas, donc je me suis dis "tant pis, je vais le mettre quand même, surtout que je m'améliore de plus en plus en orthographe et tout et tout, donc ca devrait aller". Donc voilà, avec un jour de retard, le voilà enfin, le chapitre 12 fait son entrée! Hum, bref... Donc, pour les fans de Kensei, réjouissez-vous, on va le voir, brièvement, mais on va le voir tout de même! Au fait, tout le monde s'en fou, mais j'ai trop envi de le dire : j'ai eu un 17,5 en français! Alors que l'année dernière je luttais pour avoir 6... et je suis en S! Bref, on s'en fou -.-' Donc, réponse aux reviews :_

_Michiko : xD Oui, c'est pour ca que je l'ai fait comme ca! Et t'inquiète, tu as le droit de fantasmer. C'est fait pour! xD Attention, on dit pas du mal de Shinji, j'aime beaucoup ce perso (même si j'ai parfois l'impression d'être la seule ) ^^ Ah, tu verras comment ca va se passer! Héhéhé... Mais dans un petit temps! ^^ Par contre, tu peux dire du mal de Yama et de Hinamori, je les detestes tout les deux. A chaque fois, elle est mourante et je me dis "mais pu***n, crèèèève!", mais ca marche pas, elle est toujours en vie Héhé désolé encore pour le retard! ^^'_

_Fobby : ... Mais-euh! Il est trop bien Shinji! Déjà, il est blond (xD, ca c'est de l'argument!) non mais plus sérieusement, je l'adore. D'ailleurs, il va falloir t'y habituer... Huhuhu... Eh oui, il est trop kioute comme tu dis! ^^ C'est fait pour, en même temps! *ç* xD On a un canibale dans la salle, je note. Hinamori, toujours pas creuvé Mais crève! Tu sers à rien, pauvre cruche! ...Hum, je me calme... Qu'est-ce qu'il fou en tole? Héhé, tu le verras... Dans trèèèès longtemps. Héhéhé... MOUAHAHAHA! ... J'ai complètement craqué, là, je crois -.-' Voici la suite avec... 1 jour de retard, toute mes excuses... u.u_

_Oh, j'ai eu que 2 reviews pour ce chapitre! D'habitude, j'en ai au moins 3! (Attention, ca change tout xD) Merci pour ceux qui reviews! Continuez, je vous en supplie Hum, bref. Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 12 : __In the middle of chaos_

Alors qu'Ichigo et Toshiro se battaient, les autres combats faisaient rage.

Hiyori avait largement le dessus face au lieutenant de la neuvième division, qui semblait proche de la défaite.

« -Bah quoi ? C'est ca le niveau de lieutenant de nos jours ? Ha ha ha, vous êtes trop nuls! »

Piqué à vif par cette remarque, Hisagi s'élança vers elle tout en lançant une de ses faux, qu'elle esquiva facilement et para les attaques lancées par la deuxième arme. Le brun recula et, d'un mouvement sec, tira sur une des chaines. La blonde comprit le piège dans lequel elle était tombée et bondit vers la gauche tandis que la première faux fonçait sur elle.

Elle réussit à esquiver la majeure partie de la lame mais fut tout de même blessée, entaillée au niveau de front, les cheveux détachés et le masque en parti brisé. Elle jura et lança un nouvel assaut, tellement rapide que son adversaire ne vit rien venir et se retrouva, sans comprendre comment, avec Kubikiri orochi planté à son flanc gauche.

Il baissa les yeux vers le Zanpakuto et senti une vive douleur alors que la vizard retirait son épée, les dents de son Shikai blessant encore un peu plus le lieutenant et faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre à terre.

« -On est pas du même niveau. Désolé » annonça-t-elle avant de s'en aller en direction de son ancienne division.

Contre Mashiro, la seule chose à faire était de ne pas se faire toucher, ce dont Rangiku arrivait bien. Par contre, elle ne réussissait pas elle non plus à lui infliger des dommages, même avec Haïneko. L'ancienne lieutenant, malgré son style de combat particulier, était trop rapide et plutôt agile.

La rousse, même si elle était contente de ne pas être en position de faiblesse, n'était pourtant pas satisfaite. Elles n'arriveraient à rien à ce rythme. Elle décida d'utiliser le kido, afin de l'immobiliser pour ensuite pouvoir la vaincre.

Alors qu'elle évita un nouveau coup de pied, cette dernière mit son plan à exécution.

Quelques instants plus tard, la vizard se retrouvait cloué au mur par trois espèces de flèches lumineuses, une à chaque bras et un vers le bassin.

D'un mouvement de la garde de son Zanpakuto, la lieutenant envoya un nuage de cendres vers son adversaire. Alors que ce nuage n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de sa cible, cette dernière donna un puissant coup de pied au mur qui s'effondra pendant qu'elle s'élançait vers son ennemie.

Matsumoto n'eut pas le temps de ramener Haïneko vers elle ni d'esquiver et se prit un coup de genou dans les cotes qui la fit se plier en deux et reçu un coup de coude derrière la tête. Elle tomba, mais la garde de son Zanpakuto étant toujours dans ses mains, envoya une nouvelle attaque vers Mashiro, qui ne put l'éviter totalement et se retrouva avec le bras gauche couvert de sang.

Entre temps, la shinigami s'était relevé et, alors qu'elle allait porter une nouvelle attaque, senti le reiatsu de Hisagi diminuer dangereusement, ce qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser l'espace d'un moment, très court, certes, mais suffisant pour permettre à la verte de lui envoyer un superbe « Mashiro kick » en pleine tête. La puissance du coup fut telle que la lieutenant vola quelques mètres avant de retomber, assommée, apportant ainsi la victoire à la vizard, qui prenait la pose.

« -Yes, j'ai gagné ! Hé hé, j'ai gagné avant Kensei, je suis trop forte ! »

Elle partit à son tour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Non loin de là, Kensei soupira.

« -Elle a toujours autant la forme, celle-là. Oups ! » dit-il tout en esquivant le Zanpakuto de Komamura.

Ce dernier, ayant senti le reiatsu des deux lieutenants diminuer dangereusement, décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

« -Vous êtes de valeureux adversaires. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Bankai. Kokujo Tengen Myô ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, un samouraï géant en armure apparu, sous le regard légèrement impressionné de l'ancien capitaine, qui décida qu'il était plus sage de passer lui aussi en Bankai.

« -Bankai. Tekken Tachikaze ! »

Bien que moins impressionnant que celui du capitaine, il faisait néanmoins aussi son petit effet, avec ses poings américain recouvert d'une lame chacun.

Komamura et le géant levèrent le bras droit et foncèrent vers le vizard qui fit un bond de côté afin d'éviter la lame du samouraï.

Malgré sa taille, le Bankai du capitaine était rapide et attaqua une deuxième fois, surprenant ainsi son adversaire qui ne put que bloquer le sabre et fut violement projeté, traversant plusieurs murs avant de s'arrêter. Il se releva, quelques côtes cassés et le visage en sang, titubant légèrement.

Alors que son ennemi lui lançait une nouvelle attaque, il sauta sur le bras du géant au dernier moment et frappa de toutes ses forces. Une gerbe de sang jaillit, pas seulement du Bankai mais aussi du shinigami, apportant ainsi un sourire satisfait au vizard.

Le capitaine de la septième division réussit tant bien que mal à déloger le vizard et l'observa, tout deux jaugeant l'autre et essayant de mettre au point une stratégie. Ils s'élancèrent soudain l'un vers l'autre.

Alors que Komamura abaissait son Zanpakuto, Kensei le bloqua et réussit à en briser un petit morceau, ayant ainsi la preuve qu'il pouvait gagner.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups, chacun blessant un peu plus l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kensei décide de frapper l'arme de son vis-à-vis, qui se fissura et finit par céder, tout comme son propre Bankai, qui vola en éclat.

Une fois le Zanpakuto en miettes, le samouraï géant disparu. Ils étaient tout deux désarmés, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se ruer l'un vers l'autre pour en finir à main nue. Les coups s'enchainèrent, aucun des deux n'arrivant à prendre l'avantage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'effondrèrent, incapable de bouger plus et essayant de reprendre leur respiration, sans sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ils avaient fait match nul.

Lance contre lance, Lisa et Ikkaku s'affrontaient, trop heureux de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Lisa lança un nouvel assaut, esquivant l'arme de son adversaire, lorsqu'elle vit un sourire inquiétant se dessiner sur les lèvres de son adversaire alors qu'elle entendit un léger cliquetis venant de derrière elle. Sans même se retourner, la vizard se baissa, instinctivement, évitant partiellement le bout de la lance de son vis-à-vis.

Elle s'éloigna d'un bond, sentant quelque chose d'étrange. Intriguée, la jeune femme porta une main à ses cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus courts. Le piège du shinigami avait eu pour effet de lui couper les cheveux, se retrouvant ainsi avec une coupe au carré, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et foudroya du regard le troisième siège.

Ce dernier ricana en voyant l'air de la vizard, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux en sentant le reiatsu du capitaine Komamura baisser dangereusement. Déjà les deux lieutenants avaient été battus, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ca, se disant simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts, mais là, c'était un capitaine !

Il réfléchit rapidement et décida finalement de dévoiler sa véritable force.

« -Vous devez être sacrement forts pour avoir battu le capitaine. Regarde bien, je vais te montrer quelques chose que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier…si tu survie, bien sûr ! Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru ! »

La lance du shinigami laissa place à deux espèces de hallebardes reliés par des chaines à un demi-cercle en fer tranchant posé sur son dos, où était dessiné un dragon.

La vizard jugea plus prudent d'utiliser son masque, s'attirant ainsi le regard surpris du chauve, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'attaquer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Lisa remarqua que le dragon du Bankai devenait de plus en plus rouge, un peu comme une jauge. Elle en déduit qu'une fois entièrement remplit, le shinigami serait en mesure de lancer une attaque dévastatrice.

Or, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres.

« -Je ne te laisserais pas le temps ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant sur son adversaire, réussissant à lui entailler gravement l'épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher une partie de son arme.

Ikkaku jura et lui envoya un coup de pied qui l'envoya à terre, lui brisant ainsi quelques côtes. Elle se releva néanmoins et après quelques coups, alors que le dragon était plein et que le shinigami s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque, réussit à se placer derrière le troisième siège qui, trop impatient de lancer son attaque, avait baissé sa garde, et lui lança un cero, sa cible n'ayant pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir que son adversaire tenait encore debout mais ne s'inquiéta pas, remarquant que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore difficilement faire, alors que son Bankai disparaissait. Peu après, il fini par s'écrouler, assurant à la vizard, qui avait retiré son masque, la victoire.

« -Ca, c'est pour mes cheveux » dit-elle avant de partir en shunpo vers ses camardes.

Pendant ce temps, Yumichika et Rose se battaient, tout deux en Shikai.

Ignorant les capacités du Zanpakuto de son adversaire, le cinquième siège préférait garder ses distances et se montra très vigilant. Ils n'étaient tout deux que légèrement blessés, mais il était clair que le vizard ne montrait pas toute sa puissance, ne le combattant que presque distraitement.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau quelques coups lorsque le shinigami ressenti le reiatsu de son ami Ikkaku chuter. Impossible, il avait perdu ? Pas Ikkaku ! Mais qui étaient ces intrus ? La colère le submergea.

Rose se dit que, comme ca, il allait surement faire des erreurs et se ferait plus facilement avoir, mais se rendit compte lorsque son adversaire attaqua qu'il n'en était rien. Au contraire même, ses coups étaient plus précis, plus puissants, et il semblait avoir gagné en rapidité. A présent, le vizard devait se concentrer pour esquiver.

Sentant que le combat commençait à ne plus être à son avantage, il envoya son Kinshara qui alla s'enrouler autour du bras gauche de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier essaya de s'en débarrasser, pendant qu'il entendait le blond murmurer quelque chose.

Peu après, il y eu une explosion et il entendit un craquement sinistre, réalisant que son bras s'était brisé sous l'explosion. Il décida qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens et, à son tour, murmura quelque chose que le vizard n'entendit pas.

A sa grande surprise, le Zanpakuto de Yumichika changea de forme.

« -Bankai ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Non, c'est simplement la vraie forme de mon Shikai.

- La vraie forme ?

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer » dit-il alors qu'il envoya les branches de son Shikai immobiliser son adversaire.

Ce dernier, sous la surprise, avait réagit trop tard et se retrouvait maintenant coincé. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que cette attaque permettait de voler tout le reiatsu de la victime, entrainant sa mort.

Alors que son reiatsu commençait déjà à être bien bas, il parvint à lancer Kinshara autour du ventre du shinigami, qui à son tour écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Une seconde explosion retentit, blessant gravement le brun qui cracha une gerbe de sang avant de tomber, son Zanpakuto revenant à la normale.

Une fois libre, le vizard félicita son adversaire, inconscient, et s'en alla rejoindre ses alliés, espérant que Love sorte indemne de son combat.

Tout en restant sur ses gardes, Love enchainait les assauts pour ne pas laisser à son adversaire le temps d'utiliser les capacités de son zanpakuto, ce qui avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner car Kyoraku ne les avait pas utilisé depuis le début et avait même été touché plusieurs fois, tout comme le vizard.

On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient à égalité, lorsque le capitaine annonça :

« -Iro oni : vert.»

Love n'eut pas le temps d'éviter toute l'attaque mais ne s'en sortir qu'avec une légère coupure à la jambe. Il se dit qu'il devait se dépêcher de gagner, où il risquait de ne plus jamais en faire, maintenant que le Zanpakuto du shinigami s'était réveillé.

S'il se souvenait bien, c'était à son tour de dire une couleur, et ce fut le noir qu'il choisit, entaillant ainsi légèrement le torse de son vis-à-vis. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups, laissant Kyoraku prendre l'avantage.

Le vizard vit alors le capitaine enfoncer son épée dans le sol et ne comprit que trop tard ce que ca signifiait.

« -Kage oni. »

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son torse et baissa les yeux, voyant ainsi Katen Kyokotsu dépasser de son corps.

Il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Il n'avait pas remarqué le mur derrière lui, où se projetais sa propre ombre. Et maintenant, il en payait les conséquences.

La lame ressorti, faisant se déverser un flot de sang. Pourtant Love tint bon. Tout n'était pas forcement perdu. Mais il devait se dépêcher.

Il était cependant très mal en point, tellement qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le « Taka oni » que prononça son adversaire. Il recula rapidement, évitant ainsi l'attaque mais dut, tout de suite après, faire face à un Busho Koma qu'envoya le capitaine dans sa direction.

Soudain, il eu une idée, pour le moins risquée. Après tout, cette attaque était faite de vent, et son Tengumaru était de feux. Il le fit s'enflammer et frappa de toutes ses forces dans la tornade qui, sous l'effet de la chaleur, parti en direction opposée, c'est-à-dire à Kyoraku.

Surprit, il ne put l'éviter et se prit sa propre attaque plus les flammes de plein fouet. Il réussit à en sortir, toussant, et cherchant rapidement son adversaire du regard, lorsqu'il entendit « Taka Oni ». A peine eut-il levé la tête qu'il reçu le zanpakuto du vizard en pleine tête, le mettant ainsi à terre.

Gravement blessé, Love se laissa tomber à côté de lui et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience alors qu'il se réjouissait en parti d'avoir réussit à faire au moins match nul avec son adversaire, craignant tout de même de ne plus jamais revoir Rose, ne plus pouvoir discuter d'art avec lui, de le taquiner… Au moins, l'autre savait ce que lui-même ressentait à son égard, il pourrait donc mourir tranquille.

Alors que le capitaine de la huitième division s'effondrait, Ukitake, toujours en combat contre Harribel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et lança un regard à Nanao, elle aussi secouée par la défaite de son capitaine.

Au total, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux et le capitaine Kuchiki, en état de combattre. Il ne devait plus se retenir.

« -Que toute vague devienne mon bouclier, que tout rayon de foudre devienne mon sabre. Sogyo no Kotowari ! »

Méfiante, la blonde lança un cero à son adversaire qui le lui renvoya.

Elle put facilement l'esquiver et avait put observer que son katana gauche récupérait l'attaque, l'envoyant par un cordon capable de transformer cette attaque jusqu'au Zanpakuto de droite, qui la renvoyait, légèrement changée.

Simple, mais efficace. Pas au point de l'obliger de se mettre en resurrección, mais pas mal quand même.

La lieutenant, par contre, n'était pas du tout du même niveau, même si son kido était plutôt impressionnant.

Elle en eu la confirmation alors que la brune lança un Shakka ho en sa direction, qu'elle évita sans difficulté, et ses adversaires aussi le savaient bien, ce qui voulait dire que c'était une diversion.

Sans même se retourner, elle bloqua le deux armes du capitaine, qui recula, pas si surpris que ca. Après tout, depuis le début, ils ne faisaient que se tester.

Ils enchainèrent ainsi quelques coups, l'arrancar commençant à se dire qu'elle devait peut-être se dépêcher.

Elle aperçu à côté d'elle la lieutenant qui tentait une attaque et n'eut aucune difficulté à l'esquiver et à la trancher au ventre, faisant jaillir une quantité impressionnante de sang.

La shinigami tomba à terre tandis que le capitaine se précipita vers elle pour l'aider. Cependant, l'ancienne tercera n'était pas de cet avis et lança un assaut contre Ukitake qui ne faisait pratiquement que parer le Zanpakuto de la blonde.

Soudain, il recula et une importante quantité de reiatsu se concentra autour de lui. Sentant cela, Harribel fit de même, prête à se mettre en état de libération.

« -Bankai… »

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot qu'il se mit à tousser, crachant du sang, alors que le reiatsu se dissipait. Le capitaine maudit cette stupide maladie alors que sa vision se troublait, sentant son corps basculer dans le vide.

« -Dommage» déclara l'arrancar tout en s'éloignant en direction de la douzième division.

Non loin de là, un autre combat faisait rage, Getsuga Tensho contre Senbonzakura.

Isshin ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette technique était effrayante.

La mort prenait différente formes, les plus belles étant généralement les plus dangereuses. Et quoi de plus beau que des centaines de pétales de fleures de cerisier ? Néanmoins, il ne s'en sortait qu'avec quelques coupures, tout comme le noble, grâce à sa vitesse.

Byakuya envoya une nouvelle vague de fleurs de cerisier contre le père d'Ichigo qui la dispersa d'un Getsuga Tensho, avant de s'élancer vers le capitaine qui para l'attaque grâce à son Shikai, une fois de plus.

Après plusieurs tentatives, l'ancien capitaine commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il vit alors son adversaire reprendre son Zanpakuto et le laisser tomber, lame vers le sol, s'évanouissant dans le sol alors qu'il annonça :

« -Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ce ridicule petit échauffement n'a que trop duré. »

Sur le coup, Isshin ne vit pas vraiment la différence avec le Shikai, mais remarqua bien vite que le nombre de pétales avait augmenté, tout comme leur vitesse. Il en fit d'ailleurs l'expérience, sa jambe gauche blessé par une de ces attaques, ce qui l'handicapait beaucoup car il avait désormais du mal à s'appuyer dessus.

Mais il tenait bon, son adversaire finirait bien par commettre une erreur, c'était inévitable.

Tout en se disant ca, il ressenti deux reiatsu se concentrer, puis un des deux disparu presque.

En ressentant cela, Byakuya avait écarquillé les yeux de terreur et tourné la tête dans sa direction, oubliant totalement son adversaire.

Sans chercher à comprendre la raison de cette surprise, l'ancien capitaine lança un Getsuga Tensho sur le noble, qui le reçu de plein fouet, le blessant gravement et brisant ses kenseikan.

Isshin s'approcha de son adversaire, à présent à terre, scruta son regard et put y lire de la détermination, mais aussi de l'inquiétude, presque de la peur. Il devina qu'il était inquiet au sujet du shinigami qui venait de perdre et qu'il devait certainement être quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Il prit donc sa décision et s'en alla.

« -Que faites-vous ? demanda le capitaine, surpris.

-Ca s'voit pas ? J'm'en vais. J'vais pas continuer à m'battre avec quelqu'un qui a même pas réussi à éviter un malheureux Getsuga Tensho. »

Sur ces mots, il parti en shunpo, laissant le noble seul, toujours au sol, reconnaissant de son geste, même si son égo en prit un coup.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et fonça vers l'endroit où le reiatsu du capitaine de la treizième division avait presque disparu.

Il arriva enfin sur les lieux et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit le shinigami face contre terre, inerte.

Il se précipita vers lui et le retourna sur le dos, tout en l'appelant, sentant la panique s'emparer petit à petit de lui, d'habitude si calme. Le noble le secoua et cru exploser de joie lorsqu'il vit les yeux du capitaine s'ouvrir.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il s'effondrait à cause de sa maladie, il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ressentait-il cette chaleur réconfortante ?

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du capitaine Kuchiki, remplis d'inquiétude. Ah, c'est pour ca, cette chaleur. Il était avec lui.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet, d'ailleurs ? Pour lui ? Impossible, il se montrait toujours aussi froid et distant avec lui qu'avec les autres. Alors pourquoi ?

Il remarqua alors le visage ensanglanté du brun.

« -Byakuya ? Tu es blessé ! »

Pour toute réponse, le brun prit le malade dans ses bras et enfouit se tête dans ses cheveux blancs.

« -Byakuya ? appela-t-il, surpris.

-J'étais inquiet.

-Inquiet ? Pour moi ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus surpris.

-Pour qui d'autre ? » murmura le noble.

Ukitake mit fin à l'étreinte afin de regarder le capitaine de la sixième division dans les yeux.

N'y décelant aucune trace de mensonge, il posa sa main sur la joue du brun et lui sourit tendrement, tout en ajoutant :

« -Tu es vraiment plus mignon sans ces trucs dans tes cheveux. »

Byakuya le regarda, étonné, mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'il senti les lèvres du capitaine se poser sur les siennes, doucement et tendrement, à l'image de leur propriétaire.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses sentiments seraient partagés ! Le glacial capitaine Kuchiki avec le chaleureux capitaine Ukitake, il y avait vraiment de quoi être étonné !

Trop heureux de cette révélation, alors qu'ils se séparèrent, il l'embrassa à son tour, fougueusement, s'attirant l'ai étonné du malade, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la fin du baisé face à tant d'ardeur de la part de cet homme d'habitude calme et impassible.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du brun qui se rendit compte qu'il s'était un petit peu laissé emporter.

Malgré ses blessures et les protestations du capitaine de la treizième division, il entreprit de porter le malade dans ses bras pour le mener à la quatrième division.

En chemin, il ressentit soudain un puissant reiatsu, oppressant. Celui du capitaine commandant Yamamoto, qui combattait quelqu'un.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà! Alors? Alors? Oui, je sais, c'est très guimauve à la fin... Je m'excuse, j'ai honte, mais j'avais envi... Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs (parce qu'il n'y a pas que des filles qui me lisent! Je ne le répeterais jamais assez... xD) Et A PRIORI, il ne devrais pas y avoir de retard pour le chapitre 13. Si j'ai des reviews, bien sûr... Ce n'est pas du tout du chantage, qu'allez-vous imaginer là? ^^ Bref, à lundi tout le monde! _


	13. Sterben für dich

_'lut tout le monde! Comment ca va bien? Moi bien. Bref, on s'en fou... Donc, voilà, chapitre triste (quand même un peu, je pense), avec du suspens à la fin, où je vois d'ici les reviews... J'ai peur..._

_Sinon, bah, en fait j'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui... ^^' Ah si! Je suis désormais une membre du AFY! Alien Fan de Yaoï. Ca sert à rien, mais c'est un délire avec Natsuki-kuun, donc bon... xD Rejoignez-nous! xD_

_En fait, j'ai plein de trucs à dire, mais je viens juste de le remarquer... -.-' Alors... GRAND RETOUR de Grimmjow! Enfin, "grand", pas vraiment, parce qu'il est... bref, vous verrez... Je sens que je vais me faire tuer pour le traitement que je lui ai fait subir... Hum..._

_Ah oui, et j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le dernier chapitre, mais pour les cheveux de Lisa, je les vois bien comme ceux de Erza dans Fairy Tail, celle d'edoras, quand elle a les cheveux courts. Et comme tout le monde s'en fou, c'était pas forcemment très utile de le rajouter ^^ N'empêche, c'est dingue comme ce chapitre me parait loin! J'en suis au 21 là, et ca date! Je me sens nostalgique en le lisant! Alors que ca doit faire quoi, un mois? xD M'enfin bref, réponse aux reviews!_

_Michiko : Ouais, défonce-les! xD Le guimauve... J'en suis encore choquée... xD Mais si tu aimes bien, tant mieux! ^^ Et je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ce couple, c'est juste que en choisissant qui allait être avec qui, je me suis dis "eux, ils sont faits pour être ensemble", mais j'ignore encore pourquoi^^' Eh non, il va se battre contre un perso que peu de gens aiment bien... Je sais pas pourquoi, parce que moi, je l'adore! Mais tu verras ca dès le début. xD Non, je n'avais pas des envies de meurtres, j'étais même plutôt contente! Va savoir pourquoi, quand je suis contente, j'écris du bien triste et trash, et quand je suis triste, j'écris des trucs cons... ^^' ... Je m'excuse encore, mais cette fois, il est bien là! Avec le grand retour de Grimm! ^^ thanks pour la review!_

_itachihaku : ... Euh... Ouais! En gros, pas taper! Et puis, je serais mal placée pour le faire, j'ai mis le chapitre en retard la dernière fois -.-' Hum... Bref... Oublions ce léger incident... Oui, j'aime bien quand il y a du sang partout xD Hahaha! Je suis une psychopathe, je sais, je sais... Wouhou! Je ne suis pas la seule à bien l'aimer! ^^ *.* Trop bien! ... Tu t'es totalement lâchée, là... xD Oui, eh bah, tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres tout ce que je lui réserve! ^^' Je l'ai un peu torturé ce perso ... Hum... Gang Kurosaki est le BEST gang de toute la Soul Society/Hueco Mondo/Monde des humains, c'est bien connue! ^^ xD Bye bye!_

_Fobby : xD C'est marant que tu dises ca parce qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai fais dire cette réflexion à un perso... xD Non mais ca va être pire après. On dit qu'il y a trop de gens sur Terre, eh bah j'ai trouvé LA solution! Tout le monde devient gay! xD Je suis dans mon délire, désolé.. Hum, je me reprends, c'est bon... Je devrais pouvoir te caser quelques part, je pense... Mais va falloir attendre, parce que j'en suis au chapitre 21 là ^^' Donc ton nom apparaitra dans quelques semaines... ^^' Mais tu sera juste figurant. Faut pas pousser non-plus! xD Oui, je ne voulais pas montrer le Bankai d'Ukitake, mais il fallait bien qu'il se batte sérieusement, et puis...Faut pas le dire, mais j'avais la flemme d'inventer tout un tas de trucs compliqués pour son combat ^^' Moi aussi, j'aime les smileys! =) =} *ç* ... Bref, merci pour la review!_

_Natsuki-Kuun : ... Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pas répondu par Mp... xD Bref, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ai une réponse, non? ^^' Donc, ton chien : pas gentil. Si il recommence, j'en fais du hot dog. Prévient-le! Surtout que si je le dis à tout le monde, que c'est sa faute, il va vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure! xD Mais non, j'aime bien les chiens. Dans mon assiette... Bref! Merci encore pour tout le boulot que tu fournis et tout les délires que nous nous tapons (membres du AFY! xD ) et merci pour la review!_

_Chapitre 13 : __Sterben für dich_

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que Shinji déambulait dans le Sereitei, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait ressenti toutes les victoires et les défaites de ses amis et s'apprêtait à retourner vers la douzième division pour retrouver les autres. Il n'était plus très loin lorsqu'il vit une silhouette devant lui, sourcils au vent.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant le capitaine commandant Yamamoto, et surtout en comprenant qu'il était là pour lui. Si le capitaine décidait de l'attaquer, ce ne serait plus un combat mais juste un massacre. Le blond se ferait battre à plate couture, c'était évident.

Le plus âgé s'approcha du vizard, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres. Comment avait-il sut où le trouver, alors qu'il avait encore sa cape ? La voix de Yamamoto le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Hirako Shinji. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

-…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, rendez-vous. »

De nouveau, le blond garda le silence, tentant de trouver une solution. Devant le manque de répondant du vizard, le shinigami dégaina son Zanpakuto et libéra une énorme quantité de reiatsu.

Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face à une telle puissance, et l'ancien capitaine n'échappait pas à la règle, tremblant de tous ses membres, tenant difficilement debout et avait des sueurs froides. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais.

Voyant le capitaine de la première division marcher lentement vers lui, il décida de sortir à son tour son Zanpakuto et annonça :

« -Effondre-toi, Sakanade. »

A peine eut-il finit de prononcer le nom de son arme qu'il dut esquiver une attaque.

Yamamoto connaissait les capacités de Sakanade, il savait se battre contre, mais le vizard garda l'espoir qu'il commettrait une faute, rien qu'une, lui laissant ainsi une petite chance.

Malheureusement, il n'en était rien. Son adversaire, d'une attaque de Ryujin Jakka, enflamma sa cape. Si elle n'avait pas été là, c'est lui qui serait en train de griller.

Tout le monde pouvait désormais ressentir son reiatsu, et il s'aperçu bien vite que ses camarades se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Même s'il était heureux et reconnaissant envers ses amis qui tentaient de lui venir en aide, il craignait également de les voir se faire terrasser par l'ennemi, à cause de lui.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps qu'il vit le capitaine commandant envoyer un immense jet de flammes vers lui, bien trop imposant pour qu'il puisse l'éviter.

Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, sentant chaque parcelle de son corps le bruler atrocement, chaque seconde paraissaient des heures, jusqu'à ce que finalement ca finisse.

Le blond n'était plus en état de bouger et chuta au sol, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas tenu très longtemps face à son adversaire. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus que deux solutions pour lui : soit il mourrait, soit il irait en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce qui était peut-être pire.

Tandis qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, curieusement, sa dernière pensée fut pour Aizen, regrettant de n'avoir sut lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque, alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

Découvrant qu'il était celui qui était le plus proche des deux adversaires, Isshin se dirigea dans leur direction, bien décider à porter secours à son camarade, lorsqu'il ressenti un autre reiatsu, plutôt imposant, non loin de lui.

Quelque instants plus tard, il faisait face à un homme, grand, bandeau à l'œil droit et coupe de cheveux punk, arborant un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. Ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu, et le reconnaissait. C'était celui de ceux qui ne vivent que pour se battre, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Et ils étaient très dangereux, n'ayant généralement pas peur de mourir. D'après son haori, c'était un capitaine.

Ce dernier prit alors la parole.

« -Ha, bah quand c'est pas Yachiru qui me dit où aller, je tombe sur des gens forts ! Heureusement qu'elle est partie chercher des infos ! Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la onzième division. Et toi, t'es qui ? »

A l'entente de son nom, Isshin tiqua.

« -Tu es l'un de ceux qui s'est battu avec mon fils l'autre jour, non ?

-Fils? T'es le paternel d'Ichigo? Ha ha ha, interessant! Ouais, c'est moi qui m'suis battu avec lui, mais il était vachement faible. J'étais déçu. T'as intérêt à être plus fort ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, le capitaine se rua vers le père d'Ichigo, qui évita facilement toutes les attaques et réussit à lui infliger plusieurs blessures, faisant ainsi d'avantage sourire Kenpachi, qui semblait aux anges.

Vraiment, depuis qu'il connaissait le shinigami remplaçant, il enchainait les combats intéressants !

Un coup d'épée bien placé découpa le cache-œil du capitaine, laissant ainsi s'échapper une quantité phénoménale de reiatsu. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, continuant toujours d'attaquer, ses coups devenant de plus en plus puissants.

Il blessa Isshin à l'épaule, recevant par la même occasion une belle entaille sur le torse. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, l'ancien capitaine se disant que son adversaire était vraiment fort, lorsqu'ils ressentirent le reiatsu de Shinji chuter brutalement, leur indiquant qu'il avait perdu. Néanmoins, il n'était pas mort. Pas encore du moins.

Il fut légèrement distrait et le capitaine en profita pour lui planter son Zanpakuto en plein ventre, profitant également du fait qu'il était plus lent à cause de la blessure qu'il s'était fait à la jambe lors de son précédent combat.

Tout d'abord surpris, le père d'Ichigo se ressaisit bien vite et empoigna l'arme de son vis-à-vis avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher son arme pour pouvoir esquiver.

Au moins, maintenant, il était désarmé. Il retira la lame de son corps et la lança au loin.

Etonné, le shinigami regarda une demi seconde son Zanpakuto s'envoler dans les airs et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Isshin se trouvait devant lui, Zanpakuto en l'air, et avant qu'il n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit, il fut tranché par la lame de son adversaire. La blessure était profonde et Kenpachi perdit beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop.

Sa vue se brouilla et il s'effondra, toujours en souriant, satisfait d'avoir put combattre quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Son adversaire aussi avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il fit quelques pas, voulant venir en aide à Shinji, mais s'écroula à son tour, bien trop blessé après ses deux combats.

Ichigo en était persuadé, c'était le blond qui se trouvait face à Yamamoto. Tout d'abord, c'était la direction qu'il avait prise, et ensuite, il n'y avait que le reiatsu du capitaine commandant, alors qu'il était évident qu'il était face à un adversaire. Or, tous les autres qui portaient une cape étaient ici, avec lui. C'était donc, forcement lui. Il essaya d'aller lui porter assistance, mais Yoruichi l'arrêta.

« -Pourquoi tu m'empêche d'y aller ? On peut pas l'abandonner !

-Du calme ! On n'a même pas la certitude qu'il s'agisse bien de lui. »

Juste au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, le reiatsu du blond apparut, juste à côté de celui du shinigami.

« -Et là, tu vas me dire que c'est pas lui, peut-être ? répondit-il à bout de nerf.

-Je suis désolé, mais de toute façon, même si on y va tous ensemble, on n'arrivera pas à le battre. Comme ca, il nous fait gagner du temps, ne le gaspillons pas. Et n'oublie pas ton objectif ! Tu es venu sauver Grimmjow je te rappelle ! »

A ces mots, le roux se figea. Non, il n'avait pas oublié, comment aurait-il put ? Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas abandonner le vizard !

Malgré tout, la totalité de ce qu'avait dit l'ancienne capitaine était juste. Il remarqua alors l'air tiraillé de cette dernière. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment idiot. Evidement qu'elle se faisait du souci et qu'elle mourait d'envi d'aller l'aider, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. La féline était réaliste, elle, au moins.

Il capitula et ils reprirent le chemin de la douzième division.

En cours de route, ils sentirent le reiatsu du blond diminuer dangereusement, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, tout comme lorsque ce fut au tour de celui d'Isshin, sachant tous qu'ils étaient totalement impuissants. La seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire était d'espérer qu'ils se feraient seulement emprisonner, dans ce cas là, ils pourraient au moins aller les délivrer. Sinon…

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment portant le sigle de la douzième division. Après tout ce temps et toutes ces épreuves, ils y étaient enfin.

Tous étaient impatients, à l'exception de Szayel, pour lequel un autre sentiment se mêlait à l'impatience. Certes, il voulait absolument sauver l'ancien sexta, mais il allait entrer sur le terrain du capitaine Kurotsuchi. De la personne qui l'avait tué.

Malgré tout son courage, il ressentait une peur irrationnelle envers cet endroit. Il était terrifié mais réussit à le cacher du mieux qu'il put, les autres ne s'apercevant de rien, ne sachant même pas quel était le lien entre les deux scientifiques.

Ils entrèrent discrètement et se faufilaient dans tout le grand bâtiment, arpentant d'interminables couloirs. L'endroit ressemblait à un véritable labyrinthe et ils auraient mis des jours à retrouver leur chemin si l'ancien octavo n'avait pas été là, les guidant d'après ce qu'il devinait. Etant lui-même scientifique, il arrivait plutôt bien à comprendre la logique architecturale du bâtiment.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient un énième couloir, commençant légèrement à décourager, ils entendirent un cri à faire glacer le sang. Ce cri résonna dans le couloir et tous se regardèrent, horrifiés, avant de partir dans sa direction.

Ichigo et Szayel étaient terrifiés par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir à l'autre bout de cet interminable couloir, espérant quelque part que ce n'était pas Grimmjow qu'ils avaient entendu. Mais ils avaient bien reconnu sa voix.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir, devant une porte fermé qui leur inspirait soudain une profonde crainte.

Ce fut Yoruichi qui l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et s'engouffra dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter brutalement, tout comme Hachi qui suivait.

Szayel, qui se doutait de ce qu'il allait trouver, fut moins surpris, mais se stoppa tout de même. Rien n'aurait put le préparer à ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux.

Ichigo, voyant la réaction des autres, s'attendit au pire. Il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé, bien trop éblouissant après tout ces couloirs sombres et obscurs, et il dut fermer les yeux un instant.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il se figea de terreur. Il cru tout d'abord à une hallucination, ou quelque chose du même genre, mais non.

Et dire qu'il ne s'attendait qu'au pire.

Devant lui se tenait le capitaine de la douzième division, un scalpel en sang dans les mains, qui les regardait d'un air légèrement étonné, ainsi que sa lieutenant, les mains croisés devant elle, le regard neutre, et enfin, Grimmjow.

La première chose qui retint son attention dans cet endroit entièrement blanc, ce fut tout ce rouge au sol. Une immense flaque de sang.

En relevant les yeux, il pouvait voir l'arrancar, solidement attaché à une sorte de table d'opération verticale, les bras en croix, les poignets et les chevilles attachés par des liens l'empêchant d'utiliser son reiatsu. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'ancien espada, c'était plus pour le maintenir debout que pour éviter qu'il s'échappe.

En effet, il était à peine conscient, toujours en resurrección à cause du capitaine, ce qui lui pompait une importante quantité de reiatsu, le rendant extrêmement faible. Mais ca, ce n'était rien.

L'ancien sexta était couvert de sang, la peau lacéré en de nombreux endroits, certainement afin de pouvoir tester la résistance du bleuté, sa capacité de régénération, ou encore le punir ou observer son fonctionnement, de nombreux bleus étaient apparut et sa jambe droite formait un angle inquiétant.

Au vu de la quantité de sang répandu au sol, qui n'avait à présent plus rien de blanc, il était surprenant que Grimmjow puisse encore être un minimum conscient, et même en vie. Il était très pâle et, à y regarder de plus près, avait reçu de nombreuses injections de produits, notamment des drogues ou des poisons.

Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur le bleuté. Celui de Mayuri, par contre, révélait à présent une profonde contrariété, dut à cette intrusion.

« -Vous me dérangez. Juste au moment où j'allais entamer la vivisection. »

Le seul à réagir fut Szayel, s'étant remit plus vite du choc car il s'était préparé mentalement. Il regarda le capitaine, furieux, sourcils froncés, le regard plus haineux que jamais, et ne put empêcher son reiatsu d'augmenter, se faisant de plus en plus menaçant.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le shinigami remarqua la présence de l'ancien octavo, tournant lentement les yeux vers lui, franchement surpris. La surprise passée, il arbora un immense sourire, le regard fou, et prit la parole.

« -Tiens tiens, l'arrancar. Fascinant, tu es toujours en vie. Comment as-tu fais ?

-…

-Bah, peu importe. Ca me fait un nouveau cobaye. Mais dis-moi, c'était comment ces centaines d'années à souffrir, seul, sans pouvoir parler, ni bouger, ni mourir ? »

Il jouait avec lui. Et Szayel le savait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne le laisserait pas avoir le dessus, même s'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Tremblait-il de peur ? De colère ? Surement des deux. Devant le sourire du capitaine, il craqua et sortit rageusement son Zanpakuto, avant de prononcer :

« -Aspire, Fornicaras ! »

Sur ces mots, il avala son arme et ses vêtements changèrent, tandis que ses lunettes disparaissaient, que quatre espèces de branches lui poussaient dans le dos, et que du maquillage violet apparut.

Cette transformation ramena le reste du groupe à la réalité, à part Ichigo qui était toujours figé d'horreur.

« -Intéressant. Déchiquette, Ashisogi jizo. »

Le Zanpakuto de Mayuri changea lui aussi de forme. L'ancien espada jeta un rapide coup d'œil au shinigami remplaçant et lui dit :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Dépêche-toi de le sauver. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix étrangement neutre, comme s'il s'était résigné à laisser le bleuté au roux.

Ces paroles réussirent à faire sortir le rouquin de sa léthargie. Il le regarda, puis assimila l'ordre que l'ancien octavo lui avait donné. Il se précipita vers Grimmjow mais fut arrêté par Nemu, qui l'attaqua.

Encore trop secoué, le shinigami remplaçant ne réagit pas à temps et remarqua seulement après que Yoruichi avait arrêté le coup de la lieutenant.

« -Vas-y, je m'occupe d'elle », annonça-t-elle.

Ichigo acquiesça et courut de nouveau vers l'ancien sexta. Tout en coupant ses liens, il ne cessait de l'appeler. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à la dernière entrave, au poignet gauche, le bleuté ouvrit les yeux, voilés, et vit le roux devant lui, l'air inquiet.

« -Ichi…go… », prononça-t-il difficilement.

La corde céda et l'arrancar s'effondra sur le roux, qui le retint difficilement avant de le faire s'assoir. Il vit Hachi s'approcher et s'agenouiller devant l'ancien espada. Devant le regard interrogatif du rouquin, le vizard expliqua.

« -Je peux en partie le soigner grâce au kido. Mais en partie seulement, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des soins. Je pense tout de même pouvoir le tirer d'affaire. »

Après l'avoir remercié, Ichigo examina alors avec plus d'attention l'ancien sexta et remarqua qu'il tremblait et que sa respiration était très irrégulière. Il réussissait à peine à rester éveillé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le roux et, avec beaucoup de difficulté encore une fois, parla.

« -Derrière… mon cou… »

Et il tourna la tête. Le rouquin aperçu alors un petit objet enfoncé dans son cou. Il s'approcha et demanda :

« -Je dois l'enlever ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça. Immédiatement, le shinigami remplaçant prit l'objet dans sa main et tira de toutes ses forces, arrachant une légère grimace de douleur au bleuté. Peu après, la resurrección de ce dernier s'en alla. Ses traits se détendirent légèrement et sa respiration se fit plus régulière, au plus grand soulagement d'Ichigo.

Du côté des combattants, Yoruichi avait réussit à mettre à terre son ennemie rapidement et sans grande difficulté, mais n'osait pas interférer dans le combat des deux scientifiques. Elle sentait que c'était quelque chose que Szayel devait faire.

Ce dernier avait, pour l'instant, réussit à ne pas se faire toucher une seule fois, mais le problème était que son adversaire aussi. Il avait évité toutes ses attaques longue distance.

De plus, l'ancien octavo était assaillit de doutes, se demandant comment il pourrait gagner face à un tel monstre, alors qu'il avait déjà été tué une fois par lui. Le seul avantage qu'il avait était qu'en raison de l'espace réduit, le capitaine ne pouvait pas utiliser son Bankai. Mais il ne semblait pas trop inquiet à ce sujet.

En bref, ils tournaient en rond. Les attaques s'enchainèrent, sans la moindre évolution, alors que les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Au bout d'un moment, Hachi avait réussit à suffisamment soigner Grimmjow pour lui permettre de tenir debout. Ignorant les protestations du roux, il se leva et agrippa pantera, non dans l'intention de combattre, il savait que c'était impossible, mais pour se défendre au besoin.

Voyant l'arrancar debout, les deux scientifiques s'arrêtèrent et Mayuri, furieux, donna un violent coup de pied à Szayel, qui s'écrasa lourdement contre le mur, et se rua sur le bleuté, tout en hurlant :

« -Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Il sera à moi ou il ne sera à personne ! »

L'ancien sexta essaya de lever son Zanpakuto, mais son épaule se bloqua, à cause de la blessure qu'il s'était fait à Karakura, et il ne put se protéger, alors que le roux se plaça devant lui, les bras en croix, prêt à se sacrifier, devant les yeux écarquillés de Grimmjow.

Avant qu'il ne put réagir, une giclé de sang vola dans les airs, teintant un peu plus de rouge le sol.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Alors? Vous voulez me tuer? Eh bah vous pouvez pas! Nah! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite! ^^ Et je suis sûre que vous en mourez d'impatience! Surtout qu'à l'origine, je devais couper ce chapitre juste après, où on voyait la suite! Mais j'ai décidé que ce serait plus drôle comme ca. Héhéhé... Bref, pour toute menace de mort, merci de bien vouloir me laisser une review! ^^ A la semaine prochaine!_

_P.S : je vous avez pas menti, il souffre UN PEU Grimmjow dans ce chapitre ^^ xD_


	14. Amour m'a tué

_Yo tout le monde ! Alors, c'est dur le lundi, hein ? Je suis d'accord xD Bref, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part merci à tous pour vos menaces de mort ! ^^ Donc, en plus j'ai pas le temps, donc réponse aux reviews tout de suite : _

_Mio : Merci ! Et c'est pas fini ! Ca va être de pire en pire pour les pauvres persos… ^^' Moi non-plus je l'aime pas… Et donc je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Tu verras pourquoi… Héhéhé… Pauvre Grimmjow, pauvre Ichigo, je sais, je suis cruelle… J'assume ! ^^ Ouais, ils sont chou comme ca, hein ? xD Pour ta question, Gin et Toshiro, t'inquiètes, ca va aller comme sur des roulettes (pour l'instant du moins… huhuhu…) Par contre, pour Aizen et Shinji, ca va être compliqué. Je te laisse voir ! Dans quelques chapitres… Patience ^^' Merci pour la review !_

_Michiko : … Oui, un tout petit peu… A peine ! xD Du harcèlement ? Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire –sifflote l'air de rien- Ouais, au début c'était censé être un One –shot… Bah c'en est loin… xD … Tu aimes bien Mayuri ? Hors de ma vue… xD Ah, pour Szayel, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ! ^^ T'inquiètes, je suis constamment en période de sadisme profond, donc c'est pas grave… xD Tant que tu me ressuscite, ca va. Toute personne mettant une review pour cette fic a forcément des envies de meurtre. Surtout en ce moment… Va savoir pourquoi . Merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Itachihaku : Mon cerveau fonctionne pareil, je te rassure. Surtout le lundi ! xD Disons juste que c'est ton état naturel ! Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Nul ne le sais (vises un peu comment j'me la joue ! xD )… Je sais, je suis impardonnable… Désolé ! Mais bon, si il ne se passe rien, c'est pas drôle ! T'as déjà vu une histoire où les persos vont en cours, comme ca, et où il se passe rien ? …En fait, c'est u peu le principe des shojos… xD Mais j'écris pas un shojo ! Comment ca ca se voit pas ? Il y a trop de sang pour que ce soit un shojo ! …Désolé, je suis partie dans un délire… . En même temps, il est venu exprès pour le sauver, heureusement qu'il réussit ! Mais attention, c'est pas encore fini ! loin de là ! Je suis d'accord, ils ont pas le droit de mourir ! C'est cruel ! … Mais attends, c'est ma fic ! Pourquoi je dis ca moi, alors ? Bref, merci pour la review ^^'_

_Fobby : Ouais, c'est beauuuu ! C'est pour ca qu'il va y en avoir partout ! Je vais repeindre le monde ! Ce monde brillera d'une lueur rouge ! … Bref, je suis folle moi aussi, c'est officiel… Désolé désolé ! Mais il faut bien que je le torture un peu ! ^^' Sinon ca serait pas marrant ! Et non, je ne suis pas une sadique psychopathe… On y croit, on y croit… . … Bah en fait, ca fait depuis un petit temps que je le savais ^^ Désolé ! xD Je crois que je viens de te casser ta joie, désolé… ^^ Mais non, tu ne passe pas pour un c*n… Pas plis que d'habitude ! –sourire rayonnant- xD Bref, je m'égare, surtout que tu n'es pas le plus taré de mes lecteurs… En fait, techniquement, tu es le seul LECTEUR, le reste, ce sont des LECTRICES, mais bon… Encore un truc inutile… -.-' Bref ! Merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Chapitre 14 : __Amour m'a tué_

Les yeux de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent encore plus alors qu'ils se rendaient compte de la situation, voyant Szayel qui venait de se placer devant le roux, lui sauvant ainsi la vie en perdant la sienne.

L'ancien octavo attrapa le visage de Mayuri et tourna d'un coup sec, brisant le cou du désormais défunt capitaine de la douzième division. S'en était définitivement fini de lui. Mais il était trop tard pour l'arrancar, et il le savait.

Il se retourna, l'arme toujours planté dans son torse, et plongea son regard dans celui, déconcerté, de l'ancien sexta et lui sourit tristement. Il n'aurait pas voulu mourir si tôt, mais déjà il se désagréger. La question fatidique fut posée.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Vous sauver, pour quelle autre raison ? Tu aurais été triste s'il avait été tué. »

Grimmjow ressenti une immense tristesse. Il avait fini pas vraiment s'attacher au scientifique, au final.

« -Tu peux pas crever maintenant. J'te dois encore trois jours, tu t'souviens ? »

Leur accord revint en mémoire à Szayel. C'est vrai, il ne pourrait pas profiter de ces trois jours… Quel dommage.

« -Désolé… Et puis, tu le sais déjà, mais je… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, disparaissant avant, sous les regards attristés de ses amis. Décidemment, il n'avait jamais été heureux. Il avait tellement de regrets ! Mais c'était fini. La fin du voyage pour lui.

Le roux se retourna vers l'arrancar, inquiet. Celui-ci paraissait abattu. Il voulait absolument faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

« -Grimmjow…

-Dis rien. Essaie pas d'me réconforter ou d'me dire qu't'es désolé, c'est pas ta faute. C'est son choix, j'le respect. »

Etonné, le shinigami remplaçant le dévisagea, avant qu'une phrase de l'ancien octavo ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il devait poser la question.

« -Il a… Il a dit, à un moment… Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi tu serais triste si je mourrais. Ce… C'est vrai ? » demanda le rouquin en bégayant un peu, rouge comme une pivoine. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit vrai.

« -Non. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, presque honteux mais surtout très déçu.

« -Je serais effondré »

Le roux releva la tête brutalement et regarda l'ancien sexta, les yeux ronds, alors que ce dernier se détournait et s'apprêtait à partir.

« -Merci.

-Pourquoi tu m'remercie ?

-Je sais pas exactement mais merci ! »

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil au shinigami remplaçant qui arborait un sourire rayonnant.

« -Décidemment, t'es vraiment pas banal. Bon, on s'tire, j'ai pas trop envi d'rester là. »

Tous acquiescèrent, comprenant parfaitement le besoin de l'arrancar de fuir cet endroit, remplit de peine et de souffrance.

Pendant qu'ils cherchaient la sortie de l'immense bâtiment, Yoruichi, Hachi et Ichigo racontèrent tout à Grimmjow, qui fut surpris qu'autant de personnes aient acceptés de venir risquer leur vie pour le sauver.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors et tombèrent immédiatement sur Hiyori, Lisa, Harribel, Rose et Mashiro qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

« -Alors, c'est lui, Grimmjow ? demanda Hiyori.

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

-Ho, comment tu parles à ceux qui sont venus de sauver ? Tu devrais nous remercier à genou !

-…T'es qui ?

-Eh, tu m'a écouté ? J't'ai dis d'être plus polie ! s'énerva-t-elle, une veine battant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

-Elle s'appelle Sarugaki Hiyori.

-Eh, Lisa !

-Je suis Yadomaru Lisa, et voici Kuna Mashiro et Otoribashi Rose. Enchanté.

-Euh… Ouais, salut…

-T'avais pas les cheveux plus longs, avant ? » demanda innocemment Ichigo avant de se prendre un violent coup de poing sur la tête. « Aïe ! Non mais ca va pas ? »

Devant les mouvements frénétiques de Rose lui indiquant de se taire et la bosse que lui aussi arborait, sans compter l'aura menaçante qui émanait de la vizard, il décida de ne rien ajouter.

« -Où est Szayel ? » s'interrogea Harribel.

Les mines de Grimmjow et du roux s'assombrirent soudainement. Ce fut l'ancien espada qui répondit.

« -Il est mort. »

Harribel et les vizards les regardèrent, interloqués, puis eurent tous l'air plus ou moins triste. Hiyori se rappela subitement de quelque chose d'important.

« - Et Shinji ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Non, et pour mon père non-plu » répondit le shinigami remplaçant.

C'est à ce moment là que surgit Soi Fon, lançant un regard meurtrier aux arrancars et vizards, tandis que ceux-ci se mettaient en position d'attaque. Yoruichi les arrêta et leur expliqua la situation, puis demanda à la capitaine ce qu'elle était venu annoncer.

« -Je suis venu vous prévenir que trois de vos… compagnons… se trouvent caché dans ma division et son en train de sa faire soigner. Il s'agirait de Muguruma Kensei, Aikawa Love et Kurosaki Isshin. »

A l'entente de ces noms, Ichigo et Rose furent soulagés alors que Yoruichi lui demanda comment ils avaient été emmenés là-bas.

« -Lorsque j'ai senti le reiatsu de Muguruma Kensei chuter, je me suis dirigée dans sa direction et arrivée là-bas, j'ai rencontré Yamada Hanataro, de la quatrième division, en train de le soigner, et le capitaine Hitsugaya, inconscient.

-Toshiro ? Comment va-t-il ? s'empressa de demander le roux, s'attirant l'air surpris de Soi Fon.

-Bien, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Nous les avons tout deux transportés jusqu'à la deuxième division et ce fut au tour du reiatsu de Aikawa Love de diminuer. Je suis donc allé le chercher et l'ai ramené. Alors que Yamada Hanataro soignait les blessés, le capitaine Kuchiki est arrivé, transportant Kurosaki Isshin.

-Byakuya ? Il a aidé mon père ? Pourquoi il a fait ca ? questionna le shinigami remplaçant, incrédule.

-Peu importe, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Allons les rejoindre, répondit la féline.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la deuxième division, sans encombres grâce à Soi Fon. Cette dernière les conduit à la chambre où se trouvaient les blessés.

Rose se précipita vers Love, encore endormit, et resta à son chevet, alors qu'Ichigo se dirigea vers son père, lui aussi endormit.

Mashiro s'approcha de Kensei, toujours inconscient, et appuya son doigt sur la joue de l'ancien capitaine, sans obtenir de réaction, et recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne dans son sommeil, apportant un sourire amusé à la vizard.

Hanataro entra dans la pièce, regarda Ichigo dix bonnes secondes avant de se jeter sur lui en pleurant.

« -Ichigoooo ! Ca faisait longtemps…

-Aïe aïe aïe, Hanataro, tu m'fais mal !

-Ichigooo…

-Hé, pas touche », prévint Grimmjow en gratifiant le médecin d'un regard noir.

Ce dernier hurla de terreur avant de reculer et se mettre à genou.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, pardon, excusez-moi !

-… Il a quoi, lui ? demanda le bleuté

-Je sais pas vraiment… répondit Ichigo, une goutte derrière la tête. Au fait, tu as fini de soigner les autres ?

-Euh… oui.

-Tu peux le soigner, s'il te plait ?

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'soigne, s'indigna l'arrancar, ce à quoi répondit le roux par une légère pression du doigt sur les côtes de l'ancien espada, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur.

Le septième siège se mit immédiatement au travail et emmena l'arrancar dans une pièce à part, pour pouvoir être au calme et concentré.

Le shinigami remplaçant regarda autour de lui et demanda à la capitaine où se trouvait Toshiro. D'après elle, il allait bien et avait souhaité être seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya entra, immédiatement interpelé par Ichigo.

« -Hé, Byakuya, merci d'avoir aidé mon père. Mais pourquoi t'as fais ca, en fait ?

-Il m'a lui-même aidé. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse quoique ce soit d'autre pour votre petit groupe. »

Sur ces mots, il traversa la pièce et partit, laissant le roux seul avec ses questions.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant que Hanataro ne finisse de soigner Grimmjow, maintenant endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. A cette vue, le shinigami remplaçant ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un chat, comme ca, et se permit un léger sourire.

Le médecin appela les blessés les uns après les autres afin de les soigner également.

Une fois tout cela fait, il s'endormit comme une souche, épuisé par tant de travail. Tout le monde d'ailleurs était exténué et tombait de fatigue. Ichigo demanda néanmoins des renseignements sur Shinji auprès de la capitaine de la deuxième division. Apparemment, il était vivant et avait été soigné par Unohana avant d'être jeté en prison, sur ordre de la chambre des 46, pour plus de cent ans.

Il voulut lui porter secours sur le champ mais Yoruichi intervint, lui disant qu'ils étaient tous bien trop fatigués et qu'ils iraient demain. Pour l'instant, la seule chose à faire était de dormir.

Après avoir beaucoup hésité, le roux s'installa à côté de l'ancien sexta et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla et remarqua que Grimmjow avait le sommeil très agité. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et ses traits étaient tirés. Il parlait même dans son sommeil et Ichigo put distinguer quelques mots comme « arrêtez » ou parfois le nom de l'ancien octavo.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que, même s'il faisait comme s'il n'était pas du tout affecté par tous ces évènements, il était en fait totalement traumatisé.

Il le secoua doucement par l'épaule afin de le réveiller, sans résultat. Il décida alors, sans réfléchir, de se rapprocher de lui, l'enlaçant doucement. L'arrancar se détendit et reprit un sommeil normal tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du roux.

Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement, installé bien confortablement avec la personne qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il en était sûr à présent.

Non loin de là, dans une chambre de soin, à la quatrième division, le capitaine de la sixième entra dans la chambre d'Ukitake et lui raconta sa brève entrevu avec le shinigami remplaçant.

« -Tu es vraiment sévère parfois… Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant !

-Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?

-…Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais tu ne vas pas l'aider ?

-Tu vas le faire, toi ?

-Si je le peux.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi. »

Le malade lui offrit un sourire rayonnant qui fit totalement fondre le glacial capitaine qui ferma la porte à clé, afin d'avoir un peu… d'intimité.

Grimmjow fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se sentait bien, là, au chaud, sa tête dans le cou d'Ichigo… sa tête… Sa tête dans le cou d'Ichigo ?

Cette révélation eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement en un temps record alors qu'il se redressa, surpris. Une fois assis, il regarda le roux dormir d'un sommeil paisible, la respiration lente, l'air serein, et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, regretta aussitôt de ne pas être resté dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps. Que faisait-il dans ses bras, au fait ?

Alors qu'il s'était rapproché du shinigami remplaçant pour mieux l'observer, ce dernier se réveilla à son tour et, voyant le visage du bleuté juste devant le sien, poussa un cri de surprise qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Une fois calmé, il s'assit à son tour en baillant.

Malgré la subite envie de meurtre de l'ancien espada dans le but de venger ses pauvres tympans, il se ravisa en remarquant qu'il n'était pas mal en fait. Plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille et surtout, surtout, son uniforme de shinigami largement ouvert, donnant une vue sympathique sur les abdos du rouquin.

Voyant le regard fixé sur sa personne, Ichigo baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que son torse était totalement à découvert. Il se leva précipitamment et réajusta ses habits, rouge de gêne, sous le regard plus que déçu de l'arrancar.

Tout ce raffut avait bien évidemment sortit tout le monde de leur sommeil, à part les trois blessés graves. Après grand nombre de coups de la part de Hiyori, qui n'est décidemment pas très matinale, ils décidèrent de mettre au point un plan pour sauver Shinji, toujours en prison.

Après quelques idées pour le moins fumeuses, ils décidèrent tout simplement d'y aller le plus discrètement possible, de le faire sortir et de repartir tout aussi discrètement.

Sans compter qu'Ichigo voulait essayer de parler avec l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, à propos de Toshiro. Toute cette histoire le tracassait beaucoup. Mais il voulait lui parler en privé. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pour le capitaine de la dixième.

Une fois d'accord, et d'après les indications de Soi Fon, ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Immédiatement, l'ancien sexta se jeta sur lui et commença le combat lorsque le roux l'arrêta, même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Devant eux se trouvait le capitaine Hitsugaya, qui les regardait, sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé.

« -Toshiro ! s'exclama le roux.

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, rectifia le plus jeune.

-Ca va ?

-…Il m'a ignoré… se dit-il, commençant tout de même à avoir un peu l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

Après une légère hésitation, il se décida.

« -Je viens avec vous. »

Dans un bel ensemble, toutes les personnes présentes ouvrirent grand les yeux et le fixaient, choqués, ce qui gênait légèrement le capitaine, qui n'aimait pas vraiment être au centre de toute l'attention.

« -Pardon ? demanda Ichigo.

-J'ai décidé de venir avec vous. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

Devant le regard insistant de Toshiro, le shinigami remplaçant comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« -Ok, ca marche, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! J'te rappelle qu'il a essayé d'nous buter ! s'indigna l'arrancar.

-Et alors ? Nous deux aussi, on s'est entretué, et pourtant, on est là. »

Devant la logique du roux, Grimmjow ne put que capituler.

« -Merci, dit le capitaine, avec un effort flagrant.

-Mais t'es sûr que c'est bon ? Tu vas devenir l'ennemi du Gotei 13 !

-Avec un peu de chance, il ne vont pas s'en apercevoir. Et de toute façon, on verrat bien. »

Sur ces mots, ils partirent tous, sauf Mashiro et Rose qui restaient au chevet de Kensei et Love, en direction de la prison de la Soul Society afin de sauver Shinji.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? J'ai buté Szayel! ^^ ... ... ... POURQUOI J'AI FAIS CA, MOI ? Je me deteste... Bref! Et qui y a à la fin? Qui? Qui? TOSHIRO! ... Désolé, c'est le soir, mon cerveau a surchauffé (comme une certaine personne . ) Donc, review? Pas review? Allez, une petite pour la route! ^^ A lundi prochain tout le monde! Pour un chapitre tout mignon tout plein 3 ... Beurk, je viens de faire un coeur... J'ai toujours pensé que ca ressemblait à autre chose ^^' M'enfin bref! A lundi ^^_


	15. Locked in a Cage

_Yo tout le monde! Ca y est, c'est les vacances! Et j'ai de nouveau faillie oublier de poster le chapitre ... -.-' Hum, bref, au moins, j'y ai pensé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! ^^' C'est déjà ca! En plus, c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien ^^ Avec le grand retour de plusieurs de mes personnages préférés! Youpi! Je suis surexité, désolé... Je me souviens même que quand je l'ai écris (ca date, c'était du 8 au 10 septembre, je note tout ca ^^ )je me suis éclaté! Mais bon, je vous laisse le découvrir! ^^ Ah oui, et puis, désolé, mais je me suis un peu emportée en écrivant les chapitres, et en fait... Comment dire ca sans mourir... On va s'écarter UN TOUT PETIT PEU du Grimm/Ichi pendant un... Certain moment dirons-nous ^^' Nan, vous pouvez pas me tuer, sinon vous aurez pas la suite! Hum, bref, réponse aux reviews : _

_Michiko : ^^' Me dis pas que t'y a jamais pensé, voyons! C'est vrai, c'est bizarre "3" ! Hum... Bref, je m'enfonce là, je crois... -.-' Yeah, I'm your sun! (ressent ma supériorité en anglais. xD) C'était l'un de mes persos préféré, Szayel... POURQUOI JE L'AI TUE? Je comprends pas moi même... Ohlalala, mais que va-t-il arriver à Shinji? Mystère, mystère! =3 (ca aussi, c'est bizarre... Bref, j'arrête avec mes smileys de pervers xD )Tout le monde adore Toshiro, je crois xD Oui, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai des délires un peu comme ca... ^^' J'ai une de ces réputation, au lycée -.-' xD La prochaine fois, c'est dans un petit temps, maintenant... ^.^' Celui là est encore plus tout mignon tout plein! Enfin je trouve... Merci pour la review!_

_Fobby : Je crois que tu as bugé, parce que j'ai recu ta review en plusieurs exemplaire ... M'enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, ca fait des chiffres en plus au compteur de reviews! xD Comment ca c'est de la triche? Pas du tout . ... Mais tu sais qu'il y en a qui l'aime bien? :o Choquée... xD Bah oui, mais il fallait bien que Szayel se venge avant de... de... MOURIR! Il est moooooort... . Bref... Désolé d'avoir cassé ta joie ^^' Tout les gentils de ma fic son kioute, sache-le. xD Ha, sa love story (admire l'accent aglais xD ) va grandement avancer dans ce chapitre, mais je vais pas t'en dire plus ^^ Héhé, je te laisse la surprise! Tout le monde me réclame une suite. Mais rassurez-vous, tous, j'en suis au 23 donc vous en avez encore pour longtemps! Et c'est pas encore fini! ^^ Moi aussi, j'adore les parenthèses dans les parenthèses. Tu n'es pas seul! Houra! xD Bref, merci pour la review ^^_

_Mio : Oui, bien fait pour lui! Mouahahaha! Pourquoi Szayel? Eh bien... POURQUOI? Je sais pas, je suis la première surprise et attristé de son décès plus que prématuré... xD ... Ah ouais, j'y avais pensé aussi, c'est vrai, mais je le vois bien avec Grimmjow aussi! xD Mais il est devenu un martyre! Tu resteras à tout jamais dans notre coeur, octavo espada! Ichi et Grimm, au réveil, je veux trop les voir. xD Toshiro... Eh bah son histoire va avancer dans ce chapitre... =) Je l'adore trop ce perso! ^^ J'ai également des idées tordus. Et tu vas t'en rendre compte dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine! MOUAHAHAHA! Et encore, j'y suis pas allé trop fort. xD Merci pour la review =)_

_itachihaku : Je pars toujours dans des délires, donc ca va! xD C'est pour ca que ma vie est super drôle! Pour moi, hein, parce que pour les autres, c'est un enfer après ^^ ...POURQUOI JE L'AI TUE? Ca fait combien de fois que j'écris cette phrase? -.-' Elle perd un peu de son sens au bout de 15 fois xD J'aime bien buter mes perso avec plein plein de regrets =} Niark niark niark... ...Je crois que t'as oublié un mot, parce que il y a juste marqueé que ma fic était "vachement et pour ca [...]"... Je veux la suite de cette phrase! xD En tout cas, ca a l'air d'être gentil ce que tu voilais mettre, donc merci! xD Oui, oui, continuez de m'acclamer, continuez... xD Bref, merci pour la review! ^^_

_Bon, une bonne chose de faite... Mais si mais si, j'adore répondre aux reviews! xD Non mais c'est vrai, c'est toujours très drôle! Surtout que vous êtes tous aussi tarés que moi, je me sens moins seule xD Bref, comme je l'ai dis à certains, dans ce chapitre, la "love story" de Toshiro va avancer à grand pas! Héhéhé... Et je me suis encore fais un petit délire où on voit les pensées d'un perso... J'adore, c'est trop marant! xD Bref, je vous laisse lire! Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 15 : __Locked in a cage_

Grâce aux indications de Toshiro et Yoruichi, le groupe n'eu aucun mal à trouver l'entrée de la prison sans se faire remarquer. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où exactement se trouvait Shinji, sans oublier Gin, qui était le principal objectif du jeune capitaine.

L'ancienne capitaine trouva tout de suite étrange le peu de gardes en poste. Même si c'était la deuxième division qui s'occupait principalement de cet endroit et que Soi Fon avait donné l'ordre de partir, il devrait tout de même y avoir plus de personnel. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était parce que le Sereitei était en état d'urgence et qu'ils n'avaient pas jugés important d'assurer la sécurité de la prison.

Les autres quant à eux semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué. Yoruichi était en tête avec Harribel et Lisa qui avaient sympathisé, derrières elles se trouvaient Hiyori et Hachi, puis Grimmjow et Ichigo, et enfin Toshiro.

Il allait sans dire qu'une forte tension régnait entre le capitaine et l'arrancar, qui ne se faisaient absolument pas confiance, avec le roux au milieu qui essayait de calmer le jeu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sans grand succès, il devait bien l'avouer.

Pendant des heures, ils parcoururent le bâtiment, avec ses couloirs, ses escaliers, sans trouver la cellule du blond. Même si la féline avait été en charge de cet endroit, il avait bien changé depuis son époque.

Enfin ils trouvèrent l'escalier qui menait au plus bas niveau. Cependant, ils devaient maintenant trouver l'endroit où se trouvait le vizard. Tout le long du chemin, le capitaine Hitsugaya devenait de plus en plus agité, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais et quelques légers tics agitaient parfois son visage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir et trouvèrent la cellule du blond. Une lucarne dans la porte leur permettait de voir l'intérieur.

Les poignets du prisonnier étaient attachés à une chaine, surement capable d'annuler le reiatsu, elle-même accrochée au plafond. Il avait la tête baissée de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir son visage.

De plus, le cachot était protégé par les meilleurs sorts de kido, de telle sorte que presque personne à la Soul Society ne pouvait les défaire.

« -Hé, Shinji ! Arrête de pioncer ! » avait crié Hiyori, s'attirant les regards inquiets de ses compagnons qui craignaient d'être repérés.

A l'entente de son nom, le vizard leva la tête, surpris, et tomba sur les visages de ses amis, tous serrés afin de pouvoir le voir par la toute petite lucarne.

« -Les gars… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.

-A ton avis, crétin ? On est venu te sortir d'ici » annonça la blonde avec sa délicatesse naturelle, avant d'être éjectée par Grimmjow qui voulait voir qui était la personne qu'il était venu sauver.

Lorsqu'il le reconnu, il écarquilla les yeux, tout comme le blond, se remémorant tout deux leur affrontement à Karakura, lors de la secondes visite du bleuté.

« -Toi ! s'exclamèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-C'est pour toi que j'suis en tôle ! s'indigna le blond.

-Ma faute ? J't'ai jamais demandé d'venir m'aider ! Et pourquoi moi je dois aller libérer cet abruti ?

-Parce que, lui, il est venu pour te sauver » lui rappela Ichigo, ce à quoi l'ancien espada ne put répondre.

Alors que tout ce petit monde était en train de se chamailler, Toshiro, qui était resté à l'écart, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tout en fixant la porte devant lui, remarquant une chose importante.

« -Attendez…

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toshiro ? demanda Ichigo.

-La cellule d'à côté…

-Bah quoi ? »

Le jeune capitaine, qui était resté pétrifié devant la fameuse porte, qui, elle, ne possédait pas de lucarne, regarda le roux dans les yeux et c'est alors que le shinigami remplaçant comprit la cause de ce brusque changement de comportement.

« -Attends attends, va pas me dire que... Tu veux dire qu'il est là ? Juste à côté de Shinji ? »

Le capitaine acquiesça lentement de la tête. Devant l'air grave des deux, le reste du groupe se demanda ce qu'il se passait, pendant que le rouquin prit la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« -Mais c'est génial, non ? Comme ca, on fait d'une pierre deux coups !

-Oui, mais… »

Toshiro semblait perdu. En vérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il croyait avoir prit sa décision alors qu'il était parti avec le groupe d'Ichigo, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, devant cette porte, à quelques pas de la cellule de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, il ne savait plus. Toutes ses certitudes volaient en éclat. Décidemment, cet homme avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens…

« -Heu… Les gars ? Vous êtes pas censés être venu pour me libérer ? » demanda ironiquement Shinji alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

Hachi s'approcha des cellules et les examina avant de déclarer :

« -Ca risque d'être compliqué et de prendre du temps, mais je devrais réussir à détruire ce kido. Il ne restera plus qu'à casser le mur, normalement.

-Hé, le nain, 'y a qui, là dedans ? » demanda Hiyori.

Le capitaine de la dixième division ne releva même pas l'insulte et tous ses muscles s'étaient crispés. C'est vrai, Gin était la personne qui avait aidé Aizen à ruiner la vie des vizards et arrancars. Comment annoncer que c'était cette même personne qu'il voulait faire sortir ?

Au mieux, ils ne l'aideraient pas, ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas prévu, au pire, ils essaieraient de l'arrêter… Et au vu de leur supériorité numérique, ils n'auraient aucun mal à le faire. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'un quelconque son n'en sorte, Ichigo s'était placé devant lui.

« -Une personne très importante pour lui, répondit-il.

-Qui ? » demanda Yoruichi, de plus en plus méfiante, sachant pertinemment que ce niveau était réservé aux plus grands criminels.

Alors que le shinigami remplaçant s'apprêtait à défendre le capitaine, ce dernier avança de manière à être visible de tous et répondit.

« -Ichimaru Gin. »

Harribel et Grimmjow portèrent instinctivement leur main à leur Zanpakuto alors que les autres le regardaient, choqués par ce simple nom.

« -Non mais t'es pas bien ? Pourquoi tu veux faire sortir ce malade de tôle ? » s'exclama Hiyori.

A cette question, au quelle il s'était pourtant préparé, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il détourna le regard.

« -Ne me dis pas que… Tu es… ! comprit alors Lisa, les yeux encore plus écarquillés.

-De quoi ? Il est quoi ? Hé, réponds ! Lisa ! s'impatienta la blonde.

-Il est amoureux » conclu Harribel qui avait comprit en même temps que la vizard.

A ces mots, Toshiro devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible et tourna un peu plus la tête. Devant le silence complet qui s'était installé, il se décida tout de même au bout d'une dizaine de secondes à affronter le regard des autres.

A part Ichigo, dont les yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Toshiro et les autres, et Harribel et Lisa qui le regardaient amusé, ils étaient tous à le fixer, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, avec soit une expression légèrement dégouté, soit de la compassion.

« -Tu t'fou d'moi, là… Toi…il…tu...lui… ! essaya d'articuler Hiyori.

-Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec elle… avoua Grimmjow.

-Hé, oh, je suis toujours là, vous savez ! rappela le blond qui commençait à franchement perdre patience.

-T'as pas entendu c'qu'elles ont dit ou quoi ? s'étonna la blonde.

-Bah si, mais il fait comme il veut, j'm'en fou, c'est son choix. Et d'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous pour juger ? »

Surpris, tous les regard se tournèrent vers la porte de la cellule, et Toshiro lui fut reconnaissant pour son soutient, même s'il ignorait pourquoi il le faisait.

« -Ok, Hachi, tu peux dégager le kido des deux cellules ? demanda Ichigo.

-Heu… Eh bien, oui, normalement, ca devrait être possible. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

-Wow, deux secondes. J'ai jamais dis qu'j'était d'accord pour ca, moi ! s'indigna Grimmjow.

-Ca tombe bien, on t'as pas demandé ton avis ! répondit le roux, tout sourire.

-Espèce de… Bah, j'men fou, faites comme vous voulez » céda le bleuté.

Hachi entreprit d'enlever tout les sorts de kido. Pendant ce temps là, tous s'étaient assis avec, de gauche à droite Grimmjow, Ichigo, Harribel, Lisa, Hiyori, Yoruichi, et, à l'écart des autres, Toshiro, qui semblait en proie à la réflexion.

Alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux, le shinigami remplaçant se leva et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« -Fais pas attention à eux, on s'en fou de ce qu'ils disent » lui dit-il.

Hitsugaya le fixa longuement avant de demander :

« -Pourquoi tu m'aides, Kurosaki ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ca pour moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Et appelle-moi Ichigo.

-Ca te complique la vie et te met en danger.

-Si c'est qu'ca… Et puis, ca à dut être dur pout toi. Sans compter que j'serais mal placé pour critiquer…

-Toi et Jaggerjack ?

-Ouais. Enfin, non, on n'est pas ensemble. Mais j'aimerais bien…

-Et il le sait ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Et toi, tu compte lui dire ? »

Le regard de Toshiro s'assombrit légèrement.

« -Je ne sais pas.

-Il va te poser la question.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas réciproque. Alors à quoi bon ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Bah oui ! Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais…

-Voilà ! Tant qu'il te l'a pas dit, tu peux pas être sûr ! Tu devrais lui dire.

-Je… »

Alors qu'il allait parler, Hachi revint vers eux et leur annonça qu'il avait fini. Il ne restait plus qu'à briser le mur.

Le capitaine se dit alors que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Il allait le libérer, et il aviserait après.

Yoruichi donna un puissant coup dans le mur, qui finit par s'écrouler, laissant place à un épais nuage de poussière. La féline et les vizards se ruèrent vers Shinji et le détachèrent, alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, à cause des chaines annulant le reiatsu. Etre aussi proche d'autant de forts reiatsu d'un seul coup était éprouvant, et il fallut quelques minutes pour que le blond puisse s'y habituer.

Les arrancars quant à eux étaient restés en retrait, prêts à attaquer, vers la cellule de Gin, alors qu'Ichigo était non-loin de Toshiro, faisant tout pour l'encourager et le soutenir mentalement. Le jeune capitaine se tenait l'endroit où se trouvait avant la porte, les bras croisés, un air qui se voulait détacher.

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipât, il put enfin apercevoir l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

« -Oh ? Capitaine Hitsugaya. Ca fait un bail ! Vous venez me rendre visite ?

-Ichimaru Gin. »

A la vue de cet homme, le cœur du capitaine s'était accéléré et il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, d'ailleurs, ni même à penser. Même en prison, il avait encore ce sourire.

Il remarqua alors le roux du coin de l'œil lui faire de grands mouvements, lui indiquant qu'il devrait le détacher. La voix du traitre-pas-si-traitre-que-ca le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Je vois qu'il y a aussi Harribel et Grimmjow. Ce qui veut dire que tu es venu pour me tuer ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je suis juste venu pour… »

Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche et il décida alors de s'avancer vers Gin, sous l'air légèrement méfiant de ce dernier qui, pour le coup, avait perdu son sourire.

Une fois à sa hauteur, tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard, il dégaina son Zanpakuto et, à la plus grande surprise du prisonnier, coupa les chaines qui entouraient ses poignets, à l'instar du blond. Et tout comme lui, elles annulaient le reiatsu. Mais lui, il y était depuis un an déjà, et avec tout ces puissants reiatsu, il s'écroula.

Du moins, il se serait écroulé par terre si un certain capitaine ne l'avait pas retenu, très maladroitement, en étant affreusement gêné d'une telle proximité.

Lentement, l'ancien shinigami s'habitua et put se redresser, regardant le plus jeune d'un air totalement perdu. Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Toshiro Hitsugaya n'était-il pas censé le détester ? Ou alors aurait-il un plan pour le tuer, ou le torturer ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre.

Mais alors quoi ?

« -Tu m'as libéré, dit-il.

-Apparemment.

-Et pas dans l'intention de me faire du mal ?

-Faut croire.

-Je croyais que tu me détestais.

-Moi aussi. »

Toshiro se retourna et décida de s'éloigner, lorsque la voix de son vis-à-vis le fit s'arrêter.

« -Capitaine Hitsugaya, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

-…Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Tu refuses de me le dire ?

-Tu n'as cas trouver ! s'exclama Le jeune shinigami, à bout de nerf, alors que Gin retrouvait son fameux sourire.

-Une devinette, hein ? Très bien. Commençons ! Alors… C'est parce que je peux te servir à quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Parce qu'on te l'a demandé ?

-Non, répondit-il tout en se demandant pourquoi il entrait dans son petit jeu.

-Dans ce cas… Par pure bonté d'âme…

-…Pas exactement…

Hum… Je ne vois rien d'autre de possible…

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de possible.

-… Dis-moi. »

Le jeune capitaine le regarda dans les yeux, ressentant l'envi de tout lui dire, comme le lui avait conseillé Ichigo, mais aussi de la crainte et surtout du doute.

« -Oh… » comprit alors Gin.

_« Oh » ? C'est quoi ce « oh » ? Pourquoi il a fait « oh » ? Minute, pourquoi il s'avance vers moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi, moi, je bouge pas ? __Allez allez allez, bouge! _

…_C'est bizarre, il a un air sérieux… Tiens, il lève sa main… Je rêve ou il vient de poser sa main sur ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore?_

_...Il me … sourit… Même pas ce sourire de renard, il me sourit sincèrement ! Il est super beau en fait quand il sourit comme ca. J'aimerais bien qu'on reste comme ca… Tiens, on dirait qu'il veut dire quelque chose._

« -Merci, Toshiro. »

Surpris d'avoir été appelé par son nom, et surtout d'avoir été remercié, il ouvrit grand les yeux et rougit, ce qui eu pour effet d'attendrir son vis-à-vis.

« -Kya, trop mignon, dit-il d'un ton humoristique alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

De son côté, Hitsugaya avait totalement décroché. Donc, en résumé, il venait de faire libérer la personne qu'il aimait, qui était aussi un criminel, de jouer aux devinettes avec lui, et maintenant, cette même personne le serrait dans ses bras.

… Il devrait le sauver plus souvent, s'il avait droit à cette récompense… Finalement, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas restés comme il l'avait souhaité quelques secondes auparavant !

Soudain, sans prévenir, Gin mit sa main derrière la tête du capitaine et l'embrassa, achevant de faire décrocher ce pauvre Toshiro, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'approfondir le baisé, devant l'air totalement dégouté de Hiyori et Grimmjow, attendrit de Yoruichi et Ichigo, plus que neutre de Shinji et Harribel et l'hémorragie nasale que Lisa n'arrivait plus à contenir.

Ils finirent par se séparer et, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Toshiro soupira.

« -Je devrais vraiment te sauver plus souvent.

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais je veux bien recommencer sans que tu ai besoin de me sauver… »

Cette dernière réplique eut pour effet de rendre le jeune capitaine rouge fluorescent.

« -Quel touchant tableau. »

Cette voix grave qui venait de résonner dans le sombre couloir à l'instant, ils croyaient ne plus jamais l'entendre. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là ?

Tous avaient écarquillés les yeux de stupeur et s'étaient retournés lentement vers le propriétaire de cette fameuse voix. Ils n'avaient pas remarqués que la moitié du mur d'à côté avait été démolit avec. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

En voyant cette silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien, Shinji fut pétrifié. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ca tombait toujours sur lui ? Il murmura alors le nom du prisonnier, enchainé devant lui.

« -Aizen… »

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Le suspens est insoutenable, n'est-ce pas? Et j'attends vos commentaires sur la mise en couple des deux tourtereaux! ^^ Et la fin... "-Aizen..." C'est dingue -.-' Et le délire avec le _« Oh » ? C'est quoi ce « oh » ? Pourquoi il a fait « oh » ?" xD Je me suis vraiment éclaté pour ce chapitre... Hum, bref, à lundi tout le monde ^^ Et je pense que je vais mettre rated T parce que là, ca va, mais après, il y aura deux trois scènes où... Hum, voilà quoi! C'est pas du lemon, j'ai dis que j'en ferais pas, mais c'est un peu imagé, quand même ^^ Mais c'est pas pour maintenant, c'est vers les chapitres 19 - voilà, juste pour vous mettre au courant, et que vous vous prépariez à saigner du nez! Mouahahaha! D'après ma bêta lectrice, il y a de quoi rougir... xD En même temps, je l'ai écris en cours... Bref bref bref, je m'égare là ^^' A lundi prochain! Où on sera encore en vacances ! =)__


	16. Still Loving you

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... J'ai pensé à mettre ce chapitre! Miracle! xD Hum... Bref... Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'est normal, mais pour moi... ^^" Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'en ai 88 :o Choquée... Mais c'est génial! En plus, c'est ma première fic! . Bah en fait, j'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui non-plus... Donc on passe direct aux réponses reviews!_

_Michiko : Héhé, ca c'est du suspens, hein? C'est fait exprès! ^^ xD Mais il est trop bien Aizen! . Il est marrant! ... Ouais, je sais, on doit pas le décrire comme ca souvent... Mais il est marrant, je t'assure! ^^" Si si, vous allez en avoir, mais il y aura d'autre couples! Mais il va y en avoir quand même, t'inquiètes! xD ... Oui, je suis très tête en l'air... -.-' Le club des mémoires de poisson rouge! xD Ouais! Enfin quelqu'un qui les aime bien! Je les adores! Et si tu les adores, tu vas être contente pour le reste de la fic! Héhéhé... Merci pour la review! See you next time! =)_

_Fobby : Heureusement que j'ai posté le chapitre alors! J'aurais bien moins de review si tu n'étais plus là! xD ... Il est très bien Shinji! Non mais oh! xD En plus, on va le voir beaucoup... ^^' COMMENT CA T'ES PAS CONVAINCU PAR EUX DEUX? Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, voyons! Je vais te convertir, tu verras! xD J'ai déjà réussie à réconcilier ma bêta avec le Shinji/Aizen (et c'était pas gagné pourtant -.-' ). Sinon, pour les reclamations... Kensei, on va pas le voir beaucoup... désolé! En plus, moi aussi je l'adore, mais bon... Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie -dit-elle avec un air grave- xD Pour la déclaration... Ils vont pas bafouiller, et c'est pas super romantique! ^^' M'enfin tu verras bien! Ah, ca, c'est ok! Une suite, la voici, la voilà! Tadam! ... Je me calme... Merci pour ta review! ;) Ah, au fait, j'adore tes smileys! xD_

_zorchide : xD Ah je t'ai surpris? Pour quoi? Aizen? Sinon, merci pour ta review! ^^_

_itachihaku : Alors tout d'abord, c'est marrant mais presque à chaque fois que je lis une fic, je vois des reviews de toi! xD On est sur la même longueur d'onde u_u Pas en vacances? Ah, c'est pas facile ca... Je te plains... ^^' Courage! xD Pas grave si t'en est pas sûr, c'est l'idée qui compte! En fait, je m'en doutais, j'ai demandé simplement pour flatter mon égo! xD ... Hitsugaya et Gin SONT FAITS pour être ensemble. xD Je vais te convertir aussi, on dirait! Le chapitre 19... Le fameux chapitre 19! Hahaha! Normalement, je le posterais le 21 novembre, donc tu peux attendre en fait ^^' xD C'est pour le suspens, évidemment! Pour une fois que j'arrive à faire un bon gros suspens! xD J'en profite! Sympa les yeux de cocker, mais ca a pas marché. Il en faut plus pour m'acheter! MOUAHAHAHAHA! Hum... Bref... Merci pour la review! ^^'_

_Bon bah voilà...Enjoy! On se retrouve à la fin!_

_Chapitre 16 : __Still loving you_

Aizen était bien mieux gardé que Gin et Shinji.

Ses poignets, au lieu d'être simplement retenus par des chaînes, étaient tout deux attachés au mur, tout comme ses chevilles, ses jambes, ses bras, ses avant-bras, son ventre, son cou, et enfin sa tête, le mettant dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. De plus, chaque entrave était protégé par du kido, d'un niveau bien plus élevé que celui des cellules des deux autres prisonniers.

D'ailleurs, tous se demandaient bien comment le mur avait put céder, lorsque Hachi apporta la réponse.

« -Excusez-moi, c'est surement moi qui ai dut détruire le kido devant cet endroit en même temps que pour les deux autres. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-T'en fais pas. Il est peut-être plus enfermé entre quatre murs, mais il est toujours attaché, donc c'est pareil » répondit Hiyori, sans quitter le prisonnier des yeux.

Ce dernier les scruta tour à tour, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et son regard se posa sur Ichigo.

« -Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as donc retrouvé tes pouvoirs de shinigami. Je suis curieux de savoir comment. Et Gin, tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Il ne te manquait pas un bras, d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, quelle mémoire ! Je suis flatté que vous vous en souveniez. C'est Inoue Orihime qui m'a rendu mon bras, et qui a soigné tout le monde, comme la capitaine Soi Fon ou ce bon vieux Hachi. Mais dites-moi, vos cheveux ont poussés si je ne m'abuse ! » répondit-il tout en arborant son fameux sourire de renard.

Les cheveux de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division lui arrivaient en effet un peu plus bas que les épaules, sa fameuse mèche quant à elle atteignant le bas des côtes.

« -C'est exact. Et c'est d'ailleurs légèrement gênant. Je me demande pourquoi les tiens ont la même taille.

-Bah, qui sait ?

-Et je constate également que Harribel et Grimmjow ont survécu.

-Voilà ce que c'est que de bâcler le travail, répondit froidement l'ancienne tercera.

-Vous allez continuer longtemps ? demanda Shinji d'un ton neutre.

-Capitaine Hirako.

-Je ne suis plus capitaine, je te rappelle.

-Vous étiez le plus intéressant des cobayes. »

Le blond le regarda, mais il n'était pas en colère, ni quoi que ce soit du genre. Il était juste extrêmement triste pour lui, qui avait toujours été au dessus des autres, sans jamais être comprit. Mais il voulait savoir quelque chose, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« -Aizen… N'as-tu donc jamais ressenti autre chose que de la colère ou de la supériorité ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, du moins.

-Pas même de l'amour ?

-Je ne peux pas affirmer que je n'ai jamais aimé, puisque je ne sais pas ce que ca fait. »

Le vizard le regarda, une lueur de défi dans le regard, et s'approcha rapidement du brun, qui avait vite perdu son sourire, se demandant ce qu'allait faire son ancien capitaine.

Et ce qu'il fit, il n'aurait jamais put le prévoir, tellement c'était improbable.

Ce qu'il fit, c'est qui lui roula la galoche du siècle, sous les regards profondément choqués de ses amis, qui étaient maintenant totalement déconnectés.

Ce baisé fougueux, le blond le fit durer, sa main droite posé sur la joue du prisonnier et la gauche sur son torse.

Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, il resta contre le brun quelques secondes avant de brutalement faire un pas en arrière. Il tourna la tête et se racla la gorge.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il retourna la tête et aperçu celle de Aizen, les yeux grands ouverts tandis que sa bouche l'était légèrement et il semblait que lui aussi était à des kilomètres de là. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres et vit qu'ils étaient dans le même état. Puis, il regarda à nouveau Aizen, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire surement nerveux plus qu'autre chose, ce qui ramena le prisonnier à la réalité.

« -Franchement, si t'avais put voir ta tête ! Rien que pour ca, ca valait le coup.

-Vous m'avez embrassé.

-Je t'ai roulé le patin du siècle, tu veux dire ! rectifia le vizard, toujours aussi euphorique, sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors que les autres n'avaient toujours pas récupérés.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ca ? demanda le brun, pas encore tout à fait remit du choc non-plus.

-Pour savoir. As-tu ressentis quelque chose ? En toute honnêteté, évidemment, questionna Shinji en se calmant.

-Eh bien, il me semble que mon rythme cardiaque a augmenté et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à réfléchir également.

-Et à ton avis, c'est dut à quoi ? »

Aizen réfléchit quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ca auparavant. Et il devait bien avouer que ca ne lui avait pas déplut… Ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

« -Je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-il par répondre.

-Oh, allez, un esprit aussi brillant que le tien va bien finir par trouver ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil à la mention de son « esprit brillant », se demandant vaguement si le vizard n'était pas devenu fou, ou quelque chose dans le même style.

« -D'après vos sous-entendus, dois-je en conclure qu'il s'agirait d'amour ? Moi, amoureux de vous ? C'est insensé.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. ». Si tu veux en être sûr, je peux recommencer. Autant de fois que tu le souhaites, dit-il, toujours dans l'euphorie du moment.

-…Vous êtes devenu fou.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Vous n'étiez pas comme ca, avant.

-C'est justement avant que j'étais fou ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas put te sauver ?

-Me sauver ?

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si je t'avais tout avoué à l'époque, tu n'aurais peut-être pas fait tout ca, et tu serais libre. Remarque, si tu promets de te tenir à carreau, j'accepte de te libérer.

-De quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres, qui venaient de retrouver leurs esprits.

-Quoi, de quoi ? Vous avez bien sauvé Ichimaru…

-Ne me comparez pas à lui, s'il vous plait, demanda Gin.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je le surveillerais. S'il vous plait, on devrait tous avoir une deuxième chance. Ne devenez pas comme la Soul Society. »

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était très risqué de le délivrer, mais il voulait y croire. Il en avait marre de réfléchir et de faire attention, d'être raisonnable. Alors pour une fois, il ferait comme bon lui semble.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Ichigo s'avança vers le blond et le prisonnier, pour après se retourner vers les autres et annoncer :

« -Je suis d'accord. »

Après tout, il était persuadé que le brun pouvait devenir meilleur. Yoruichi quant à elle regarda le prisonnier, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, essayant de peser le pour et le contre. Le fait est qu'il était grandement affaiblit, et le blond avait bien mérité d'être un peu heureux.

« -Si, et j'ai bien dis si, on le libère, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il ne tentera pas quelque chose contre nous ?

-Je m'occupe de lui, rétorqua le blond.

-D'accord, mais tu crois vraiment en être capable ? »

Bien que légèrement vexé, il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Aizen qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux, se dit que s'ils voulaient le faire sortir d'ici, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il prit donc la parole.

« -Je ne tenterais rien.

-J'm'en fou de c'qu'il dit, j'veux pas le laisser sortir, s'énerva Hiyori, qui ne comprenait absolument pas l'idée du blond.

-Ca fait deux fois dans la même journée, mais je suis d'accord avec elle, déclara Grimmjow.

-Et les autres, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Shinji.

Hachi, Lisa, Toshiro et Gin ne savaient plus trop quoi penser. Ces deux derniers se disaient que l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division avait bien été sauvé, juste à la demande du jeune capitaine, alors il serait injuste de refuser, surtout s'il pouvait changer.

Harribel et Yoruichi étaient finalement plutôt pour, bien que légèrement méfiante, surtout la blonde, qui avait faillit mourir à cause de lui, mais s'il était surveillé, pourquoi pas.

Hiyori et Grimmjow étaient les seuls à être résolument contre.

« -Je n'ai plus Kyoka Suigetsu. Ils l'ont détruit, révéla l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, essayant de leur donner un argument de plus pour les convaincre.

-Ah, vous voyez ! » S'exclama le blond.

Cet argument fini en effet de convaincre ceux qui hésitaient encore.

Hachi commença alors son travail, tandis que les autres, résignés, retournaient s'asseoir, dans le même ordre qu'avant, avec Gin et le jeune capitaine l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de discuter, la tête de Toshiro posé sur l'épaule de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième, et Shinji qui était resté aux côtés du prisonnier, ce dernier cherchant un éventuel piège par rapport au comportement plus qu'étrange du blond.

Mais il avait beau chercher, il n'en trouvait pas. D'après ce qu'il sous-entendait, il le faisait par amour, ce qui était ridicule.

De un, ils étaient ennemis et jamais, au grand jamais, son ancien capitaine serait tombé amoureux de lui, c'était impossible.

Et de deux, même si c'était le cas, il n'était pas assez stupide pour le libérer ! Certes, il n'avait plus son Zanpakuto, mais tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'il restait, même comme ca, extrêmement dangereux.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de le sauver ? Ce qu'il avait fait, il ne le regrettait pas, et s'il pouvait recommencer, il le ferait ! En s'étant d'abord occupé d'Ichigo et de Urahara, cette fois ci.

Mais il devait se tenir « à carreau », comme lui avait dit le blond. Non pas qu'il voulait lui obéir, mais il était vraiment intrigué par le comportement du vizard, et voulait découvrir ce qu'il en était. Il devait donc rester proche de lui, pour pouvoir l'observer et comprendre.

Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à se faire embrasser par surprise… Et en attendant que Hachi finisse, il était resté à coté de lui. Vraiment très étrange…

Et il continua à réfléchir à tout ca, pendant près d'une heure, le temps que les kidos soient annulés.

Une fois fait, Hachi, épuisé, prévint les autres, qui se réunirent en demi-cercle autour d'Aizen, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de fuir ou d'attaquer. Shinji s'avança vers lui, dégaina son Zanpakuto, très cérémonieusement, et le libéra.

Immédiatement, presque tous avaient poussés leur reiatsu au maximum, sans crainte d'alerter les shinigamis, le bâtiment étant en pierre de seki. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient acceptés de le sauver qu'ils allaient se priver de lui montrer son infériorité.

Malgré toute sa force et sa volonté, l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division ne put tout supporter et tomba à genou, les mains au sol pour ne pas s'effondrer totalement.

Il les regarda d'un air meurtrier, humilié d'avoir du s'abaisser devant eux, tandis que Shinji leur demandait d'arrêter, comprenant tout de même le sentiment des autres. Seuls lui et Ichigo avaient tentés de diminuer leur reiatsu, afin d'aider un tant soit peu Aizen.

Il se releva difficilement, refusant l'aide du blond. Il avait sa fierté, tout e même ! Le vizard lui fit un sourire d'excuse et déposa un baisé papillon sur ses lèvres, ce qui choqua une fois de plus toute l'assemblée, puis Ichigo prit un air résolu.

« -Puisque tout le monde s'embrasse ! »

Et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Grimmjow, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, rouge de gêne et étonné par sa propre audace, tandis qu'à sa plus grande surprise, l'arrancar répondit pour le moins positivement.

Ils se séparèrent, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le bleuté semblant être sur un petit nuage, totalement ailleurs, devant les autres, absolument pas choqués.

« -Bah, pourquoi vous êtes pas surpris ? demanda Ichigo.

-Ca fait depuis longtemps qu'on le sait ! répondit Shinji. »

Le roux dévisagea chaque personne présente, qui acquiescèrent.

« -Même Aizen ? Mais comment tu savais ? T'étais pas là !

-Je suis un génie » répondit tout simplement le brun, enfin remit de ses émotions.

Décidemment, il ne pourrait vraiment pas s'habituer au comportement du blond. Surtout qu'avant, il était si distant et suspicieux ! D'ailleurs, il ne croyait pas en la véracité des sentiments du vizard.

De toute façon, même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas réciproque. Même si la sensation lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé l'intriquait au plus haut point. Mais c'était peut-être ca, lorsque quelqu'un nous embrasse. Après tout, il n'en avait fait l'expérience avant.

Son premier baisé…

Eh oui, c'était une grande première pour lui, mais personne ne devait le savoir, il serait la risée de tous. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ca maintenant…

« -J'sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression d'me trouver dans une comédie romantique… fit remarquer Hiyori.

-Jalouse ? demanda Gin, tout sourire, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-Pas du tout !

-Oh, non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mon p'tit Toshiro ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant un faux air dramatique et en serrant le jeune capitaine dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié.

-Mais j'en veux pas, 'toute façon ! C'est qu'un microbe arrogant !

-Tu t'es pas vu ! T'es encore plus petite que moi ! » s'indigna Toshiro, une veine battant dangereusement sur sa tempe, toujours à moitié en train d'étouffer, même s'il devait bien avouer que sa position n'était pas si inconfortable…

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à répliquer, Yoruichi eu soudainement un air anxieux.

« -Chut, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi, « chut » ? s'étonna Hiyori.

-Taisez-vous ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent, voyant l'air grave de l'ancienne capitaine.

« -Ils nous ont repérés. Il faut partir d'ici, et le plus vite possible.

-Impossible, il n'y a qu'un seule chemin, indiqua Aizen, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'inquiéter.

-Pas grave, on y va quand même, sinon on sera encerclés. On aura plus de chances dehors. »

Ils entreprirent donc de se diriger vers la sortie, assommant chaque personne sur le chemin, Yoruichi en tête, suivit de presque tout les vizards et d'Harribel, puis d'Ichigo et Grimmjow, qui était enfin revenu sur terre, Toshiro et Gin, et enfin, bien derrière les autres, Aizen et Shinji.

Ce dernier savait d'ailleurs que les deux anciens prisonniers n'étaient absolument pas en état de se battre. Rien que d'être à proximité d'autant de reiatsu devait être éprouvant, même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de soucis à avoir, il n'était resté que peu de temps. Le seul problème était que leur Zanpakuto avaient étés détruits, ils se retrouvaient donc totalement désarmés.

Ils aperçurent enfin la lumière du jour, aveuglante pour Aizen et Gin, et pressèrent le pas pour se retrouver dehors, entourés d'ennemis. Après les premiers combats, il ne restait plus beaucoup de capitaines en état de combattre.

Ukitake était toujours à l'hôpital, Byakuya à son chevet, lui aussi blessé, d'ailleurs, Kyoraku, Komamura et Kenpachi en soins intensifs, et Mayuri qui était mort. Il ne restait donc plus que Soi Fon, qui avait réussit à trouver une excuse pour ne pas se battre, Unohana, uniquement là pour soigner les blessés, nullement pour se battre, et enfin Yamamoto.

Tous les lieutenants en état de se battre étaient là aussi, à savoir Sasakibe, Isane, Iba et Nemu, qui était prête à venger son père. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chances de gagner…

Le capitaine commandant prit alors la parole.

« -Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison, comme vous vous en doutez. Néanmoins, si vous revenez vers nous et abandonnez cette folie, je suis prêt à reconsidérer la question. Quelle est votre réponse ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Toshiro fixa le capitaine commandant, puis dévisagea Gin. Celui-ci avait maintenant un air sérieux, sourcils froncés, toute trace de sourire totalement disparu. Le jeune capitaine le regarda tristement, puis se détourna et avança vers les shinigamis, ne voyant pas l'air éploré de l'ancien capitaine.

Après tout, il avait été stupide. C'était ce que pensait Gin. Comment le plus jeune aurait-il put rester avec quelqu'un aussi peu digne de confiance tel que lui, hein ? Ca avait juste été un rêve de quelques heures. Un très beau rêve, certes, mais rien de plus.

A mi-chemin, Toshiro s'arrêta et parla bien fort et distinctement, pour être sûr que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre

« -Dans ce cas, je renonce à mon titre de capitaine. »

Sur ces mots, il enleva son haori et le déchira, avant de le lâcher et de retourner vers ses nouveaux alliés, sous l'air plus que surpris de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce brusque revirement de situation. Une fois à ses cotés, le désormais ancien capitaine de la dixième division lui sourit tristement et lui annonça :

« -Tu ne devrais pas douter de moi comme ca…

-…Toshiro… »

Il n'était pas totalement idiot, il savait à quel point ca avait été dur pour lui de prendre cette décision. Partir signifiait qu'il perdait tout ses amis du Gotei 13, comme Hinamori et Rangiku. Il savait ce que ca faisait d'être obligé de faire ce choix, il en avait déjà souffert.

Et le plus jeune les abandonnait tous, juste pour lui. Même s'il s'en voulait d'être à l'origine d'un tel choix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le combat à venir, même s'il était déjà presque perdu d'avance.

Yamamoto fit un geste de la main et tout les shinigamis se ruèrent sur eux, commençant ainsi les hostilités. Même si la plupart des shinigamis présents n'étaient que de bas étage, leur nombre leur donnait un avantage certain, alors que le capitaine commandant observait, à l'écart.

Totalement désarmés, les trois anciens prisonniers étaient en grande difficulté, Toshiro s'occupant d'aider Gin du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors que ce dernier se défendait grâce au kido, comme les deux autres.

La bataille commençait à tourner lentement à leur avantage, lorsque le capitaine commandant décida d'entrer dans le combat, se plaçant d'un shunpo derrière l'ancien capitaine Hitsugaya, Zanpakuto en main.

Ce dernier eu juste le temps de se retourner que la lame lui entailla gravement le cou, lui faisant perdre une quantité inquiétante de sang. La carotide avait été touchée.

Il s'effondra, sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, qui attrapa un katana tombé à coté de lui et s'élança vers Yamamoto, ses yeux reflétant toute la colère qu'il ressentait en ce moment, alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal.

Il réussit juste à temps à arrêter la lame et engagea un combat, pour finir à terre, quelques instants plus tard, lui aussi gravement blessé au torse, et ne put que regarder la personne qu'il aimait se vider de son sang, impuissant.

Déjà les yeux du plus jeune se voilaient et sa respiration se faisait plus lente, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé, regardant Gin, en regrettant que tout ceci se finisse ainsi.

Plus loin, Ichigo et Grimmjow combattaient, cote à cote, mais l'arrancar était mal en point. En effet, malgré les soins d'Hanataro, il n'avait toujours pas totalement récupéré, et son épaule le gênait.

Le roux voulait l'aider, mais il avait déjà du mal avec ses propres adversaires. Il n'avait même pas put aller aider Toshiro et Gin. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il put bien faire, alors que le capitaine commandant n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser les capacités de son Zanpakuto ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'approchait lentement de ses amis.

Ils allaient tous mourir à ce rythme là.

De leur côté, les vizard réussissaient à tenir leurs ennemis à l'écart, sans trop subir trop de dommages, tout comme Harribel. Par contre, Aizen et Shinji, eux, perdaient du terrain à vu d'œil, alors qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer, à cause de leur séjour en prison.

Voyant la tournure des évènements, alors que Yamamoto se dirigeait vers eux, le blond réussit à récupérer un Zanpakuto et s'apprêtait à se battre lorsqu'il senti quelque chose lui transpercer le ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit une lame maculé de sang, puis se retourna vers la personne qui tenait l'arme.

En reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait poignardé, il écarquilla les yeux, sans réussir à trouver une quelconque explication.

« -Aizen…dit-il »

_To be continued…_

_...Je suis nulle... J'ai finis ce chapitre EXACTEMENT de la même manière que celui d'avant...xD J'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, on dirait! ^^' Alors? La déclaration entre Grimm et Ichi vous à plut? xD Pas super romantique, n'est-ce pas? Haha... Sinon, pourquoi Aizen est-il emprisonné de cette façon? Parce que sinon, toute la scène ne marchait pas... xD Non, mais, je sais pas moi... Simplement parce qu'il a plus besoin d'être retenu par les machins noirs maintenant qu'il est enfermé, c'est tout! -.-' Et Toshiro gravement blessé! Mais comment ai-je osé faire une chose pareil? D'abord Shiro, ensuite Szayel, et maintenant ca! Va-t-il vivre? Va-t-il mourir? Dieu seul le sait... En fait, il y a juste moi qui le sait! Mouahahaha! Ah, non, ma bêta lectrice, Natsuki-kunn, aussi, elle le sait... -.-' Bref, j'arrête mon délire et vous dis à la semaine prochaine! ^^ Oh, j'ai faillis oublier de reclamer des reviews! :o Donc reviews, SVP!_


	17. I don't Believe You

_'lut tout le monde! J'ai même pas faillis oublier! ^^ Je suis fière de moi, là. ... Bref... Donc, c'était bien la rentrée? C'était bien nul, hein? Moi aussi. xD Mais passons. Donc, nouveau chapitre! D'ailleurs, je me fais un peu de pub : j'ai écris une nouvelle fic (de 2 chapitres, mais je crois que je vais les diviser en 2, donc 4 chapitres (je suis en S je vous rappelle xD ) avec du Gin/Toshiro.) Je devrais la mettre le mercredi 16, donc si ca vous interess, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil! Et voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écris une nouvelle fic que je n'ai pas avancé dans celle là! J'en suis au chap. 24, donc ca va. _

_Bon bah, réponse aux reviews!_

_itachihaku : ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, je savais bien que j'avais oublié un truc : happy halloween! xD Eh oui, ils se sont ENFIN embrassés! Et c'est pas fini huhu... xD Aizen EST la modestie incarnée. (comme les ongles... beurk...désolé, je recommencerais plus u_u ) ... Tu verras, tu verras... Je ne vais pas te réveler toute l'intrigue! il faut laisser le suspens (pendant les 10 minutes nécessaires pour lire le chapitre, parce que ta réponse est dans ce chapitre... -.-' ) Ah, bah moi je suis rentrée jeudi! Géniaaaaal... xD Mais tant mieux pour toi! Profite de ta liberté! ... Hum... Bref... Merci pour la review!_

_Michiko : Mais non, c'est pas grave, c'était le soir, tu étais fatiguée (c'est ce que je dis toujours et ca marche, donc pas de problème! xD ) Oui, mais le Ginto est en haut de la liste, tout de même! ^^ xD T'inquiètes, c'est une déclaration à retardement, la suite est dans ce chapitre ^^ Oui, il est pas sympa Aizen! Roh, mais franchement... Ah, minute... Mais c'est moi qui ai écris ca! Je suis sadique, je crois... xD huhuhu... Grimm et Hiyori se ressemblent plus qu'on ne le croit! ... Ca ferait une idée... originale de couple! Personnellemnt, je tenterais pas, mais pourquoi pas! ^^ xD Je te dirais pas! Na! ... Oula, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, moi... -.-' Merci pour la review!_

_Fobby : ... Euh, plus joyeux? Quand est-ce que ca va redevenir plus joyeux? ... Euh... Je sais pas trop! ^^' Mais dans les chapitres que j'écris en ce moment, il y a pas mal de débilités, donc on peut dire que c'est plus joyeux! A partir du chapitre... 21 ou 22 en gros, je crois... ^^ Désolé ^^' ... Mai-euh! Pauvre Aizen, t'es cruel! Il est marrant avec sa super mèche! xD Ca c'est de l'argument... . T'inquiètes, pour la déclaration, comme je l'ai dis dans une autre review, c'est une déclaration à retardement. On va entrer plus dans les détails dans ce chapitre! Ah, mourra, mourra pas? Mourir ou ne pas mourir, telle est le question! (Admire la culture xD ) Une suite, tout de suite! Merci pour la review!_

_Mio : Mais si mais si, c'était rien que pour toi! (Ne jamais contredire un fou... xD ) Mais non mais non, il joue pas la comédie! Il est tout gentil en vrai! Il est parfait, ca devrait pas être possible d'ailleurs... Beau, intelligeant, gentil, amusant... Le seul défaut qu'il pourrait avoir, ce serait du puer des pieds... xD Héhéhé, je suis une psychopathe, voilà pourquoi j'ose! MOUAHAHAHAHA! T'as vu? Ca c'est du suspens! ^^ Et oui, ca fini de la même manière... -.-' Et dans l'autre fic, il y a un chapitre qui se fini ENCORE pareil... xD L'imagination... n'est pas avec moi, je crois... xD Les méchants, même les plus intelligeants, sont en fait très cons. Ils ne savent jamais ce que c'est que ce genre d'émotions! Alala, ils sont irrécupérables, vraiment... Haha, vont-ils se rétablir? Peut-être, peut-être pas... Tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre de toute façon... Enfin, par pour tous! ^^ Bref, merci pour la review!_

_Bon! Ca prend du temps, mais c'est tellement marrant de répondre aux reviews! xD Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en enoyez! (Message pas du tout subliminal... xD ) Comme tout le monde réclame la suite, je vais me la fermer et vous laisser lire! Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 17 : __I don't believe you_

Aizen le regarda de haut et retira la lame du corps du blond, faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang qui alla s'écraser au sol. Le vizard, sous les regards surpris de toutes les personnes présentes, s'écroula lui aussi.

« -Vous n'étiez pas alliés ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Moi, allié avec cette expérience ratée ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Ils m'ont libérés, mais je n'ai jamais dis que je les aiderais. Ils me gênent. »

Shinji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait trahit ? Encore ? Non, impossible, il y avait forcement une explication. Il devait y en avoir une !

Alors pourquoi ne la trouvait-il pas ? Il avait beau chercher, retourner le problème dans tout les sens, rien.

Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'entendit même pas l'ordre du capitaine commandant de pourchasser Aizen qui s'enfuyait, avant de lui-même partir à sa poursuite. Presque tout les shinigamis partirent.

« -C'est notre chance ! déclara Yoruichi. On y va ! »

Elle souleva Shinji, tandis qu'Harribel porta Toshiro et qu'Ichigo transporta Gin. Tout trois étaient inconscients, mais encore vivants. Du moins pour l'instant… Ils devaient se dépêcher s'il voulait les sauver. Mais où aller ?

Soudain, le shinigami remplaçant se souvint de sa première intrusion au Sereitei : les égouts ! Personne n'y allait. Ils devaient également trouver quelqu'un pour soigner les blessés. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas demander à Hanataro, il était bien trop exténué par les précédents soins. Mais alors qui ?

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans les égouts, quelqu'un les interpela.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Kira ! »

Devant eux se tenait le lieutenant de la troisième division, Zanpakuto en main. Il posa les yeux sur le roux, puis sur la personne qu'il transportait et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« -Capitaine Ichimaru ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en courant vers lui. Visiblement, il s'inquiétait pour son ancien capitaine. Ce qui donna une idée à Yoruichi.

« -Tu as été à la quatrième division, n'est-ce pas ? Aide nous, s'il te plait. Ils sont gravement blessés et vont mourir si on ne fait rien. »

Le blond regarda longuement les blessés, hésitant, son regard s'attardant surtout sur son ancien capitaine. Il prit alors sa décision et accepta.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans les égouts et, une fois suffisamment loin, s'arrêtèrent. Le lieutenant put alors commencer les soins, commençant par Toshiro, qui était le plus touché. Il était en vérité tout juste vivant.

Hachi quant-à lui apportait les premiers soins à Gin grâce au kido, alors que Yoruichi s'occupait de Shinji avec ce qu'elle trouvait sous la main.

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, aucun des points vitaux n'avait été touché, et il n'avait pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour se retrouver dans cet état là. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. La seule explication serait le choc émotionnel, mais ces sentiments étaient-ils si forts ? Après avoir été trahit tant de fois, comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer à ce point ?

L'ancienne capitaine compatissait, et ressentait une certaine admiration envers une telle volonté. Car c'était bien de la volonté ! La volonté de croire en lui. A sa place, elle aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps... D'ailleurs, pourquoi continuait-il à s'accrocher désespérément à lui ?

Sur ces questions, elle finit de panser ses plaies, alors que Kira continuait d'essayer de sauver Toshiro, encore entre la vie et la mort, et Hachi soignait Gin, avec succès. Ce dernier avait reprit le peu de couleur qu'il avait avant et respirait normalement, mais n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Comment pouvaient-ils s'en sortir ? A ce rythme, ils mourraient tous là, dans les égouts de la Soul Society. Sans compter que ceux qui étaient à la deuxième division n'étaient pas non-plus en sécurité, à savoir Mashiro, Kensei, Isshin, Rose et Love. Eux aussi étaient en danger ! Et personne ne voulait plus de morts, il y en avait déjà eu trop. Il avait en plus fallut qu'Aizen les trahisse !

Leur situation était désespérée. Et il y en avait un qui était rongé par la culpabilité. Ichigo était non-loin de Toshiro et Gin, toujours en soins intensifs, et les regardait, perdu. Grimmjow vint alors s'assoir à côté de lui.

« -Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me disais… tout ca, c'est de ma faute…

-Ichigo…

-Non, c'est de ma faute. Tout a commencé parce que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de shinigami, à l'origine. C'est à cause de moi si Shiro et Szayel sont morts ! »

L'ancien espada se contentait de le regarder, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« -Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'autres morts ! Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre… »

Le bleuté se rapprocha un peu plus d'Ichigo, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

« -Déjà, c'est moi qui ai cherché à t'faire retrouver ton reiatsu. Ensuite, d'après c'que j'ai compris, pour ton hollow, c'était son choix. Szayel aussi. Et prends pas toutes ces responsabilités, c'est arrogant !

-Arrogant ?

-Bah oui ! Tu veux dire qu't'es plus fort que nous et qu'tu dois nous protéger ?

-Non ! C'est pas ca… »

L'ancien sexta esquissa un sourire, auquel le shinigami remplaçant répondit, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du bleuté. Ce dernier demanda alors :

« -T'sais, quand on était là-bas, et qu'on venait de libérer Aizen… »

A la mention du traître, les traits d'Ichigo se durcirent. Ils lui avaient donné une seconde chance et lui, il les avait trahis à peine une heure plus tard.

« -…c'que t'as fais… Pourquoi tu l'as fais ?

-… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai embrassé.

-Dis-le. »

Ichigo soupira.

« -Parce que je t'aime. Voilà, t'es content ?

-Oh oui. »

Après un temps, l'arrancar se décida à poser LA question au roux.

« -J'me disais, tu sais, quand tout ca sera fini, si on est toujours en vie, on pourrait…

-Vivre ensemble ? » termina Ichigo. « Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

-Ah ouais ? Enfin, j'veux dire, cool.

-T'imagine vivre ensemble, manger ensemble, avoir notre propre maison… C'est drôle mais pas moi…

-Nan, moi non-plus…

-Eh, heureusement qu'on peut pas avoir d'enfants, t'imagine la couleur de leurs cheveux sinon ?

-Et le caractère…

-Ouais, heureusement qu'on peut pas en avoir ! rit Ichigo.

-Pourtant, j'ai bien envie de fraise, là… » dit-il tout en faisant basculer le shinigami remplaçant et en se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de lui, qui était maintenant aussi rouge que son nom le laissait sous-entendre.

« -Euh… peut-être pas maintenant… »

Cependant il se ressaisit bien vite et eu un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il fit basculer à son tour l'ancien sexta, inversant ainsi leur position, avant d'ajouter :

« -Et je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais être en dessous…

-Tu poses la question ? C'est parce que j'suis l'plus fort, décréta Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Ah oui ? En attendant, c'est moi qui prends l'avantage ! » annonça-t-il avant de prendre d'assaut les lèvres de l'arrancar, qui ne cherchait pas vraiment à se défendre.

Il faucha même les jambes du roux, le faisant s'écraser contre lui, et commença à faire descendre une de ses mains de plus en plus bas dans le dos du shinigami remplaçant tandis que son autre main partait à la découverte du torse musclé, certes moins que le sien, mais musclé tout de même, du roux.

« -Hé oh, y'a des enfants ici, j'vous signal ! Tsss… les chambres, ca existe ! » s'indigna Hiyori, tentant vainement de réanimer Lisa, alors qu'Harribel elle-même succomba à une hémorragie nasale.

Tous les autres regardaient soigneusement ailleurs, les joues légèrement rougis, même Kira et Hachi, qui pourtant étaient concentrés.

A regret, Grimmjow vit sa proie se lever et réajuster ses habits, les joues en feu.

Ca alors, ils étaient tellement bien tout les deux qu'ils en avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient entourés de pas mal de personnes ! Et puis, leur première fois dans des égouts, c'était pas génial… Surtout en pensant que plusieurs de leurs amis étaient blessés.

Ces fameux égouts possédant des sortes de compartiments, Ichigo entreprit donc de déplacer Shinji dans l'un d'eux, afin qu'il puisse se remettre dans le calme, et retourna se renseigner sur l'état de santé des deux autres. Gin était apparemment totalement sorti d'affaire et fut à son tour déplacé dans un autre compartiment, Hachi étant à bout de force.

Kira quant-à lui semblait plutôt optimiste à propos de l'état de santé de Toshiro. D'après lui, il était presque tiré d'affaire. Après, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de volonté, et dieu seul savait qu'il en avait ! Surtout depuis qu'il était avec l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tous les soins étaient terminés et que tout le monde se reposait, Shinji venait lui de se réveiller et se souvint bien vite de la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait là, blessé.

Allongé à même le sol, il croisa ses bras devant son visage, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait revu SON visage.

Stupide. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'Aizen avait put changer. Il a toujours été et serait à jamais un monstre sans cœur, qui n'hésite pas à trahir tout le monde autour de lui, pourvu que ca puisse lui apporter quelque chose. Et maintenant, il était en liberté, à cause de sa naïveté, de son égoïsme.

Il espérait que les shinigamis avaient réussis à lui mettre la main dessus, même si ca signifiait très certainement sa mort… De toute façon, s'ils ne le tuaient pas, c'est lui qui s'en chargerait. Il le tuerait de ses mains…

Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, il entendit quelqu'un entrer, mais ne prit pas la peine de faire un quelconque mouvement.

« -Vous avez mauvaise mine, capitaine Hirako. »

Cette voix… Non non non. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Peu importe après tout.

Il se leva d'un bond, surpris, puis s'élança vers lui, dans la ferme intention de le tuer, pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait. Malheureusement pour lui, le traître avait déjà anticipé sa réaction au préalable et n'eut aucun mal à esquiver toutes ses attaques.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé, il riposta et immobilisa le blond, les poignets dans sa main gauche, Son avant-bras contre le torse du vizard, la plaquant ainsi contre le mur. Le regard meurtrier, Shinji lutta, vainement.

« -Aizen ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le brun lui mit alors sa main droite sur la bouche, l'empêchant de parler, ce qui attisa la colère du blond. Il ne voulait pas alerter les autres avant d'avoir put s'expliquer. Même si Shinji ne pouvait s'exprimer par la parole, ses yeux brillaient de haine.

« -Si tu veux bien me laisser m'exprimer » dit alors l'ancien prisonnier, calmement.

Shinji tiqua lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Aizen l'avait tutoyé. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

« -Donc, je te demanderais de bien vouloir m'écouter, avant toute chose. Bien je ne te laisse pas le choix, en vérité. Je comprends ta réaction. Tu te dis que je vous ai trahis, une fois de plus. Mais tu te trompes. Et si je vous avez en réalité sauvé la vie ? »

Le vizard cessa de se débattre et regarda Aizen avec méfiance, ne croyant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.

Devant le comportement bien plus calme du blond, L'ancien capitaine daigna retirer sa main de sa bouche, le laissant ainsi s'exprimer.

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi tu nous a sauvé en me poignardant.

-Parce que le Gotei 13 me considère comme une plus grande menace que vous tous réunis, et donc que s'ils voyaient que je n'étais pas avec vous, ils me pourchasseraient, vous laissant ainsi tranquille. Et je t'ai poignardé, certes, mais si j'avais réellement eu envie de te tuer, ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais put le faire ? J'ai fais exprès de ne pas toucher tes points vitaux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober toute cette histoire ? Et puis lâche-moi. »

Il essaya de se soustraire à la poigne de son vis-à-vis, mais ce dernier au contraire la resserra, faisant souffrir le blond qui fit une légère grimace de douleur.

« -Je suis revenu. J'aurais put partir, m'exiler en attendant le plein retour de ma force, mais je suis revenu.

-Et alors ? Ca marche plus. J'étais surement la seule personne au monde qui croyait encore en toi, mais c'est fini.

-Comment puis-je te convaincre ? »

Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que Shinji le croit ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il en avait besoin.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu peux me convaincre ? Je te l'ai dis, tu as perdu ma confiance. »

Aizen réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment réussir à lui prouver que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était revenu pour lui ? Parce que, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin d'être près de lui.

« -Et si je te dis que je t'aime ?

-Je ne te croirais pas.

-Et si je fais ca ? »

Il avança son visage vers celui du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rompit le baisé et regarda le vizard.

A sa plus grande surprise, il avait l'air totalement désespéré. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il demandait, d'un ton presque suppliant :

« -Pourquoi tu fais ca ? »

Le brun le regarda, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu cette réaction, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -Pourquoi tu joues avec moi, comme ca ? Alors que tu sais très bien que je… Ca t'amuse de briser les gens ? Rassures-toi t'as réussis. Maintenant arrête.

-Je ne joue pas.

-Te fou pas d'moi ! hurla le blond. Et lâche-moi, me touche pas ! Si t'es sur mon chemin, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. »

Surpris, Aizen lâcha le blond et recula, alors que Shinji restait collé au mur, essayant d'être le plus loin possible de lui.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, le brun n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui et n'eut que le temps de se retourner alors que Hiyori abaissa sa lame, blessant mortellement l'ancien capitaine au torse. Ce dernier s'effondra, honteux de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, mais il ressentait également un léger pincement au cœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Voyant le traître étendu par terre, baignant dans son sang, les certitudes de Shinji volèrent en éclat. Il avait affirmé le tuer de ses mains, il s'en était persuadé, mais le voir comme ca le faisait souffrir. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, la démarche incertaine et, une fois près de lui, tomba à genou.

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? murmura-t-il.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tiraillé entre ces deux sentiments qu'étaient l'amour et la haine.

« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que je suis censé faire ! »

Tout le monde regarda le vizard, triste pour lui, ne pouvant lui donner sa réponse. Il retira ses mains et regarda le brun dans les yeux.

« -Je ne te crois pas » finit-t-il par dire.

Alors comme ca, c'était la fin. La seule chose honnête qu'il avait faite dans sa vie allait le conduire à sa perte. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé Shinji.

Maintenant, aux portes de la mort, il se rendait compte que l'idée qu'il soit tombé sous le charme du blondinet n'était pas si stupide que ca. Après tout, il avait été le seul à lui faire confiance, tout en connaissant sa vraie nature, à savoir un manipulateur et un traître…

Oui, il était bel et bien un monstre. Ca, il le savait depuis longtemps, il l'avait toujours su, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en souciait vraiment.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir, il ressentit quelque chose lui serrer la main. Quelque chose de chaleureux. Et il put entendre avant de s'évanouir :

« -A croire que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_To be continued…_

_Olala, mais que va-t-il se passer? Moi je sais! ... Ok je sors... xD Oooooooh, pourquoi ils ont pas continués Grimm et Ichi? Mouahahaha! Parce que j'avais envi, c'est tout. JE suis l'auteure, JE décide! Je suis le maître du monde! Ahahahaha! ... Non, je ne suis pas mégalo... Pas plus qu'Aizen! Donc, j'arrête mes gros délires, et vous demande imblement de me laisser une petite (voir longue) review. Voilà, à la prochaine! ^^ Ah oui, je m'excuse pour le petit délire entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, avec leur conversation bizarre, mais je me suis tapé un délire, un jour (toute seule ), et allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais envi de le mettre. Donc voilà! Bye bye!_


	18. Everything I do I do it for you

_Yo tout le monde!_

_... 100 reviews? 100, genre, avec un 1 et deux 0? Nan, je pleure pas, je viens juste d'éplucher un oignon (c'est vrai en plus... xD ) C'est gé-ni-al ! Merci tout le monde, je suis émue... Ca me remonte le moral pour faire mon sujet d'invention en français! ^^ Je mettrais à la fin "avec les remerciements de mes lecteurs" xD ... Je serais capable de le faire en plus, me connaissant... Hum, bref... On s'en fou... ^^ Réponse aux reviews!_

_Michiko : Haha! Il est gentil, c'est juste qu'il a pas eu assez d'affection! xD Non, il ne peut pas, il est unique, voilà ce qu'il aurait répondu... -.-' Mon père le dit tout le temps, ca "le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore". Claaaasse... OMG, you're not d'accord! xD Eh ouais, j'ai dis au début qu'il n'y aurait PAS de lemon. Mouahahahaha! Nan, partez pas! Kira... Tu verras ^^ En fait, au début, je l'ai fais apparaitre en me disant "je vais pas toujours utiliser Hanatarou, ca fait pas crédible..." et... TADAM! Kira. xD Eh ouais, Hiyori a reçut de nombreuses menaces de mort plus ou moins douloureuse pour ce chapitre xD Harribel... Bah tout le monde aurait eu cette réaction, non? Eh non! Pas en retard! huhu, je suis trop douée u_u xD Bref, merci pour ta reveiw! (eh oui, les cours, c'est d'la merde T.T )_

_Mio__: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! ...En même temps, logique, c'est moi qui l'ai écris... xD Le pauvre quand même... Ha ca, tu verras bien! Huhuhu... J'avoue que je me suis tapé un petit délire là, pour leur conversation u_u xD Aha, Kira, mais que vas-tu faire dans la suite de la fic? Hahaha, je te dirais pas ! ^^ Oui, c'est de sa faute, mais bon, le pauvre quand même! :'( xD Merci pour la review!_

_Fobby__: ... Hum... Non, je crois pas... Wow, ca vaeut dire qu'on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde! :o ... Non mais oh! Elle est très bien la suite! è.é xD Mai-euh! T'es méchant! Le pauvre! xD M'eenfin tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite! Mourra, mourra pas? Moi, sadique? Mais oui! Depuis le temps, c'est connu! xD Mais de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de lemon (bande de pervers!). Ooooh, tu es déçu... Eh bah dans c'cas, j'arrête la fic! (j'étais crédible moi aussi? xD Oula, j'ai du te faire peur, je vais me faire tuer, là... . ) J'aime bien le "Anja-sama", tu peux continuer... =D Merci pour la review! ^^_

_itachihaku__: Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où l'on m'a traité de sadique... xD Je ne m'en lasse pas, en fait! ^^ ... Ouais, mais c'est méchant de ruiner tout le suspens, comme ca xD Il est pas doué Aizen, c'est mondialement connu. C'est un génie, mais il est très con xD Moi non-plus, il sait pas où j'habite, et il n'existe toujours pas! Mouahahaha! xD ) Mais non, une review est (presque) toujours utile! Ne serait-ce que pour faire exploser le compteur! ^^ ... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mes blagues pourries, je recommencerais plus... Mais j'étais fatiguée, aussi! Pas ma faute! (excuse de merde... T.T ) Merci pour la review!_

_Yumi-chan__ : ... Wow, t'as lu tout les chapitres manqué d'un coup? xD Et ca fait comment? Ca doit être bien, t'as pas à attendre! ^^ Merci pour la review!_

_Loowie-san__: Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu mets une reviews? xD Non non, je rigole, c'est sympa, il y en a qui en mettent même pas une seule è.é ^^ Pff, t'aurais put trouver d'autres adjectifs, p'tit joueur... . Je me tais, je me tais... La sute, la voilà aujourd'hui! Mais non, ca me fait pas chier, au contraire! C'est gentil, merci! ^^ ... 100 reviews... Je suis toujours choquée... :o xD Bref, merci pour tes reviews! _

_Wow, eh bah, vous avez été plus nombreux que d'habitude à mettre des reviews! Comme par hazard le jour où j'ai plain de devoirs à faire et où j'ai pas le temps... xD C'est un complot, j'en suis sûre! =o Sur ce, la suite!_

_Ah oui, et avant, juste un petit sondage : vous habitez dans quel pays? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, si vous voulez pas me le dire, c'est pas grave, mais c'est juste pour savoir, comme ca, pour me rendre compte. Bref, on se revoit à la fin du chap!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 18 : __Everything I do I do it for you_

Lentement, Aizen ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans sa cellule? Avait-il déjà purgé ses dix-neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, sans grand succès.

« -Tiens, il s'est réveille.

-Dommage.

-Grimmjow !

-Non, mais c'est vrai ! Il aurait du le laisser crever, on en serait débarrassé.

-C'était son choix, on peut pas vraiment s'y opposer... »

Ces voix, ils les connaissaient… Grimmjow et Ichigo ?

« -J'comprends pas pourquoi il l'a sauvé, déclara l'ancien espada.

-Moi c'que j'comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Aizen a trahit Shinji, alors qu'il lui a donné sa chance. »

Le nom de vizard le ramena soudainement à la réalité. Il se redressa précipitamment, rouvrant sa plaie et le faisant grimacer de douleur. En réaction à son brusque mouvement, Grimmjow porta sa main à son Zanpakuto, près à l'attaquer, mais Ichigo l'en empêcha, sans détourner les yeux du traître.

Ce dernier restait immobile, alors que les souvenirs affluaient douloureusement. C'est vrai, il l'avait blessé pour le sauver, puis il l'avait rejoint, lui avait tout expliqué, mais le blond ne l'avait pas cru. Il s'était fait gravement blessé, et le vizard lui avait dit qu'il ne le sauverait pas.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Parce que s'il avait refusé de le soigner, personne ne l'aurait fait. Donc c'était forcement lui qui avait prit cette décision.

Ou alors il était mort. Il regarda ses mains, se demandant si c'était le cas ou non.

« -Je suis en vie ?

-Malheureusement, répondit le bleuté.

-Grimmjow !

-Quoi ? Va pas dire que t'es pas d'accord avec moi ! »

Le roux ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre un air gêné. Bah ! De toute façon, le brun n'avait que faire de leur avis. Curieusement, il ne s'inquiétait que du jugement de son ancien capitaine.

Il se souvint alors qu'avant de s'évanouir, il avait pensé qu'il n'était pas totalement impossible qu'il se soit particulièrement attaché au vizard. Avait-il vraiment pensé ca ? Etrange…

Et puis la réaction du blond lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé… Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désespéré ? Ce qui le ramenait à la question : pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Lui qui croyait connaître parfaitement le comportement humain et être le meilleur manipulateur, il se trouvait perdu. L'ancien capitaine l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Il voulait le voir.

« -Où est-il ? demanda alors l'ancien prisonnier.

-Peu importe, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, répondit sèchement Ichigo.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous deux, dites-moi. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ?

-J'en sais rien, informa Grimmjow.

-Non, je m'en doute. Mais je suis persuadé que notre jeune shinigami remplaçant le sait.

-C'est possible que j'en ai une vague idée, concéda le roux.

-Alors éclair-moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-Je peux pas parler en son nom pour un truc comme ca !

-Alors laisse-moi le voir.

-Il ne veut pas, insista Ichigo. C'est pas en le forçant qu'il te pardonnera. Maintenant, si t'es rétabli, va-t-en.

-… Ma présence ici n'est apparemment pas souhaitée. Soit, je reste.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

-Je finirais bien par le voir comme ca. »

Même Ichigo commençait à vraiment être agacé par le comportement du brun. Il allait lui répondre un peu abruptement lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« -C'est bon.

-Shinji ?

-T'inquiète, ca va. Vous pouvez y aller. Merci. »

Sur ces mots, malgré l'air soucieux du roux, les deux amants sortirent. En réalité, le blond avait tout entendu de la conversation, se tenant juste à côté de la pièce.

« -Capitaine Hirako.

-M'appelle pas comme ca. Bon, finissons-en. Tu m'veux quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Aizen le regarda avec insistance, attendant une vraie réponse.

« -Ca te regarde pas. Maintenant, si t'as fini, va-t-en.

-Oh non, je n'ai pas encore fini… »

Le blessé se leva difficilement et s'avança lentement vers le blond. Chaque mouvement lui coutait un effort monstrueux.

En le voyant approcher, le blond commença à s'inquiéter. Surtout qu'il était coincé par le mur dans son dos et lui en face. Mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il avait peur d'un blessé qui arrivait à peine à bouger ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ?

« -Eh, tu fais quoi là ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à se retrouver en face du vizard, qui ne semblait pas très rassuré.

Soudain, Aizen plaqua ses mains sur le mur, autour de visage de son ancien capitaine, ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier. Ils se regardaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, et Shinji ne put s'empêcher de déglutir face au regard perçant du traître.

Puis, doucement, l'ancien lieutenant retira sa main gauche du mur et la fit descendre vers la chemise du vizard. Petit à petit, il la déboutonna, en commençant par le haut. Le blond était pétrifié. Devait-il se débattre ? Devait-il se laisser faire ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois fini, le brun, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, fit délicatement glisser sa main le long du torse du jeune homme, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, sa respiration très irrégulière malgré ses efforts pour la contrôler.

L'ancien maître du Hueco Mondo arrêta sa main sur le ventre de Shinji, au niveau de sa blessure, et approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa proie.

« -C'est douloureux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

-Un peu… répondit le vizard, sur le point de défaillir.

-Je vois. Et tu as mal là ? » Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à son cœur. « Ou là ? »

Il jouait avec lui. Il devait résister, se ressaisir. _Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, reprends-toi !_ se disait-il en boucle.

« -A ton avis ? » le questionna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dur, mais qui était surtout misérable, fixant un point invisible devant lui, le brun toujours penché à son oreille, la main sur son cœur.

Il devait d'ailleurs certainement remarquer son rythme cardiaque affolant… Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ancien prisonnier, qui émit un léger rire.

« -Peu importe. Je suis en mesure de soigner les deux. »

Surpris, Shinji tourna la tête, se retrouvant donc à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ancien lieutenant le bruler du désir de faire disparaitre la distance les séparant. Il se consumait petit à petit, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, tout ce qui comptait est qu'il était là, avec lui, sa peau contre la sienne, l'invitant presque à se jeter sur lui. L'invitant presque à s'abandonner à lui.

« -Hé, Shinji ! beugla Ichigo, loin de là.

La voix du roux ramena Shinji à la réalité, le faisant se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait faire, de ce que le brun tentait de lui faire faire. Il s'écarta d'Aizen et reboutonna frénétiquement sa chemise, sous le regard déçu de son ancien lieutenant. Alors qu'il remettait le dernier bouton, le shinigami remplaçant apparut.

« -Shinji, y'a Hiyori qui… »

Voyant l'expression encore troublée du vizard, et surtout celle indescriptible de l'ancien prisonnier, le rouquin interrompit sa phrase, regardant les deux personnes présentes en fronçant les sourcils, et remarqua que certains boutons de sa chemise étaient mal mis.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il au blond, inquiet.

-Hein ? Oh, oui. Oui oui, tout va bien, t'inquiètes » Il se racla la gorge. « Tu voulais me voir ? »

Toujours suspicieux, le roux décida néanmoins de ne pas chercher plus loin. Du moins pour l'instant.

« -Ouais, Hiyori voudrait te parler.

-Ha, euh, ok, j'y vais » bredouilla-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il partit presque en courant, alors qu'Ichigo était bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, si c'est ce que tu insinue. »

Son ton était clair : il ne lui révèlerait rien. Le roux soupira.

« -Je suppose qu'il peut se défendre.

-Rassures-toi, je ne compte pas lui faire de mal. Pas intentionnellement, en tout cas.

-Voilà, c'est ca le problème. Te connaissant, tu vas forcement le blesser, même sans le vouloir. »

Sur ces mots, Le shinigami remplaçant s'en alla, laissant Aizen méditer sur ses paroles.

Non loin de là, Gin, qui s'était réveillé il y a peu, veillait sur l'ancien jeune capitaine, serrant sa main des les siennes. Un immense bandage entourait le cou de Toshiro, et lui-même en avait un qui lui entourait le front, d'autres autour du bras gauche, de la jambe droite, et un pansement à la joue gauche.

A son réveil dans les égouts, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs fortement étonné, il se trouvait par terre, à côté du plus jeune, soulagé de le voir encore en vie. Il s'était immédiatement levé et était allé à son chevet.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures qu'il le veillait, et il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à tomber de fatigue. Alors qu'il commençait à vaciller, le blessé bougea légèrement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'esprit embrumé, tout autour de lui lui paraissait flou. Il vit une silhouette penchée sur lui et reconnu l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division après que ses yeux se soient habitués.

« -Gin… Tu es blessé ! » s'exclama Toshiro, la voix légèrement rauque.

Surpris, l'ancien prisonnier émit un léger rire amusé.

« -Tu es au bord de la mort et tu t'inquiètes pour quelques petites égratignures ? Mais je vais bien. Soucis-toi plutôt de guérir.

-Mais… La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais par terre, inconscient…

-C'est vrai que j'ai pris un méchant coup sur la tête, mais je te le répète, je vais bien. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

L'ancien capitaine de la dixième division fronça les sourcils.

« -Froid.

-Froid ?

-Je n'ai jamais froid, d'habitude… C'est étrange… Et très désagréable. »

Gin eut un immense sourire alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il décida de s'allonger contre le plus jeune, l'enlaçant chaleureusement, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier.

« -Alors ?

-C'est bien mieux comme ca » répondit-il tout en se collant un peu plus à lui, posant sa tête sur le torse de l'ancien capitane. « T'es beaucoup plus musclé que t'en as l'air ! »

Cette remarque fit rire le concerné.

« -Je pourrais te protéger de mes bras puissants ! dit-il héroïquement, ce à quoi Toshiro soupira, face à tant de stupidité.

-Tu parle, je suis sûr que je le suis plus que toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Je peux te le prouver !

-J'ai hâte, mais pas maintenant. Reposes-toi. »

Après un temps, Gin ajouta, avec un sourire malicieux :

« -Par contre, je suis sûr d'être le plus endurant. Mais je veux bien t'aider à t'entraîner si tu veux… » murmura-t-il.

A ce sous-entendu, le plus jeune devint rouge pivoine et cacha son visage contre le torse du soi-disant traître, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Il nota d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas refusé.

Kira entra soudain, sans prévenir, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la position des deux blessés, rougissant légèrement.

« -Izuru ! Ca fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

-Euh, je, je, je… je suis là pour finir les soins du capitaine Hitsugaya.

-La chance, tu vas te faire soigner par un beau blond ! s'exclama Gin, s'attirant un rougissement instantané de ce dit blond.

-Capitaine Ichimaru ! s'indigna le lieutenant.

-T'as pas changé, mon p'tit Izuru ! Et je ne suis plus capitaine je te rappelle.

-Bien, cap…

-Laisse tombé, appelle-moi Gin » le coupa-t-il. « Je te laisse t'occuper de Toshiro. »

Sur ces mots, il se releva et alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce tandis que son ancien lieutenant poursuivait les soins du plus jeune. Le blondinet réfléchissait en même temps et finit par dire :

« -Vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut pas rester là, donc oui » répondit Toshiro.

Après une légère hésitation, Kira enchaina :

« -Je suis désolé de vous demander ca mais, même si c'est un peu égoïste... Est-ce que je peux… venir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Cette annonce étonna les deux personnes présentes qui l'observaient, étonnés, puis échangèrent un regard.

« -Je ne vous dérangerais pas, je vous assure…

-C'est pas ca, mais tu vas abandonner tous tes amis, et devenir l'ennemi du Gotei 13. Pourquoi tu fais ca ?

-Eh bien… Je ne crois plus vraiment au bien fondé du Gotei 13. Il n'y a cas voir votre condamnation. Et Hinamori et Rangiku ont changés… »

Le regard de l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division s'assombrit. C'est vrai qu'elles avaient changés : elles étaient rongées par le doute, la culpabilité, le remord.

« -Et Hisagi Shûhei ? Ce n'était pas ton ami ?

-Oui, il est le seul que je regretterais…

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher, mais je te le déconseille vivement.

-Donc vous acceptez ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Kira offrit un sourire rayonnant aux deux capitaines, comme ils n'en avaient que rarement vu.

« -Désolé, Izuru, dit doucement l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

-De quoi vous excusez-vous cap… Ichimaru ? se reprit le lieutenant.

-De t'avoir trahi.

Non, c'était pour vaincre Aizen, donc c'est bon…

-Alala, tu es si gentil, mon p'tit Izuru !

-Pourquoi ca ?

-Tu essaies de me trouver des excuses, mais une trahison, peu importe la raison, reste une trahison. Et tu as du souffrir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca, ca m'a rendu plus fort, annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire. Comment allez-vous, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

-Moi non-plus je ne suis plus capitaine. Je vais bien.

-Bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Sur ces mots, il partit et alla rejoindre les autres.

« -Hé, Kira !

-Kurosaki !

-Comment va Toshiro ?

-Bien, il s'est réveillé.

-Tant mieux ! Tu devrais aller te reposer, toi-aussi.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu DEVRAIS aller te reposer, insista le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

-B…Bien, j'y vais… »

Alors qu'il s'en allait se reposer sur les bons conseils du shinigami remplaçant, il entendit des éclats de voix plus loin et se précipita vers la source des bruits, Zanpakuto en main. Il était désormais suffisamment près pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« -Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? demanda Hiyori.

-Il a disparu ! Je suis sûr que vous savez où il est ! » hurla une voix d'homme, assez grave.

Cette voix ! Il la reconnaissait.

« -Hisagi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en surgissant devant eux.

-Kira... !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu vas bien ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Moi ? Oui, bien sûr ! répondit le blond.

-Mais… Tu avais disparu ! Tu es allé avec eux de ton plein gré ? Pourquoi ? »

Kira détourna le regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et après un certain temps répondit.

« -Le cap… Ichimaru. Il était blessé…

-Je vois, déclara Shûhei tout en baissant son arme. Donc tu vas bien, tant mieux…

-Hisagi ?

-Tu compte partir avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Comment tu sais ?

-J'en était sûr… Je te connais ! Quand partons-nous ? »

Il y eu un silence général pendant que toutes les personnes présentes fixaient le lieutenant de la neuvième division.

« -Pardon ? demanda Kira.

-Je viens avec vous.

-M…Mais… Tu vas abandonner tes amis ?

-…Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué à ce que je vois…

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Rien, dit Hisagi dans un soupir, alors que le blond le regardait, totalement perdu.

-Vous venez donc avec nous ? demanda Lisa.

-Si ca ne vous dérange pas, répondit Izuru.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, allons-y !

-Où ca ?

-Chercher ceux que nous avons laissés à la deuxième division !

_To be continued…_

_... Il y a encore une scène un peu... voilà quoi! Je l'ai écrit en allemand, je vous raconte pas la tête bizarre que je faisais, en plein cours, comme ca, au milieu de tout le monde... Bref! xD A__lors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Laissez donc une petite review! Pitié... xD C'est pas parce qu'on a atteint les 100 ( *.* ) que vous devez vous relâcher! Et dans le prochain chapitre... Bah, pas grand chose de spécial, en fait... C'est dans celui d'après qu'il y a une autre scène un peu... pire que dans ce chapitre! ^^ Huhu, je vous en dirais pas plus! ^^A lundi prochain! =)_


	19. Come as you are

_Yo tout le monde! Vous avez vu? Je poste super tôt aujourd'hui! ...Je me suis fais menacer pas Bellya xD Bref, chapitre 19, où il ne se passe pas grand chose j'ai l'impression en fait... Mais je suis pas censé dire ça, sinon après, vous allez pas aimer ce chap ! Donc bref, je vais arrêter de me critiquer moi-même, et réponses reviews!_

_Fob sans le by pour changer : Oh yeah, ça change! xD Bon, bah, je dois t'appeler Fob maintenant? Remarque, c'est plus facile à écrire, donc ça m'arrange! xD Bref, on s'en fou... -.-' Y'aime toujours pas Aizen? Bah tu vas devoir te le coltiner encore un p'tit temps, pourtant... Mais je crois qu'on va moins le voir après, donc t'inquiètes! ^^ Gin... *ç* xD Ah, tu vois, il est marrant! ^^ Ouais, moi aussi je l'aime bien! Contrairement à son ancien capitaine è.é Moi non plus, je la supportais plus -.-' Bah j'ai rien contre Rangiku, mais si je mettais que les persos que j'aime pas, il n'y aurais aucun suspens, aucune histoire, rien, donc bon, faut faire des choix ^^ Vive le yaoï, je suis d'accord, la suite, la voilà, et Anja-sama, j'aime bien! Il y en a qui disent que je suis mégalo... Pff, ignorants... xD Merci pour la review!_

_Michiko__ : Pourquoi? Juste pour t'embêter en fait... Niark niark... BWAHAHAHAHA! (rire made in Don Kanonji... xD ) ... En fait, j'ai remarqué, personne n'habite dans la région parisienne... Je me sens seule, là xD Mais tout le monde vit en France, pour l'instant du moins. Kira et Hisagi... Huhuhu... Tu verras, tu verras... ^^ Mais si, c'est marrant quand Aizen fait mumuse avec le blondinet! ^^ xD Mégalo pervers... Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'on appelle comme ça . xD Ha, tu vois, c'est pas si mal en fait! ^^ Je vais avoir l'impression de parler avec mon père après... xD En fait... c'est toi papa! Tu te fais passer pour une lectrice, mais c'est toi papa! *.* xD Ok, j'arrête... u_u Huhu, tout le monde m'appelle Anja-sama maintenant, et je dois dire que j'aime bien! ^^ Je devrais changer mon pseudo ^^ xD ... Je dis et répète qu'il n'y aura PAS de lemon Arrêtez de me harceler! . xD Bande de perverses! Ils sont choupinous, c'est fait pour! ^^ C'est vrai que c'est un couple vachement... fusionnel, je trouve! ^^ Mais c'est comme ça que je les vois en fait. ... Siagnement de nez collectif là, je crois... xD Hum, bref, on va arrêter, et lire la suite tranquillement ^^' xD Merci pour la review!_

_itachihaku__ : Huhuhu, parce que je l'aime bien! ^^ xD C'est vrai, je suis souvent impitoyable, mais si je devais tuer tout les persos que j'adore, il n'y aurait plus Ichi, ni Grimm, Aizen, Toshiro, Gin, Shinji, Kira, Hisagi, et bien d'autres! Donc, je peux pas tuer tout les persos que j'adore, sinon, il n'y a plus d'histoire... xD Yeah, moi aussi j'ai u dico des synonymes! xD Une review fait toujours plaisir! Merci pour la review ^^ ... Ah, non, c'est pas fini... xD Ah, toi non-plus t'habites pas en région parisienne, mais en france quand même! Comme tous mes autres lecteurs... xD Pourquoi vous fuyez Paris? C'est pas si mal que ça! ...C'est pas pire qu'ailleurs, quoi... xD BWAHAHAHA! Tu es tombée dans le piège! Il va venir te tuer dans ton sommeil! HUHUHU... Enfin, tant qu'il te fait pas comme il a fait à Shinji... -saignement de nez rien qu'à y repenser- Hum... Bref... A patate-plus! ... Naaan! Je suis contaminée! Patate merci à ta review! (je suis vraiment contaminée... . )_

_Bref! ...En fait, vous êtes tous des tarés... xD C'est pour ça que je vous aime bien! Avec un plus pour ceux qui m'appellent Anja-sama... xD Moi, mégalo? Mais non, qu'allez-vous croire là... . xD Bref, bonne lecture! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 19 : __Come as _you _are_

Tous se préparèrent à partir pour la deuxième division. Seul Toshiro ne pouvait pas marcher, mais l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division s'était ardemment porté volontaire pour le porter.

La seule question restante était : que faire d'Aizen qui était toujours dans les égouts avec eux ? Ne rien lui dire et partir, tout simplement ? Ou le prévenir, au risque qu'il veuille venir ? Ils se concertèrent tous, sauf Shinji, et décidèrent que ce serait justement à ce dernier de prendre la décision.

Bien sûr, Shûhei avait été vraiment surpris d'apprendre que le traître était en leur compagnie, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait entendu toute l'histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, même s'il souhaitait vivement venger son capitaine.

Ils décidèrent donc de demander au vizard ce qu'il voulait faire. Oui, mais petit problème : ils ignoraient où il se trouvait. Et ce depuis un certain temps. En effet, la dernière personne à l'avoir vu était Hiyori, mais ca datait déjà d'une bonne heure ! Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'ils le remarquaient…

Ils se séparèrent afin de le retrouver plus rapidement. Et où était-il me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement assis contre le mur de la pièce où se trouvait Aizen, sans que ce dernier le sache, réfléchissant sur lui-même, sur le brun, sur eux.

Quelle étrange relation ils avaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ! Pourquoi son ancien lieutenant se comportait de cette façon avec lui ? Pourquoi était-il revenu alors que, comme il l'avait si justement dit, il aurait put partir, se mettre à l'abri ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

…Depuis combien de temps se posait-il ces mêmes questions ? Il l'ignorait, ayant perdu toute notion du temps. A force de réflexion, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait encore… des sentiments pour lui, mais qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il devait certainement être la première personne à ressentir ca ! Une main passée devant ses yeux le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Ichigo !

-Ca fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on t'cherche !

-Ah ? Désolé, je réfléchissais.

-Ouais. Bon, c'était pour te dire qu'on y va.

-Où ca ?

-Chercher ceux qui sont à la deuxième division, et après on part. Et puis… »

Le roux s'interrompit et eu l'air un peu gêné.

« -Et puis ? l'encouragea Shinji à continuer.

-On sait pas quoi faire à propos d'Aizen. On s'est dit que c'était à toi de décider. »

Lui ? Choisir ? Maintenant ? Mais il ne pouvait pas ! C'était bien trop soudain !

« -Laisse-moi cinq minutes, le temps de réfléchir. »

Le shinigami remplaçant le regarda, visiblement partagé, et fini par acquiescer et partit. Une fois seul, le vizard pesa le pour et le contre, décidant au final qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ca, sans rien dire.

Il se leva donc et entra dans la pièce, trouvant le brun assis dans un coin, les yeux dans le vague. Le blond s'approcha, mais pas trop non-plus, pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois. Dernière fois qui l'avait d'ailleurs fortement troublé…

Voyant Shinji avancer vers lui, Aizen se ressaisit et leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, chacun attendant une réaction de l'autre, mais comme aucun des deux ne daignait faire avancer les choses, le traître prit la parole.

« -Je me demandais quand vous viendriez.

-Comment ca ? demanda le blond d'un ton dur et distant, ne laissant rien transparaitre.

-Je vous ai entendu, toi et Ichigo.

-Tu sais donc qu'on part.

-En effet. »

Le vizard le regarda, cherchant à comprendre les pensées du brun, en vain, et se retourna avant d'annoncer :

« -Adieu

-Adieu ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je viens aussi. »

Evidemment, il s'était attendu à cette réponse, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et serrer la mâchoire. Il devait se calmer, ne rien montrer. Il souffla et se retourna, arborant un air détaché.

« -Tu ne devrais pas.

-Ah vraiment ?

- La majeure partie d'entre nous veut te tuer, et les shinigamis vont surement essayer de nous arrêter, ce qui est dangereux. Sans compter que tu es blessé.

-Je m'en fiche » dit-il en se levant, titubant un peu, et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber, s'attirant le regard étonné du blond.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien du tout. »

Mais il était clair qu'il n'allait absolument pas bien : la peau pâle, de légers cernes sous les yeux, qui avaient d'ailleurs du mal à se fixer sur un point précis, et sa respiration était également irrégulière.

Aizen sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son front, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quelque peu sous la surprise.

« -T'es brulant ! s'exclama Shinji.

-…Que fais-tu ? »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, le vizard se gifla mentalement et recula, retirant sa main du même coup. Du moins telle était son intention. Mais au premier mouvement de recul, son ancien lieutenant lui attrapa la main, l'empêchant de bouger de son front.

« -C'est étrange. Je croyais ne plus rien représenter pour toi, mais voilà que tu te soucis de mon état de santé.

-Non, je…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Aizen sourit légèrement, d'un air amusé.

« -Tu m'aimes, mais tu ne me fais plus confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond écarquilla un peu plus les yeux de stupeur tout en fronçant les sourcils. Comment l'avait-il découvert en quelque minute alors qu'il lui avait fallu des heures ? Non, il ne le laissera pas s'immiscer dans son esprit.

« -La fièvre te fait délirer.

-J'ai toujours les idées claires.

-Même malade ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-…Je n'ai jamais été malade auparavant.

-Sérieux ? Eh bah, t'as l'esprit embrouillé.

-Je N'AI PAS l'esprit embrouillé, insista le brun tout en resserrant sa poigne sur la main du blond, qui commençait à avoir un peu mal.

« -En tout cas, lâche-moi.

-Sinon ? »

Shinji haussa un sourcil et envoya son poing dans la joue de son ancien lieutenant, qui le lâcha.

« -Ca me démangeait depuis longtemps, déclara le vizard, ce qui arracha un léger rire à l'ancien prisonnier.

-Ca te ressemble déjà plus.

-Comment ca ?

-Depuis que nous nous sommes revus, tu as changé. Tu es enfin redevenu comme avant, c'est bien plus amusant. »

Il avait changé à ce point ? Et surtout, Aizen avait essayé de le faire redevenir comme avant ? ! Le blond se doutait que ca cachait quelque chose, mais il était néanmoins touché. Gêné, il se retourna et avança vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter, hésitant, et finit par annoncer :

« -Tu devrais te reposer.

-Je ne peux pas puisque je viens avec vous. »

Shinji soupira.

« -Fais comme tu veux. »

Ces paroles firent naître un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres du brun, qui marcha à sa suite. Une fois devant les autres, il s'attira le regard noir de la plupart, principalement des deux lieutenants récemment arrivés.

« -Kira, Hisagi, ca faisait un moment. Vous avez l'air de bien vous porter.

-Aizen… grogna Hisagi tout en se plaçant légèrement devant Kira.

-Oh, quelle animosité. Tu m'en veux d'avoir tué…

-Aizen ! l'interrompit Shinji. On te tolère, mais va pas trop loin. »

Le traître le regarda d'un air hautain, mais finit par capituler.

« -Mes excuses, capitaine Hirako. »

Il se vengeait de l'avoir réprimander. Son ancien lieutenant savait depuis longtemps qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle « capitaine Hirako ». Tiens, en y regardant de plus près, il avait l'air moins malade. Encore une ruse ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne voulait finalement pas le savoir.

« -On y va » ordonna Shinji.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils partirent le plus discrètement possible en direction de la deuxième division, Toshiro grommelant qu'il pouvais très bien se débrouiller tout seul alors qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'un Gin un peu trop possessif, qui trouvait la situation plus qu'amusante. Devant eux se trouvaient toutes les filles, et derrière, Kira et Hisagi, suivi d'Aizen et Shinji, ce dernier ayant pour rôle de le surveiller, puis Hachi et enfin Grimmjow et Ichigo.

Au bout d'un moment, Kira se posa une question que personne n'avait posée, bien qu'elle paraisse évidente.

« -Comment as-tu su où nous nous trouvions ?

-J'ai été soigné par Yamada Hanataro, un ami d'Ichigo, et il m'a dit que vous vous trouviez surement là-bas. »

A peine eut-il finit son explication qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de leur objectif.

« -Aizen, Ichimaru, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. Je doute que Soi Fon soit ravi de vous voir. Toshiro, Shinji, vous pouvez les surveiller ? » demanda Yoruichi.

L'ancien jeune capitaine accepta immédiatement, mais Shinji quant-à lui hésitait. Malgré ses réticences, il finit lui aussi par accepter car ca restait la meilleure option.

Les autres entrèrent et tombèrent directement sur la capitaine, qui les mena aux blessés tout en les informant sur les agissements du Gotei 13. Apparemment, ils cherchaient dans les environs de la foret, c'est-à-dire assez loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais ils devaient tout de même faire vite, les shinigamis ne tarderaient pas à les retrouver.

Les blessés étaient à présent tous réveillés et paraissaient en meilleur forme, bien que partiellement rétablis.

« -Papa !

-Oh, Ichigo ! Mon fils vient à mon chevet, j'en suis ému ! dit-il tout en faisant mine de pleurer de joie.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est surtout qu'on doit rentrer.

-Tu es cruel parfois, fils… »

Il avait beau paraitre nonchalant, il était en réalité rassuré.

« -Alors c'est lui, Grimmjow ? demanda Isshin.

-Euh… oui, c'est lui. »

Le père examina attentivement l'arrancar, qui se tenait à côté du roux, et finit par soupirer.

« -Moi qui voulait avoir des petits-enfants…

-Hein ? Comment tu sais ?

-L'instinct paternel, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil faisant apparaitre des étoiles autour de lui.

-… Il est toujours comme ca ? demanda l'arrancar qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Et encore, là, il se tient… »

Non loin de là, Hisagi, qui était resté en retrait, regardait presque timidement Kensei, impressionné par l'homme qui lui avait autrefois sauvé la vie, mais sans oser s'approcher. L'ancien capitaine le remarqua, avisa son tatouage, identique au sien, puis détailla son visage, et eu une illumination.

« -Oh, gamin ! Ca fait un bail ! Au moins une bonne centaine d'années, non ?

-Vous… Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda le lieutenant, incrédule.

-Bien sûr, je t'ai sauvé d'un hollow quand tu étais haut comme trois pommes. Je savais pas que tu étais devenu lieutenant.

-Oui, c'est grâce à vous si je suis là aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup, dit-il tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Euh… de rien. Et vous êtes ?

-Ah toutes mes excuses ! Kira Izuru, lieutenant de la troisième division. Enchanté.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? »

A cette insinuation, tout deux prirent une magnifique teinte rouge avant de nier maladroitement.

Rose et Love quant-à eux étaient restés seuls.

Etant encore blessés, ils avaient tout trois du mal à tenir debout et étaient donc soutenus par Ichigo, Hisagi et Love. Après avoir remercié la capitaine de la deuxième division, ils partirent retrouver ceux qu'ils avaient laissés.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre anciens shinigamis attendaient, cachés. Toshiro, assis sur les jambes de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, lui-même assis contre un mur, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faillir face aux assauts répétés de son amant, mais abandonna bien vite et se laissa couvrir de baisers ce qui, finalement, ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, pendant que des mains baladeuses se promenaient tranquillement sur le torse du plus jeune, sans rencontrer de quelconque résistance.

« -Tu es plutôt possessif, non ?

-Hum… Ca te dérange ? répondit-il entre deux baisers.

-Pas spécialement. Et de toute façon, ca ne changerais rien, je me trompe ?

-Hahaha, décidemment, tu es vraiment parfait, mon p'tit Toshiro !

-Et je suis plus musclé que toi. Tu as du t'en rendre compte, depuis le temps que tu m'examines…

-Oh ? Mais tu sais, il faut toujours un point de comparaison !

-Tu parles déjà d'aller voir ailleurs ? demanda l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division en soupirant.

-Je plaisante ! Par contre, tu n'as pas vraiment put comparer, toi…

-… C'est de l'incitation à la débauche, plaisanta-t-il.

-Exactement.

-Eh, évitez de vous sauter dessus maintenant ! grogna Shinji au loin.

-Ah, les hormones… annonça Aizen.

-Tu m'as pas l'air très malade, toi, en attendant. C'était du flan ?

-Non, ce ne l'était pas. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le blond s'avança vers son ancien lieutenant, qui s'était assis, et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une de ses mains sur le front du brun.

« -C'est bizarre, fit le vizard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi donc ?

-T'as autant de fièvre, mais t'as pas l'air malade comme tout à l'heure.

-Je ne montre pas mes faiblesses.

-… Et tu vas me dire que tu les montre qu'à moi, en espérant que je te fasse à nouveau confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact » dit-il en souriant légèrement face à la perspicacité de son vis-à-vis.

Le blond soupira avant d'aller s'assoir à côté du traître, ce qui surprit quelque peu ce dernier.

« -J'me disais, pourquoi tu veux que j'te fasse confiance, si c'est pas pour m'utiliser ?

-Je l'ignore. Et pourquoi ce soudain rapprochement ?

-Si j'dois t'éviter toute ma vie, elle va devenir un enfer. Donc autant qu'on fasse une trêve. Mais tu m'as pas répondu : pourquoi vouloir que j'te fasse confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'en ai juste… besoin.

-C'est ca, l'amour ! s'exclama Gin en lâchant deux secondes son amant.

-C'est vrai ? » demanda Aizen, qui était prêt à envisager cette possibilité.

Rougissant légèrement, Shinji détourna la tête et répondit.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Ca peut être ca comme ca peut être de l'amitié, ou de l'admiration !

-De l'admiration ?

-Oh, ca va… »

Aizen ne put réprimer un léger rire, un rire franc, ce qui étonna le blond, qui ne croyait pas le brun capable d'autant d'humanité. Il commençait à le trouver presque sympathique.

Soudain, de puissants et surtout hostiles reiatsu se firent ressentir.

« -Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin. »

Tout les quatre se retournèrent en même temps vers le propriétaire de cette voix grave et trainante.

« -Kuchiki Byakuya et Ukitake Jushiro. Je constate que vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble, déclara Aizen le plus simplement du monde.

-Il est vraiment au courant de tout, lui… » marmonna Toshiro.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le noble dégaina son Zanpakuto et s'élança vers le traître, qui esquiva l'attaque et riposta à l'aide de kido, qui manqua sa cible. Shinji porta assistance à son ancien lieutenant.

Alors que le capitaine Ukitake hésitait à prendre part au combat, ne voulant pas faire de mal à Toshiro ou à Shinji, Gin attaqua le capitaine de la sixième division, qui n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention du malade, ne pouvant laisser son amant se faire blesser.

Ainsi s'engagea le combat, dominé par les deux shinigamis, bien qu'inférieurs en nombre.

Malgré les blessures importantes des hors-la-loi et le fait qu'ils étaient désarmés, sauf le plus jeune, mais qui ne pouvait combattre convenablement, Aizen, Shinji, Gin et Toshiro feraient tout pour protéger les personnes auquel ils tenaient, peu importe le prix.

_To be continued…_

_... En fait, pour la scène de retrouvailles entre Ichi et son père, les commentaires et tout ça... Ca me rappelle ma famille... xD Du genre "Il est toujours comme ça, ton père?" "Non, mais là, il se tient!" "Ah..." xD J'ai une famille de tarés -.-' xD Bref! Prochain chapitre... Miam! Huhuhu, je ne dirais rien d'autre dessus que MIAM! ^^ -saignement de nez en y repensant- Kof kof...Reprends-toi... Hum...Mes neurones ont étés touchés! Help! Je crois que je vais perdre le dernier, là! Non, ne meurs pas, Charles-Hubert! ...Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter... . Donc, à lundi prochain, et review? Ca me motiveras pour la suite de la fic! ^^ Ah ouais, et aussi, petite pub : Le premier chapitre de mon autre fic (du Gin/To) , L'avenir est un long passé (L'AEULP pour les intimes) est sorti mercredi et est en ligne! Sortie d'un chapitre tous les mercredi, sachant qu'il y en a 4. Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai finis. A Patate-plus! (Non, je suis infectée )_


	20. Eyes to see

_Yo tout le monde ! J'ai l'opening de Junjou romantica dans la tête, et j'en ai marre… Je vais me tuer, là ..._

…_Bref, on s'en fou en fait -.-' Donc ! Super chapitre tant ( ?) attendu, le 20__ème __! Yeah ! ^^ Désolé, je viens de rentrer de cours là, et je suis crevé… =.=' Donc je vais faire vite ! Réponse aux reviews !_

_Fob__ : :o Le pseudonyme originel ! Inclinez-vous tous devant le pseudonyme originel ! u_u … Mouais, je vais arrêter xD… Non, pas vraiment ^^' Hum, je sens que tu es déçu, là -.-' Huhuhu, c'est le but de ce « to be continued » ! ^^ Et c'est assez marrant je dois dire ! Huhuhu… . Suite maintenant ! ^^ A part que tu vas apparemment devoir me tuer ^^' Pardon u_u Mais par contre, je sens que tu vas adorer le chapitre de lundi prochain ! ^^ xD Bref, je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour la review ^^_

_Michiko__ : En fait, non, pas citron, mais c'est déjà pas si mal que ça -.-' En fait, c'est surtout ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit tordu plus que ce qui est marqué qui me mets dans cet état ! *ç* xD …Isshin ressemble à mon père… Et c'est déprimant Yeah ! Ca sert à quelque chose finalement la pub ! \(^o^)/ Du Kensei/Hisagi… En fait, non, pas vraiment ^^' Même si j'aime bien moi aussi, j'ai pas vraiment put les mettre ensemble, mais j'expliquerais tout ça mieux à la fin du chapitre… euh… 22, je pense ? ^^ Dans longtemps en fait -.-' … Héhé, en fait, pour tout te dire, je ressemble vachement à Aizen sur ce point ^^' Et ça aussi c'est déprimant … T'inquiètes, je compatie à ta stupidité flagrante… Mais je vais te montrer la lumière, moi, Anja-sama ! xD Bref, merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Itachihaku__ : Les patates sont nos seuls maitres *_* xD Je tue qui je veux, non mais oh ! xD Et c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à tuer mes perso préférés -.-' ^^' Hum… Personne ne l'aime =D xD Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas tout près 3_3 Mais il viendra, il viendra ! Mais pas tout de suite, il va d'abord te faire stresser, et lorsque tu seras à bout, il viendra te tuer lentement, douloureusement… Huhhu… Hum, pardon . Bah oui, comme je l'ai dis avant, c'est pas tant ce que j'ai écris que ce que j'ai pensé en même temps . xD Bref, merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite … ^^ Et j'ai enfin finis le chapitre 25 ! J'ai mis deux semaines à le faire ! Et en plus il est nul u_u … Mais je vais arranger tout ça, vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ Donc voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, dont tout le monde se fou (bande de méchants ! .) et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre ! Sorti si tôt parce que mon père m'a piqué la télé (méchant toi aussi ! è.é ). Ah et au fait, comme ma bêta lectrice a pas mal de boulot apparemment, je publie sans relecture... Soyez indulgents ^^ Et courage à toi, Natsuki-kunn! Et grouille toi de publier tes fics _

_... Bref ... Enjoy !_

_Chapitre 20 : __Eyes to see_

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de Gin, Aizen, Toshiro et Shinji, le groupe revenant de la deuxième division sentit soudainement une fluctuation de reiatsu. Ukitake et Byakuya ? Pourtant, ce dernier les avait aidés précédemment… Mais il était clair d'après son reiatsu qu'il était là-bas en tant qu'ennemi. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Ils augmentèrent leur vitesse afin de porter secours à leurs amis, qui n'avaient que peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne au vue de leurs blessures et leur séjour en prison, leur reiatsu n'étant toujours pas totalement revenu.

Isshin, Love et Kensei avaient d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que les deux traîtres les avaient rejoins, mais après explication, ils acceptèrent, plus ou moins bien, cette décision.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue des restes du combat. Quelques minutes seulement, et ils trouvaient déjà leurs amis gisant à terre. Ils s'étaient faits totalement écrasés en une poignée de minutes !

Ichigo vit Byakuya brandir son Zanpakuto au dessus de la tête de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division en vue de l'achever, mais il fut arrêté par Zangetsu.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Byakuya ? demanda énergiquement le roux.

-Ce qu'il me prend ? » rétorqua le noble en haussant un sourcil. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ca. Ce sont de dangereux criminels. Mais au vue de ta réaction, j'en conclu qu'ils sont avec vous. Vous avez délibérément laissé sortir deux des plus grands criminels de toute l'histoire de toute la Soul Society ?

-C'est vrai, on les a libéré. Mais d'abord, je comprends pas pourquoi vous avez condamné Ichimaru Gin ! D'après c'que j'ai compris, il était avec Aizen juste pour l'arrêter ! réfléchit le roux à toute allure.

-Mensonge. Personne n'a dit une chose pareille.

-Non, c'est la vérité ! Je l'ai vu, et lui-même l'a avoué. Il l'a combattu à Karakura. »

Le doute se lisait sur le visage du brun, alors que son compagnon paraissait choqué.

« -Mais… Pourquoi nous aurait-on menti ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! déclara Ukitake.

-J'en sais rien, mais laissez-les tranquille.

-J'admets qu'il y a un doute au sujet de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, mais le traître Aizen Sosuke doit être appréhendé, sinon exécuté, annonça froidement le capitaine de la sixième division tout en dégageant Senbonzakura de la lame du Zanpakuto d'Ichigo et en se dirigeant vers Aizen.

-Hé, attendez un peu… ordonna Shinji en se relevant difficilement et se plaçant devant son ancien lieutenant pour le protéger.

-Allez-vous en » dit simplement le chef Kuchiki.

Il leva son arme vers le blond.

« -Non.

-Non ?

-C'est un criminel, c'est vrai. Et il m'a trahit. Plusieurs fois. Il a fait souffrir tout le monde, il a tué, manipulé, trompé. Et moi le premier. Mais malgré tout… Malgré tout ! » Il attrapa la lame à main nue, laissant couler un filet de sang, et la plaça sur sa gorge. « Je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer ! »

Sous la déclaration du vizard, Byakuya parut surpris. Il ne comprenait pas son discours, qui n'avait aucun sens et était totalement paradoxal.

« -… Je ne comprends pas dans quel intérêt vous faites ceci. Pourquoi le protéger de votre vie alors qu'il a fait tout ce que vous venez de citer ?

-Euh… Byakuya ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Ukitake ?

-Tu… ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il eu un air écœuré.

« -Haha… Je crois que tu as deviné… » annonça le malade avec un rire nerveux.

Le glacial capitaine planta ses yeux dans ceux remplis de détermination de Shinji, le jaugeant du mieux qu'il put. Dans un soupire, il finit par baisser son arme et la replaça dans son fourreau.

« -Vos intentions sont nobles, même si quelque peu désespérés. Soit, je vous fais confiance, faite-le changer. Mais s'il cause des problèmes, je vous tuerais tout les deux, personnellement.

-… Merci… dit le vizard avec un léger sourire avant de s'effondrer.

-Shinji ! » s'écria Ichigo en se précipitant vers lui.

Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua véritablement l'état des blessés. Mais comment avait-il put tenir debout ?

La blessure au ventre du blond s'était rouverte et de nombreuses autres s'étalaient tout le long de son corps. L'entaille au cou de Toshiro avait elle aussi recommencé à saigner, moins gravement cependant que la première fois, et il était immobilisé par du kido, tout comme Gin et Aizen, qui eux étaient bien plus mal en point.

Les autres, qui étaient restés à l'écart, laissant le shinigami remplaçant parler, s'approchèrent pour les soigner.

« -J'admet… qu'il a changé, annonça soudain Byakuya en fixant le traître.

-Je trouvais son comportement étrange, moi aussi, approuva Ukitake.

-Comment vous avez deviné ? demanda le roux qui était resté à proximité des deux capitaines.

-Il l'a protégé, déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

-Très discrètement, ajouta le plus vieux.

-Comment ca ?

-Lorsque je l'ai attaqué, il aurait largement eu le temps d'esquiver, mais il a jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui et a aperçu le vizard. Il n'a pas bougé, sachant pertinemment que sinon, Hirako Shinji aurait été touché, expliqua alors le chef de la famille Kuchiki.

-Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Byakuya ! »

Le brun esquissa un sourire, ce qui choqua la plupart des autres personnes présentes. Yoruichi s'approcha des deux capitaines et frappa le capitaine de la sixième dans le dos tout en s'exclamant :

« -Oh, Byakuya ! T'as enfin fait ton coming-out ! »

Le désigné lui lança un regard glacial.

« -…Toi…

-Allons, allons, calme-toi, Byakuya ! essaya de le calmer son amant.

-…C'est moi ou y a pas un seul hétéro ? » se demanda Hiyori.

A cette remarque, Kira et Shûhei furent prit de violents rougissements, alors que tout les autres se disaient qu'ils étaient vraiment aveugles, mais que ca les rendaient presque mignons.

A mesure que les soins avançaient, les blessés se réveillaient les un après les autres. Le premier fut Shinji, qui était de loin le moins gravement blessé, et refusa tout autre soin tant que les autres n'auraient pas reprit connaissance, malgré les vives protestations de ses amis. Puis ce fut au tout de Toshiro, celui-ci adoptant la même conduite à suivre que le blond, et alla au chevet de son amant.

Alors qu'Aizen commençait à émerger, les reiatsu de deux lieutenants, ceux de Matsumoto Rangiku et Hinamori Momo plus exactement, se firent sentir.

« -Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils découvrent notre position, annonça Yoruichi. Quelqu'un doit aller à leur rencontre.

-J'y vais, se proposa Hisagi.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Kira. Après tout, nous ne vous avons causé que des problèmes depuis le début, alors on vous doit bien ca.

-Très bien, bonne chance.

-Hé, merci, c'est sympa » leur dit Ichigo en souriant.

Sur ce, les deux lieutenants disparurent en shunpo. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent face à leurs adversaires, qui les regardèrent de manière suspicieuse.

Elles n'avaient pas eu de preuve, mais on les avait informés qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils aient trahis la Soul Society. Ils étaient donc destinés à se battre.

« -Kira, Hisagi… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la lieutenant de la dixième division, bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

-…Nous sommes venus vous arrêter » répondit Hisagi d'un ton ferme.

D'un même mouvement, tous les quatre dégainèrent leur Zanpakuto et se mirent en garde. Aucun d'eux ne voulait réellement se battre, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Et il avait en plus fallut qu'ils tombent sur les personnes qu'ils avaient un jour aimé. Quand bien même, ils devaient les vaincre.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent les uns vers les autres, Kira contre Hinamori, Hisagi face à Matsumoto. Après quelques échanges, plus pour s'échauffer que pour essayer de vaincre, tous passèrent en Shikai, faux contre cendre, explosion contre poids.

Les combats étaient si proches que le lieutenant de la neuvième division pouvait parfois senti le souffle chaud de l'explosion. Les attaques ne touchaient jamais l'adversaire, rendant l'endurance décisive.

Pendant près de dix minutes, temps incroyablement long pour un combat d'une telle intensité, les coups fusèrent, aucun n'atteignant sa cible, mais déjà Kira commençait à fatiguer, les soins apportés aux autres l'ayant vidé de son énergie. Et son adversaire le sentit.

Dans un moment d'inattention de son adversaire, elle réussit à l'immobiliser grâce à des espèces de flèches de kido qui vinrent le clouer au mur par les bras et le ventre.

« -Eclate, Tobiume ! hurla la lieutenant en envoyant son attaque explosive, où elle avait mit toute ses forces.

Le blond ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc, mais rien ne vint. Ou plutôt, il entendit bien la collision et sentit la chaleur de l'explosion, mais rien ne l'avait touché.

Prudemment, le jeune lieutenant ouvrit un œil et, voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'horreur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge était serrée et les mots y semblaient bloqués.

Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hisagi se soit sacrifié pour lui. Car il avait beau essayer de le nier, la vérité était là, cruelle : le brun, devant lui, bras en croix, l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie, faisant rempart de son corps.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bloqué l'attaque avec Kazeshini ? La réponse lui apparut alors : son Zanpakuto était retenu par Matsumoto et il avait dut l'abandonner pour pouvoir arriver à temps.

Même de dos, le plus jeune pouvait remarquer qu'il était mal en point, ne pouvant qu'imaginer avec crainte à quel point. La tête baissée, le tatoué tituba légèrement mais tint bon. Hinamori et Matsumoto, quant à elles, paraissaient à la fois surprises et mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Comme elles ne semblaient pas vouloir attaquer, Hisagi baissa les bras et se retourna, puis eu un fin sourire lorsqu'il constata que le prisonnier était sain et sauf.

Le lieutenant de la troisième division put alors voir l'ampleur des dégâts et ne put retenir une larme, qui coula le long de sa joue, avant de finir sa course au sol, alors qu'il réussit plus ou moins à prendre la parole.

« -Hisagi… Tu t'es… Tu m'as… ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Le brun eut un léger rire et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, d'où il ne put lire que de la douleur.

« -Même avec ca, tu n'as pas compris ? »

A la fin de sa phrase, le lieutenant de la neuvième division cracha une gerbe de sang. Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue du blond, qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée même que l'autre soit blessé, surtout par sa faute.

Cette larme fut bientôt suivit par ses jumelles, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher.

Voyant cela, Hisagi posa sa main sur le visage de son ami et essuya tendrement la joue du lieutenant, et sourit à nouveau, tout en annonçant :

« -Ne verse pas de larme pour moi… »

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant du même coup contre Kira qui, grâce à sa seule volonté, réussit à briser le kido. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'appela plusieurs fois. Constatant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il l'allongea doucement par terre en lui murmurant qu'il revenait de suite.

Après avoir récupéré Wabisuke qu'il avait lâché auparavant, le lieutenant leva les yeux vers ses deux adversaires et leur lança un regard emplit de haine et de colère, bien décidé à les vaincre. Peu importe qu'elles aient ou non été ses amis dans un passé plus ou moins lointain.

Elles avaient gravement blessé Hisagi, et ca, il ne leur pardonnerait jamais, tout comme il ne pouvait se le pardonner. C'était sa faute s'il était dans cet état à présent, et il se détestait pour ca. Mais il culpabiliserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait uniquement penser à les vaincre, bien que ce soit du deux contre un.

Il s'élança tout d'abord vers Hinamori, qui était de loin la plus faible, et enchaina les attaques, ne lui laissant aucun répit, malgré les quelques interventions de Rangiku. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à toucher le genou et la lame de la brune, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller et lâcher son Zanpakuto.

Voyant ca, la rousse réussit à éloigner Izuru de son amie et s'engagea dans un combat où elle avait l'avantage, ayant un Zanpakuto lui permettant d'attaquer à distance, rendant les capacités de Wabisuke inutilisables. Néanmoins, elle avait elle aussi un handicap, et non des moindre : elle n'était pas totalement guérit de son combat contre Mashiro, alors que le blond ne paraissait pas blessé.

Essoufflée, sa vitesse diminuait d'autant que le combat durait, ses chances de gagner disparaissant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle joua le tout pour le tout et le laissa s'approcher, lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait eu, mais dans un moment d'inattention, ce dernier ne vit pas Haïneko foncer sur lui avant de lui causer de nombreuses blessures, bien que superficielles pour la plupart.

Malgré l'attaque, le blond ne faillit pas et de toute façon, quitte à être blessé, autant blesser l'autre avec. C'est pourquoi au lieu de reculer, il continua à s'approcher de son adversaire et réussit à la toucher de nombreuses fois de son Zanpakuto, sans qu'elle n'ai put faire quoique ce soit, trop étonné par l'audace de Kira.

L'ancienne lieutenant du jeune Hitsugaya se retrouva au sol, incapable de bouger, écrasé par son propre poids.

Il pouvait l'exécuter, ici et maintenant, rien ne l'en empêchait. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Tout d'abord car il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et puis, s'il le faisait, le brun en serait attristé, et il ne le supporterait pas. Il se contenta donc de les endormir grâce à une goutte de cette fameuse substance qu'il avait toujours près de lui, puis les enferma dans un local non loin de là.

Une fois cela fait, il se précipita vers Shûhei, toujours inconscient, et entama les premiers soins, au moins pour pouvoir stabiliser son état qui était assez critique, sa blessure au flanc s'étant en plus rouverte. Il réussit tout de même au bout de quelques longues minutes à le soigner suffisamment pour qu'il soit hors de danger.

_« -Bon, eh bien, que faire maintenant ? »_ Se demanda-t-il.

Certes, il devait rejoindre les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas transporter quelqu'un comme le lieutenant avec sa faible carrure. Il était pourtant hors de question de le laisser là. Soit ils restaient tout les deux, soit ils partaient.

… Kira n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il passa donc le bras du brun autour de ses propres épaules, le tenant par le poignet afin qu'il ne tombe pas, et plaça son bras dans le dos du plus vieux, sa main vers le bas des côtes. Avec une telle musculature, il n'était guère étonnant que son ami soit si lourd.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et monta dans les airs, afin de se repérer plus facilement, puis commença à avancer.

Le quart du trajet parcouru. Il était très lourd, quand-même.

La moitié du trajet. Il était VRAIMENT lourd, en fait. Et le blond pas assez musclé. Ce dernier commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à avancer. A ce rythme, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Petit à petit, Hisagi émergeait. Il sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage, et décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Après un certain temps d'adaptation, il remarqua qu'il était en mouvement, largement au dessus du sol. Etrange. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était…

… C'était quoi déjà ? Après un effort de mémoire, il se souvint. Bien sûr… La dernière chose qu'il avait vue, les larmes de Kira…

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'une main lui tenait le poignet et qu'un bras l'enlaçait. Cette odeur, aucun doute. Il s'agissait bel et bien du blond. Il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il redressa légèrement la tête, apercevant des cheveux presque platine. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces cheveux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement…

Et malgré sa douleur due à ses blessures, il se sentait bien, tellement bien… Le brun enfouit même sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, resserrant également son bras autour de ses épaules. Surpris, Izuru laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et fut tellement distrait qu'il chuta.

« -Aïe aïe aïe… » gémit le plus jeune en se massant la tête.

Le lieutenant de la neuvième division, quant à lui, ne semblait presque pas s'être aperçu de la chute. Enfin si, parce que maintenant, il était étendu de tout son long contre le corps élancé de son, pour l'instant, ami. Et c'était bien plus agréable.

Alors que Kira essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier grogna et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, achevant de le faire ressembler à une tomate trop mûre.

« -Euh, Hisagi ? demanda timidement le blond.

-Je suis bien, là » répondit le brun le plus simplement du monde, se jetant enfin à l'eau, après des années, le combat ayant surement aidé.

Pendant que Izuru assimilait la phrase du blessé, ce même blessé réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser sur ses coudes, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui bleu/vert du plus jeune.

_« -Intéressante couleur »_ pensa-t-il en voyant le ton qu'arborait l'autre.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant. Ils étaient très proches.

« -_Trop proche_ » se dit Kira en se retenant de capturer les lèvres du beau brun au dessus de lui. Enfin, allongé sur lui, plutôt. Leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le sien était en feu.

Puis, lentement, l'écart disparu. Aucun des deux ne savait lequel l'avait fait s'envoler. Surement les deux. Ce n'était pas important après tout. Ce qui comptait, pour les deux tourtereaux en ce moment était qu'ils étaient ensemble, s'embrassant tendrement, bien que légèrement fougueusement également, dut à des années de retenu.

Ils étaient bien.

Malheureusement vint le moment fatidique où ils durent se séparer, chacun ressentant l'envi de concrétiser tout ca, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le moment.

« -On devrait y aller » annonça le plus jeune d'un ton montrait clairement que, certes, ils devaient partir, mais qu'il n'en avait aucune envi.

Hisagi eu un sourire joueur et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis descendit lentement.

« -On devrait vraiment… » tenta de dire Kira, mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, émettant un gémissement plus que significatif alors que lieutenant de la neuvième l'embrassait dans le cou, tout en plongeant une main dans son uniforme, caressant doucement le torse du blond qui abandonna toute idée de partir. Ce dernier passa une de ses mains derrière la tête de son amant et l'autre dans son dos.

Le plus musclé remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de l'autre et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur ce qui eu l'air de particulièrement lui plaire, le blond fermant les yeux et passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon, tout en frottant sa jambe contre la sienne.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, le lieutenant de la troisième commença à enlever le haut de son vis-à-vis, et ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue du plus vieux passer sur sa joue. Il prononça son nom, tout en s'emparant de la cavité buccale du lieutenant de la neuvième, l'embrassant avidement.

Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent tandis que l'une des mains de l'ainé descendait vers les hanches de son âme sœur, l'autre emprisonnant ses poignets. Le blondinet succombait entièrement aux caresses du tatoué.

Alors qu'ils comptaient approfondir leur relation, ils sentirent le reiatsu de plusieurs shinigamis se diriger vers eux. C'est à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent, se rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue, pas exactement donc l'endroit le plus adapté pour une première fois. Ni une quelconque autre fois d'ailleurs.

Toujours pas en état de marcher correctement, Hisagi était soutenu par Kira, s'amusant parfois à le titiller légèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes de shunpo, ils arrivèrent enfin devant leurs amis, pratiquement tous réveillés.

En les voyants, tous eurent un sourire malicieux, remarquant les cheveux en bataille, les habits mal mis des deux, mais surtout les rougeurs qui n'avaient pas disparus des joues de Kira.

« -Alors ca y est ? Vous avez passé le cap ? sous-entendu Yoruichi.

-Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous… vous…vous voulez parler, bégaya le plus jeune.

-Allez, on a tous remarqué que vous en pinciez l'un pour l'autre, annonça Kensei en passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux amants.

-Racontez-nous tout, déclara Harribel en fixant avec attention le couple, tout comme Lisa.

-…Vous deux… » soupira Hisagi.

Pendant que Harribel et Lisa se battaient avec Hisagi pour qu'il raconte tout EN DETAIL, les yeux du lieutenant de la troisième division se posèrent sur le corps de son ancien capitaine, le seul encore endormit.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le blond.

-Il est hors de danger, mais toujours pas réveillé, annonça Toshiro, assis à ses côtés et le veillant.

-Il le sera bientôt, rassura Izuru en lui offrant un léger sourire.

-J'imagine sa réaction lorsqu'il vous verra ensemble, plaisanta le plus jeune, ce à quoi le lieutenant pâlit, imaginant sans peine le harcèlement qu'il devrait supporter.

« -Ne m'en parlez pas…

-Hé, toi, l'blondinet, ca t'dirait un plan à plusieurs ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Hein ?

-Hé, Grimmjow, t'es sérieux ? Et puis laisse le tranquille. Oh, où est-ce que tu crois mettre ta main, là ? s'indigna Ichigo.

-Bah quoi ? On est officiellement en couple, non ?

-C'est pas une raison pour me foutre une main ! s'exclama le roux en rougissant.

-T'étais pas aussi timide tout à l'heure, rappela l'arrancar avec un sourire carnassier, tandis que Lisa et Harribel observaient avec le plus grande attention cet échange.

-…Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? » se lamenta Kira.

Non loin de là, dans un local sombre, une femme rousse ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait une femme d'âge mûr, une tresse sur le devant de son corps, qui l'avait réveillé grâce au kido. Plus loin, une jeune femme brune était agenouillée, l'air apeuré.

« -Capitaine Unohana ! Mes plus sincères excuses, nous avons échoué dans notre mission, s'excusa la rousse en s'agenouillant rapidement.

-Allons allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous savez que vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ? déclara la capitaine avec un sourire intimidant. S'ils apprennent ce que nous comptons faire, ca pourrait mal tourner.

-Nous sommes désolé, nous n'échouerons plus.

-Eh bien, je l'espère, car nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite. L'assaut va être lancé dans quelques minutes. »

_To be continued…_

_Alors ? C'était bien ? Génialissime ? Trop nul ? Vous avez honte de m'avoir lu ? xD Dans tout les cas, review SVP ! Et le prochain chapitre, je le dédis à Fob, ou Fobby… Enfin bref, je lui dédis, quoi ^^' A lundi prochain tout le monde ! ^^ Bonne semaine de cours _


	21. My Last Breathe

_Yooooo tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien ? Bien ? Quelle surprise… -.-' …Je crois que je suis fatiguée là . xD Bref ! Allez regarder Junjou Romantica et Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (si c'est pas déjà fait). Fin du message subliminal. Alors, Apparemment, il n'y a pas grand monde qui aime le Kira/Hisagi ^^ Dommage… pour vous ! BWAHAHAHAHA ! (DK, le retour… Ca me fait penser à un livre que je devais lire pour les cours qui s'appelle Je m'en vais, et ma mère a dit un truc con du genre, « et la suite, elle s'appelle comment ? Je m'en vais : le retour ? » -.-' Bref, ça sert à rien, désolé, vous étiez pas obligé de lire… Utile de le mettre après l'avoir lu, non ? xD) Donc, je galère en ce moment T.T Mais ça va mieux, j'ai de nouveau le temps d'écrire un peu ! ^^ Pour votre plus grand malheur… Héhéhé… ^^' Donc bref, voilà quoi ! Réponses aux reviews !_

_Michiko__ : Merci, c'est gentil! ^^ Mais il est pas coincé, il est juste timide! . … C'est vrai, ça, je le fais passer pour un pervers… -.-' Le pauvre ! xD Ah, ça, désolé, mais il n'y en aura pas… ^^' Aha, une compo d'histoire… . xD …Bah si c'est pas un drame, pourquoi tout le monde me harcèle ? …Le rapport avec sa coupe de cheveux… Je vois pas vraiment….-_-' Même si j'aime pas sa coupe ! xD …C'est ce que je disais ! Pourquoi je me fais harceler ? _ Des esprits dans ta chambre ? Et ils lisent ma fic ? *_* xD Ils sont plutôt du genre gentils ou pas ? Huhuhu, j'aime bien cette scène ~.~ xD Ouais, trop la classe ! xD Merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Mio__ : … Moi non-plus, j'arrive pas à y croire… Comment as-tu pu vivre sans mes magnifiques chapitres ? xD Je me la joue un peu, là -.-' Bref… Ah ! Ouais ! Moi aussi je l'adore ! (Parce que je lui ressemble un peu -.-' ) Il est marrant je trouve ! ^^ … Je crois qu'il n'y en aura aucun en fait . Ah si, peut-être 1 ! ^^ …Elle est encore plus flippante qu'Aizen tu veux dire ! O_O Merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Loowie-san__ : Merci ^^ Ah tu les aime bien ensemble ? Tant mieux, parce que personne ne les aime j'ai l'impression T.T Alors qu'ils sont marrants ! ^^ … Régime minceur, toute la graisse part vers la poitrine… xD Non, mais c'est quand Kira n'est plus en shikai, je pense que les effets s'annulent… Ca me parait logique en tout cas é_è ? Oh yeah, je suis, je suis géniale ^^ Bref, j'arrête mon délire, déjà qu'il parait que je suis mégalo… N'importe quoi . Merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Feather-of-blood__ (ou Fobby ou Fob… ça va devenir compliqué, là… -.-' ): Mais je l'aime bien moi, le blondinet ! é_è Il est marrant ! ^^ Plus à recopier ? Huhuhu, pas du tout, je fais copier coller ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Don Kanonji : le retour :o ) Ah ouais, je mérite la mort ? Eh bien attends de vois ce chapitre, on en reparle ! Je te rappelle qu'il est pour toi ! xD Moui, moui, Anja-sama, j'aime bien u_u xD Merci pour la review !_

_Itachihaku__ : Eh ouais, c'est un chapitre génial, je sais ! ^^' Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tout cas xD … Ouais, t'as pas tord… Bon, bah, on dirait que j'ai pas le choix… JE VAIS DEVOIR TE TORTURER ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! … Hum, bref… Evidemment qu'il est pervers ! T'en doutais ? huhu… Et évidemment qu'il accepte PRESQUE n'importe qui dans ses plans à trois u_u xD Trois ou plus ? Merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Et voilà ! Enjoy Everyone ! (ouais, j'ai eu un contrôle d'anglais ce matin T.T)_

_Chapitre 21 : __My last breathe_

Depuis qu'Hisagi et Kira étaient revenus, il régnait au sein du groupe une ambiance bien plus conviviale. D'une part, ils étaient tous soulagés d'être encore tous en vie, du moins ceux qui étaient présents, et d'autre part, c'était un moyen pour ne pas succomber à la panique et l'angoisse. Et puis, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés, comment ne pas s'en réjouir ?

Mais pourquoi donc n'étaient-ils pas encore partis me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que Yoruichi attendait le signal de Soi Fon, leur permettant de partir au meilleur moment. Car ouvrir une porte Senkaimon signifiait indiquer leur position aux shinigamis, et donc risquer de se faire arrêter ou même tuer.

Un peu éloigné du groupe, Aizen était assis contre un mur et observait. Il avait toujours aimé observer et analyser, mais il se lassait trop vite. A part pour son ancien capitaine.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il marchait en ce moment même dans sa direction, tenant des ciseaux dans la main. Il le vit s'accroupir devant lui et lui tendre ce qu'il tenait. Ne comprenant pas ce que le blond attendait de lui, le traître haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Ca t'vas pas les cheveux longs. Et t'as dis toi-même que ca te dérangeait.

-… Où as-tu trouvé des ciseaux ?

-Lisa en a toujours sur elle. »

Aizen regarda la jeune femme qui lui fit un clin d'œil en levant son pouce.

« -Et donc… tu viens pour me dire de me couper les cheveux ? demanda le brun, essayant de déterminer le niveau de bizarrerie de son ancien capitaine.

-Ouais.

-Comment suis-je censé faire sans miroir ? »

Le vizard le regarda, incrédule. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre cette réponse. Puis il soupira bruyamment.

« -Ahlala… C'que tu peux être superficiel…

-C'est toi qui viens me voir pour…

-Ouais ouais. Bon j'vais l'faire. Bouge pas. »

Bien que légèrement vexé que le blond lui ai coupé la parole, il le laissa faire, se disant qu'au moins, il passait un peu de temps avec lui et qu'il finirait bien par lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Non loin de là, Ichigo et Grimmjow s'affrontaient dans un furieux combat de janken, largement remporté par le roux, ce qui faisait fulminer son adversaire de rage, alors que Lisa et Harribel discutaient tranquillement de chose dont personne n'essayait de savoir le sujet, et les autres s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient.

Shûhei dévorait son amant des yeux tandis que ce dernier rassurait Toshiro quant à l'état de santé de Gin. Certes, il dormait depuis longtemps déjà, mais il faut dire qu'il était certainement exténué après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il méritait bien de se reposer un peu. Et puis son état de santé paraissait tout à fait correct.

Malgré tout, l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division restait obstinément au chevet du plus vieux.

Même s'il souhaitait vraiment rassurer son ami, le blond faisait en réalité tout pour reculer le moment fatidique où il devrait avoir une longue et sérieuse conversation avec l'ancien lieutenant de la neuvième division au sujet de… eh bien, tout simplement d'eux deux.

Parce qu'il avait peur. Il s'était… certes, un peu laissé emporté, or il craignait n'être qu'une banale conquête pour le beau brun, alors que ses sentiments à lui étaient bien plus forts que ca. Il l'aimait passionnément depuis des années, et à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de sa vie, il pensait à lui, sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Mais si ce n'était pas réciproque… Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? C'est pour ca que depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il évitait soigneusement son compagnon.

Et ce dit compagnon l'avait bien remarqué. Pourquoi l'évitait-il ? Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Pourtant, il avait l'air de plutôt apprécier… Mais alors quoi ?

Il avait décidé de laisser le temps au blond, d'attendre qu'il veuille bien le voir et lui parler, mais apparemment, il ne semblait pas pressé… Et le tatoué commençait à perdre patience. Si le blondinet ne venait pas à lui, il irait au blondinet. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'anéantir leur relation, tout juste naissante. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Bon, c'est décidé : Il lui laissait dix minutes. Après quoi, il irait le voir.

De son côté, Izuru jetait de discrets coups d'œil anxieux vers Hisagi. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Toshiro.

« -Tu ne vas pas le voir ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Non, je… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant que dire et ne voulant pas non-plus embêter l'ancien capitaine avec ses peines de cœur.

Hitsugaya, qui appréciait l'ancien lieutenant, et surtout pour le remercier, décida de l'aider.

« -Que c'est-il passé ?

-Rien, c'est juste que…

-Juste que… ? l'encouragea l'ancien capitaine.

-… Je l'aime.

-…J'avais cru comprendre, en effet… Mais en quoi est-ce un problème ?

-Le problème, comment dire… J'ai peur qu'on ne ressente pas la même chose l'un pour l'autre… Je ne veux pas n'être qu'une conquête et qu'il me quitte après… Ah ! Désolé de vous ennuyer avec ca, cap… Hitsugaya.

-Mais non, tu ne m'ennuie pas. » répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

En réalité, lui-aussi avait eu ce problème, ces doutes. Mais après être resté auprès de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, il avait fini par les faire disparaitre, et les avaient presque oubliés.

« -Et comment comptes-tu régler ca ?

-Je… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… avoua le blond en regardant le sol.

-Tu n'as cas lui parler ! Tu auras ta réponse. »

Kira réfléchit à cette possibilité, et soupira.

« -Je suppose que vous avez raison. Merci pour votre aide et désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, dit-il en s'inclinant très respectueusement.

-Euh, non, c'est rien… » répondit le jeune shinigami, mal à l'aise face à tant de marque de respect.

Sans plus attendre, l'ancien lieutenant de la troisième division se dirigea vers le brun. Une fois devant lui, pourtant, il promena son regard un peu partout mais SURTOUT PAS sur son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier attendait que le blond prenne la parole.

« -Hum… Et donc… ca va mieux, tes blessures ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

-Je vais bien, merci. »

Bon. Bien. Tant mieux. Que dire maintenant ? Alors que Kira réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire tout en se tortillant sur place, Hisagi décida d'entamer la conversation, en allant directement au cœur du problème.

« -Kira, que se passe-t-il ? »

Alors qu'il posait cette question, il approcha sa main d'Izuru, dans le but de la poser sur son épaule de manière réconfortante. A sa plus grande surprise, le plus jeune eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il arrêta son mouvement et fronça les sourcils.

« -Est-ce que j'ai… fais quelque chose ? C'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Non non, c'est pas ca ! C'est juste… moi… Désolé, c'est égoïste…

- Au lieu de te blâmer, raconte-moi. »

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une traite ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« -J'ai peur de ne rien représenter pour toi alors que moi, sans toi, je ne suis rien, et donc je n'arrive pas à m'engager. Et donc je, je… je…

-Je pense que tu devrais respirer, tu sais… » annonça Hisagi avec un léger sourire amusé.

En effet, le blond était en apnée, yeux fermés et muscles totalement contractés. Il prit donc une nouvelle inspiration et, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du plus vieux, risqua un timide coup d'œil, remarquant alors que le lieutenant de la neuvième division arborait un immense sourire.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

-Je suis rassuré. Ce n'est que ca ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas qu'une petite amourette de passage ! dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête du blond et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Donc… c'est sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que c'est sérieux ! » approuva-t-il avant d'embrasser doucement le plus jeune.

Ce dernier scruta les yeux de son vis-à-vis et, n'y décelant aucune trace de mensonge ou de moquerie, se détendit et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Que n'aurait pas donné le brun pour que ce sourire reste collé au visage du blond…

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, alors que les cheveux d'Aizen étaient revenus à leur ancienne taille, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, Gin grogna légèrement et se réveilla difficilement. Toshiro, qui était resté à ses côtés, ressenti une joie indescriptible et s'enquit de son état.

« -… Toshiro ? » demanda l'ancien capitaine d'une voix encore endormi.

Le plus jeune acquiesça vivement. Soudain, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division se redressa, l'air inquiet.

« -On doit partir, prévint-il.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Vous tous, on doit y aller immédiatement, c'est dangereux ! » dit-il à l'adresse du groupe en se levant précipitamment.

De leur côté, Hisagi et Kira étaient toujours face à face, le blond souriant largement. Alors qu'ils entendirent Ichimaru parler, un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre.

Immédiatement après, le plus jeune ressentit une vive douleur vers le torse et vit l'expression de son amant se figer d'horreur alors que l'incompréhension se lisait sur son propre visage. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur une lame, à la même hauteur que son cœur, comprenant ainsi la cause de sa douleur soudaine.

Lorsque la lame sortit de son corps, son sang gicla et il cracha une gerbe de sang. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le plus beau moment de sa vie… Fallait-il que ce soit le dernier ? Non, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter… Il ne pouvait pas…

« -Shû…hei… réussit-il a murmurer avant de s'effondrer à terre, voyant Hisagi se précipiter vers lui en hurlant son nom.

-Kira ! Kira ! Non, ne meurs pas ! Ne me laisse pas… Izuru ! » supplia le plus vieux, les larmes inondant son visage.

Mais il était trop tard. Qui avait fait ca ? Comment n'avaient-ils pas put voir la personne ? Maintenant pourtant, le coupable était bien visible. Ou plutôt _la _coupable. Elle avait réussit à cacher sa présence grâce au kido.

« -Hina…mori… » souffla Toshiro, choqué de voir sa « sœur », un Zanpakuto en sang dans les mains.

Comment avait-elle put tuer son ancien ami ? Pourquoi ? Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Gin s'était élancé d'un shunpo vers elle et l'avait poignardé avec sa propre arme, la même qui avait servit à tuer son lieutenant, la tuant sur le coup.

La brune n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir les yeux bleus clair de son assassin emplis de colère. Elle avait osé tuer son ancien lieutenant ! Ancien lieutenant qui n'était réduit qu'à un rassemblement de particules spirituelles s'envolant dans les airs, laissant Hisagi seul, pétrifié d'horreur.

Si Kira ne l'avait pas épargné, il ne serait pas mort. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le blond soit si… humain ? Il aurait dut le protéger. Mais il avait échoué, il l'avait perdu, pour de bon, alors qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, lui souriant, à peine quelques minutes auparavant !

Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Qu'allait-il devenir, sans lui ? Comment faire face ?

Bien qu'il soit, et de loin, le plus touché par la disparition de Kira, tous étaient également attristés. Toshiro quant- lui, devait en plus surmonter la mort d'Hinamori. Le seul qui semblait ne rien en avoir à faire était Aizen.

Ce qui l'inquiétait était qu'elle les avait trouvés, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout en sécurité. Et sa mort signifiait que les autres shinigamis n'allaient pas tarder à se diriger vers l'endroit où son reiatsu avait disparu, c'est-à-dire ici même. Ils devaient partir. Et vite.

« -Yoruichi, vous devriez partir maintenant, même si Soi Fon n'a pas donné le signal. » recommanda Ukitake, ne voulant plus voir de morts.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la féline acquiesça et ouvrit un Dangai, par lequel Kensei, Yoruichi, Isshin, Harribel, Hiyori, Love, Hachi, Lisa et Grimmjow passèrent. Ichigo et Toshiro essayaient quant-à eux de faire bouger Hisagi, qui était plongé dans sa torpeur, incapable de faire un geste ou d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

La seule chose au quelle il pensait était que Kira était mort. Il était d'ailleurs couvert de son sang. Il se sentait sal. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait y changer quelque chose. De toute façon, il était dans un état de semi-conscience, n'entendant et ne voyant pas ses amis lui dire de se lever et de fuir pour sa vie.

Gin attendait Toshiro alors que Shinji montait la garde, accompagné d'Aizen. Devant l'urgence de la situation, Ichigo arrêta d'essayer de parler à Shûhei et décida de l'emmener de force. Il passa son bras sous son épaule et le souleva, aidé de Gin, afin de le conduire en lieu sûr.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas du Dangai, un mur de flammes se dressa devant eux, les empêchant de passer. Tous se retournèrent vivement, les yeux écarquillés, et purent voir un vieil homme à barbe et sourcils proéminents.

« -Le capitaine commandant… » souffla Toshiro.

Alors que tous semblaient effrayés par cette apparition, Ichimaru, lui, ne semblaient pas du tout surpris, mais plutôt anxieux.

Rapidement, le capitaine de la première division fut rejoint par les autres shinigamis, c'est-à-dire son lieutenant, les capitaines et lieutenants des quatrièmes, septièmes, huitièmes et onzièmes divisions, ainsi que Renji, Rukia, Nemu, et Matsumoto.

« -Je vous ordonne de vous rendre, dit alors Yamamoto.

-Attendez, le vieux ! On est juste venu là pour récupérer nos amis. Et si on les a libéré, c'est parce qu'on estime qu'ils sont pas une menace, qu'ils peuvent changer !

-Tu perds ton temps, Ichigo, lui répondit Gin. En fait, ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire taire. C'est aussi pour ca qu'il m'a mis en prison.

-Comment ca ?

-Eh bien vois-tu, notre cher capitaine commandant cache un vilain secret. Et moi, je l'ai découvert. Mais s'il m'avait tué, ca aurait parut suspect, tout comme s'il essaie de le faire maintenant. Donc j'en profite pour vous informer que le grand Yamamoto Genryusai cherche à créer l'Ouken, pour tuer le roi. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent peu à peu dans les rangs des shinigamis, les plus hauts gradés étant au courant, les simples soldats non. De son côté, le chef du Gotei 13 restait impassible.

« -De plus ! Il n'est pas seul. A ma connaissance, il y a aussi Unohana Retsu et sa lieutenant, Komamura Sajin et toute sa division, ainsi que la douzième et la huitième, reprit Gin.

-Kyoraku ? Mais c'est impossible… Comment ? demanda Ukitake, abasourdit par la nouvelle. Le concerné eu l'ai gêné et peu sûr de lui.

-Rukia, Renji… Vous le saviez ? Et vous l'aidez ? » demanda le roux alors que ses anciens amis eurent l'air eux-aussi gênés, ne sachant que répondre.

Ils n'avaient en fait étés mis au courant que peu de temps avant, mais adhéraient tout à fait au projet du capitaine de la première division.

« -Matsumoto… » dit Hitsugaya d'un air triste et déçu.

Elle avait l'air tout à fait déterminé, et rien n'aurait put la faire changer d'avis.

« -Gin, ce que tu veux dire… C'est que son objectif était le même que le mien ? » s'étonna Aizen.

Le regard de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division se posa sur le brun et il eu un air presque désolé.

« -Ne me fais pas rire, gamin ! s'indigna Yamamoto. Je n'ai pas « le même objectif que toi ». Tu as juste été manipulé pour pouvoir servir mes plans. J'ai simplement mis tout en œuvre pour que tu empruntes ce chemin là. Toi qui es si supérieur aux autres. Personne ne t'a jamais reconnu pour ce que tu étais. C'est ce qui t'as conduit à agir de cette manière.

Mais tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que je faisais tout pour que tu te sentes seul et isolé ? Et dès lors où tu as pensé à voler le Hogyoku, je t'ai fais lieutenant d'Hirako Shinji.

J'avais prévu qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, et qu'il soit si suspicieux. Comme ca, ca faisait d'une

pierre deux coups : tu avançais dans tes recherches et je pouvais me débarrasser de lui et de ses amis. Grâce à eux, tu as put avancer dans tes recherches sur la hollowmorphose.

Mais au final, tu n'as pas réussit à créer la clé des rois. Tu as été un échec. Toute ta vie, tu as été manipulé et le plus amusant, c'est que tu crois toi-même être un grand manipulateur.

Mais tu n'es rien qu'un vulgaire pion qui ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. »

Au fur et à mesure de ces révélations, les yeux d'Aizen s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne pouvait croire ca. Impossible. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait décidé de ses actions, et pas cette espèce de vieillard sénile. Impossible, impossible, impossible !

Shinji regardait son ancien lieutenant, s'inquiétant de son état psychologique. Si tout ce qu'avait dit Yamamoto était vrai, le brun ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et Hirako lui-même ne pouvait lui pardonner. C'était à cause de lui s'ils en étaient là, maintenant. Il avait détruit la vie de Sosuke, et la sienne avec.

« -J'avoue tout de même ne pas avoir prévu que Grimmjow Jaggerjack fasse tout cela pour Kurosaki Ichigo, et que ca tourne ainsi, mais ca ne change pas grand-chose. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous dis tout ca ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus à le cacher, assez de gens se sont ralliés à ma cause.

-Vous… vous voulez dire que… c'est à cause de vous que ma vie a été… brisée ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une vie par rapport à ce grand dessein ?

-… C'était la mienne, de vie, rétorqua Aizen, qui paraissait à la fois en colère et légèrement triste.

-Mais c'est horrible ! » se fit entendre une petite voix parmi les shinigamis. Hanataro sorti de la foule et alla se joindre au groupe d'Ichigo. « Comment avez-vous put faire ca ?

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Ukitake. Je suis désolé, maître Yamamoto Genryusai, mais je ne peux pas cautionner vos agissements.

-Moi de même » ajouta Byakuya, qui ne voulait surtout pas être séparé de son amant.

Après ces prises de position, le doute emplit le cœur de certaines personnes, dont Kenpachi, ou encore Yumichika et Ikkaku, qui rejoignirent les intrus, accompagnés de Yachiru.

« -Dans ce cas, vous allez tous être exécutés, annonça froidement le plus vieux.

-Ola ! Du calme, du calme ! Il est hors de question que vous fassiez du mal à Ukitake. » s'exclama Kyoraku en se plaçant devant son ami, très vite rejoint par sa lieutenant.

Les deux camps s'observèrent longuement, alors que ceux dans le Dangai étaient dévorés par une inquiétude grandissante. La tension était palpable, les reiatsu à leur apogée.

« -On doit partir. » murmura Toshiro d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le capitaine commandant s'élança rapidement vers Shinji.

Trop rapidement.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ryujin Jakka s'enfonça dans la gorge du blond, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comme tout ceux à ses cotés. Bizarrement, à ses yeux, la scène se déroulait à la fois au ralenti et rapidement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Aizen tourner la tête vers lui, l'air horrifié, alors qu'il sentait la lame sortir de son corps, lui faisant atrocement mal. Puis, Yamamoto s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'il était venu pour revenir à sa position initiale alors que le vizard s'écroulait.

Avant de toucher le sol, il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il vit alors le visage d'Aizen, tout proche du sien. Alors comme ca, il l'avait rattrapé pour ne pas qu'il tombe totalement… Il aimerait tellement lui dire qu'il l'aimait, une dernière fois, mais il ne pouvait parler.

A la place, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour soulever son bras et poser sa main sur la joue de son ancien lieutenant, qui laissa couler une larme. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le grand Aizen Sosuke pleurer, et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Et c'était pour lui que cette larme était versée.

Alors comme ca, il passerait ses derniers instants dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, son visage en dernière image. Bien que sur le point de mourir et plein de regrets, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son amour de toujours.

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Ah, ca y était. Il se sentait partir, bientôt, il n'aurait plus la force de soulever son bras. Déjà il sentait sa main glisser sur la peau douce de Sosuke. Puis il sombra totalement. Définitivement.

Aizen sentit le bras de son ancien capitaine retomber mollement et tout le reste de son corps se détendre. Il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Son corps luisait maintenant d'un éclat bleu et se désagrégeait.

Il était bel et bien parti. Pourtant, le sang dont le brun était couvert était encore chaud. Mais Shinji était mort. A cause de Yamamoto.

Lentement, il tourna sa tête vers lui, son visage n'exprimant qu'une profonde haine et une incommensurable envie de meurtre. Il était plongé dans sa colère et sa tristesse, si bien qu'il ne remarquait pas à coté de lui ses camarades s'agiter pour essayer de passer dans le Dangai, Toshiro en Bankai essayant de faire diminuer les flammes, bien vite aidé d'Harribel en resurrección.

L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division se leva et fit face au meurtrier de son compagnon.

« -Vous avez détruit ma vie… et tué la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé…

-Hé, Aizen, déconne pas ! » essaya de le raisonner le roux.

Le traître se volatilisa l'espace d'un instant et réapparut devant le capitaine de la première division, plantant du même coup un Zanpakuto ramassé en chemin dans sa tête. Mais un tel geste ne pouvait se faire sans conséquences.

En effet, Yamamoto avait eu le temps de transpercer son adversaire au flanc. Pas une blessure mortelle, mais tout de même.

Le brun eu un sourire amer, alors que tout le monde sembla s'arrêter pour mieux pouvoir observer la scène. Il avait réussit à le venger. Il avait réussit à tuer le chef du Gotei 13. Maigre consolation face à la perte du blond, mais il avait au moins put faire ca.

Soudain, Yamamoto explosa tel un ballon de baudruche. Aizen écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et sentit une lame transpercer son poumon droit. Derrière lui se tenait le véritable Yamamoto Genryusai, en chair et en os.

« -Comment… ?

-Crois-tu qu'Urahara Kisuke soit le seul à avoir fabriqué des gigai portatifs ? Quelle naïveté. Nous avons un centre de recherche et développement technologique, je te rappelle. »

L'expression de l'ancien capitaine se transforma en une grimace de rage alors que tous les intrus le regardaient, ne pouvant y croire leurs yeux.

« -C'est fini, Aizen Sosuke, annonça le plus vieux en abaissant son Zanpakuto, découpant ainsi sa victime du poumon à la hanche dans un craquement sinistre d'os et d'organe déchiquetés.

-Aizen ! » s'écria Ichigo.

Mais c'était trop tard. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, et il le savait. Incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, l'ancien lieutenant de Shinji s'effondra lourdement au sol. Son corps le brulait. Il avait mal, tellement mal… Jamais il n'avait connu de douleur si intense.

Il venait d'apprendre que sa vie n'avait été qu'un jeu pour son meurtrier, de voir son seul amour mourir devant lui, dans ses bras, et maintenant, c'était son tour. De toute façon, comment aurait-il put vivre sans le blond ?

Mais son corps lui faisait tellement mal… Il voulait juste que ca s'arrête, que tout s'arrête. Et tout s'arrêta, pour lui…

Ses compagnons de voyage regardaient tristement son corps se volatiliser, ne laissant de preuve de son existence qu'une immense flaque de sang sur ce sol gris et sal. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Ils allaient mourir, les uns après les autres.

Au moins, ceux qui étaient déjà dans le Dangai auraient une chance de s'en sortir… Et encore, même ca, ils n'en étaient pas sûrs. Les couples n'étaient pas séparés, et c'était bien là leur seule consolation. Se battre et mourir ensemble.

Sauf…

« -Ichigo ! Ichigo ! »

Grimmjow appelait son amant de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas fait tout ca pour rien… Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, comme ca, sans rien faire !

Le roux tourna sa tête vers lui. Sur son visage pouvait se lire toute la terreur qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant ! Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Il ne pouvait pas ! Voyant cette expression, l'ancien sexta écarquilla un peu plus les yeux si c'était possible.

« -Ichigo… »

Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés. Pas après toutes ces épreuves pour se retrouver.

Réalisant que ses rêves de vie auprès de l'arrancar étaient brisés à tout jamais, le regard du roux se fit douloureux comme jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais se ravisa et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas rendre leur séparation plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne dit rien non-plus à son père, bien qu'il ait remarqué son air paniqué. Il n'y aurait pas d'adieu.

Il se mit en Bankai, prêt à se battre pour sa vie, comme tout les autres, essayant d'ignorer les appelles déchirants du bleuté. Tous se mirent en position de combat, alors que ceux dans le Dangai retinrent leur respiration. Ils se bâteraient jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Soudain, les trois capitaines restant bougèrent, Komamura face à Gin, Unohana devant Hisagi, qui était toujours à genou par terre, et Yamamoto vers Ichigo, tous trois prêts à tuer avant que leurs ennemis ne puissent réagir. Voyant le capitaine commandant face au shinigami remplaçant, Grimmjow crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

« -Ichigo ! hurla-t-il avant de voir Ryujin Jakka s'abattre sur le roux.

_To be continued…_

_...Voilà pourquoi je l'ai dédicacé à Fob. Presque tous les persos qu'il n'aime pas meurent! Shinji, Aizen, Hinamori (Yeah! Tout le monde va m'adorer là, je crois! ^^ xD ), et Kira. En fait, je l'ai tué juste pour pouvoir m'arranger pour Hisagi xD Il n'était pas censé mourir au début! ^^' Bref, c'est un vrai massacre, une écatombe, un génocide, et j'aime mon dictionnaire de synonymes. Vous avez aimé? Oh, allez, une petite review, juste pour me dire que j'ai bien fais de buter l'autre crétine! ^^ Yeah! Crève, crétine! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! J'ai enfin arrêté de réver de DK... ^^ ... Vous me dites si un jour quelqu'un fait une fic avec lui, hein? xD Bref, on s'en fou u_u A lundi! ^^_


	22. Mitternacht

_Yo tout le monde ! … J'suis creuvé… On s'en fou, mais j'suis creuvé, là… Ce qui explique que je ne vais pas blablater pendant des heures ! ^^ (Cachez votre joie, s'il vous plait =_=" ) Et donc, tout de suite, réponse aux reviews ! ^^_

_Mio __: Huhuhu, désolé que ça ne te plaise pas, et surtout tu as tout faux ! ^^ Je l'ai écris avant même d'avoir des réclamations pour une morte lente et douloureuse d'Aizen notamment. Donc je suis désolé que tu sois déçu, et je le suis encore plus que tu puisses tirer des conclusions si hâtives sans connaitre la suite ^^ Bref, bye bye !_

_Feather-of-blood__ : Oui, je sais ^^" Mais si, parce que ça apporte des trucs à l'histoire après ! Roh, mais arrêtez tous de vous plaindre avant d'avoir lu la suite è_é T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas tuer tes chéris ! ^^_

_Michiko__ : Ah, tu vois ! La chanson est géniale, mais quand elle te reste dans la tête TOUTE LA JOURNEE… T.T Tuez-moi… Ah ouais, j'avoue que là, c'était un peu nul… Et non, je ne suis pas morte de rire devant mon ordi en lisant cette blague de me*de… Honte à moi xD Moi aussi je les adore ! … POURQUOI JE LES AI TUE ? Huhuhu, je vais instaurer un nouveau régime totalitaire… BWAHAHAHAHA ! Hum… Pas spécialement (un peu, si c'est vrai, mais pas plus que d'habitude ^^ ) mais ça va être utile )à l'histoire ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je les butes par plaisir ? ...Ok, je rectifie… Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je les bute UNIQUEMENT pour le plaisir ? … Ils sont bizarres tes esprits, quand même =_=" ... xD Bref, merci pour la review, et à bientôt ! ^^_

_Loowie-san__ : Ouais ! Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! Youpi ! Je suis trop fière de moi ! xD … Mais, mais… Je l'aime bien moi Hisagi ! é_è Il est marrant avec ses sourcils froncés ! . … Ah ouais, et après c'est MOI la psychopathe… =_=" Ouais ! J'ai trop envi de le buter ! Crèèèèève ! Ah, en fait, c'est MA fic, donc… JE PEUX LE BUTER SI JE VEUX ! *_* Yeah! xD … Eh ouais, tu as découvert le secret de Ran ! xD Bref (moi aussi, tu vois! ^^ ) Bye bye ! Et merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Itachihaku__ : … On dirait un loup, qui gueule au clair de lune… xD Merci pour la review s-u-p-e-r constructive xD Non, je rigole, merci vraiment ! ^^_

_Senshi : ... Wow, tu es indésirable ou quoi? Parce que à chaque fois que j'écrivais ton pseudo en entier, il s'effaçait automatiquement O_O Donc désolé, mais je peux pas le mettre en entier ^^" Bref... Ah, toi aussi tu l'aime bien ? Yeah ! ^^ Déjà, il est blond. (…Wow, attention, l'argument choc ! xD Bah oui, mais en même temps, Shinji aussi il était blond ! :o Je suis attiré par les blonds ! x) xD Et les mecs aux cheveux bleus il parait… Dans tous les mangas, dès qu'il y a un mec aux cheveux bleus, c'est toujours mon perso préféré… xD ) On espère tous qu'il va la rejoindre ! ^^ … OMG, imagine le couple ! O_O :o . Beurk…. T.T Moi aussi, j'aime bien les gens avec des sourires flippants ! Je m'aime bien ^^ xD Ah, ça, tu verras, tu verras ! ^^ Bref, merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Et voilà ! ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Enjoy ! ^^_

_Chapitre 22 : __Mitternacht_

Ichigo vit la lame s'abattre sur lui, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Pourtant, quelque chose arrêta l'arme. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un aux cheveux verts.

« -Toi… Nel ! s'exclama le roux.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Ichigo. » répondit l'arrancar.

Du coin de l'œil, le shinigami remplaçant put voir Pesche Gadische bloquer le Zanpakuto du capitaine Komamura, les jambes tremblantes, et un homme brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'allure androgyne, un masque de hollow sur le haut de la tête, et surtout avec des yeux dorés comme il n'en avait jamais vu, sauver Hisagi.

Pendant ce temps, Dondochakka fit sortir Bawabawa de sa bouche et lui ordonna de souffler sur les flammes, ce qui eu l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner, immédiatement aidé par Harribel. De l'autre côté de ce mur de feu, Grimmjow attrapa son Zanpakuto et s'entailla les doigts.

« -Barres-toi, Ichigo ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Le rouquin, comprenant ce que son amant comptait faire, s'écarta en emportant Neliel avec lui et se dirigea à gauche du Dangai.

« -Gran Rey Cero ! » annonça l'ancien sexta en envoyant son attaque en plein dans les rangs ennemis.

L'attaque eue pour effet de souffler les flammes, permettant aux rebelles de passer au travers, ainsi qu'une silhouette, que Yoruichi reconnu tout de suite. C'était Soi Fon, couverte de blessures et l'air passablement énervé. Elles étaient néanmoins toute deux soulagé que l'autre soit sauf.

« -Courrez ! » dit alors Yoruichi.

Tous s'exécutèrent et Grimmjow agrippa la main du roux, la serrant de toutes ses forces de peur de le perdre de nouveau. Alors que leurs ennemis s'apprêtaient à partir à leur poursuite, le Dangai se referma tout seul, sans aucune raison apparente. Un sourire illumina le visage de la féline lorsqu'elle comprit.

« -Kisuke ! C'est surement lui qui nous a sauvés ! »

A cette révélation, les survivants furent soulagés, mais ne ralentirent pas pour autant.

« -Grimmjow, tu peux me lâcher, tu sais…

-La ferme. Me fait plus jamais ca.

-… « Ca ? »

-Ce regard. A quoi tu pensais, merde ! T'allais le laisser te tuer, comme ca ?

-…Désolé… » s'excusa le roux en resserrant sa poigne. Il pouvait le sentir d'ici : le bleuté était anxieux. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Et il se doutait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec seulement ce petit coup de gueule.

De son côté, Soi Fon restait abasourdit par l'apparition de l'arrancar qui avait sauvé Hisagi.

« -Comment peux-tu être encore en vie, Ggio Vega ?

-Tu connais vraiment mal les capacités de ton Zanpakuto, capitaine de la deuxième division. Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en parler. » annonça le brun d'un air moqueur, bien que légèrement essoufflé en raison de son fardeau.

C'était lui en effet qui portait l'ancien lieutenant de la neuvième division, toujours à moitié conscient, tout simplement parce que lui seul était suffisamment près du tatoué lors de l'attaque de l'ancien sexta, et depuis, il le portait sur son dos. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ancien lieutenant était un poids plume…

Isshin, Kensei et Love étaient soutenus respectivement par Yoruichi, Mashiro, et Rose. Nel avait reprit sa forme d'enfant, ne pouvant toujours pas garder sa forme d'adulte très longtemps, et était désormais perché sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, aux côtés de Yachiru Pesche et Dondochakka couraient quant-à eux à côté de l'ancien capitaine de la onzième division.

Après quelques minutes de course, ils aperçurent enfin la sortie. En voyant surgir autant de monde, Urahara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

« -Eh bien ! Vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis ! Tant mieux, tant mieux. »

Après une rapide présentation et un bref résumé de leur périple, tous se dispersèrent, se donnant rendez-vous pour dans deux jours, le temps de se reposer. Urahara s'occuperait de garder le Dangai fermé pendant ce temps là.

Ichigo retourna chez lui en compagnie de Grimmjow, qui avait fini par le lâcher, ainsi qu'Isshin, qui insista lui-même pour loger Nel et Toshiro, avec comme argument qu'ils étaient « trop mignons » et qu'il n'y avait plus d'enfants chez lui, Yuzu et Karin étant en vacances chez des amis. Les loger impliquait d'emmener Ichimaru Gin ainsi que Pesche Gadische et Dondochakka Willson.

Comme d'habitude, Yumichika et Ikkaku allèrent chez Keigo, tout comme leur capitaine et leur lieutenant, tandis que les vizards retournaient chez eux, accompagnés de Harribel, Kyoraku et Nanao. Restèrent chez Urahara : Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Ukitake, Hanataro, Hisagi, et Ggio.

Bien que vivants, ils n'avaient pourtant pas le cœur à faire la fête, la mort de leurs compagnons encore bien ancrée dans leurs esprits. Tous rentrèrent sans encombre.

De leur côté, Ichigo et Grimmjow s'étaient bien vite enfermés dans la chambre du roux, laissant son père jouer avec Nel et ses amis.

A peine eurent-ils fermés la porte à clé que l'arrancar s'était jeté sur son amant, l'embrassant fougueusement. Légèrement surpris, le shinigami remplaçant n'en approfondit pourtant pas moins le baiser. Une fois séparés, le rouquin sourit à son vis-à-vis, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Sous la force du coup, Ichigo tomba par terre et regarda l'ancien sexta d'un air surpris. Ce dernier le souleva par le col, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur et lui cria dessus, si bien que toute la maison put distinctement entendre tout ce qu'il hurlait.

« -Me sourit pas comme ca, crétin ! T'as faillis crever ! J'aurais fais tout ca pour rien ! Alors fais pas comme si tout était normal, comme s'il s'était rien passé, merde ! »

A la fin de son sermon, le roux lui fit un sourire d'excuse, quelque peu amusé par la réaction du bleuté, qui était maintenant essoufflé. En réponse à ce sourire, l'ancien sexta le gifla, ce qui fit rire Ichigo.

« -Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, c'est gentil ! Désolé… Par contre, tu peux arrêter de me frapper ? »

En réponse à la demande du shinigami remplaçant, Grimmjow le plaqua violemment contre le mur et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois, au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune, qui préférait largement ce type de contact physique, en profitant pour passer sa main derrière la tête de l'arrancar. Ce dernier fit glisser sa main dans le dos du rouquin jusqu'à sa cuisse et son vis-à-vis le fit basculer sur le lit, se retrouvant au dessus.

Le bleuté ne se laisserait pas faire : il réussit à inverser leur position et emprisonna les poignets de son amant, bloquant également ses jambes. Ichigo grogna de mécontentement, sans pour autant cesser d'explorer la cavité buccale de l'ancien espada. Il sentit les mains chaudes et agiles de l'arrancar se promener un peu partout sur son corps, sa bouche s'attaquant à son cou, puis à son torse.

Le roux soupira de bien être. Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il paraissait si… merveilleux… Même s'il aurait préféré être au dessus, et non-pas sous le bleuté, qui était à califourchon sur lui.

De leur côté, Gin et Toshiro avaient d'abord, chacun leur tour, prit une douche et refait leurs pansements. Il faisait maintenant nuit, les ébats des deux tourtereaux étaient finis et ils dormaient désormais paisiblement, enlacés sous les couvertures.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Gin avait ressenti un certain malaise de la part du plus jeune. Afin de tout mettre au clair, il décida, après maintes hésitations, d'aller le voir. Mais bien que la maison ne soit pas bien grande, il avait beau chercher, l'ancien capitaine restait introuvable. Voyant le manque de résultat dans les recherches d'Ichimaru, Isshin intervint.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il a l'air de t'en vouloir. Il est sur le toit.

-…Merci. » répondit l'invité, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette annonce.

Il sortit donc et le chercha du regard. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il fut émerveillé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le plus jeune était assis, une jambe replié vers lui, son bras posé sur le genou, scrutant la lune. L'éclat bleuté de la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux d'habitude d'un blanc immaculé, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts clairs.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Gin sortit de sa contemplation et, d'un shunpo, monta sur le toit, se plaçant derrière son amant.

« -Quelle magnifique lune ! » annonça-t-il, faisant sursauter Toshiro, qui ne l'avait pas vu. »Et elle n'est pas la seule… » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

L'ancien jeune capitaine sourit légèrement mais malgré tout, il ne put cacher son léger trouble. Le remarquant, l'ancien traître prit un air sérieux.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le plus vieux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'autre.

-Rien de grave, ca va passer. J'ai juste besoin…. De réfléchir.

-A quel propos ?

-… Ne m'oblige pas à le dire. »

Comprenant que la situation commençait à lui échapper, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division décida de prendre les choses en main.

« -Parle-moi.

-…Tu l'as tué… Tu as froidement assassiné Hinamori. Et je sais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, qu'elle avait dépassé le point de non-retour, mais elle était comme ma sœur, et tu l'as exécuté… »

Face à ces révélations, dites d'un ton étrangement neutre, bien trop pour ne paraitre totalement détaché, Gin resta sans voix. Bien sûr, il aurait dut y penser. Décidemment, même morte, elle continuait à l'agacer au plus haut point.

« -Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui te blesse. Pardonne-moi, lui demanda l'ancien allié d'Aizen.

-…Comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne ? »

Ce qu'il disait… c'est que c'était finit entre eux ? A cause de lui ? Impossible, pas déjà ! Pas à cause de la mort de cette stupide lieutenant ! A cette pensée, la panique envahit le plus vieux, qui serra son vis-à-vis dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« -Ne me laisse pas, Toshiro… »

Le plus jeune, qui était resté les bras ballants, posa ses mains sur le torse de l'autre et agrippa ses habits, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, tout en le repoussant légèrement, et plongea ses grands yeux verts emplis de douleur dans ceux bleus pâles de son amant.

« -Je ne peux pas te pardonner, mais je ne peux pas non-plus te quitter… Que dois-je faire ? Comment gérer ca ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

-…Ne pars pas… » lui répondit son compagnon en posant son front contre celui du plus jeune.

Ce dernier se laissa aller quelques instants avant de le repousser tout en reculant. Soudain, on pied glissa sur une tuile et il tomba, incapable de se retenir à quoique ce soit. Il vit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus, et puis plus rien.

Le voyant chuter, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division s'était précipité vers lui et avait réussit à attraper son poignet de justesse, ressentant une vive douleur à l'épaule. En effet, à plat ventre sur le toit, le corps inanimé du petit ancien capitaine se balançant au bout de son bras, le plus jeune était sain et sauf, s'en sortant sans la moindre égratignure, mais lui-même n'était pas dans le même état.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentit… Il en était sur, son épaule s'était démise, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il ne pourrait pas le tenir très longtemps. A grande peine, Ichimaru réussit à regagner la terre ferme et portait l'ancien capitaine d'un bras, l'autre retombant mollement.

Une fois rentrés, Isshin s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiet, et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé tout en récupérant Toshiro. Après un bref résumé, le père d'Ichigo parvint finalement à remettre son épaule en place.

« -Voilà, c'est fait, annonça Isshin.

-Merci.

-…Il doit t'aimer énormément. »

L'invité ne répondit rien et fixa le jeune garçon, endormit.

« -Vous devriez aller dormir, vous deux. Je vous laisse ma chambre. »

Il acquiesça vaguement, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et porta le plus jeune en princesse jusque dans la chambre, où il l'installa délicatement. Après une longue hésitation, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division s'allongea à côté de lui, face à lui.

Il ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage enfantin de son vis-à-vis. Malgré son air froid et distant, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il avait déjà vu bien trop d'horreurs pour son jeune âge… Et il ne montrait jamais rien. Lui-même n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu de sa douleur et de ses doutes, tout à l'heure. Comment pouvait-il tenir ? Il aimerait tellement pouvoir le libérer de ses souffrances, tellement pouvoir l'aider…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil bien mérité.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le shinigami aux zeveux blancs ? demanda Nel à Isshin.

-Il est triste, parce qu'Icihmaru a fait du mal à une personne importante pour lui.

-Et il part pas ? Oh, z'est zon aboureux ! dit Nel avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, c'est pour ca. Bon, il faut aller dormir ! Hop ! » annonça le père d'Ichigo en portant le jeune arrancar sur ses épaules, ce qui l'amusa grandement.

Loin de cette étrange ambiance, les vizards faisaient leur deuil et soignaient leurs blessés. Tia, Nanao, et Kyoraku s'étaient bien intégrés à ce groupe. A vrai dire, Harribel et Lisa étaient déjà de bonnes amies, et Nanao admirait Lisa depuis son enfance.

La plus jeune s'approcha timidement de son ancienne supérieure, qui discutait avec l'arrancar, dans le but de s'immiscer discrètement dans la conversation, lorsqu'elles se retournèrent brusquement vers elle. Les deux perverses échangèrent un regard complice, et un sourire sournois apparut sur le visage de la brune, celui de la blonde n'étant pas visible, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la lieutenant. Toutes deux l'attrapèrent par un bras et sortirent un manga yaoï.

« -Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ? demanda Nanao, anxieuse.

-Un manga yaoï. Tiens, je te le prête, annonça Lisa.

-Comment ? Mais, mais… Je ne peux pas lire ca ! s'indigna la lieutenant en fermant hermétiquement les yeux.

-Mais si, mais si. Allez, ouvre les yeux ! »

Timidement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et tomba sur une image qui la fit rougir au plus haut point. Puis, d'une main tremblante, elle attrapa le manga et commença à le lire avec grand intérêt, esquissant un sourire. Les deux autres se regardèrent d'un air entendu, fières de la conversion de la plus jeune en fan de yaoï. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait même pourrir un peu la vie de son capitaine, qui était en train de se prélasser paresseusement.

« -Ha ha ha ha! C'est quoi ces fringues ? se moqua Kenpachi en voyant Ikkaku, habillé selon le bon vouloir de la maîtresse de maison, la sœur de Keigo.

-Rie pas, Ken-chan, il est mignon comme ca ! répliqua Yachiru.

-… Lieutenant Kusajishi… »

Alors que le troisième siège semblait hésiter entre le meurtre de sa lieutenant et son propre suicide, Yumichika essayait, tant bien que mal, de réprimer un fou rire. Keigo, quant-à lui, essayait de se faire tout petit dans un coin. Pourquoi sa maison devenait le repère de types louches ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Loin de ce joyeux raffut, dans un petit magasin pas comme les autres, Yoruichi et Soi Fon faisaient le point sur la situation, parfois interrompu par quelques « stupides réflexions » de Urahara, qui fut bien vite mis K.O. par une Soi Fon très peu patiente.

Cette dernière leur appris que Yamamoto avait découvert qu'elle les avait aidé et, en réponse à cette trahison, avait attaqué sa division, réussissant à tuer son lieutenant. Elle-même ne s'en était sorti que de justesse.

Malgré son air désinvolte et le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de son lieutenant, le traitant plutôt comme un fardeau, Yoruichi savait bien pourtant que son amie était attristé de sa mort.

Hanataro de son côté, après avoir soigné la dernière capitaine de la deuxième division, s'occupait des blessures encore récentes d'Hisagi, qui s'était finalement endormit, à bout de force, dans une des nombreuses chambres. Tessai s'occupait de garder le Dangai fermé.

Ggio quant-à lui attendait près des deux anciennes capitaines des forces spéciales, sachant qu'il devait se tenir tranquille s'il voulait vivre. Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter, Soi Fon se tourna enfin vers lui et posa la question fatidique.

« -Comment peux-tu être en vie, arrancar ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur et froid.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, tu ne connais pas ton Zanpakuto, capitaine de la deuxième division. Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose : ton Suzumebachi ne tue pas en deux coups. Il envoi au fin fond du Garganta en deux coups. »

Les yeux de l'ancienne capitaine s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« -Au fin fond… du Garganta ? Mais dans ce cas, comment as-tu fais pour revenir ? »

L'arrancar lança un regard hautain à la brune.

« -Ne me sous-estime pas, shinigami. J'ai simplement fais un escalier grâce aux particules spirituelles. Même si ca m'a prit du temps pour remonter…

-Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Une fois sorti du Garganta, j'ai rencontré Neliel, l'arrancar aux cheveux verts. Comme je n'avais de toute façon plus rien, j'ai décidé de la suivre. Il s'avère que son ami, Kurosaki Ichigo, était au Hueco Mondo. Elle est allée le retrouver, mais nous l'avons manqué. Après avoir trouvé où il était allé, nous sommes partis à sa recherche. C'est tout.

-Et tu comptes rester avec nous ? interrogea Yoruichi.

-Bien obligé. Alliés contre un ennemi commun, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. » annonça Soi Fon.

Ggio haussa un sourcil et répondit ironiquement :

« -Quelle surprise ! »

Alors que les deux anciens adversaires se toisèrent et augmentèrent leur reiatsu de façon menaçante, Yoruichi s'interposa.

« -Arrêtez ca, vous deux. Toi, Ggio Vega, c'est ca ? On doit délibérer sur ton cas. En attendant, va surveiller Hisagi. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui s'il se réveil. Il vient de perdre son petit ami, donc attention à ce que tu dis. »

Indigné d'être relégué au poste de baby sitter, l'arrancar s'éloigna en fulminant intérieurement.

Pendant ce temps, cherchant le sommeil, Byakuya et Ukitake repensaient aux personnes qu'ils avaient perdues ou laissées à la Soul Society.

De son côté, le noble avait été trahi par son lieutenant, qu'il appréciait grandement, malgré les apparences, et sa sœur, tandis que l'ancien capitaine de la treizième division, lui aussi trahit par Rukia, regrettait la mort de Kira. Heureusement que Kyoraku s'était finalement rangé de son côté, car il aurait perdu ses deux plus anciens amis, avec Unohana.

Au bout d'un moment, Ukitake brisa le silence.

« -Tu as beaucoup perdu dans l'histoire, Byakuya. Ton lieutenant, ton rang, ta famille…

-Je n'ai pas perdu le plus important. » répondit-il après un temps, en offrant un sourire à son amant.

Touché par les paroles du brun, le malade esquissa un léger sourire mais reprit bien vite un air grave, voulant avoir une conversation sérieuse.

« -Tu es sûr de pouvoir affronter tes anciens amis ?

-Sans hésitation. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

-Moi ? Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Après tout, toi et Kyoraku êtes ici, donc je n'aurais pas vraiment à me battre contre des proches ! »

Absolument pas convaincu par les propos de l'ancien capitaine de la treizième division, Byakuya le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« -Tu peux le dire, si tu es triste, annonça le brun.

-Comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, c'est plutôt à moi de dire ca. »

Le plus jeune garda le silence et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

De son côté, Hanataro, qui avait fini de soigner Hisagi, le veillait. En tout cas, il essayait, parce que lui-même était épuisé et tombait de fatigue. Alors qu'il commençait à dangereusement vaciller, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit un jeune homme brun aux yeux dorés, son masque de hollow cachant le haut de sa tête, entrer et le regarder.

« -Vous êtes… la personne qui a sauvé Hisagi Shûhei ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur l'arrancar, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies… petit… shinigami à l'air faible… répondit Ggio qui ne savait pas comment appeler son interlocuteur.

-...Je m'appelle Hanataro Yamada, je fais… faisais parti de la quatrième division. Enchanté.

-Quatrième division ? Celle des soins, non ? Ca explique ton air si faible… s'amusa l'arrancar.

-Ne dites pas ca, s'il vous plait… demanda le plus jeune avec un rire nerveux.

-Bon, on m'a envoyé pour le surveiller. Tu peux partir.

-Merci, monsieur l'arrancar !

-Encore une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercie. Et je m'appelle Ggio Vega.

-Bien comprit, monsieur l'arrancar Ggio Vega ! dit-il avant de sortir.

-…Il le fait exprès ou il est juste stupide ? » se demanda sincèrement le brun.

Une fois l'autre sortit, ne sachant trop quoi faire, il entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce, puis regarda tout les objets, essaya de s'occuper tant bien que mal, et finit par s'assoir en soupirant. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour rester assis, à rien faire…

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il détailla le visage de l'ancien lieutenant. Un visage assez dur, droit, portant les marques de batailles passées. Quoiqu'il paraissait en ce moment troublé. C'est vrai que Yoruichi lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu son amant. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en sentiments, et surtout pas de ce type, mais il s'imagina que ca devait être douloureux…

Lui-même avait perdu ses amis et n'avait sut servir son roi. Quelle honte ! Jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Même s'il était en réalité partagé entre différents sentiments.

Alors qu'il se morfondait sur sa faiblesse, le tatoué se réveilla petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure, ses souvenirs revenaient, douloureux. Ne sachant que faire, Ggio décida d'entamer la conversation.

« -Tu es réveillé, Hisagi Shûhei. »

L'interpelé se leva en sursaut, s'apercevant seulement maintenant de la présence de l'autre.

« -Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom, arrancar ?

-Je t'ai sauvé et on m'a ordonné de te surveiller. Et je ne suis pas « arrancar », je m'appelle Ggio Vega ».

Voyant qu'il était inutile de se disputer, Hisagi ne répliqua rien.

« -Où sommes-nous ? demanda tout de même l'ancien lieutenant.

-Chez Urahara Kisuke. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en vie. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Lassé de cette lourde ambiance, l'arrancar décida d'entamer la conversation, étant d'un naturel bavard.

« -On m'a dit pour ton copain, Kira Izuru. Il devait être aimé de beaucoup de gens, parce qu'ils ont tous l'air triste.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! s'énerva alors le tatoué, ce qui étonna l'ancien fraccion, qui n'essayait que d'être sociable, et eu pour conséquence de le mettre sur la défensive.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es triste….

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux-tu parler de sentiments alors que tu n'en a aucun, arrancar ? »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Ggio se leva et plaqua brusquement le plus vieux contre le mur, son avant bras sur le torse de l'autre.

« -Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, shinigami. Et c'est Ggio Vega, pas « arrancar » ».

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise, les yeux dorés de l'arrancar fusillant ceux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, Ggio emprisonna les lèvres de l'ancien lieutenant dans un baiser sauvage. Ce dernier, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais le repoussa rapidement. Le plus jeune le regarda, légèrement troublé, mais effaça rapidement cette expression de son visage, lui faisant un sourire espiègle avant de se retourner. En partant, il lui fit un signe de la main puis referma la porte, laissant Hisagi seul avec ses questions.

Une fois dehors, il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa tomber mollement au sol. Sa respiration était haletante, son corps en feu. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi l'avait-il… embrassé ? Heureusement, il avait réussit à cacher son trouble. Il avait toujours été doué pour ca. Mais pourquoi, à la fin ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il se sentait attiré ou quoique ce soit !

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida qu'il serait plus sage d'aller dormir. Voilà, c'est parce qu'il était fatigué, c'était ca ! Rien de plus. C'est donc en se répétant cette phrase qu'il alla lui aussi dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité.

_To be continued…_

… _J'aime bien ce chapitre. Il est plutôt mignon, je trouve. Surtout si on compare avec celui d'après… BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! ^^ Il est horrible celui d'après ! ^^ Bref, j'arrête de spoiler, et je vous laisse ! Ah non, une dernière chose : le couple Shu/gi, c'est Natsuki-kunn qui en a eu l'idée à la base, et qui a écrit un OS dessus d'ailleurs, qui s'appelle __Your lips__, et qui est juste trop génial ! Donc allez lire et mettre une 'tite review ! ^^ Et dernière chose (ce qui fait le précédent « dernière chose » est en fait « avant-dernière chose » … Bref… ) Oserais-je ? Oh, aller, j'ose : REVIEW PLEAAAASE ! ^^ Bye bye !_


	23. Whispers in the Dark

_Yo tout le monde! On est en vacances! (pour la plupart, du moins) ! ^^ J'adore... Bref, comme j'ai pas tout mon temps et que je suis déjà en retard pour mon chapitre, je vais pas blablater pendant des heures. Donc on passe direct aux réponses reviews._

_Michiko__ : Ah bah no problem alors! ^^ xD Mais quelque part, le bonheur de tuer certains personnages... (Hinamori, hum...) Huhu, je l'adore ce perso, franchement! Il est trop... Miam! xD Mais par contre, dans ce chapitre... Aïe, le pauvre... Je me deteste T.T Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça? Bref, tu verras ^^ ...Wow, t'es autoritaire, toi! Mais bon, là aussi, tu verras ce qui va leur arriver! ^^ Mais Grimm, quand-même, il l'a frappé! :o A peine ensemble et déjà Ichi se fait battre! xD Tu sais que quand je l'ai écris la première fois, j'ai oublié un truc trèèèès important..."Merde, j'ai oublié de dire que Oomaeda était mort! . " xD Pas douée... . ... Tu sais que moi aussi j'y ai pensé? xD Ca serait marrant, t'as vu! J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un en fasse une fic, parce que moi, là, j'ai pas le temps, ni le courage... =_=" Bref, merci pour la review! ^^_

_Loowie-san__: Je compatie. Vraiment. J'ai déjà connu ça, un ordi qui nous trahit alors qu'on avait confiance en lui! ='( ... Bref, j'arrête mon délire xD Et de toute façon, je suis mal placé pour juger, en ce moment j'ai trop la flemme de mettre des reviews . Ah, Ggio/SoiFon, j'y ai pensé aussi, mais bon... je sais pas, je trouve que ça colle pas trop trop... A vrai dire, je le vois que avec un autre mec... Le pauvre xD T'as vu? En fait, j'étais en train d'écrire cette scène de semi-rupture, et je me suis dis "pu*ain, mais même morte, elle vient foutre la merde..." et je voulais le lui faire dire... (je sais, je suis grossière dans mes pensées xD ) Huhuhu, moi aussi je l'espère! ...Ah mais attend, c'est moi qui écris cette fic! Donc c'est moi qui décide! :o Oh yeah! xD C'est vrai qu'il est fort ton ordi xD Double-review! :o xD Bref (moi aussi, je l'aime bien ce mot ^^ ), merci pour la review! =)_

_Feather-of-blood__: ... Tu t'es chouté et tu t'en souviens déjà plus? xD C'est grave, va falloir consulter! Alors, pour Kensei, désolé, mais c'est trop galère, donc je le ferais pas (l'excuse de merde, je sais xD ) Et puis de toute façon, tu veux que je le mette avec qui? Ils sont déjà tous pris! xD Par contre, la suite, ça marche! Merci pour la review! ^^_

_Et voilàààà! ^^ Donc merci pour les reviews (qui sont au nombre de 151 :o ^^ Thank you very much! ) et bonne lecture! Ah et au fait, comme vous l'avez remarqué, on rentre dans la période de chapitres un peu plus longs que les autre! (période qui prendra fin avec le chapitre 25 en fait =_=" )_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 23 : __Whispers in the dark_

Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, Ggio fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Encore à moitié endormit, il ouvrit un œil et se retourna vers la source de ce bruit. Alors que son regard allait se poser sur l'intrus, ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus complète, et il s'approcha du sac de couchage où se trouvait l'arrancar.

A cause du manque de lumière, l'ancien fraccion n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit, mais se redressa tout de même, s'appuyant d'une main tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux de l'autre tout en baillant.

Il sentit alors quelque chose capturer ses lèvres et une langue venir titiller la sienne. Surpris, le brun aux yeux dorés se recula, parfaitement éveillé à présent, et plaça sa main devant ses lèvres. La personne qui l'avait embrassé… Aucun doute, il reconnaitrait ce gout entre tous.

« -Hisagi… Shûhei ?

-Un problème, arrancar ? » se fit entendre une voix grave, que Ggio identifia en effet comme celle de l'ancien lieutenant.

Remarquant comment il l'avait appelé, il fronça les sourcils.

« -C'est Ggio Vega. Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Ca me semble évident, pourtant.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher. Va-t-en, sinon… » Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'intrus lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la joue qui le fit tomber à terre, sonné, de fines goutes de sang coulant le long de sa bouche.

« -Tu m'interdis ? » lui susurra le plus vieux à l'oreille alors qu'il se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, plongeant ses mains dans les siennes, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

« -Quel dommage… »

L'arrancar sentit la langue du plus vieux glisser de son menton à sa lèvre inférieur, là où son sang avait coulé. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que l'ancien shinigami le touche, l'embrasse, lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Il aurait voulu s'en aller, loin, très loin, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, encore à moitié assommé.

Alors que le tatoué commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, Ggio commença vraiment à paniquer et réussit à bouger légèrement, essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de son vis-à-vis.

« -Arrête… » murmura-t-il difficilement.

Voyant que le plus jeune retrouvait ses esprits et donc ses forces, l'ancien lieutenant ramena les mains de sa proie au dessus de la tête de ce dernier et les emprisonna dans sa main gauche alors qu'il se laissait tomber petit à petit, immobilisant ainsi tout le corps de l'autre avec son poids.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais Ggio ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il mordit violemment la lèvre de l'intrus et put sentir un gout de sang avant que l'autre ne se retire précipitamment.

« -Arrê… » commença l'arrancar, mais il ne put finir sa phrase que son bourreau plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

Désespéré, le brun aux yeux dorés essaya tout de même d'appeler à l'aide, sans succès. Il se débattit, sans succès. Il entendit alors le tatoué ricaner, ce qui le figea d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« -Tu es marrant. Tu sais pourtant très bien que ca ne sert à rien. »

Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison… Mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il se débattit de plus belle mais son vis-à-vis le frappa de nouveau, ce qui le calma de suite.

« -Et puis, c'est toi qui a commencé, non ? » affirma le plus vieux en retirant sa main de la bouche de l'arrancar et en la faisant glisser le long du torse du plus jeune, lui enlevant peu à peu ses habits.

Que quelqu'un l'aide… Que quelqu'un vienne à son secours ! N'importe qui ! Seigneur Barragan ! C'est en pensant à son maître disparu que Ggio comprit. Il était seul. Totalement seul. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Son bourreau fit glisser sa jambe contre la sienne.

Mais il ne voulait pas ! Certes, il était un hollow… Mais il avait tout de même des sentiments ! Et là, il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas un objet !

… Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Bien sûr que si, il l'était. Ou du moins, il l'était devenu, depuis longtemps. Déjà lorsqu'il était au service du défunt espada, son maître avait abusé de lui. Il était devenu sa chose.

Au début, dégouté, bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il essayait au maximum de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Mais au fil du temps, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il l'avait accepté. Ou plutôt, il s'y était habitué. Il ne ressentait plus ni plaisir ni dégout.

Mais lorsqu'il avait apprit que l'espada était mort, il n'avait pas été triste, mais seul, perdu. Tout son monde s'était effondré. Son seigneur avait bel et bien fait de lui un objet : sans son propriétaire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette vie avait été un enfer, mais s'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait. Comment vivre autrement ?

Mais finalement, il s'était fait une raison et était allé de l'avant, décidant de suivre Neliel, qui lui était apparut sous sa forme d'adulte. C'est seulement là qu'il comprit que, non, il ne s'était pas habitué à ce que son « amant » lui avait fait subir. Il l'avait juste refoulé au plus profond de son cœur. Et maintenant, il ressentait un profond dégout. A la fois de son tortionnaire, mais aussi de lui-même.

Et il avait réussit à surmonter tout ca.

Mais voilà que tout recommençait. De nouveau, on allait abuser de lui. De nouveau, il serait un objet. A cette pensée, il ne put retenir une larme, qui coula le long de sa joue, pour finalement aller d'écraser au sol, alors que le plus vieux caressa l'omoplate de l'arrancar.

Après tout, pourquoi résister ? Le brun était bien moins repoussant que son ancien maître, donc autant rendre ceci moins horrible que ce ne l'était. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'Hisagi l'embrassa, lui-même approfondit le baiser, à la plus grande surprise de son vis-à-vis. Une fois séparés, le shinigami lui glissa ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

« -Je t'aime. »

Ggio écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Aucun doute, l'autre avait bien prononcé ces mots. Jamais quelqu'un ne les lui avait encore dits. Il fut prit d'une joie indescriptible et embrassa de lui-même son bourreau.

« -Haaaa ! » hurla l'arrancar en se réveillant en sursaut.

Assis dans son sac de couchage, la respiration haletante, un mince filet de sueur qui lui collait quelques mèches de cheveux sur le visage, il regarda tout autour de lui, totalement perdu. Il faisait maintenant jours, les doux rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la pièce. Avait-il rêvé ? Impossible. Il n'avait pas put rêver de… de… ca ! La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Urahara en se ruant dans la chambre, sur ses gardes après avoir entendu le brun crier.

Ce dernier avait sursauté et regardait maintenant l'intrus. Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et voyant l'air perdu et troublé de son invité, le vendeur s'enquit de son état.

« -Tout va bien ? »

A peine eut-il posé cette question que l'ancien fraccion éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« -Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… » se dit-il à lui-même plus qu'au blond.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division décida qu'il valait mieux laisser l'arrancar et sortit donc le plus discrètement possible.

Une fois calmé, le brun se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ca ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était attiré d'une manière ou d'une autre par l'ancien lieutenant ! Et ce rêve… faisait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs… Non, il ne devait pas déprimer ! C'était fini !

Pour se remettre les idées en place, il se gifla puis sortit en direction de la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Dans l'un des couloirs, il vit Hisagi. Tout deux s'arrêtèrent et se toisèrent, sourcils froncés, puis le tatoué prit la parole.

« -Désolé… pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dut dire ca. »

A l'entente des excuses du plus vieux, Ggio écarquilla les yeux, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ca.

« -Encore un rêve ? Y en a marre ! grommela l'arrancar en se pinçant le bras.

-Un rêve ? Non, je m'excuse juste pour hier… » annonça l'ancien shinigami, un peu surpris par l'attitude de son interlocuteur. « Mais ne t'avises pas de refaire ce que tu as fais.

-Comme si j'en avais la moindre envie, rétorqua le plus jeune d'un air hautain.

-On est d'accord. »

Sur ces mots, chacun continua son chemin.

Au même moment, dans la petite maisonnée Kurosaki, Ichigo et Grimmjow dormaient d'un sommeil bien mérité lorsque…

« -Debout, Itsigo !

-Arg ! »

Nel venait de sauter à pied joint sur le ventre du roux, le réveillant pour le moins brutalement.

« -Nel…

-Debout, debout, Itsigo !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ?

-Nel veut jouer abec Itsigo !

-Hé, c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? s'indigna l'arrancar, pas très matinal.

-Nel veut aussi jouer abec le copain d'Itsigo ! Et puis… »

Devant l'air soudainement attristé de la jeune arrancar, Ichigo devint sérieux alors que le bleuté tentait de se rendormir.

« -Et buis, le petit zinigami aux zeveux blancs et Itsimaru… ils ont pas l'air bien… Faut faire que'que chose !

-Toshiro et Ichimaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-Nel sait pas.

-Bah, on verra quand ils seront réveillés. Pas vrai, Grimmjow ?

-Hum… » grommela l'ancien espada, arrachant un sourire au shinigami remplaçant.

Non loin de là, Toshiro ouvrit paresseusement un œil et vit le visage de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division juste en face du sien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux en grand et recula sous la surprise, tombant lourdement au sol. Il se releva en grognant et jeta un timide coup d'œil au corps endormit dans le lit. Malgré tout le raffut qu'il avait fait, Gin ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais au fait, que faisait-il à côté de lui ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit hier… Il avait vraiment été dur avec lui… D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tombé du toit ? Il s'examina rapidement et remarqua que tout allait bien. Ichimaru l'aurait sauvé ? Après tout ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait tout de même sauvé ? Il ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était faire souffrir la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Il était vraiment égoïste. Sur ces pensées, le jeune ancien capitaine s'assit à côté du plus vieux et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux argentés. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se séparer de lui, finalement… Et puis, s'il n'avait pas tué Hinamori, un autre l'aurait fait de toute façon. Il avait décidé de porter lui-même ce fardeau, d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Alors comment lui en vouloir, après tout ? Bien sûr, il faudrait du temps pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner totalement, mais Toshiro savait bien qu'il ne pouvait se passer de son amant. Tout en réfléchissant, il continua de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre, qui finit par se réveiller. Ce dernier ne bougea pourtant pas, profitant du contact de la main de l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division, craignant de briser ce moment. Finalement, il se décida tout de même à prendre la parole.

« -Toshiro… » dit doucement l'ancien traître, ce qui fit sursauter son vis-à-vis, qui retira précipitamment sa main.

Et voilà, il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dût parler, finalement. Comment allait réagir le plus jeune ? Allait-il partir ? Le frapper ? Il s'attendait à tout, surtout au pire. Il vit alors l'ancien jeune capitaine prendre une grande inspiration et planter ses grands yeux verts, où se lisait toute sa détermination, dans les siens.

« -Je m'excuse pour hier, j'ai eu tord. Même si je t'en veux encore, j'aimerais qu'on reste… ensemble… si tu veux encore de moi…

-…Pardon ? demanda Gin qui n'y croyait pas ses oreilles, tout en se relevant.

-Pas « pardon ? » ! Je te demande une réponse en oui ou en non ! s'énerva le plus jeune, rouge de gêne, agacé par la réponse.

-… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu poses encore la question… soupira l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

-Ca veut dire… oui ?

! » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

A vrai dire, il aurait aimé faire plus, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, risquant ainsi de le perdre. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir et trouvèrent derrière la porte tous les autres habitants de la maison, un verre entre la porte et leur oreille afin de mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Pris sur le fait.

Alors que Toshiro leur criait dessus en les couvrant d'insultes en tout genre, Gin, qui trouvait la situation plus qu'amusante, se retenait de rire, tandis que les autres s'excusaient envers le plus jeune.

« -Bah tu vois, Nel, ils ont l'air d'aller bien ! » annonça Ichigo, ce qui eu pour effet d'arrêter la tempête nommé Toshiro.

Ce dernier eu l'air quelque peu gêné.

-Bien sûr qu'on va bien… Mais ca ne vous regarde pas de toute façon !

-Ouais ouais. Bon, on va manger ? » demanda Ichigo d'humeur joyeuse, très vite approuvé par Nel et les bruits plus que significatifs émanant de l'estomac de l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, Nel et Grimmjow se servant dans l'assiette d'Ichigo qui, à bout de nerf, finit par engloutir lui-même les assiettes des deux voleurs d'un seul coup, s'étouffant à moitié tandis que Nel fondit en larme et que Grimmjow essayait de lui faire payer. Bref, un repas tout à fait normal.

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka et Isshin jouaient, Hitsugaya parlait à son Zanpakuto, Gin l'observait avec attention, et Ichigo initia Grimmjow aux jeux vidéo, en commençant par un jeu de combat. Curieusement, l'arrancar se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Alors que le soir arrivait, Ichimaru, lassé de rester assis à ne rien faire, demanda à Hitsugaya de s'entrainer avec lui, mais ce dernier refusa et continua de communiquer avec Hyorinmaru. Déçu, il alla dans le salon et observa un moment le roux et le bleuté, puis leur demanda à leur tour. Immédiatement, l'ancien sexta lâcha la manette pour se mettre en garde.

« -Oh, vous comptez pas vous battre là, quand-même ! s'indigna Ichigo.

-Ouais, t'as raison. C'est trop petit, répondit Ichigo.

-C'est pas ca l'problème, crétin. Vous allez tout détruire. On va chez Urahara. »

C'est ainsi que Gin, Grimmjow et Ichigo débarquèrent comme si de rien n'était dans la boutique et descendirent dans la salle d'entrainement. Curieux, tous les locataires assistèrent à l'entrainement.

« -Bon, ce sera un combat à main nues. Compris ? annonça le shinigami remplaçant.

-J'ai pas besoin d'autre chose pour t'éclater, Ichimaru ! J'vais pas m'retenir !

-Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ca. Approche donc, boule de poil ! provoqua Gin avec un grand sourire.

-Boule de… J'vais t'buter ! » dit-il en s'élançant furieusement vers son adversaire, qui esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante les différentes attaques.

« -Eh bien, j'aurais peut-être dut demander à Ichigo. » déclara-t-il en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

Piqué à vif par cette remarque, l'arrancar fit mine de donner un coup de pied au visage mais, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa cible, disparut soudainement de la vue de son adversaire pour se placer derrière lui. Surpris, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division n'eut que le temps de se retourner et se prit un violent coup de poing en pleine joue, qui le fit s'écraser contre un rocher, créant ainsi un épais nuage de poussière.

Son rire résonna soudainement alors que les autres pouvaient apercevoir sa silhouette derrière la fumée.

« -Pas mal, boule de poil. » dit-il en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé à la commissure de ses lèvres du dos de la main. « Je suppose que c'est mon tour…

-Arg, il est foutu. Toutes mes condoléances, annonça Yoruichi en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du roux.

-Attends, il a peut-être encore une chance. S'il le provoque pas…

-Amènes-toi, sale serpent ! Avec les yeux ouverts, t'aurais peut-être plus de chances !

-…Il est foutu… » conclu-t-il, approuvé par tous les autres.

D'un shunpo, Gin se retrouva devant l'arrancar, légèrement penché vers l'avant afin de ne pas se prendre une éventuelle attaque en pleine figure, et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, puis frappa son menton avec le plat de sa main, ce qui fit s'envoler l'arrancar qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là.

D'un saut, il se plaça au dessus de son adversaire et lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui envoyer son pied dans la figure, le faisant s'écraser lourdement au sol.

« -J'vais t'buter… menaça l'arrancar en se relevant difficilement.

-Oh, ca peut être amusant. Vas-y, je t'en pris.

-J'vais m'gêner ! » dit-il en se ruant sur son ennemi avant d'être dégagé par Ichigo, qui lui avait sauté dessus à pied joint.

« -Hé, j'peux savoir c'qui t'prend, enfoiré ? rugit-il.

-Si tu t'fais plus abimer, j'pourrais pas m'battre contre toi. Et en plus, il a clairement gagné, y a pas photo. Désolé, Ichimaru, mais j'peux prendre ta place ?

-Pas de problème, Ichigo ! Ca risque d'être drôle de vous voir vous battre. Ah, Ggio ! Ca fait un bail ! s'exclama-t-il en courant joyeusement vers l'interpelé.

-M'approche pas, détraqué ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Ok, c'est parti. Et celui qui perd… bah… il fera la cuisine ! proposa Ichigo.

-Dans ce cas, j'peux pas perdre ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« -Eh, les gars ! Vous voulez manger quoi ? C'est Grimmjow qui cuisine !

-… T'as triché… T'avais pas l'droit d'm'embrasser en plein combat !

-Ouais, ouais… Pour la peine, j'veux bien t'aider à cuisiner, si tu veux. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, les deux amants entreprirent de cuisiner une omelette plus ou moins comestible.

« -C'est galère, ce truc !

-… T'as cas mélanger avec autre chose qu'une cuillère, tu sais…

-Y a quoi d'autre ?

-Euh… Le fouet, ca t'intéresse ? »

Surpris, l'arrancar se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde, puis finit par éclater de rire.

« -Quoi ? Oh ! Non, c'est pas c'que tu crois ! J'voulais dire… Ah, tu penses qu'à ca ! s'indigna le roux tout e prenant une sympathique couleur rouge.

-Note que j'ai pas refusé… répondit l'ancien espada après s'être calmé.

-…Crétin.

-Hé, vous avez fini ? demanda Yoruichi.

-On arrive ! »

Après ce repas, tous retournèrent chez eux. Mais avant de partir, Grimmjow alla voir Ggio et lui parla en privé.

« -…Désolé, annonça le bleuté, l'air gêné.

-Pour quoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

-A Las Noches, j'étais au courant, pour Barragan, et j'ai rien fais.

-Oh… comprit Ggio.

-Eh bien eh bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des remords, déclara Gin, adossé à un mur non-loin.

-T'as fais plus que moi. Au moins, tu lui a demandé d'arrêter, toi.

-C'est vrai, mais le résultat est le même. Donc je m'excuse également.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous auriez put faire quoique ce soit, de toute façon, répondit l'ancien fraccion, après un temps, avec un faux air désinvolte.

-Ggio…

-Etre au contact des humains et des shinigamis vous ont ramollis, pour que vous vous excusiez ! »

Gin soupira.

« -Allons-y Grimmjow.

-Me donne pas d'ordre. » s'énerva-t-il en partant.

Une fois les deux sortit de la boutique, le brun se laissa légèrement aller et sourit. Au moins, il y a avait des personnes qui se souciaient de lui…

Hisagi, qui se rendait dans sa chambre, arriva alors et, voyant l'arrancar dans cet état, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans le vague, se dit qu'il était beau… En toute objectivité, bien sûr. Il n'était absolument pas attiré par lui, ou quoique ce soit. De toute façon, son cœur était mort en même temps que Kira…

Bien qu'il ne veuille pas briser cet instant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pour aller dans sa chambre… Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible, mais le plus jeune le vit et sursauta.

« -Hisagi Shûhei…

-Arrancar… »

Il détestait lorsque le plus vieux l'appelait comme ca. Il avait un nom ! C'est comme si lui l'appelait shinigami, ou encore lieutenant de la… Tiens, c'est vrai ca ! De quelle division faisait-il partit ?

« -Quelle était ta division, au fait ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Neuvième. Pourquoi ?

-Neuvième ? » répéta le plus jeune avec un léger dégout. « Tu as donc été le lieutenant de Kaname Tôsen, avec sa « justice »… »

Légèrement piqué par les propos et le ton de son vis-à-vis, Hisagi se mit sur la défensive.

« -Quel est le problème avec la justice ? Il a peut-être déserté, mais il est resté fidèle à ses principes jusqu'au bout.

-Te fou pas d'moi ! » s'emporta l'arrancar. « Elles étaient bien belles ses « convictions », encore fallait-il les appliquer ! Et elle était où, cette merveilleuse justice, quand Barragan me… »

Il s'interrompit soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais un peu tard. Il voyait aux yeux de son interlocuteur qu'il avait éveillé sa curiosité.

« -Te quoi ? demanda alors le tatoué.

-Rien. Oublie, dit-il en partant.

-Hé, attends ! demanda alors le plus vieux en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Ne me touche pas. » avertit alors l'arrancar qui était dans une colère noir, le foudroyant du regard et augmentant son reiatsu, le rendant menaçant.

En réponse, l'ancien lieutenant la lâcha, surpris de cette réaction si violente.

Plus loin, le plus jeune avait accéléré le pas. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout ca ? Il ne voulait pourtant pas que tout le monde le sache ! Et pourquoi le shinigami l'énervait autant ? Etait-ce à cause de son rêve ? Il se remémora alors ce fameux cauchemar. Non non non, il ne devait pas y penser. Plus jamais.

De son côté, Hisagi se posait également des questions. Pourquoi l'autre avait-il réagit si brutalement alors qu'il avait simplement attrapé son poignet ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Et puis, pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils jamais à avoir une conversation normale, sans se disputer ? Que cachait l'arrancar ? Cela faisait beaucoup de questions…

Le lendemain, il irait demander à Ichimaru ou Grimmjow ce qu'il s'était passé à Las Noches. Après tout, ils devaient bien être au courant ! Sur ces pensées, le tatoué regagna sa chambre.

Alors que tous étaient déjà enfermés dans leur chambre, c'était au tour de Gin cette fois de monter sur le toit. C'est vrai que c'était l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir. Et réfléchir à quoi me demanderez-vous ? Au début, simplement à sa relation avec son cher et tendre, mais ses pensées dévièrent rapidement pour arrivé à Ggio.

C'est vrai qu'il s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien fait. Et il savait que le jeune arrancar en souffrait, encore aujourd'hui. Il chercha alors un moyen de l'aider, de lui faire oublier en partie ce qu'il avait subit.

« -J'aurais dut me douter que tu serais là.

-Toshiro…

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste une vieille histoire concernant Ggio.

-Ggio ? Ggio Vega ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire. C'est personnel ! »

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de son amant, le jeune ancien capitaine s'assit à côté de lui, puis finit même par s'allonger.

« -Alala, tu ne devrais pas me tenter comme ca… annonça alors le plus vieux en posant sa tête sur le torse de l'autre et en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Pff… Comme si tu allais faire quoi que ce soit contre mon gré.

-C'est pas faux.

-Tu peux te relever, maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas notre position ? demanda-t-il en prenant un faux air attristé.

-C'est pas ca, mais j'ai une tuile qui me rentre dans le dos, c'est très désagréable.

-Ah, désolé… »

De nouveau assis, Gin hésitait à poser LA question qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

« -Tu m'en veux encore ?

-… Je ne sais pas… »

Le plus vieux se pencha alors vers lui, doucement.

« -Je ne ferai jamais rien qui te blesse.

-Je le sais » murmura l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division.

Gin s'approcha encore un peu plus, lentement, laissant la possibilité à son vis-à-vis de partir s'il le voulait. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, leur souffle chaud se mêlant.

« -Tu es sûr de vouloir ? s'assura l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division.

-Tais-toi et dépêches-toi de m'embrasser. » répondit-il en faisant disparaitre lui-même l'espace les séparant.

Le plus vieux ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir la baiser. Pourtant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

« -Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

-J'en suis sûr, répondit-il en posant sa main sur le torse de son amant.

-Pas de regrets ?

-Aucun, dit-il en emprisonnant ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas… »

L'ancien traitre posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, puis la fit descendre petit à petit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le long de son torse, son ventre, puis sa cuisse.

« -Voyons donc qui de nous deux est le plus endurant… susurra le plus vieux à l'oreille de son amant.

-C'est de la triche, tu as de l'expérience…

-Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire !» déclara-t-il en effleurant la jambe du plus jeune de la sienne, ce qui le fit gémir.

Constatant ce qu'il venait de faire, Toshiro rougit légèrement et fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à se venger. Il porta ses lèvres au cou de l'autre et, avant qu'il n'ait put réagir, lui fit un magnifique suçon.

« -C'est pas beau de se venger, petit génie… » dit-il tout en faisant glisser sa main sur les hanches du plus jeune qui soupira de bien être.

Il abandonnait. L'ancien allié d'Aizen était décidemment bien trop doué. Tant pis, il l'aurait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait plus d'expérience. Parce que oui, il comptait bien en acquérir, et rapidement !

Tout de même, il y avait toujours cette satanée tuile…

Plus bas, dans la maison Kurosaki, Isshin bouchait les oreilles de Nel tandis qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow furent pris d'inspiration.

Dans une certaine boutique, non loin de là, un certain arrancar se battait pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil qui risquait d'être peuplé de cauchemars, tandis qu'un certains ancien lieutenant, lui, avait beau le chercher, ne le trouvait pas. De toute façon, il avait bien trop à penser…

_To be continued…_

_Woooow, je sais, je suis trop méchante avec Ggio... Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est sa tête... Dès que je le fois, j'ai envie de le faire souffirire... Mais je l'adore en plus! T.T Je suis... spécial, disons... ^^" xD Et par contre, Gin et Toshiro, ça plane! ^^ Mais est-ce que ça durera? Ohhh, je vous met le gros doute alors que si ça se trouve, il ne va rien se passer! xD Mais je vous dirai pas! ^^ Et aussi... je suis désolé pour la scène pourrie avec "le fouet", mais en fait, c'est juste que ça m'est arrivé avec une amie... Et j'ai pas pu résister... Donc je l'ai mise! xD Devinez qui était qui? ^^ Et Grimm, il s'en prend plein la tronche, quand-même... xD Bref, vous l'avez déjà lu, je vais pas faire un résumé xD Donc juste, à bientôt! ^^_

_P.S.: Huhu, vous croyez pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi? ...Bref... En fait, c'était juste pour vous avertir que je faisais en ce moment même un OS spécial Noël, et un autre spécial Nouvel an. En gros, c'est juste un coup de pub ^^' Donc voilà, a lundi!_


	24. Shiver

_Yo tout le monde! ^^ Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes? Moi oui! Et j'ai même eu... LE CALENDRIER DE BLEACH! *ç* Il est trop magnifique... =') Bref, on s'en fou... Donc, je suis super en retard pour écrire mes chapitres =_=" Mais pour me faire pardonner du fait de galérer, je vous offre une fic spécial Noël (pas dans CYHM, hein, mais bon...) et un chapitre! En fait, je voulais mettre mon OS spécial Noël... Bah, hier, à Noël quoi! xD Mais j'ai pas trop trop eu le temps ^^' Donc bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? Si. Et voilà, on s'en fou, c'est super, et réponses aux reviews : _

_Loowie-san__ : Oh, non, déjà que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews, si tu m'écris pas un roman, je vais pas le supporter! *part se jeter par la fenêtre* ...Bref (vive ce mot! ) oui, j'aime beaucoup. Et je ne suis pas la seule! *ç* xD On est des sadiques, psychopathes, et perverses... C'est cool! ^^ Voui, ils sont chous! J'adore ce couple, il est tellement fusionnel! ^^ Bref (le retour), merci pour ta review!_

_Feather-of-blood__: C'est pas le premier chapitre à porter le nom d'une chanson de Skillet! Il y avait aussi les chapitres 03(The Last Night) et 15 (Locked in a Cage)! Inculte... xD Oh, si, je veux en savoir plus! Raconte moi tout! O_O Oh zut... Bon, revenons à nos moutons (j'adore cette expression, je sais pas pourquoi). Eh... bah ouais, je l'ai dis, j'aime martyriser mes persos préférés! ^^' Et en fait, c'est toujours comme ça que je l'ai vu, ultra arrogant pour cacher sa faiblesse, ses doutes, ses soufrances... C'est pour ça que je l'aime! ^^ xD Phrase indécente? Mais non... Ou peut-être un tout petit peu O/O Tout le monde aimerai que Grimmjow soit comme ça dans le manga! ^^ Ce serait tellement... miam! ^^ ... Ah oui, je constate, tu es prêt à tout... Mais je te rassure, dans mon OS spécial Noël, on le voit vite fait et ... il est casé! Mais je te préviens, c'est pas sur lui l'OS... et il n'y a PAS de lemon =_=" xD Bref, merci pour la review! ^^_

_Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite! ^^ Donc, sans plus attendre, la suite!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 24 : __Shiver_

Le lendemain était le grand jour. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient tous se réunir pour décider d'un plan d'action. L'ambiance était d'ailleurs bien plus tendue. L'après-midi, tous se rendirent donc chez Urahara.

« -Avant tout, je crois que nous devrions écouter ce qu'Ichimaru a à nous raconter.

-En ce qui concerne l'objectif de Yamamoto, tout le monde l'a comprit : il veut tuer le roi et prendre sa place. Sa motivation est… compréhensible, en fait. Pour lui, un roi qui ne fait rien pour son peuple et ne se montre même jamais n'est pas digne de son titre. Il a réussit à convaincre ses alliées de cette façon.

-Attends attends. Son but et celui d'Aizen sont identiques, enfin presque. Mais alors pourquoi il l'a affronté au lieu de l'aider ?

-Merci Ichigo ! J'attendais justement que quelqu'un me pose cette question ! C'était en réalité une sorte de test. Vous vous doutez bien que le roi à les meilleurs shinigamis pour le protéger ! S'il n'arrivait pas à tous vous battre, il était ridicule de croire qu'il pourrait atteindre le roi. Et Aizen a échoué. Mais Yamamoto n'a pas renoncé pour autant.

-Comment sais-tu tout ca ? demanda Soi Fon, sceptique.

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai toujours été doué pour obtenir des informations…

-Et donc, on fait quoi ?

-Evidemment, je ne peux pas garder le Dangai fermé éternellement. Je pense qu'il s'ouvrira dans une semaine, tout au plus. Nous devons donc nous attendre à une attaque dans une semaine. Le tout est maintenant de savoir comment s'organiser. » annonça Urahara.

A force de discussion, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que le plus judicieux serait de se séparer en deux groupes. Le premier irait au Hueco Mondo pour attirer le maximum d'ennemis afin de ne pas causer trop de dommage à la ville de Karakura, qui ne pourra pas être remplacé cette fois-ci. L'autre groupe resterait dans le monde réel pour le protéger.

En fonction de l'expérience de chacun, les groupes furent faits de telle manière :

D'un côté Harribel ainsi que Nel et ses fraccions, iraient au Hueco Mondo, ayant l'avantage du terrain, accompagnés de Hiyori, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Nanao et son capitaine, Toshiro et enfin Gin, dont tous discutèrent longuement car n'ayant plus de Zanpakuto, il était une cible facile.

Le groupe restant à Karakura était lui-même divisé en deux : d'un côté ceux qui combattraient, à savoir Soi Fon, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Kensei, Mashiro, Kenpachi, Yoruichi, Isshin, Byakuya et ceux qui s'occuperaient de placer du kido pour protéger la ville et s'assurer qu'aucun humain normal ne soit en danger : Hachi, Rose, Love, Lisa, Urahara, Ggio, Ukitake et Hanataro.

Ils discutèrent encore de quelques formalités, puis se séparèrent, avec l'intention de s'entrainer pour la bataille à venir.

« -Hé, Ichigo… interpela Grimmjow.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le truc que t'as utilisé pour vaincre Aizen… C'est à cause de ca que t'as perdu ton reiatsu, non ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-… Ne l'utilise pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, l'utilise pas. » ordonna l'arrancar.

Les deux amants s'observèrent. Bien sûr que le roux y avait pensé. Maintenant qu'il connaissait cette technique, il pouvait l'utiliser sans avoir à combattre son Zanpakuto, n'importe quand.

« -Moi non-plus, je veux pas l'utiliser. Mais si j'ai pas l'choix…

-J'm'en fou, l'utilise pas.

-Tu voudrais que j'vois mes amis mourir sous mes yeux au lieu d'utiliser cette technique ?hurla-t-il presque à l'ancien espada.

-S'il te plait… » dit-il difficilement.

C'est alors qu'Ichigo remarqua le regard troublé du bleuté.

« -… D'accord, je ferais tout pour ne pas l'utiliser.

-Promets-le.

-Mais ! … Oh, très bien. Je te promets que je ne l'utiliserais pas. Mais alors promets-moi de pas mourir ! lui déclara-t-il en souriant, ce qui détendit nettement l'ancien sexta.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ce vieux crouton pourrait réussir à m'buter ? Ha ! M'fais pas rire ! répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Dans ce cas, montre-moi comment tu t'bats ! » proposa Ichigo en dégaina son Zanpakuto, commençant ainsi l'entraînement intensif.

Tout comme eux deux, Toshiro était, lui, resté chez Urahara pour pouvoir s'entraîner tranquillement dans le sous-sol. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il s'entrainait. Essoufflé, il décida de continuer encore dix minutes et de faire une pause.

« -Quelle étrange manière de tenir ton sabre, indiqua une voix dans le dos de l'ancien capitaine, qui se retourna en sursaut, pointant Hyorinmaru sur la gorge de l'intrus avant de se détendre.

-Gin… C'est dangereux !

-Alala, désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi nerveux.

-Au fait, tu disais ? Je ne tiens pas bien mon sabre ?

-Exactement. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Non… Comment devrais-je le tenir alors ? »

Le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit alors qu'il se plaçait derrière son amant et attrapa ses bras pour les mettre dans la bonne position.

« -Tu vois, comme ca, tes coups devraient être plus forts. »

Tout en disant cette phrase, il rapprocha son corps de celui du plus jeune et finit par se coller à lui. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de se détendre. Il sentit alors la bouche de l'autre s'approcher de son oreille, et retint sa respiration.

Gin fit un large sourire et souffla sur l'oreille du plus jeune qui, surprit, fit un pas en avant et s'étala lamentablement par terre, s'attirant ainsi le rire de son vis-à-vis.

« -Relax, Toshiro ! T'es beaucoup trop tendu…

-A qui la faute ? » grommela l'ancien jeune capitaine.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Hisagi entra mais ne prit pas la parole, incertain quant à la façon d'aborder le sujet.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Hisagi ? demanda alors l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division.

-Eh bien, en fait… ce serait plutôt Ichimaru, répondit-il, gêné.

-Moi ?

-Oui. A propos de Las Noches… et de Ggio Vega.

-Ah… Toshiro, pourrais-tu nous laisser quelques instants, s'il te plait ? »

Bien que légèrement vexé, il obéit.

« -Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé avec un certain Barragan ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

Surpris, l'ancien lieutenant dévisagea son interlocuteur. C'est vrai ca, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il remarqua alors que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était obsédé par l'arrancar. Mais toujours la même question : pourquoi ?

« -…Pourquoi… je veux savoir ? Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que… je n'arrête pas d'y penser, jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil. Je… n'arrête pas… de penser à lui… Tout le temps… Mais non, c'est impossible… ! dit-il en comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda l'ancien capitaine, bien décidé à jouer les entremetteurs.

-C'est impossible que… je porte une quelconque affection envers ce… hollow ! Et surtout pas maintenant !

-C'est à toi de voir. Mais dis-moi, que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé, toi ? »

Hisagi se ressaisit et essaya de se concentrer sur cette question.

« -Eh bien, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et… il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche, ses gestes sont plutôt hésitants. Et donc, j'espère me tromper, mais… je pense que ce Barragan a… comment dire… abusé de lui…

-… Barragan était le segunda espada et Ggio un de ses fraccions. Il a subit ca de la part de la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Donc ne lui en veux pas trop s'il est parfois un peu brutal ou blessant, s'il te plait.

-Je vois, c'est pour ca qu'il n'aime pas Tôsen. Lui qui prônait la justice, il n'a pourtant rien fait pour l'aider. Ce n'était vraiment plus le capitaine Tôsen…

-…Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Après un long moment de réflexion, le brun plongea son regard déterminé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je vais l'aider. Je vais le protéger ! Merci, Ichimaru.

-Je t'en pris, c'était amusant. »

Sur ces résolutions, il partit à la recherche de l'arrancar. Il allait l'aider. Il allait le sauver ! Le sortir des ténèbres de son cœur ! Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de l'ancien fraccion et ouvrit la porte brutalement, sans même s'annoncer.

« -Ggio Vega ! »

Ce dernier, surpris, était assis, un livre dans les mains, et le regardait, les yeux ronds. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes à se dévisager, il vit le tatoué se retourner et fermer la porte, avant de s'appuyer dessus.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Pourquoi je suis entré comme ca ? J'étais déterminé, c'est bien, mais j'aurais peut-être dut réfléchir avant d'entrer, sans prévenir, et de repartir sans rien dire… Je me suis vraiment laissé emporter… Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre ! _

_Je dois être perturbé en ce moment… Ca doit être pour ca que je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne peux pas être… amoureux de lui ! Déjà, c'est un hollow… Mais en plus, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Alors que Kira vient juste de… mourir…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Avant même d'avoir put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il chuta en arrière, mais bizarrement, ne percuta pas le sol. Etrange…

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était en fait tombé sur Ggio, qui voyait en ce moment des petites étoiles au vue de son état… Le tatoué se releva immédiatement et se confondit en excuses, tandis que l'arrancar reprenait ses esprits.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'ancien fraccion regarda la main comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu, personne ne l'ayant aidé de toute sa vie, et finit par la saisir timidement.

Une fois debout, il fixa l'ancien lieutenant, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Devait-il lui…

« -… dire que je suis au courant pour Barragan ?

-Pardon ?

-De quoi ? Oh non, j'ai pensé à voix haute… ? » demanda le plus vieux en se maudissant intérieurement.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, honteux, et commença à se triturer nerveusement les doigts.

« -… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'est pas ta faute. » déclara Hisagi d'un ton étrangement doux et rassurant.

Etonné, Ggio leva timidement les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. A la vue de ces yeux, tel de l'or liquide, et son air intimidé, l'ancien lieutenant fondit totalement et sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

_Il est tout bonnement adorable ! _se dit-il avant de se baffer mentalement pour les pensées pas très catholiques que lui inspirait pareil tableau.

« -… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda l'arrancar en se reprenant, croisant les bras sur son torse et le regardant durement.

_Je suis venu pour te sauver et parce que je suis peut-être tombé amoureux de toi ! … Mouais, non… On va trouver autre chose…_

-…

-Alors ?

-… Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir pitié de moi.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, au contraire. Tu as vécu tout ca, et pourtant, tu es toujours là. Je suis même impressionné ! »

Surpris, l'ancien fraccion écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était impressionné par lui. Et il avait l'air sincère ! Alors qu'il sentait ses joues prendre une légère teinte rouge, il se retourna.

« -Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, tu peux partir maintenant. »

Puis il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

« -Hé ! Je sais que tu m'entends. N'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu n'es pas seul. » ajouta le tatoué derrière la porte avant de partir.

Troublé, le brun aux yeux dorés se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur, pour ne pas se retrouver submerger par l'émotion, tout en serrant ses poings, jusqu'à en saigner.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi tout à coup, si ce n'était pas de la pitié ? Seulement de la gentillesse ? Mais il n'en voulait pas ! Il ne méritait pas tout ca. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! L'avait-il ?

Il se regarda alors dans un miroir et, pour la première fois de sa vie, se détailla. Ses traits étaient fins, son corps tout en longueur. Ses cheveux noirs et soyeux entouraient son visage, quelques mèches retombant parfois devant son visage et faisant ressortir la couleur or, presque surnaturelle, de ses yeux. Son masque de hollow, quant à lui, lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux.

Oui, on pouvait dire objectivement qu'il était beau.

Et c'est pour ca que c'est lui qui avait enduré toute cette souffrance.

Ne supportant plus son reflet, il écrasa rageusement son poing sur le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux et quelques éclats vinrent se planter dans sa main et son bras. Il tomba à genou et contempla sa main, meurtrit, et son sang qui gouttait, créant de petites tâches rouge au sol.

Il resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, prostré, avant de se lever et de mettre négligemment un bandage le long de son bras.

Les jours passèrent, inlassablement de la même manière pour presque tout le monde, et deux jours avant la bataille, tous se réunirent une nouvelle fois pour peaufiner le plan. Ils discutèrent longuement avant de se quitter.

Ggio fut le premier à partir, évitant Hisagi depuis leur conversation. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué et comptait bien y remédier. C'est pourquoi il courut à sa suite. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à accepter ses sentiments, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper !

« -Eh, attends ! Ggio Vega !

Ah, oui, nouvelle chose, il l'appelait désormais par son nom, et plus « arrancar ».

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il sans s'arrêter pour autant.

-Attends, j'ai dis ! » répéta l'ancien lieutenant en lui attrapant le bras.

Son vis-à-vis s'était tendu mais n'essaya pas de se dégager de la prise. Sentant une matière qui n'était ni de la peau ni du tissu, il leva le bras de l'autre jusqu'à ses yeux et fixa longtemps les bandages recouvrant le bras.

_Merde…_ fut alors la pensée de l'arrancar en remarquant l'air franchement mécontent du tatoué.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un bandage. »

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « c'est ca, prends-moi pour un con ».

« -Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

-Je… me suis blessé… Mais ca ne te regarde pas, de toute façon ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant brutalement son bras.

-Evidemment que ca me regarde !

-C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux.

-Pas si c'est pour te blesser ! »

Sans même savoir pourquoi, l'attitude de l'ancien lieutenant l'énervait franchement et il ne put retenir son poing frapper sa mâchoire. Automatiquement, l'autre fit de même et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se battre à main nues, sans autre raison que le stress accumulé ces derniers jours.

Puis, essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber mollement contre un mur et s'assirent, d'un même mouvement.

« -Pourquoi… on se bat… déjà ? demanda le shinigami en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Je… sais plus… »

Ils restèrent ainsi, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Au bout d'un moment, Hisagi brisa le silence.

« -On est vraiment une bande de crétins… »

N'entendant aucune réponse de son compagnon, l'ancien lieutenant de la neuvième division tourna la tête vers le plus jeune et comprit pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. L'ancien fraccion avait les yeux clos, la tête retombant mollement sur le côté et la respiration lente et régulière.

Il s'était tout simplement endormit.

Et il avait de quoi ! Cela faisait depuis son cauchemar, donc presque une semaine, qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil ! Il était totalement épuisé.

A la vue de cette scène, le tatoué ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit par le visage apaisé de son vis-à-vis. Il était vraiment adorable, comme ca. Le shinigami se releva et prit doucement l'endormit dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air si calme, si paisible en cet instant, contrairement à d'habitude… Il ne voulait pour rien au monde gâcher ce moment.

Il fut cependant surpris par le poids de l'arrancar : celui-ci était aussi léger qu'une plume ! Tant mieux, il serait plus facile à transporter, comme ca.

Arrivé dans la chambre du plus jeune, il le déposa dans le futon et s'assis pour mieux l'observer. C'était amusant de voir à quel point il pouvait paraitre si fort et à la fois si fragile. En cet instant, il donnait vraiment envi de le protéger des coups durs de la vie. Mais il avait déjà bien trop souffert.

D'ailleurs, il avait toujours l'air soit renfrogné, soit blasé, soit triste. Mais jamais heureux. A part l'autre soir, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois sourire. Très bien, ce serait son but à présent : faire sourire Ggio Vega.

…C'était pas gagné…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, il se demanda soudain comment était son masque de hollow. Il n'en avait jamais touché, et ca l'avait toujours intrigué. Après tout, il était endormit, donc il ne lui en voudrait pas…

Délicatement, il posa le bout de son doigt sur le masque d'os, puis toute la main. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation. Puis il donna un léger coup dessus.

« -Arrête ca, ca résonne… grommela l'arrancar, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Tu étais réveillés ? demanda-t-il en retirant précipitamment sa main.

-Depuis quelques secondes seulement, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en les plongeant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il le fixa si intensément que l'ancien lieutenant se sentit mal à l'aise.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda alors le plus vieux.

-…Etrange…

-Quoi donc ?

-Non, rien. » répondit l'autre en détournant le regard. « C'est juste… je ne déteste pas être à côté de toi. Ta présence… ne me dérange pas. Alors que les autres, si.

-C'est… plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ca…

-… Je t'aime. »

Surpris, l'ancien fraccion tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés. Il était sérieux ? Ou alors était-ce un piège ? Il avait l'air drôlement sérieux en tout cas…

« -J'aurais préféré te le dire autrement, de manière plus… romantique, ou je ne sais pas, mais… je pense que c'est maintenant que tu as le plus besoin d'entendre ces mots, donc tant pis pour la présentation, je te le dis comme ca. Et c'est d'ailleurs justement parce que je t'aime que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Jamais.

-… Et si ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-Pas grave. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr, je serais triste, mais… tant pis ! Si tu ne m'aime pas, tu ne m'aime pas, c'est tout ! On n'y peut rien. Je ne compte pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit ! annonça-t-il en souriant.

-…Merci, répondit-il simplement, touché par les propos du plus vieux.

-Euh… je t'en prie ? »

Ggio lui offrit un léger sourire amusé et approcha sa main de celle d'Hisagi, hésitant à la prendre, mais finit par le faire timidement.

« -Tu devrais dormir, conseilla le plus vieux.

-…Tu veux bien… commença-t-il avant de marmonner quelque chose tellement bas que le tatoué ne put l'entendre.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dis… tu veux bien…rester avec moi ? » répéta-t-il en rougissant furieusement et en évitant soigneusement le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs légèrement surpris par la demande de l'arrancar.

« -…Oui, bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux… » répondit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Au début complètement tendu, le plus jeune se détendit petit à petit et sourit à lui-même. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, mais il était heureux de pouvoir se reposer enfin sur quelqu'un.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre son ancien ennemi, posant sa tête contre son torse.

Finalement, son cauchemar avait eu tout faux : jamais Hisagi Shûhei ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Il le savait à présent.

Il croyait en lui.

Sur ces pensées réconfortantes, il s'endormit d'un sommeil bien mérité, sans cauchemar.

_To be continued…_

_C'est tout mignon tout plein, pas vrai! ^^ xD Vala, petite review? Ah au fait, rien à voir, mais je viens de m'imaginer les persos de Bleach chanter les chansons Disney (oui, je sais, c'est choquant u_u ) et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que... Il y a une chanson pour Grimm! :o "Ce rêve bleu"! xD Ca m'a tellement choqué que je me suis marré toute seule à table... Mes parents ont peur pour ma santé mentale =_=" Bref. A lundi! ^^_


	25. Weak Executioner

_Yo! Alors, prêts pour la rentrée? T.T Mais bon, c'est pas pour maintenant, donc on va arrêter d'en parler, ça déprime... Ah oui, j'avais oublié, mais joyeux Noël et bonne année! Donc, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta, tout simplement parce que je lui ai envoyé cette nuit à 3h du mat', et elle ne donne plus signe de vie! Natsuki-kunn, t'es où ? Bref. Pour ce qui est du chapitre, je suis pas très satisfaite, mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux T.T Désolé u_u Hum, bref, passons aux réponses reviews! OMG, j'en ai reçu 7 rien que pour ce chapitre? =o_

_Michiko__ : ...Moui, je daigne te pardonner... Pour cette fois! Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas! (dit celle qui n'a pas posté une seule review depuis deux mois... Hum...) C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre, ils sont tous trop chous xD Bisounourns! =o T'as réussit à tous les regarder? Moi il faudrait que je m'y mette, mais je sais pas trop comment c'est, et j'ai la flemme, donc bon =_=" xD T'as pas laissé de nouvelle review? Ca aurait été marrant! Bref, merci pour la review! ^^_

_Feather-of-blood__: ...Non, moi non-plus, je te l'avoue, je lis rarement les titres... xD Wow! Félicitation! Moi je reste toujours célibataire ^^ Et ça me convient parfaitement xD Ah, ce couple, il vient de Natsuki-kunn! Mais merci quand-même. C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop meugnons! / Grimm qui se montre sentimental =o non mais je l'aime bien moi! C'est l'un des seuls persos principaux que j'adore! D'habitude, ils sont chiants, alors que lui, il est ... *ç* Bref, on a comprit =_=" ...Désolé, mais t'as l'air con ;) xD Parce que j'ai expliqué pourquoi ils étaient pas là (envoyés chasser le hollow au sommet de l'Himalaya, en gros xD ) Une suite, ça vient! Mais j'ai du mal en ce moment T.T Merci pour la review! ^^_

_Loowie-san__: Rien que ça, c'est déjà bien! xD Malade pendant les vacances? Ouille, c'est dur, ça... xD M'enfin c'est pas grave, déjà t'as mis une review, c'est sympa! ^^ Donc merci bien! =)_

_yagara-chan__: Yagara? Comme dans One Piece? *ç* Bref, j'arrête de m'imaginer du Kidd/Law... . Huhu, j'aime bien faire pleurer mes lectrices ^^ Moi, psychopathe? ... Ouais, c'est vrai en fait u_u Hinamori non-plus, je l'aimais pas... Elle est morte! \(^o^)/ xD Bah oui, pas moi l'enfoiré, non mais oh! xD C'est pas grave, moi je ne deviens pas conne, je le suis tout le temps! 8D Ah, une deuxième review! Cool! Donc : Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment très triste ce passage ^^' ...J'ai... pas trop compris pourquoi tu t'excusais... Mais ok, excuses acceptés! xD Merci de me pardonner également u_u ... Ouais, une troisième review! Tu vas faire exploser le compteur, là! ^^ ...Ah ouais, c'est vrai, je fais souffrir que les beaux gosses =o xD J'adore comment tu les appellent! Je pense que tu vas aimer le surnom que donne Nel à Ggio dans ce chapitre xD Bah oui, je l'aime bien Kira, mais je dois être la seule, donc bon... T.T Toi aussi tu fais "put...naise" ? Je suis pas la seule! =D Merci pour tes reviews! ^^_

_Donc...donc rien, en fait. Voilà le chapitre! _

_Enjoy! (même si j'en suis pas satisfaite, mais vous allez peut-être l'aimer, qui sait?)_

_Chapitre 25 : __Weak Executioner_

Lentement, Ggio émergea. Néanmoins, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était bien, là, confortablement installé, bien au chaud… Il senti alors une main passer dans ses cheveux. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudains en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'il était définitivement bien, là…

L'arrancar ouvrit alors paresseusement les yeux et se retrouva face au visage d'Hisagi, qui lui sourit tendrement.

« -Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant, se moqua le shinigami.

-…J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-Toute une journée ! Je commençais à avoir faim, moi.

-Tu es resté tout ce temps… avec moi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-N'ai pas l'air si surpris, répondit-il en caressant délicatement la joue du plus jeune, qui ne broncha pas et esquissa même un léger sourire.

-Merci.

-Oui, mais je vais bientôt devoir aller au Hueco Mondo.

-Déjà ?

-On doit arriver les premiers. Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure. »

Ggio ne répondit rien mais l'ancien lieutenant remarqua son air attristé. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Afin de retirer cet air triste du visage de son vis-à-vis, il lui pinça les joues. Ah, quelque part, il avait réussit : après avoir eu l'air surpris, il paraissait maintenant passablement énervé.

« -… Tu fais quoi, là ?

-T'es marrant comme ça ! annonça le plus vieux en retenant un fou rire.

- Te fou pas d'moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant et en lui lançant l'oreiller en pleine tête.

En réponse, Hisagi éclata de rire. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et leur rappela qu'ils devaient se préparer pour le départ.

« -… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu es pour moi. Mais j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi, et ça ne me plait pas, avoua alors l'ancien fraccion.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiètes… Je croyais t'avoir déjà dis que c'était mon choix et que tu ne profitais pas de moi, car j'étais d'accord. »

Absolument pas convaincu, Ggio ne répondit pourtant rien.

« -On doit y aller. » finit-il par dire.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le garganta, sans un mot, une légère tension s'installant, se transformant peu à peu en gêne. Ils furent les derniers à arriver, tous étant déjà là, à les regarder. Il n'y eut aucun adieu : ils se reverraient, c'était certain.

Ils passèrent tour à tour dans le garganta, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hiyori, Nanao, Kyoraku, Toshiro, Gin, Dondochakka, Pesche et Nel, sous forme d'enfant.

Alors qu'Hisagi allait faire de même, Ggio lui attrapa la main et l'embrasa sur la joue, avant de se retourner, rouge pivoine.

« -Ggio…

-Wah ! Y a Gigot qui a embrassé Hisagi ! s'exclama Nel.

-…Gigot ? répéta Hisagi.

-… Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je m'appelle Ggio ! G-g-i-o ! Oh, mais pourquoi je suis venue avec elle ?

-Haha, pauvre Ggio ! s'amusa Hisagi en lui tapotant la tête.

-…Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, le shinigami le prit dans ses bras de manière rassurante et chaleureuse.

« -On te taquine, c'est tout. Porte-toi bien.

-…Ne meurs pas… » déclara-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : si l'ancien lieutenant mourrait, il en serait triste.

Touché, le plus vieux le repoussa doucement et lui sourit, avant de partir pour de bon, alors que Ggio fixait son dos, s'éloignant peut-être définitivement de lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa pour la plupart dans le calme et la tranquillité, chacun profitant de ce dernier jour pour se reposer, après s'être entraîné durant toute une semaine. Chaque couple profitait pleinement du temps présent. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera lors de cette bataille ? Qui sait combien en reviendront ?

Néanmoins, ils avaient relégués cette possibilité au fin fond de leur esprit, présente uniquement dans leur subconscient. De toute façon, même s'ils venaient à mourir, c'était leur choix, leur volonté.

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante, et avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà le lendemain. La journée était normale pour l'hiver : un ciel bleu pâle dégagé, le timide soleil essayant vainement de réchauffer la terre, frigorifié.

Tous sortirent de leur gigai et se rejoignirent devant la boutique d'Urahara, avant d'aller aux abords de la ville pour les combattants, les visages sérieux, tandis que ceux chargés de la protection de la ville se préparèrent.

Une fois arrivés dans une partie peu habité de Karakura, ils s'arrêtèrent, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'une porte Senkaimon ne s'ouvre devant eux.

Cela faisait maintenant une journée que les shinigamis, vizards, et arrancars étaient arrivé au Hueco Mondo, et avaient préparés le terrain. Ils avaient tout de même eu le temps de se reposer.

Alors qu'ils patientaient tous, assis, les traits tirés et l'air anxieux, un garganta finit par s'ouvrir non-loin. Les capitaines et lieutenants en sortirent les uns après les autres : Komamura Sajin suivit de son lieutenant, Unohana Retsu, Kurotsuchi Nemu, et enfin Matsumoto Rangiku.

A la vue de cette dernière, Hitsugaya et Gin froncèrent les sourcils, alors que Kyoraku abaissa son chapeau devant ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut la capitaine de la quatrième division. Pourquoi était-ce eux leurs adversaires ? Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre contre ceux qui leur étaient les plus proches ?

« -Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous rendre facilement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Unohana, toujours avec son indescriptible sourire.

-Sinon, nous ne serions pas venu, Unohana, répondit tranquillement l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division, souriant lui-aussi.

-C'est ce que je me disais, en effet. Dans ce cas, finissons-en. » annonça-t-elle en portant une main à son Zanpakuto bientôt imité par tous les autres.

Chacun se plaça devant un ennemi : Toshiro et Gin face à Matsumoto, Nemu contre Nanao, Iba opposé à Hisagi, Yumichika et Ikkaku en face de Komamura, et pour finir, Unohana cotre Kyoraku. Nel, toujours sous l'apparence d'une enfant, pour économiser son reiatsu pour le meilleur moment, était protégée par Pesche et Dondochakka, Harribel et Hiyori restant en retrait.

« -Hitsugaya, Gin, s'il vous plait, revenez parmi nous. » demanda la rousse, la main toujours à son arme.

_Elle ne m'a pas appelé « capitaine »_, remarqua le plus jeune avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

« -Et pourquoi toi, tu ne nous rejoindrais pas, Rangiku ? répliqua Gin, toujours avec ce même sourire.

-Parce que je crois en ce que je fais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre, toi qui es parti te battre seul ? »

Son sourire se fit plus crispé et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Toshiro le devança.

« -Gin, reste en arrière. Je m'en occupe. »

Il avait dit ces paroles d'un ton qui était sans réplique. Bien que l'ancien allié d'Aizen soit légèrement blessé par son amant, il obéit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau. Mais il aimerait tellement pouvoir se battre à ses côtés ! Si seulement Shinzo n'avait pas été détruit… Il se sentait inutile, et il détestait ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin dans ses pensées, le combat commença.

Non loin de là, Kyoraku et Unohana se fixaient du regard, se jaugeant mutuellement. Ils connaissaient chacun la force de l'autre, et ne savait dire lequel avait le plus de chance de gagner. Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement la volonté de se battre. Malgré leur air assuré, chacun avait ses doutes.

_« -Est-ce bien de me battre contre elle ? Après tout, je suis du même avis qu'eux, et si je suis parti, c'est uniquement pour Ukitake. Mais si je lui explique, peut-être comprendra-t-il ! Mais s'il ne comprend pas ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le voir se faire exécuter. » _pensait Kyoraku.

_« -Ne puis-je pas trouver un moyen de le convaincre ? Nous avons été amis de nombreuses années après tout. Si je lui dis qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à Ukitake, peut-être y a-t-il une chance qu'il réintègre nos rangs ? »_ se demandait Unohana.

Alors que tous les deux doutaient, l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division décida de bouger le premier, ne tenant pas à ce que ce combat, inévitable, ne dure.

Au même moment, Hisagi et Iba se mirent en garde.

« -…Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Iba ? demanda le tatoué, essayant surtout de gagner du temps avant le moment fatidique de l'affrontement.

-Ce système est pourri, et tu le sais. Mais avec le capitaine commandant, les choses vont changer. Et il n'est pas trop tard pour changer de camp, Hisagi.

-…Lorsque mon capitaine est parti, toi et le capitaine Komamura m'avez soutenu, vous étiez un peu comme une famille pour moi. Et je vous aurais suivi partout. Mais ce que vous avez fait… est impardonnable.

-Si tu fais allusion aux actes de Hinamori, sache que nous n'étions pas au courant. Elle a agit de son propre chef. »

Hisagi eut un sourire triste.

« -Tu n'assumes même pas les actes de tes alliés. Quand as-tu changé de la sorte ?

-J'ai toujours été le même, mes convictions n'ont pas changés. Et si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. » déclara-t-il en s'élançant vers l'ancien lieutenant.

« -Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux mes adversaires ? demanda Komamura à l'encontre de ses opposants.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je fais du un contre un, rétorqua Ikkaku.

-C'est comme ça à la onzième division, ajouta Yumichika un peu plus loin.

-Et vous pensez pouvoir me battre, alors que vous n'êtes que troisième et cinquième siège, sans unir vos forces ?

-Je suis cinquième siège uniquement parce que je n'aime pas le chiffre quatre, précisa-t-il.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je doute que vous puissiez me vaincre de cette manière.

-Ah ouais ? On verra bien ! » s'exclama Ikkaku en se ruant vers le capitaine.

De leur côté, Nanao et Nemu s'observaient, chacune étant extrêmement prudente. Malgré qu'elles n'aient jamais été de grandes amies, l'ancienne lieutenant de la huitième division était attristé de devoir se battre contre la jeune femme.

Elle regrettait désormais de jamais n'avoir essayé de sympathiser avec elle. Derrière son air froid et insensible, la lieutenant de la douzième division devait surement être quelqu'un de bien, elle en était persuadé.

De son côté, Nemu se préparait au combat, se fichant éperdument de l'identité de son adversaire. A cause de son incompétence, son capitaine avait été tué. Depuis, elle obéissait aveuglément aux ordres de Yamamoto, et si elle devait mourir au combat, tant pis. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, à présent. Alors ainsi soit-il.

Mais les deux adversaires avaient au moins un point en commun : elles ne connaissaient presque rien des capacités de l'autre. C'est pourquoi Nanao lança une attaque banale.

« -Hado 31 : Shakkahô ! » annonça-t-elle.

Comme l'ancienne lieutenant s'y attendait, l'attaque fut facilement évité. Mais au moins, le combat avait commencé. Elles allaient vite être fixées.

Alors que la shinigami renégat continuait d'envoyer diverses attaques de kido, la fille de Mayuri les esquiva aisément. D'un shunpo, cette dernière se trouva à porté de son adversaire et réussit à la frapper à l'épaule, malgré les reflexes de celle-ci qui, qui eut juste le temps d'éviter un coup potentiellement fatal.

Cette blessure lui permit d'en apprendre plus sur son adversaire : elle avait une force monstrueuse. En un seul coup, elle avait réussit à, peut-être pas lui casser le bras, mais au moins fissurer l'os. Le combat allait être dur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à la tenir à distance. Le kido étant son fort, elle devait pouvoir y arriver. Normalement.

Non loin de là, le combat entre Iba et Hisagi faisait rage. Le lieutenant semblait n'avoir aucun regret, alors que le tatoué se retenait visiblement, éprouvant toujours un certain attachement envers son ami. Enfin, ancien ami… La lame du Zanpakuto de son adversaire lui effleura la joue.

« -T'as intérêt à te battre à fond si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner, Hisagi. Je n'aurais aucune pitié. »

Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, ou risquer de le perdre. Mais toujours est-il qu'il avait raison. S'il continuait à se retenir de la sorte, il ne ferait pas long feu. Et comme il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se permettre de perdre, autant en finir le plus vite possible.

C'est sur cette résolution qu'il passa en Shikai et attaqua.

« -Ah, enfin tu commences à prendre ce combat au sérieux.

-…Je l'ai toujours pris au sérieux, je voulais juste essayer de ne pas te blesser. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne compte pas mourir. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend, après tout.

-Quelqu'un qui t'attend ? Kira comptait donc si peu pour toi ? » demanda Tetsuzaemon en évitant une attaque.

A l'entente de cette question, Shûhei se figea l'espace d'une seconde, mais se ressaisit juste à temps pour esquiver en parti un nouvel assaut, lui entaillant l'épaule.

« -Bien sûr qu'il comptait pour moi ! Mais il n'est plus là, et il faut se préoccuper avant tout des vivants. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… »

Iba ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux paroles décousues de son adversaire, mais comptait bien le déstabiliser.

« -Je vois, tu l'a remplacé. »

Une nouvelle fois, Hisagi, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir pleinement à l'attaque de son vis-à-vis, qui l'attaqua au kido. C'est ainsi que l'ancien lieutenant de la neuvième division ressortit d'un nuage de fumée, toussant et avec des brulures un peu partout.

Profitant de cette fumée, qui obstruait la vue de son opposant, le lieutenant de Komamura s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui planta son arme au flanc. Sentant la lame pénétrer son corps, le shinigami renégat écarquilla les yeux et serra la mâchoire alors qu'un sourire victorieux fleurit sur les lèvres de son ennemi. En effet, la blessure était profonde, presque mortelle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son sabre, une des mains d'Hisagi attrapa son poignet. Il releva alors la tête et le regarda. L'ancien lieutenant, malgré son visage contracté par la douleur et les quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front, arborait désormais un léger sourire triste.

« -Je t'ai attrapé, dit-il calmement.

-Comment ? Tu t'es laissé te faire blesser exprès pour pouvoir m'attraper ?

-… Hado 11 : Tsuzuri Raiden. » annonça-t-il en faisant parcourir un fort courant électrique le long de ses faux, qu'il venait d'enrouler autour de son adversaire à l'aide de sa main libre.

Le lieutenant s'écroula, vaincu, alors que Shûhei luttait pour rester debout.

« -… Tu ne me tues pas ? demanda alors le perdant.

-C'est moi qui ai gagné, je décide donc de ce que je vais faire de toi. Et je ne veux pas te tuer.

-Ah, je vois. Tu as donc oublié la raison pour laquelle ton petit-ami est mort. »

Choqué, le tatoué écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai, s'il était mort, c'est parce qu'il avait épargné Hinamori. S'il épargnait Tetsuzaemon, Ggio finirait-il par mourir de ses mains ? Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Tremblant, il plaça le tranchant de sa faux contre le cou de son vis-à-vis, prêt à l'achever.

Il avait perdu. Il allait mourir de toute façon, que ce soit de la main de son adversaire ou de celle de Yamamoto. Alors autant faire plonger son ennemi dans le désespoir. Ce qui ne serait pas dur, vu son fragile état émotionnel en ce moment. Il avait été traumatisé par toutes ces morts s'il le tuait lui-même, de ses propres mains, aucun doute qu'il le regretterait et finirait par plonger dans le désespoir. Que sa mort serve à quelque chose.

Il devait le faire. S'il voulait protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, et surtout celui qu'il aimait, il devait mettre fin à la vie de son ancien allié.

« -… Je… ne peux pas… » dit-il alors en écartant son Zanpakuto de la tête de l'autre. « Je ne peux définitivement pas te tuer ! » ajouta-t-il en lui souriant gentiment.

C'est alors que l'autre se redressa, avec un effort visible, et réussit à se mettre à genou, puis attrapa le bras d'Hisagi, qui le regardait sans comprendre.

« -Je te ferait sombrer dans le désespoir, Hisagi Shûhei, même si pour ça je dois en mourir. » déclara-t-il avant de faire avancer le bras de son meurtrier, faisant ainsi s'enfoncer Kazeshini dans sa gorge, dans une blessure fatale.

Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, sous les yeux exorbités de son ancien ami, qui le regardait d'un air horrifié, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« -… N… Non… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à te tuer ? Je… t'ai tué…C'est ma faute… Comme Kira… C'est ma faute… »

Alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu, ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui et il s'écroula également à terre, au bord de l'inconscience, se disant simplement que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne pourrait jamais protéger Ggio comme ça. Non, pire. Il le mettait en danger. Il ferait mieux de mourir dans ce cas là. Ce serait rendre service à l'arrancar…

_« Ne meurs pas… »_

Il se rappela alors cette phrase, et l'air triste qu'il avait cru apercevoir sur la figure du plus jeune à ce moment là, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Alors comme ça, même mourir, il ne le pouvait pas ?

… Ggio le lui avait demandé, alors il tiendrait bon. Même s'il pensait que le mieux pour lui était qu'il ne le voit plus jamais, il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de l'ancien fraccion. Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste. Alors il tiendrait bon. Il vivrait. Pour Ggio. Oui, pour lui…

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, l'image du sourire de Ggio lui revint en mémoire, et il eut lui-même un léger sourire. Oui, il survivrait, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce sourire, rien qu'une fois…

_To be continued…_

_...En fait, j'aime bien le début. Mais c'est tout. Et pour info, le surnom de Ggio résulte d'un délire avec ma bêta, Natsuki-kunn (Natsu, t'es où? T.T ). Et oui, j'ai honte xD Sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Sachant qu'on entre dans la dernière partie de ma fic (je vais enfin pouvoir la finir! Parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais même si je l'aime bien, j'aimerais bien écrire d'autres fics, moi T.T ). Ah, au fait, j'en profite pour faire une petite pub : Pour ceux qui lisent/regardent One Piece, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic (Kidd/Law *ç* ) dont je mettrais le premier chapitre mercredi (il y en a 2 de prêts et il va surement y en avoir 3 ou 4 au final). Voilà, à lundi! (ou mercredi pour ceux qui veulent lire!) =)_


	26. Wind of Change

_Yo, tout le monde! Autant vous dire tout de suite que j'ai absolument pas le temps ce soir, donc je vais faire super vite. On passe direct aux réponses reviews :_

_Michiko__ : Mouais, enfin la fin, la fin, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres! Mais disons qu'on passe dans le dernier arc de la fic, quoi ! Mais bon, cette fic va avoir plus de 30 chapitres… surement 35, vers par la je pense, donc c'est bon, on en a encore pour un bon bout de temps ! xD Et puis t'inquiètes, la fin de cette fic ne veut pas dire la fin de mes fics ! Je vais continuer à en faire, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! T_T xD Pas grave, tant que tu aimes bien, ça me va ! ^^ Oh, c'est gentil ! =') Pour le chapitre, merci, c'est gentil ! ^^ Huhuhu, pleure ! BWAHAHAHAHA ! En fait, je suis une psychopathe. Mais je me soigne u_u Ah, pour voir Grimm et Ichi, il va falloir le chapitre… pffff, j'en sais rien en fait… pas le 27, le 28 non-plus je pense, donc surement au 30, ou 31 à tout casser ! …Déjà autant de chapitres… =o Bref, merci pour la review ! ^^_

_Eh voilà ! Nouveau chapitre que j'ai recopié hier matin, dans le froid… Alors savourez-le, parce que j'ai soufferts ! T_T xD_

_Enjoy !_

_Chapitre 26 : __Wind of Change_

« -Hado 73: Soten Sokatsui. »

Kyoraku évita habillement la puissante flamme bleue de son adversaire et contre attaqua avec un Busho Koma. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon, Unohana s'arrangeant pour le maintenir à distance, et s'étant tout de suite positionné dans les airs de manière à ne pas faire d'ombre et à toujours être au dessus, ou tout du moins au même niveau que son ancien collègue. Elle connaissait vraiment parfaitement les capacités de Katen Kyokotsu. Le combat s'annonçait rude.

« -Dis-moi, Shunsui, pourquoi ne pas revenir à nos côtés ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour Ukitake, je te promets qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Après tout, il est aussi mon ami. »

Elle essayait de le persuader. Elle avait même utilisé son prénom.

« -Désolé, _Unohana_. Mais crois-tu que Yamamoto le laisserais vivre en toute liberté, en sachant qu'il est contre lui ?

-« Contre lui » ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Certes, c'est ce qu'il a déclaré, mais il faut dire que les circonstances étaient un peu… particulières. Il l'a appris si soudainement, en état de crise, et il ne connait pas tout de notre but. Si nous lui expliquons et lui laissons le temps, penses-tu qu'il sera toujours contre ? »

…Elle avait raison. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais c'est vrai qu'il cherchait lui-même une bonne raison pour pouvoir retourner avec eux. Et là, elle le faisait douter. Elle lui avait redonné espoir. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Et elle lui offrait même la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Alors que l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division doutait, ne sachant plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il souhaitait, les autres combats faisaient rage. Notamment celui entre Komamura et Ikkaku.

« -Arrête-ça, Madarame. Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi, grogna le capitaine.

-Vous en jugerez à la fin du combat ! » répondit le chauve… pardon, le rasé, en envoyant sa lance contre son adversaire, qui lui n'était même pas en Shikai, et semblait presque s'ennuyer.

Lassé, il esquiva une énième attaque et vint frapper son poing contre la mâchoire de l'ancien troisième siège, qui s'envola dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol, quelques gouttes de sang coulant le long de sa bouche.

« -Je dois avouer qu'il était pas mal, ce coup de poing.

-Je te l'ai dis, tu ne peux pas me vaincre seul. »

Tout en disant cela, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers on lieutenant, toujours en combat contre Hisagi, et vit qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

« -Tetsuzaemon ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom qu'il vit Kazeshini lui trancher la gorge. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son lieutenant avait… perdu ? Et maintenant, il était mort ? Tué par son ancien ami en plus ! Impossible ! Et pourtant…

Voyant l'air choqué de son ennemi, Ikkaku tourna la tête et put voir son ancien collègue, son ancien ami, s'effondrer. Malgré qu'ils soient dorénavant ennemis, et bien qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement touché.

Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre en plein combat. Surtout maintenant, se dit-il en voyant l'air effrayant de Komamura. Il était hors de lui. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais alors vraiment pas.

« -Bankai ! Kokujo Tengen Myô !

-Bankai ? » s'exclama l'ancien troisième siège, étonné.

Bien sûr, il se doutait que le comportement du capitaine changerait, mais pas à se point là !

Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, il fut tranché par le Bankai de son adversaire et s'écroula, incapable de se relever. Il avait été battu en un coup ? Un seul ?

« -…Vous avez tué mon lieutenant, ne pense pas que tu auras la vie sauve juste parce que tu n'es plus en état de combattre.

-Merde… » dit-il en voyant la lame se rapprocher de lui, et du même coup, sa fin arriver.

Alors que l'arme n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il ferma les yeux, puis entendit un cliquetis.

« -Yumichika… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? »

En effet, ce dernier venait de bloquer l'attaque du capitaine avec Fuji Kujaku, sauvant ainsi son ami.

« -La ferme ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je connais les principes de la onzième division, merci ! Combattre en un contre un, mourir sous les ordres de Kenpachi… C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant !

-Yumichika…

-Je vais me battre, dit-il en se retournant et en plantant son regard déterminé dans celui, troublé, de son vis-à-vis.

- Arrête-ça, tu peux pas… Attention, Yumichika ! »

A peine le plus jeune eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il vit la lame du géant à quelques centimètres de son visage. D'un rapide mouvement, Ikkaku faucha les jambes de son ami qui tomba au sol, mais au moins, il était sain et sauf. Essoufflés, les deux jeunes hommes se remettaient du choc.

« -Non mais ça va pas de tourner le dos à ton adversaire ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Après le discours que tu m'as tenu ! Imbécile !

-…Désolé…

-Et vous capitaine, comment pouvez vous attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos ? Vous n'avez pas d'honneur ou quoi ?

-Je me fiche d'attaquer dans le dos, si j'arrive à vous vaincre le plus vite possible. »

C'était mauvais. Ceux qui parlaient comme ça étaient généralement les plus dangereux, prêts à tout pour la victoire. C'était vraiment mauvais. Ikkaku fut sortit de son analyse par Yumichika qui se redressait, déterminé et concentré, prêt à se battre.

« -Ne bouge pas de là, ordonna-t-il.

-Attends, Yumichika ! »

Mais le plus jeune n'attendit pas et se rua vers son adversaire tout en étant sur ses gardes. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre, mais il espérait au moins pouvoir le blesser un minimum et l'affaiblir.

Il brandit son Zanpakuto mais ne put lancer son attaque qu'il dut bloquer le sabre du géant. Il réussit à se dégager et se dirigea de son plus rapide shunpo vers lui avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de se remettre en garde.

Peine perdu.

Alors que le brun n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son ennemi, le capitaine fit un mouvement du pied, tout de suite imité par son Bankai qui frappa violemment l'ancien cinquième siège, lui brisant plusieurs côtes. Alors qu'il se redressait en toussant, il envisagea un instant d'utiliser Ruri-iro Kujaku, avant de reléguer cette idée au fin fond de son esprit.

Si seulement le Bankai de Komamura avait un point faible… Mais il ne lui en connaissait aucun. Le fait était qu'avec le géant, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas approcher le capitaine de la huitième division. Sa seule option, un peu présomptueuse, était de s'occuper d'abord du Bankai… Bon, quand faut y aller…

Il feinta de l'attaquer lui, mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait se faire arrêter par le géant, le brun changea brusquement de direction, et réussit à légèrement entailler la jambe du Bankai avant de s'écarter à distance respectable. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que la blessure infligée au géant et celle qui venait d'apparaitre sur Komamura étaient identiques. Donc il avait désormais deux choix : attaquer soit l'un, soit l'autre. Bien.

Il commençait à reprendre de plus en plus espoir, mais fut bien vite ramené à la réalité par une immense main qui se dirigeait rapidement vers lui. Trop rapidement.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva prisonnier de cette main géante qui l'amena devant le capitaine, alors qu'il tentait de se libérer, en vain.

« -Vous voyez que vous ne pouvez que perdre, annonça Komamura.

-On ne le saura qu'à la fin du combat !

-C'est déjà fini. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il serra progressivement la main, compressant de plus en plus le petit ancien shinigami, qui soufrait. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, sentant ses os sur le point de se briser, il laissa s'échapper un léger cri de douleur.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la poigne se desserra et il fut projeté violemment sur le sable du Hueco Mondo, où il reprit sa respiration tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rien ne semblait voir changé. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écrasé sur le champ ? Par compassion ? Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait le sauver une deuxième fois, pensa-t-il en voyant son adversaire approcher.

« -Hé, Yumichika, ça va ?

-Ikkaku…

-Utilise-le.

-Utiliser quoi ? » demanda le plus jeune, commençant légèrement à paniquer.

Il connaissait son secret ?

« -Je sais, pour ton Shikai. Ruri-iro Kujaku. Et je sais pourquoi tu veux pas l'utiliser, mais c'est des conneries ! Tant que tu te bats honnêtement, on s'en fou, de quel type est ton Zanpakuto ! Regarde le capitaine-commandant, par exemple !

-Mais je…

-Discute pas ! Avec le discours que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, t'as pas le droit de crever pour un truc aussi con ! »

Yumichika le regarda douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Mais en même temps, Ikkaku n'avait pas tord… Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que sa propre vie qui était en danger, mais aussi celle de tout le monde. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il se releva, difficilement, alors que le capitaine se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui.

« -Tu comptes encore te battre ? demanda Komamura.

-…

-C'est ridicule.

-Divise et laisse partir, Ruri-iro Kujaku.

-Un Bankai ? demanda le shinigami, surpris.

-Non, ce n'est pas un Bankai. »

Sans donner plus d'information, il envoya les lianes de son Zanpakuto s'enrouler autour du bras du géant, qui ne put s'en défaire. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que Komamura remarqua les vraies capacités de cette attaque.

« -Mon reiatsu… !

-Oh, vous l'avez vu rapidement. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un capitaine !

-Enfoiré… je ne te laisserais pas faire !

-Vous ne pouvez plus vous libérer.

-Ah oui ? »

Sur ces mots, et à la plus grande surprise du brun, le géant disparu, faisant retomber lourdement les lianes au sol. Il avait carrément désactivé son Bankai pour éviter de se faire pomper tout son reiatsu ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner d'avantage que le capitaine fonça sur lui en l'attaquant. Il esquiva plusieurs attaques, tentant de l'avoir avec son Zanpakuto, mais il était bien trop rapide. Alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle attaque, ses blessures le rappelèrent à lui et il fut distrait un court moment, certes, mais suffisant pour permettre au shinigami de planter son Zanpakuto dans le ventre de son adversaire.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et cracha une gerbe de sang lorsque la lame sortit de son corps. Il tituba quelques instants avant de s'effondrer, vaincu, sous le regard désemparé d'Ikkaku.

Au même moment, alors que Kyoraku faisait toujours face à Unohana, il vit du coin de l'œil le géant disparaitre et risqua un léger coup d'œil en sa direction, apercevant les deux hommes de la onzième division au sol.

« -Madarame, Ayazegawa…

-Voyez, si vous persistez, il n'y aura pas d'autre fin possible. »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que quelque chose s'écrasa entre eux, faisant s'envoler un nuage de sable qui leur brouilla momentanément la vue. Lorsque le sable se dissipa, l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la forme presque évanouie au sol.

« -Nanao !

-Désolé, capitaine… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas à la hauteur… annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire désolé avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

-Hé, Nanao, tiens bon ! »

Il prit Nanao dans ses bras et, d'un shunpo, s'éloigna afin de la mettre en sécurité. Puis il revint et regarda longuement sont adversaire.

Non loin de là, Hisagi gémit et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Ses souvenirs revinrent petit à petit à lui et il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant avoir tué son ami.

« -Tu ne devrais pas bouger.

-Ichimaru ?

-Repose-toi. Tu as été gravement blessé.

-Vous m'avez soigné ?

-Exact. »

En réalité, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il était en ce moment même en train de le soigner, mais ne sachant pas utiliser de kido curatif, il faisait avec ce qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire une de ses manches, qu'il avait arraché afin de faire un bandage autour du ventre du blessé et ainsi stopper l'hémorragie.

Au final, cette blessure, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son ami… En repensant à sa mort, il posa sa main sur ses yeux.

« -…Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est lui qui l'a choisit. »

Hisagi retira sa main et tourna la tête vers l'ancien capitaine, les yeux ronds. Il essayait de le consoler ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Captant ce regard surpris, l'argenté répondit à sa question muette.

« -Disons que c'est pour te remercier.

-Me…remercier ? De quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire avant, mais merci d'avoir aimé Izuru. Même si votre histoire n'a pas duré longtemps, il était heureux. Alors merci.

-…Désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Désolé de n'avoir pu le sauver. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, mais c'est vrai que vous aussi devez en souffrir.

-Haha, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Et puis, j'ai toujours mon p'tit Toshiro ! Arrête de te culpabiliser pour tout se qui arrive aux autres.

-Je… attention ! » s'écria le brun en attrapant l'autre par le col et en le faisant se baisser, évitant un nuage de cendre.

Alors qu'il se redressait, Gin regarda la personne qui avait porté cette attaque. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Matsumoto, puis réalisa que si elle avait pu les attaquer, ça signifiait que on adversaire…

Il examina les environs, presque affolé, pour enfin tomber sur le corps inanimé de son amant. Elle avait réussit à le battre ? A bien y regarder, il n'avait pas de blessures graves, mais son front saignait. Il devait surement être simplement assommé. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Toshiro ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa, prenant appui sur son zanpakuto. Le sable lui irritait la peau et sa vision était encore floue, alors qu'il tanguait encore quelque peu sur ses jambes. Il n'avait rien vu venir…

Après de nombreux échanges de coups, son ancienne lieutenant était passé en Shikai et lui avait envoyé son attaque. Il l'avait esquivé assez facilement mais ce n'était qu'une diversion. En effet, Matsumoto en avait profité pour se rapprocher et l'avait assommé d'un violent coup de sa garde.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et à cause de ça, Gin avait faillit être blessé. Jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Et il ne devait plus prendre son adversaire à la légère.

Regardant douloureusement son ennemi, il se mit à son tour en Shikai. Ils échangèrent des coups, encore, encore, et encore. L'ancien capitaine réussit finalement à geler la jambe de son ancienne subordonnée, l'immobilisant.

« -Abandonne, Matsumoto. Tu as perdue. »

La rousse détourna le regard et sembla se rendre, ce qui rassura son ancien capitaine qui baissa immédiatement sa garde et lui offrit un sourire rassuré. Grave erreur.

« -Bakudo 61 : Rikujôkôrô ! » annonça-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Toshiro fut immobilisé par six points de lumière alors que la rousse le regarda d'un air désolé. Elle devait en finir.

« -Tu ne devais pas te lever, Hisagi.

-Laissez-moi. Je ne compte pas voir qui que ce soit mourir de nouveau sous mes yeux sans rien faire, déclara l'ancien lieutenant de la neuvième division en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-Hisagi…

-Si tu dois te battre, Matsumoto, bats-toi contre moi. »

Une légère pointe de tristesse se lit dans les yeux de la rousse, mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant et envoya Haïneko droit sur son adversaire. Mais ce dernier ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes, il n'était clairement plus en état de se battre. Et il n'arriverait jamais à éviter cette attaque.

C'est pourquoi Gin se mit devant lui et fit bouclier de son corps, un bras en avant afin de ne pas trop se faire blesser tout de même. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et saignait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas une blessure sérieuse.

« -Ichimaru… !

-Tu n'es plus en mesure de combattre, je t'ai dis de te reposer.

-Gin ! » s'écria Toshiro en réussissant enfin à se libérer.

Rangiku quand-à elle était visiblement troublée. Elle ne cessait de regarder le bras ensanglanté de son ancien ami, qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme son frère. Mais elle avait réussit à le renier, croyant au début qu'il avait trahit le Sereitei. Elle avait réussit à se convaincre qu'il était un ennemi et qu'elle devrait sans doute le tuer.

Mais le voir blesser ainsi l'horrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas ça… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait pris sa décision.

La rousse se mit alors en position d'attaque mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle entendit :

« -Sennen Hyoro. »

De grands piliers de glaces se formèrent autour de la lieutenant et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, finissant par l'encercler totalement.

« -Rangiku…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mis assez de puissance dans cette attaque pour la tuer, déclara Hitsugaya.

-…Merci. »

Comme pour prouver la véracité de ses propos, la prison de glace disparut, laissant place à Matsumoto, qui s'écroula. Immédiatement, Gin courut vers elle, tandis que Toshiro restait en retrait, leur accordant un peu d'intimité tout en se laissant le temps d'intervenir si besoin était.

« -Rangiku…

-…Ne me regarde pas avec cet air inquiet. Nous sommes ennemis, je te rappelle, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu… Au début, j'ai cru que tu nous avais trahis. Mais j'ai appris que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu dis que tu as fais tout ça pour tuer Aizen, mais… tu n'étais pas obligé de partir ! Tu aurais pu nous faire confiance ! »

C'est donc de ça qu'il retournait… Ichimaru comprenait enfin la raison de cette rancune. C'est parce qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et visiblement, ça l'avait traumatisé, si elle lui avouait ça si rapidement…

« -C'est donc pour ça… Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance ! Je voulais simplement vous épargner un maximum…

-Mais tu aurais pu faire autrement ! » s'écria-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot, si longtemps contenus. « Tu n'imagines pas la peine que nous avons eu, tous ! Kira était… Kira était désespéré… Le capitaine Hitsugaya, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il… il en souffrait aussi… et moi je, je…

-Désolé, Rangiku…

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sentais seule !

-Désolé. Mais c'est fini. Je ne partirais plus maintenant. » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lui non-plus ne voulait pas la perdre. Et elle pleura dans ses bras, tandis que son ancien capitaine les regarda, attendrit.

Non loin de là, le combat entre Kyoraku et Unohana faisait toujours rage.

« -Je te le demande une nouvelle fois : rejoint nous. »

L'ancien capitaine parut hésiter. Il posa alors son regard sur ses compagnons, qui avaient finis leur combat. Ils semblaient si heureux et soulagés en cet instant… Puis son regard se fit déterminé.

« -Je refuse. Tu sais, je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Regarde-nous. Nous nous battons entre amis, et tout le monde en souffre. Et puis, nous deux sommes trop vieux pour changer les choses. L'avenir appartient à ces jeunes, encore remplit d'espoir et de rêve, amoureux et passionnés. Et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour les aider, je le ferais sans hésitation. Je me battrais pour eux. » annonça-t-il plus déterminé que jamais.

_To be continued…_

… _C'est… attendrissant ? La scène avec Rangiku… J'ai honte, désolé… u_u Bref, review ? ^^ Et je refais un peu de pub, mais si vous aimez One Piece, vous pouvez venir lire ma fic ^^' Et allez lire aussi les fics de Natsuki-kunn ! Longue vie à Natsu, ma bêta lectrice sans qui je ne serais rien (« -Quoi, rien ? –Peu de chose. –Mais encore ? –Le collier dont je suis attaché De ce que vous voyez est peut-être la cause. »… désolé, souvenirs des fable que j'ai appris en primaire u_u ) Breeeef ^^' Review ? Et à la semaine prochaine !_


	27. Exterminate, Regenerate

_Yo! ... ... ^^'... Oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Mais notez que c'est la première fois en 27 chapitres! Alors ne me tuez pas! ... S'il vous plait? ^^'_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard, mais j'ai été surchargée de travail (enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, mais j'étais pas là, donc j'ai du les faire le dimanche soir au lieu d'avoir tout le week-end T_T Bref, on s'en fou...) et... les mauvaises nouvelles ne sont pas finis. Je vais vous gâcher votre chapitre, là xD _

_Donc... euh... vous n'avez toujours pas le droit de me tuer, mais je prends deux semaines de vacances, on va dire (enfin, pas de cours, malheureusement _ juste dans mes fics). C'est-à-dire que je ne publierais pas de chapitre pendant 2 semaine, parce que là, avec les TPE, les bacs blancs, les contrôles, et tout le reste, bah... J'y arrive plus T_T Au secouuuuuuur! ...Mouais, donc, voilà, c'est tout. Bon chapitre! Qui n'a pas été relu, parce que je viens de finir de le recopier, et j'ai galéré à l'écrire d'ailleurs, je suis absolument pas satisfaite..._

_.. OMG, j'ai pas eu une seule review anonyme? O_O Bref..._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 27 : __Exterminate, Regenerate_

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser, et elle la première, Nemu n'était pas sans cœur. Toute sa vie, elle avait du obéir aveuglement aux ordres, elle n'était qu'une marionnette. Et comme c'était la seule chose qu'elle connaissait, cette situation lui convenait.

Les ordres avaient clairement été de tuer tous les opposants. Pourquoi alors n'avait-elle pas achevé Nanao ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas jugé utile de l'achever vu son état, vous répondrait-elle. Mais cette réponse sonnait faux. Après tout, peut-être l'avait-elle fait par compassion. Peut-être pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Et à vrai dire, elle ne se posait même pas la question. Il en était ainsi, c'était tout.

Et elle allait à présent s'occuper de cette petite arrancar aux cheveux verts dont on l'avait mise en garde. Ensuite elle s'occuperait des vizards, puis des fraccions, et enfin des shinigamis, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête. Mais son ordre se trouva brisé lorsque Pesche et Dondochakka se mirent entre elle et l'enfant.

Soit, s'il devait en être ainsi, elle s'occuperait d'abord des fraccions, puis de Nel, des vizards, et des shinigamis. Après tout, l'ordre importait peu, seul le résultat comptait.

« -Nous ne te laisserons pas toucher à Nel. »

Comme à son habitude, elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de les regarder d'un air tout à fait neutre. Les deux arrancars eurent un léger frisson, se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir l'air aussi sereine, presque nonchalante, à l'approche d'un combat. Néanmoins, ils avaient déjà pu voir de quoi elle était capable grâce à son affrontement contre Nanao, mais également avec celui contre Szayel, il y avait de cela un an. Et elle n'était pas si dangereuse que ça.

Bien que sa force physique soit monstrueuse, elle n'avait aucune réelle stratégie et ses mouvements n'étaient pas exceptionnellement rapides. Ils devraient surement pouvoir s'en charger à eux deux, malgré qu'elle ait pu vaincre une lieutenant. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils allaient protéger Nel, la laisser économiser son reiatsu pour un adversaire plus puissant. Ils sortirent chacun leur Zanpakuto, prêts à se battre.

Ce fut la brune qui entama les hostilités en s'élançant vers eux dans le but de leur asséner un violent coup, qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à esquiver, contre-attaquant du même coup. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups, chacun évitant les assauts et contre-attaquant, en vain.

Ils virent alors du coin de l'œil le puissant capitaine Komamura s'approcher de manière menaçante de la petite Nel. Aussitôt, Nel fit place à Neliel, l'air sérieux et prêt à en découdre. Voyant la forme adulte de l'ancienne tercera, le capitaine, ne voulant pas prendre de risque, se mit instantanément en Bankai.

Il devait être sur ses gardes, elle ne devait certainement pas être du même niveau que ses deux précédents adversaires. Et il devait bien avouer que ce Ruri-Iro Kujaku lui avait pompé pas mal de reiatsu, malgré le faible temps pendant lequel ils avaient été en contact. Il devrait vraiment être très prudent.

C'est pourquoi il lança en premier lieu une attaque peu puissante, observant ainsi les techniques et les mouvements de son adversaire. Toujours connaitre ses ennemis. Malheureusement, l'arrancar faisait la même chose. Et dans ces conditions, le véritable combat ne pourrait pas commencer. L'un des deux devrait se décider et faire le premier pas.

Et ce fameux pas, ce fut Neliel qui le fit, passant en resurrección. Le shinigami fut surpris en voyant l'apparence de la verte mais se ressaisit bien vite, ne tenant pas à mourir à cause d'un instant d'inattention. Dont elle avait d'ailleurs profité pour lancer son arme, qui vint transpercer l'épaule du géant, blessant du même coup Komamura. Et ça, elle le savait. Après tout, elle avait pu observer son combat contre les deux hommes de la onzième division.

Elle connaissait désormais le point faible de son vis-à-vis, tandis que lui ne lui en connaissait aucun, ce qui lui apportait un sérieux avantage. La verte devait en profiter et jouer sur ce tableau. Cette dernière profita de l'instant d'inattention de son adversaire, dû à sa blessure au bras, pour se placer d'un sonido face au masque du Bankai et lui envoya un cero de plein fouet, puis récupéra rapidement son arme alors que le capitaine essayait de se remettre de la puissante attaque de l'arrancar.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa lance, le capitaine saisit l'occasion et la frappa de son sabre. Heureusement pour Neliel, elle bloqua juste à temps la lame du géant avec sa propre arme, mais fut projeté dans les airs avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Elle ne ferait plus la même erreur, se dit-elle en se relevant.

De leur côté, les deux fraccions de Neliel faisaient face à la lieutenant de la douzième division. Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs en difficulté, face à deux adversaires aux techniques si étranges et au caractère si… débile.

Mais elle ne perdrait pas pour autant et donnait plutôt du mal aux deux arrancars, qui voulaient en finir le plus vite possible afin d'aller aider l'ancienne espada, qui semblait également en difficulté. Bien que leur aide soit surement inutile, vu la force titanesque du capitaine de la septième division. Mais ils se devaient tout de même de l'assister dans son combat ! Il en allait de leur honneur. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher.

C'est dans cette optique que Dondochakka fit soudainement sortir Bawabawa de sa bouche, prenant la jeune femme au dépourvu. Cette dernière ne put éviter cette espèce d'énorme ver de terre qui l'écrasa, bien qu'elle réussit à se dégager rapidement.

Une fois extraite, elle fut alors aveuglé par une intense lumière jaune et violette et eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir la fameuse attaque dont elle avait été témoin lors de a dernière venu au Hueco Mondo, contre Szayel : le fameux cero Sincrético.

D'après c e qu'elle savait, cette technique était redoutable. Elle devait absolument l'éviter. Malheureusement pour elle, ils l'envoyèrent immédiatement après, qui vint la frapper de plein fouet, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire et envoyèrent chacun un cero tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en direction de Komamura, qui les vit juste à temps pour les éviter.

« -Ne croyez pas que de simples cero seront suffisants pour me vaincre.

-Nous ne l'avons jamais pensé. Vous devriez regarder derrière vous. »

Surpris, le capitaine tourna la tête vers son adversaire, qui finissait d'avaler les deux ceros. Il la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et eut un air horrifié lorsqu'il la vit recracher un cero bien plus puissant, y aillant mélangé le sien.

Et ce fut au tour du capitaine de la septième division, Komamura Sajin, de s'effondrer, gravement blessé par l'attaque et inconscient.

Au même moment, Kyoraku et Unohana se faisaient toujours face, plus déterminé que jamais. Fini les doutes, fini la compassion. Ils avaient une bonne fois pour toute choisis leur camp, et se battraient jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour obtenir la victoire.

De son côté, la capitaine utilisait essentiellement du kido, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire qui soit esquivait, soit utilisait le mur de rejet. A ce rythme, cette bataille deviendrait un combat d'endurance. Et cela risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps. Or, ils se devaient de finir le plus vite possible.

Les deux tentèrent alors parfois des actions risqués, mais rien n'en ressortait. Ils devaient trouver une autre solution. Unohana attaquait avec des kido de plus en plus puissants, allant jusqu'au quatre-vingt huit, tandis que Kyoraku lançait toujours plus de Busho Koma.

Soudain, l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division vit une ouverture et s'élança vers son ennemi, Zanpakuto en main. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son adversaire, cette dernière sourit et annonça :

« -Bakudo 21 : Sekienton. »

Aveuglé par un nuage de fumé, le brun ne put que reculer.

« -Bakudo 63 : Sajo Sabaku. «

Venu de nulle part, de solides cordes vinrent l'immobiliser, le laissant sans défense face à son ancienne amie qui apparut devant lui alors qu'il avait chuté au sol.

« -C'est finit, Kyoraku.

-C'est fort possible, en effet. » dit-il en lâchant un de ses zanpakutos.

Unohana vit alors avec horreur l'arme s'enfoncer dans le sol et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva avec une lame enfoncé dans sa jambe droite. Elle se dégagea néanmoins rapidement et toisa son adversaire d'un regard énervé, toute trace de sourire volatilisé. Le brun, grâce à son attaque qui avait déconcentré la capitaine, était désormais libre.

« -Kage Oni, l'informa-t-il avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'il ramassait tranquillement son arme.

-J'ai manqué de vigilance, je l'admets. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je m'en doutais. Néanmoins, il en va de même pour moi. »

Aussitôt, la chef de l'unité médicale reprit ses offensives et le combat continua comme avant, à ceci près qu'elle se mouvait moins vite à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Ils étaient visiblement les derniers à se battre, certains les regardant avec attention, d'autres s'occupant des blessés.

Et Kyoraku avait l'avantage : son adversaire était la dernière de son camp en état de combattre. Même si lui échouait, il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour la vaincre. Bien qu'il ne comptait pas perdre, mais tout de même, c'était rassurant à savoir. Il était rassuré, certes, mais cet instant d'inattention était une aubaine pour la brune, qui l'attaqua.

« -Bakudo 62 : Hyapporankan. »

L'ancien capitaine réussit à esquiver un grand nombre de ces lances d'énergie, mais s'en prit une en plein ventre, l'épinglant au sol et le blessant plutôt gravement. La médecin se posa à ses côtés, l'air sereine et, une fois qu'elle fut tout près de lui, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« -Iro Oni : Noir. »

A l'entente du nom de l'attaque, Unohana craignit de perdre et décida d'agir la première. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit son Zanpakuto et le planta dans le torse de son ancien ami. Malheureusement pour elle, l'ancien capitaine fit exactement la même chose, et ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec le sabre de l'autre en plein milieu du torse.

Les deux adversaires se figèrent, puis s'écroulèrent en même temps. Match nul. Tous ceux encore en état de bouger accoururent vers Kyoraku afin de lui apporter les premiers soins et le féliciter.

« -Vous avez tous gagné ? demanda le brun difficilement.

-Oui, et nous avons gagnés une alliée, répondit Hitsugaya.

-Une alliée ?

-Matsumoto.

-Je vois. Tant mieux. »

Le plus jeune retourna voir son ancienne lieutenant et l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, laissant le brun aux bons soins des autres, qui s'y connaissaient certainement mieux que lui en soin.

Enfin. C'était enfin fini ! Ils avaient gagnés ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il marchait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, une immense silhouette se dressa devant lui et une lame le transperça de part en part, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux deux alors que l'ancien jeune capitaine s'écroulait à terre, se vidant peu à peu de son sang.

« -Toshiro ! s'écria Gin en courant vers lui.

-Bah quoi, t'es vivant, Ichimaru ? »

Cette voix… Avant même d'avoir pu mettre un nom sur cette voix qu'il connaissait, il se retrouva tranché et s'écroula à son tour. Une immense ombre se dessina devant lui et il releva difficilement la tête, reconnaissant alors son ennemi.

« -C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Pas vrai ? Yammy.

-H é, Yammy, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? J'voulais m'en charger moi-même, de c'shinigami ! » râla une voix, non-loin du groupe.

Tous firent volte-face et purent apercevoir le second homme qui se tenait fièrement debout devant eux. Neliel écarquilla les yeux et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnue l'inconnu pas si inconnu, grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns, un sourire pour le moins… particulier, et un cache-œil.

« -Nnoitra ?

-T'es encore là, Neliel ? J'pensais que t'étais morte. »

La verte fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui une fois de plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer les autres. Allait-elle encore devoir se battre ? Quoique vu son propre niveau de reiatsu, si combat il y avait, elle ne tiendrait de toute façon pas bien longtemps.

« -Comment pouvez-vous être encore en vie ? demanda-t-elle, troublée.

-On a un accord avec les shinigamis. Ils nous soignent, on vous bute, et en contrepartie, ils nous laissent tranquille. D'une pierre deux coups !

-Yamamoto qui pactise avec des hollows ? Ha ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir, les gars ! s'exclama Hiyori en revenant sur le devant de la scène, en ayant plus qu'assez de rester en retrait.

-La ferme, gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Evidemment qu'on sait ça ! Mais on compte bien s' barrer avant qu'ils nous butent, on n'est pas si cons ! »

Soudain, une sorte de « plop » se fit entendre et tous virent Neliel se retransformer en enfant.

« -J'croyais que t'étais redevenu normale définitivement, mais faut croire que non. C'est pitoyable, Neliel. » annonça l'ancien quinto en marchant d'un pas menaçant vers la petite arrancar, qui le regardait, terrifiée, sans comprendre.

Une personne vint alors s'interposer entre eux deux.

« -Casse-toi, Harribel.

-Nnoitra. Je serais ton adversaire. Prépare-toi, dit-elle finalement en s'élançant vers lui, sans plus de cérémonie.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'vais m'faire battre par une gonzesse ? dit-il en bloquant l'attaque de la blonde.

-Amusant. Ne serait-ce pas justement Neliel qui te battait toujours, à l'époque ? Et dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux est tercera ? »

Le brun la regarda d'un air mauvais et lança sa faux contre son adversaire. Tous les autres regardaient avec une certaine anxiété le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« -Hé, ne m'oubliez pas ! » s'énerva Yammy en envoyant son poing à l'endroit où se trouvaient les arrancars et vizard quelques instants auparavant.

Néanmoins, tous avaient réussis à esquiver l'attaque et se retrouvaient donc à encercler leur adversaire, ne le considérant de toute façon que comme une menace négligeable.

« -Me sous-estimez pas. Vous voyez ce numéro ? Observez. Enrage, Ira ! »

A ces mots, le corps déjà immensément grand de l'arrancar grandit encore plus, atteignant une taille démesurée. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Hiyori, Pesche, et Dondochakka fut le changement de chiffre sur son épaule. En effet, le 1 du dix venait de s'effacer, laissant uniquement le 0. Il était si fort que ça ? Vraiment ?

« -Vous voyez ? Je suis le plus fort des espadas ! Et c'est pas trois petits vers de terre qui vont réussir à m'battre de sitôt ! D'ailleurs, ça m'rappelle la dernière fois, quand j'me suis battu contre deux shinigamis et un humain. Hahaha, vous devez pas avoir un niveau beaucoup plus élevé, si ? Et vous voulez savoir c'qu'il s'est passé ? J'les ai battus. Ils ont même pas réussit à m'faire une égratignure ! » se vanta l'ancien espada en riant, alors que ses trois adversaires le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Malgré son air franchement stupide, ce hollow n'avait pas tord : Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance dans un combat singulier. Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui allait arrêter Hiyori !

Elle se jeta sur lui, tout Shikai dehors, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir blesser ce monstre. Elle jura alors entre ses dents et mit son masque, lançant par la suite un cero que son ennemi se prit de plein fouet.

« - Hein ? C'était quoi, ça ? T'as réussi à faire mieux qu'les autres ? Pas mal. »

En effet, lorsqu'on le regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir sur sa peau de légères traces de brulure. Il tenta alors d'attraper l'ancienne lieutenant, mais cette dernière était trop rapide pour lui. Ce qui commençait à l'agacer.

« -Arrête un peu de gesticuler, espèce de… »

Il ne put finir son insulte que quelque chose explosa à ses pieds, le blessant un peu plus que le cero.

« -C'est quoi encore c'bordel ?

-Tu croyais quand-même pas qu'on avait rien préparé ! Pourquoi on est venu ici autant en avance à ton avis ? C'était pour poser des pièges ! Crétin.

-Espèce de sale petite… »

Une fois de plus, une explosion retentit et le fit chuter.

« -Heureusement que ton état de libération est aussi gros. Comme ça, on a une chance de gagner… »

_To be continued…_

_Voilà! Bon bah... à dans deux semaines! ^^' Ce qui nous amène au lundi 6 février! Wow! C'est dans longtemps! Mais comme j'avance plutôt vite avec mon autre fic (Bittersweet) , je pourrais peut-être ne pas faire de pause pour elle. Encore désolé u_u Bye!_


	28. Hear me cry

_Yo! ... ... ^^" Non, je ne suis pas morte, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. C'est juste un phénomène très étrange... J'ai de l'inspiration que quand il fait beau! =o Moi qui n'aime ni le soleil, ni la chaleur =_=" Bref. Désolé, mais vraiment désolé pour le retard (combien de mois? Vous avez comptez? xD ) Et je vais essayer de publier la suite dans pas trop longtemps. Je vais pouvoir avancer (voir terminer!) puisque je suis... en vacances! \o/ Youpi! Et comme il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres..._

_Donc voilà, réponse aux reviews ^^ :_

_Loowie-san : Bah oui, mais ils sont quand-même vivants! Non mais oh! Tout le monde croyait que Grimm était mort... alors qu'en fait non! Alors pourquoi pas Nnoitra? ...Oui, super cadeau... un peu en retard ^^" Sorry u_u Mais je te dédie ce chapitre ^^ ... Je te pardonne si tu me pardonne pour mon retard è_é xD Breeeef, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^_

_Et voilà! ^^ ...En fait, je pense que vous ne vous souvenez même-plus de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre... u_u Moi-même je dois avouer que j'ai été obligé de le relire pour me rafraichir la mémoire _ _

_En gros, on pensais que tous les combats étaient finis (dans l'ordre : Hisagi vs. Iba = victoire Hisagi et mort de Iba; Ikkaku et Yumichika vs. Komamura = victoire Komamura; Nanao vs. Nemu = victoire Nemu; Toshiro vs. Matsumoto = victoire Toshiro; Pesche et Dondochakka vs. Nemu = victoire Pesche et Dondochakka; Neliel vs. Komamura = victoire Neliel; Kyoraku vs. Unohana = match nul) (ça en fait des combats =o ! ) mais, alors que tous étaient contents, Nnoitra et Yammy arrivèrent (en mettant KO Toshiro et Gin, au passage u_u ) et les combats commencent, avec Hiyori, Pesche et Dondochakka vs. Yammy; et Harribel vs. Nnoitra. Voilà ^^_

_Et maintenant, enjoy! ^^_

_Chapitre 28 : __Hear me cry_

De nombreuses explosions avaient succédés les premières, énervant chaque fois un peu plus Yammy. Et qui dit colère dit augmentation de sa taille et de ses capacités. Néanmoins, Hiyori, Pesche et Dondochakka ne se retrouvaient pas en mauvaise posture pour autant, car plus l'autre grossissait, plus il devenait une cible facile.

Aucune chance dans un combat régulier, certes, mais qu'en était-il dans un combat qui ne l'était pas ? Bien que le fait d'attendre qu'il soit affaibli pour l'attaquer de front ne soit quelque peu lâche, l'important était le résultat. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se battre à la loyale si cela signifiait perdre. Trop de choses reposaient sur leurs épaules. Et même si la vizard ne connaissait presque pas les deux arrancars, et réciproquement, ils se battraient ensemble. Pour un but commun.

Et justement, l'ancien espada lançait une attaque vers Pesche. Ce dernier n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver. Heureusement pour lui que la blonde soit arrivée à temps, sinon, il y passait. Mais cette action ne fut pas sans conséquence : Yammy réussit alors à attraper la vizard et l'approcha de son visage, tandis qu'elle essayait de se libérer.

« -Gigote tant que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas me faire lâcher. Déjà que je fais un effort pour ne pas t'écraser, moucheron…

-Tu rigoleras moins quand ce moucheron te bottera les fesses ! répondit-elle, ce qui fit rire le géant.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça ! Alors ? Quand tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps ! dit-il avant de rire de nouveau.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, gros tas… »

La vizard réussit à dégager sa main de la poigne de son adversaire et lui lança quelque chose dans la bouche. Il arrêta instantanément de rire et la regarda, méfiant.

« -Hé, c'était quoi, à l'instant ?

-Ca. »

Aussitôt, une explosion retentit et l'arrancar cracha une gerbe de sang. Sous la surprise, il lâcha la blonde, avant de porter une main à son estomac.

« -Tu m'as…

-Fais avaler des bombes, oui. Alors, pas mauvais ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement avec un sourire victorieux.

-J'vais t'buter ! » rugit-il en s'élançant vers elle.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter et fit discrètement signe à Dondochakka et Pesche. Aussitôt, profitant que leur ennemi avait son attention uniquement porté sur Hiyori, ils allèrent de part et d'autre du géant et, simultanément, s'attaquèrent à ses jambes. Pesche lui en coupa une tandis que Dondochakka en brisa une autre, faisant basculer le hollow.

« -Mes jambes ! Enfoirés…

-Alors ? Résistants les moucherons, hein ? »

Furieux, Yammy réussit à se lever en prenant appui sur ses nombreuses autres pattes et réussit à frapper la vizard qui alla s'écraser lourdement sur le sable. Elle tenta de se relever, en vain. Quelques gouttes de sang roulaient sur sa joue, prenant leur source d'une blessure au front, et elle commençait à voir trouble. L'autre se rapprochait d'elle à grandes enjambées. Merde, elle était mal… Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, désormais.

« -Taka Oni. »

Les deux ennemis écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise alors qu'une gerbe de sang gicla du dos de l'arrancar. Ce dernier se retourna et une grimace de fureur déforma son visage.

« -..Toi… J'pensais que la capitaine t'avait mis K.O.

-Bah, tu vis trop dans le passé, répondit Kyoraku en agitant sa main l'air de rien.

-Comment t'as fait pour guérir ?

-Je préfère ne pas y penser… » dit-il en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

Non loin de là, Nel s'évertuait à baver sur les autres blessés.

« -Peu importe, je serais ton adversaire.

-Bah et nous ? demanda Pesche en se plaçant devant l'ancien capitaine.

-On était là avant, pour sûr ! ajouta Dondochakka.

-Hum… C'est vrai, vous avez raison…

-On va se battre tous les trois, pour sûr !

-En garde ! On va le vaincre !

-Vous n'êtes pas de taille. » déclara le brun avec un sourire calme avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire tandis que les deux anciens fraccions restaient figés, choqués de la franchise de leur allié.

« -C'est bon, t'as fini de faire tes adieux ? demanda Yammy de sa voix grave.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire mes adieux, tu sais ! Et si je devais en faire, ce ne serait pas à ces deux là.

-Bah, on s'en fou. De toute façon, j'vais te buter, j'vais buter ces deux là, et j'vais buter la petite blondinette, et tous les autres, aussi !

-Dans ce cas, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser en vie… Ah, moi qui comptais juste me reposer en attendant que les combats… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un immense poing se dirigea vers lui. Il l'esquiva sans la moindre difficulté.

« -…se finissent. Quelle impolitesse !

-Tu parles trop, capitaine.

-Je ne suis plus capitaine.

-Je vais t'écraser rapidement. C'est pas possible que t'aies totalement guérit. »

Le brun perdit son sourire et prit un air sérieux qui lui allait si mal. C'était vrai. Ses plaies étaient refermés, certes, mais elles menaçaient de se rouvrir à chaque instant, à chaque mouvement brusque. Et si cela se produisait, s'en serait fini de lui. Et ça, son adversaire l'avait bien compris, aussi stupide pouvait-il paraitre.

Il ne cessait de l'attaquer, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Et l'ancien capitaine n'arrivait pas à le blesser gravement, rien que de simples égratignures. Il n'avait absolument pas l'avantage. Une fois de plus, l'arrancar lui envoya un coup de poing et, une fois de plus, l'ancien capitaine l'esquiva.

Du moins essaya-t-il. Car une douleur aiguë le prit soudain au niveau du torse et le fit se lier en deux. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de l'ancien espada alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du shinigami, lorsqu'il chuta lourdement au sol.

Surpris, Kyoraku regarda le sol et vit une immense flaque, Pesche à côté, le pouce en l'air et de petites étoiles autour de lui.

Sans plus attendre, il s'envola jusqu'au visage de Yammy et y planta ses deux Zanpakuto. L'ancien espada hurla de rage, de douleur, de frustration, puis disparu dans un nuage de particules bleues. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une fois au sol, le brun porta une main à sa blessure qui s'était rouverte et planta un de ses zanpakuto par terre, afin de s'appuyer dessus.

« -Alors, alors ? On n'est pas de taille ?

-Sans nous, tu aurais perdu, pour sûr !

-Euh, non. Toi, t'as rien fais, Dondochakka.

-Quoi ? Pas juste…

-Hé, ça va capitaine ? »

La vue de ce dernier se troubla et il finit par s'effondrer.

« -Ah, il est mort ! Eh, réveilles-toi ! Nel ! Nel, vite, par ici !

-…C'est moi ou tout le monde m'a oublié ? » demanda Hiyori en s'approchant des deux imbéciles et du blessé, une main sur son front, titubant légèrement. « …Sans toi, on aurait pas gagné. Merci. » dit-elle en regardant Kyoraku. « Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'Harribel. »

Son regard se porta vers les petites étincelles provenant du choc entre les deux zanpakutos dans arrancars.

« -Tu t'es bien ramolli à force de côtoyer les shinigamis, Harribel !

-C'est moi qui devrais dire ça.

-Te fous pas d'moi. J'suis censé être moins fort que toi et pourtant je t'ai fais libérer ton zanpakuto juste après le mien. Et on est à égalité. »

Piquée à vif, la blonde disparut d'un shunpo. Ou était-elle ? Gauche ? Droite ?

« -Cascada ! »

En haut. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque.

« -…Merde… » jura-t-il avant de se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet.

Elle avait concentré toute son énergie dans cette seule attaque. Impossible qu'il n'en réchappe. C'était fini. L'ancienne tercera se retourna et marcha vers les autres, lorsqu'un cri de rage se fit entendre dans son dos. Surprise, elle se retourna et, avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva avec une faux plantée à son flanc. Blessée, elle mit un genou à terre. Nnoitra quant à lui s'avança vers elle.

L'attaque de la blonde l'avait touché, oh oui. Elle l'avait grièvement blessé, et chaque mouvement lui coutait un effort monstrueux. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait gagner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme le battre. C'est avec ces pensées qu'il se rua vers elle, prêt à la découper. Il allait gagner.

Soudain, un nuage de poussière entoura le brun et le coupa en de nombreux endroits. Quelques secondes après, alors que ce nuage disparaissait, l'ancien espada s'écroula. Il avait perdu ? Comment ? Que s'était-il passé ? La blonde, aussi surprise que lui, scruta les environs et ses yeux tombèrent sur une fine silhouette, féminine, avec une écharpe rose.

« -Tu es… l'ancienne lieutenant de la dixième division… Matsumoto Rangiku, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que vous étiez alliés.

-Tu as raison d'utiliser le passé. Je… Je pense toujours que les choses ne sont pas bien comme elles sont. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas la bonne solution. Peut-être que c'est vous qui avez raison. Et puis… »

Son regard se posa vers les deux anciens capitaines des dixième et troisième divisions.

« -Je vois. Merci.

-Vous comptez l'achever ? »

Les deux femmes regardèrent leur adversaire à terre, son visage reflétant toute sa colère.

« -…Je ne sais pas…

-Non ! Arrêtez !

-Nel ? »

La petite arrancar se plaça devant le blessé, les bras en croix, bien décidée à le protéger.

« -Nel veut bas que vous lui fassiez du bal ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

-Casse-toi, gamine. J'ai pas besoin d'ton aide, répondit rageusement Nnoitra.

-Bais Nel est… Nel est… »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Dans un grand « pouf ! », elle se retransforma en Neliel.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Nnoitra… déclara la verte, sanglotant toujours.

-Hé, tu fous quoi, là, Neliel ? »

Sans un mot, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras.

« -Neliel, salope ! Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… le coupa-t-elle.

-Arrête ça, ça devient trop bizarre…

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre. »

Son ton était mal assuré et son regard hésitant alors qu'elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ancien espada avant de les sceller. Ce fut un rapide baisé, tendre, auquel le brun ne réagit pas, trop sonné.

Il reprit finalement ses esprits et regarda la jeune femme agenouillée face à lui, l'air gêné et ne sachant où poser son regard. Il put remarquer de légères rougeurs colorer ses joues. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? N'était-elle pas censé le haïr ? Ou tout du moins le mépriser ? Ou alors ça voudrait dire que… ses réactions, son regard méprisant… servaient à cacher sa tristesse de le voir ce comporter de la sorte ?

… C'était bien un truc de bonne-femme, ça… Bien trop compliqué… S'il avait su ça avant, ça lui aurait facilité la vie ! Tous ses actes, toutes ses paroles, tout était fait dans le but de l'impressionner. Ca, il l'avait accepté, avec le temps. Bien qu'il s'y soit pris de manière un peu maladroite…

Se pourrait-il… ? Non, absurde. Mais peut-être… peut-être l'aimait-il également ? Si étrange que cela puisse paraitre ? Peut-être. En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Bon, restait plus qu'à lui dire. Comment diable pourrait-il s'y prendre tout en gardant un peu de fierté ? Il posa maladroitement une main sur le masque de la verte, s'attirant nombre de regards surpris.

« -…N…N…Nnoitra ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

-Ah ! Me pleure pas dessus ! Casse-toi ! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et s'accrocha de plus bel à lui. Le brun soupira mais ne put empêcher un fin sourire de s'étirer sur son visage. Elle était amusante, cette arrancar. Résigné, il passa une main dans son dos et essaya de la consoler.

« -…Que devons-nous faire de lui ? demanda Matsumoto

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la blonde.

-En les voyants comme ça, je n'ai plus aucune envie de le tuer. Mais il y a toujours un risque qu'il nous attaque.

-… Je me fiche de votre petite guerre. Je ne suis pas votre allié, ni votre ennemi. De toute façon, j'suis plus en état de combattre. »

Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il se rangeait aux côtés de Nel et que donc il ne les attaquerait pas ? Impossible.

« -Je me porte garante de lui. Il ne s'opposera pas à vous, déclara la verte.

-Comment en être sûr ?

-Je le connais. » répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au brun.

Aurait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Cette femme pouvait être vraiment terrifiante, parfois… Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harribel soupira.

« -En ce qui me concerne, je suis d'accord pour le laisser en vie.

-Moi aussi. » répondit l'ancienne lieutenant avec un léger sourire.

« Pouf ! », Neliel se retransforma.

« -… Faudrait régler ce problème, aussi… » marmonna Nnoitra avec une légère moue dégouté en voyant la petite baver sur lui. Pour le guérir, bien sûr. « Va plutôt soigner les autres. C'est tes potes, non ?

-Toshiro, Itsimaru, Nanao, Hisagi, le chauve, l'ours, le paon, le pervers ! Bougez pas, Nel va vous soigner : s'exclama l'enfant en courant vers eux.

-…Tout repose désormais sur leurs épaules. C'est dans le monde réel que tout va se jouer. » annonça l'ancienne tercera.

**Quelques kilomètres de Karakura, dans le ciel, au dessus d'une zone peu habitée**

« -Ainsi, nous y sommes. Cette bataille va décider de l'avenir politique de la Soul Society toute entière. Vous êtes tous prêts ? » demanda Yoruichi.

En réponse, elle reçu de vagues hochements de tête.

« -Cela faisait longtemps, Ryoka et traîtres. » déclara le capitaine-commandant en sortant du Dangai.

Un à un, tous firent leur apparition : les lieutenants des première, quatrième et sixième divisions ainsi que Rukia, sans compter le capitaine commandant. Ils étaient peu. Si peu que les autres en furent rassurés. Cette bataille serait rapidement terminée.

« -C'est parti. »

_To be continued…_

_Alors? C'était bien? Ecrit exclusivement en histoire-géo ^^ xD Ca me réussit l'histoire-géo, non? Donc voilà, mettez-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si ça vous intéresse, j'ai une petite surprise pour le week-end prochain! ^^ Alors surveillez bien "fics évènementielles"! (-Quel évènement y a-t-il ce week-end? -Vous verrez bien! Nyahahahaha !)_

_A la prochaine ^^_

_P.S. : Pour ceux qui lisent les scans : vous avez vu, vous avez vu? Ca déchire! Oh yeah! ^^ _


	29. Monster

_Yo! Vous avez vu? Ce chapitre est arrivé plus vie que le dernier _ Heureusement, en même temps..._

_Donc! On approche à grand pas de la fin! Plus que trois ou quatre chapitres ^^ Youhou! Trop bien ^^ Merci pour les reviews, sinon, auquelles je vais répondre tout de suite (enfin, il n'y en a qu'une seul d'anonyme, en fait ^^") : _

_Loowie-san : Merci ^^ Ai-je déjà raté un chapitre? Non mais oh è_é xD T'inquiète, c'est bon, moi aussi j'ai la flemme de faire des romans/reviews en ce moment =_=" Bref, merci pour la review =)_

_Et vous êtes tous unanimes : les scans déchirent! ^^ Ouais! Mais j'aimerais bien les voir en épisodes, un jour _ Hum, bref..._

_Et petite dédicace à mes fidèles lecteurs! Un peu spéciale, la dédicace, mais bon, on fait comme on peut xD_

_Enjoy ^^"_

_Chapitre 29 : __Monster_

« -Deuxième danse : Hakuren !

-Ta glace ne pourra pas arrêter ma lame bien longtemps.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'Ichigo est devenu un traître, arrancar !

-Te fous pas d'moi, c'est vous qui l'avez trahis, shinigami.

-Cessez cette folie, Shihoin Yoruichi. Vous êtes une femme éclairée. Ne voyez-vous dont pas que ce n'est que folie ?

-Je crois en ce que je fais, et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Les deux camps se toisaient, sur leur garde, avant que le capitaine-commandant ne brise le silence.

« -Que signifie donc ceci ?

-Ah, on dirait que vous avez finalement remarqué, répondit Isshin.

-Remarqué quoi ? demanda Isane.

-Il n'y a plus personne dans cette ville.

-Comment ?

-Oui, il parait qu'un médecin à déclenché l'alerte épidémie et la ville a été évacué.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Il me semble que vous connaissez son fils. Il s'agit d'Ishida Ryuken.

-Le père d'Ishida Uryu, je suppose.

-Exact. Et, ce n'est pas tout. Sachez qu'aucun curieux ne s'aventurera ici, des barrières ont été placées tout autour de la ville. Nous n'avons pas de réplique de la ville, mais nous pouvons la défendre aussi.

-…Je vois… »

Le capitaine-commandant semblait passablement contrarié. Soit, il emploierait la même méthode qu'Aizen : les éliminer un par un et s'occuper de Karakura après.

« -Réjouissez-vous, grâce à votre petit spectacle à la Soul Society, plusieurs shinigamis, notamment des sièges, se sont révoltés. Quel dommage, ils étaient des éléments prometteurs, déclara Yamamoto, semant le trouble parmi ses adversaires.

-…Qui cela concerne-t-il demanda Byakuya, méfiant.

-Il s'agit de Natsuki, Loowie, Haruna, Senshi, Fob, Michiko, Bellya, Merlette, Itachihaku, et quelques shinigamis sans importance. » »

Tous les anciens shinigamis baissèrent la tête, en deuil silencieux. Ils les avaient tous déjà rencontré au moins une fois. Une bande de joyeux fêtards, amusants mais courageux.

« -…Et après tous ces morts… Après avoir tué tout ces gens, vos amis… vous croyez toujours au bien fondé de votre plan ? Hein ? Le vieux, Rukia, Renji !

-Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir ? » demanda Rukia. « Ils étaient nos amis, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, mais… nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était un mal nécessaire.

-…Rukia… Tu te rends compte de c'que tu dis ? Alors pour toi, la fin justifie les moyens ? Pour renverser le roi, tu es prête à tuer tes amis ? lui rétorqua Ichigo qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Ichigo…

-Ca suffit. Visiblement, il n'y a pas moyen de vous faire entendre raison, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dans ce cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Abarai, Kuchiki, Kotetsu, Sasakibe. »

Cette dernière se tint prête à soigner les blessés tandis que les trois autres dégainèrent leur Zanpakuto. Immédiatement, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, et Byakuya avancèrent, faisant comprendre à tous que c'était leur combat. Yoruichi car elle était l'une des plus puissantes et n'aurait donc pas à utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour abattre son adversaire Byakuya car il s'agissait de sa sœur, et donc de sa responsabilité et Grimmjow car il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo combatte un de ses amis. Et parce qu'il avait un compte à régler avec Renji. Et aussi pour se défouler.

Ainsi commencèrent les combats dans le ciel de Karakura, tous en Shikai.

« -C'est à cause de toi qu'Ichigo est devenu un traître, arrancar ! éclata le lieutenant de la sixième division en se ruant vers lui.

-Te fous pas d'moi, c'est vous qui l'avez trahis, shinigami, lui rétorqua Grimmjow, qui ne supportait pas qu'on traite son amant de traître.

-Cessez cette folie, Shihoin Yoruichi. Vous êtes une femme éclairée. Ne voyez-vous dont pas que ce n'est que folie ? essaya de résonner Sasakibe, sans grand succès.

-Je crois en ce que je fais, et c'est tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.

-Même si c'est vous, mon frère, je ne me retiendrais pas, annonça Rukia.

-Cela ne fera pas une grande différence, répondit-il en envoyant un millier de pétales de fleur attaquer sa sœur.

-Deuxième danse, Hakuren ! »

Surpris, l'ancien capitaine vit la neige de Sode No Shirayuki geler son Zanpakuto. Depuis quand pouvait-elle faire cela ? Quand était-elle devenue aussi forte ?

Elle s'élança vers lui. Elle était plus rapide.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle augmentation de sa vitesse, le brun ne put esquiver totalement et fut légèrement coupé à l'épaule.

Elle était plus forte.

Le coup qu'elle venait de porter était bien plus puissant qu'auparavant. Impossible qu'elle ait acquit ces capacités en à peine une semaine. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'était déjà améliorée avant toute cette histoire. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Faisait-il donc si peu attention à sa sœur ? L'avait-il autant négligé ? Cela ne servait à rien de se poser ces questions maintenant.

D'un geste de la main, il fit bouger Senbonzakura et brisa la glace.

« -Ta glace ne pourra pas arrêter ma lame bien longtemps.

-Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas gagner. Mais je peux au moins vous affaiblir. »

Sans rien répondre, Byakuya envoya son Shikai vers sa sœur, évitant habilement ses attaques. Elle était devenue forte. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. A force de persévérance, il réussit enfin à la blesser gravement, coupée par des milliers de lames.

Elle tomba à genou dans le ciel et fixa le sol en contrebas, la respiration saccadée.

« -Abandonne, Rukia.

-Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas…

-Alors explique-moi. Pourquoi les avoir rejoint ?

-Je… eh bien… c'est que… je suis d'accord avec eux et… je ne sais pas… J'ai fais tellement de mal à mes amis ! Ichigo était… il n'était plus là et… Oh, mon frère, pardonnez-moi ! » demanda-t-elle en l'implorant presque, l'esprit totalement embrouillé.

Il comprenait, à présent. La tristesse d'avoir perdu Ichigo l'avait rendu facilement manipulable. De plus, leurs intentions étaient louables, c'était leur manière de faire qui était condamnable. Lui pardonner ? Evidemment ! Elle était sa petite sœur, après tout.

« -Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, Rukia. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. » déclara-t-il en rangeant son sabre.

Le visage de la brune s'éclaira d'une immense joie, les larmes aux yeux, son regard reflétant toute sa gratitude.

« -Gran frè… » commença-t-elle avant qu'une immense main ne la projette violemment au sol, sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de son frère.

Il regarda en direction de là où elle s'était écrasée et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant le corps de sa sœur couvert de sang et presque inhumain. Pouvait-elle encore être en vie ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser cette question que la même main géante le frappa également et l'envoya s'écraser contre un immeuble.

Au moment de l'impacte, il sentit ses os craquer et ses organes se déchirer, lui provoquant une douleur sans précédant. Il retomba mollement au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? Cette chose… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yoruichi après avoir vaincu son adversaire.

-On dirait… l'animal des trois fraccions… Ayon, l'informa Soi Fon, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pas exactement. Avant de mourir, le capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri a réussit, à partir de résidus de reiatsu, à reproduire partiellement cette créature. Néanmoins, nous y avons apporté quelques modifications, afin de le faire ressembler un peu plus à un shinigami. » leur apprit Yamamoto.

En effet, il avait désormais deux yeux à leur place normale, et il portait dorénavant l'habit des shinigami.

« -Cette chose est incroyablement puissante et serait très utile pour m'éviter de combattre inutilement. Le seul inconvénient est qu'il n'est pas simple de le contrôler.

-Cette chose… est monstrueuse… marmonna Ichigo.

-Capitaine-commandant ! » interpela Renji en délaissant son combat contre Grimmjow pour venir se placer devant le vieil homme. « Rukia… Pourquoi Rukia ? Elle n'avait rien fait !

-Cette chose… est difficile à contrôler.

-Mensonge... Vous mentez ! s'exclama le rouge en l'attaquant.

-Je regrette que vous ne compreniez pas, ancien lieutenant Abarai Renji. » Se contenta de dire Yamamoto en le tranchant au niveau du ventre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles Renji essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant que finalement il ne chute à son tour.

Se pourrait-il qu'ils se soient tous trompés depuis le début ? Il avait trahi Ichigo, il avait trahi son capitaine, et tout ça pour quoi ? La seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer à avancer était qu'il croyait en ce qu'il faisait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas… qu'allait-il devenir ? En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser la question. Il allait mourir là, se vider de son sang sans que personne ne fasse quoique ce soit. Déjà sa vision commençait à se brouiller lorsqu'une couleur chaude lui agressa les yeux.

« -Renji ! Hé, Renji ! Reste éveillé ! Tiens bon, on va gagner et te soigner, et soigner Rukia, et Byakuya aussi, alors tiens bon ! »

_« …Ah, Ichigo. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Nous sommes censés être ennemis, je te rappelle. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil. Ca te perdra. Tu es stupide. Mais merci d'être stupide. »_

« -…Ok… » souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

Une larme de douleur, de tristesse, de pardon, de reconnaissance. Ichigo lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de repartir auprès des autres. Le roux était soulagé au fond de lui. Certes, Renji et Rukia étaient gravement blessés, mais ils avaient retrouvés leurs esprits. Ils étaient de nouveau normaux.

Mais cet optimisme disparu bien vite quand il vit l'immense silhouette qui les avaient tous battu en à peine quelques instants. Ils avaient été négligeant parce qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginés que Yamamoto leur sortirait un tel monstre. Et surtout pas une créature qui, à la base, était un hollow, lui qui était résolument contre !

Même s'il était effroyablement fort, il était seul face à de nombreux shinigamis et arrancars de niveau de capitaine. Alors tout n'était pas perdu. Ils devaient garder courage.

« -On va devoir se donner à fond dès le début, tout le monde, déclara Yoruichi.

-Bankai : Tensa Zangetsu.

-Grince, Pantera.

-Bankai : Tekken Tachikaze. »

Les vizards mirent leur masque. Ils ne pouvaient faire mieux. Yoruichi fut la première à bouger. Etant la plus rapide, elle réussit tant bien que mal à infliger quelques coups à son adversaire, mais ce dernier était incroyablement résistant. Il semblait ne rien sentir alors qu'elle utilisait Shunko. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment l'avaient-ils battu la première fois ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Yamamoto prit la parole.

« -C'est moi qui l'ai vaincu. N'espérez pas pouvoir le battre avec vos capacités inférieures.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'écria la féline.

-Getsuga Tensho. » annonça Ichigo en lançant son attaque sur la réplique de Ayon.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et arrêta l'attaque d'une seule main. Mais c'était une ruse. L'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales attaqua avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Il n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Soudain, une lumière rouge l'aveugla.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que le cero la percuta de plein fouet. Jamais elle n'avait connu de cero aussi puissant et imposant. Elle ne pouvait le surmonter.

« -Même Yoruichi…marmonna Ichigo, abasourdit.

-Yoruichi ! s'écria Soi Fon.

-C'était… un cero ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus ses capacités de hollow ! s'étonna Isshin.

-Ai-je dis une telle chose ? Certes, les hollows sont des créatures répugnantes, mais je ne pouvais annihiler une capacité aussi importante.

-Mashiro… Super Kick !

-Mashiro ! »

Personne ne l'avait vue s'approcher du monstre, bien trop abasourdis. Etait-elle folle pour s'approcher aussi imprudemment de cette chose ? Néanmoins, elle réussit à le frapper au bras, qui fit un angle inquiétant avec un grand craquement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la frapper violemment avec ce même bras.

« -Mashiro ! »

Kensei s'élança vers elle et réussit à l'attraper au vol, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase.

« -Mais c'est quoi, ce monstre ? Il ne ressent pas la douleur ou quoi ?

-Je sais pas, mais on va bien s'amuser ! » s'écria Kenpachi, qui alla pourtant bien vite rejoindre Mashiro et Yoruichi, à terre. Vaincus.

Tous regardaient le géant, effrayés. Il avait mis au tapis deux capitaines et un lieutenant en moins d'une minute.

« -Ne désespérez pas. Il a forcément un point faible. A nous de le trouver. » déclara Isshin, redonnant un peu de courage aux autres.

Oui, c'est vrai, rien ni personne n'était invincible ou immortel. Cela valait bien sûr pour eux… mais également pour le monstre.

« -Getsuga Tensho. » annonça Kurosaki père, incitant les autres à se replonger dans le combat.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Alors que son Getsuga Tensho alla entailler superficiellement le bras gauche du géant, il fut bien vite imité par son fils qui blessa leur adversaire à la jambe droite. Profitant de cette diversion, qui n'en était à la base pas une mais pouvait servir comme telle, Kensei shunpota dans le dos de la créature et lui asséna un coup mortelle au dos. Mortel pour quiconque. Mais pas pour lui.

L'ancien capitaine n'attendit même pas de voir les effets de son attaque et s'éloigna le plus loin possible en un temps record. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de rester près de cette chose, vu sa force et sa vitesse. Même pour attaquer, il devait calculer à la seconde près, sinon, il courait à sa perte.

Bien que ce fût Kensei qui le blessa le plus gravement, la réplique d'Ayon ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ce qui l'importait était de toute évidence la quantité de reiatsu vu sa cible actuelle. En effet, il venait de disparaitre pour réapparaitre instantanément à quelques mètres d'Ichigo, le poing levé, prêt à frapper. Merde, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter à cette distance…

« -Ichigo ! »

C'était sans compter sur Grimmjow qui se rua vers son amant et le poussa le plus loin possible, l'éjectant du rayon d'attaque de la réplique. Ce dernier, indifférent de la personne à tuer, frappa l'arrancar qui alla percuter le sol de plein fouet, sous l'air ébahi du shinigami remplaçant.

« -Grimm…jow… Grimmjow ! »

Il s'était sacrifié pour lui ? Cela lui ressemblait pourtant si peu ! Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose aussi stupide ? Ce qui l'avait blessé… cette créature… Il allait l'anéantir.

Dans un cri de rage, le reiatsu du roux augmenta de manière fulgurante et il lança une dernière attaque avec tout ce qu'il avait.

« -Getsuga Tensho ! »

La haine avait rendu cette attaque puissante. Dangereuse. Elle trancha net la tête de cette hideuse créature. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers Grimmjow. Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. Que serait-il sans lui ? Il était celui qui lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs, qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois, qui l'aimait… Non, il ne pourrait décidemment pas vivre sans lui.

Subitement, une ombre se dressa dans son dos et le fit se retourner. Non… Impossible ! Il était encore vivant ? Même décapité, cette chose pouvait toujours bouger ? Et elle se ferait un plaisir de tous les massacrer.

« -…Bordel…

-Disperse-toi… Senbonzakura… »

Bien que prononcé dans un murmure quasi-inaudible, des centaines de pétales de cerisiers vinrent découper délicatement la créature et la transformer en tas de chair informe. Voyant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui, Ichigo fut pris d'une subite envie de vomir. Des bouts d'organes, d'os, de chair, de muscle et d'autres choses tout aussi ragoutantes s'étalaient à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait définitivement plus être en vie après cela. Mais plus important. Cette attaque venait de…

« -Byakuya ! »

Au loin, le roux vit le noble le regarder, toujours allongé par terre et respirant difficilement, puis son bras retomba devant lui avant qu'il ne perde finalement conscience. Il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour le protéger. Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il ne pourrait désormais plus compter sur un autre coup du même genre. S'il recommençait, cela signifierait son arrêt de mort.

Un mouvement non loin de lui le tira de ses pensées. En effet, à sa plus grande surprise, Grimmjow était en train de se relever. Difficilement, certes, mais il était en grande forme compte tenu du coup qu'il venait de prendre. Le roux se précipita vers lui et le saisit par les épaules.

« -Grimmjow, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en passé ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

D'un geste de la main, le bleuté interrompit ce flot de parole.

« -…Comment as-tu fait pour t'en tirer aussi bien ?

-J'te rappelle que nous, arrancars, avons le hiero. Et j'ai lancé ça pour amortir le choc. » dit-il en désignant ses coudes.

C'est vrai, il avait déjà utilisé cette arme pendant leur combat. Il avait même détruit un pilier avec un seul de ces projectiles. Ca c'était son arrancar ! Plein de ressources ! Le shinigami remplaçant lui offrit un immense sourire, bien trop soulagé que son amant soit vivant.

Cette tranquillité fut pourtant de bien courte durée.

« -Pique l'ennemi jusqu'à la mort : Suzumebachi. »

Yamamoto dégaina son Zanpakuto, mais, à la grande surprise de tous, ce n'est pas lui que Soi Fon visait. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle s'attaqua à, Byakuya, Rukia, Mashiro et Kenpachi. Ses amis n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Elle… les trahissait ? Elle était l'alliée de Yamamoto ? Comme pour confirmer leurs craintes, la capitaine alla à côté de Yamamoto, qui ne semblait pas réellement tout comprendre non-plus.

« -Que signifie tout ceci ? demanda-t-il de sa vois rauque.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les rejoindre. Capitaine commandant… vous ai-je déjà désobéit ?

-…Non, c'est vrai. » reconnut-il après un temps d'hésitation.

-Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Préparez-vous à mourir. » déclara-t-elle froidement à ses anciens alliés.

_To be continued…_

_Vous trouvez que je suis sadique? Attendez de voir le prochain chapitre u_u Nyahahahaha! Bref. Voilà, dites-moi si vous avez aimé, comme d'hab, et... bon courage à ceux qui ont reprit les cours ^^"_


	30. Fallen

_Yo! ^^_

_Vous avez vu? 30 chapitres! =o Trop bien *o* Et j'ai presque fini d'écrire ma fic... Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre ^^ Je pourrais en pleurer de joie =') Et merci à vous tous! ^^_

_Donc, avant que je me mette à vous faire à tous une véritable déclaration d'amour (hum...) réponse à la review : _

_Loowie-san : Héhé, et ouais, t'es morte! BWAHAHAHA! ^^ Mais si je suis ton amie, voyons ^^ Dans mes bras! ... mouais, peut-être pas finalement u_u La suite, la suite! Elle est là ^^ Et la fin sera là bientôt =o Merci à toi, ô grand ordinateur grâce à qui j'ai 2 reviews pour le prix d'1 ! xD Merci pour la review, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ Surtout que... certains persos vont UN PEU souffrire ^^" 8D_

_Bon bah voilà, je vais pouvoir reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre le lundi, vu que j'en ai plein d'avances et que j'aurais fini ma fic... Avant la fin de la semaine! O_O _

_Et voilà! Enjoy ^^_

_Chapitre 30 : __Fallen_

« -Soi Fon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi vas-tu de son côté ? demanda Ichigo, encore choqué de la récente trahison de la capitaine.

-Pauvre imbécile. Croyais-tu vraiment qui je m'associerais à votre misérable petit groupe ?

-Mais… il a tué ton lieutenant, et toi, tu te ranges de son côté ?

-Mon ancien lieutenant n'était pour moi qu'un être pitoyable. Qu'il soit mort ou non n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

-Et Yoruichi ? Tu vas la trahir elle aussi ? demanda le roux, sachant quelle admiration elle portait à la féline.

-Yoruichi… est partie de trop nombreuses fois. Tant pis pour elle. »

Alors c'était comme ça ? Elle passait à l'ennemi ? Elle éliminait ses amis ? Elle avait achevé Byakuya, Mashiro, et Kenpachi, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle avait même fait fi de son amitié avec son ancienne capitaine. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Trahison sur trahison… Ichigo commençait à penser que n'importe qui pourrait le trahir dans la seconde. Cela ne l'aurait pas plus étonné que cela, finalement. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient-ils si fragiles ?

De son côté, Yamamoto avait observé l'échange du coin de l'œil, observant les réactions de Soi Fon. Certes, elle l'avait visiblement rejoint, mais il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. Pourtant, même lors de l'évocation de Yoruichi, elle n'avait pas tiqué. Son regard était resté le même, déterminé. Peut-être avait-il gagné une alliée, après tout. Enfin, tout cela était bien beau, mais il voulait en finir. C'est pourquoi il allait lui-même combattre. Et les écraser comme les vulgaires petits moucherons qu'ils étaient.

« -Réduis toute chose en cendre : Ryujin Jakka. »

Kensei, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Isshin se mirent en garde.

« -Jokaku Enjo. »

Un immense mur de flammes les entoura tous les quatre, ne leur laissant aucune chance de s'échapper de cet enfer brulant. Ce qui signifiait que le vieil homme voulait en finir tout de suite. Très bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette bataille prendrait fin ici et maintenant. Quel que soit le vainqueur. Ils devraient être extrêmement prudents. La réplique d'Ayon n'était pas le seul adversaire dont il fallait se méfier dans cette guerre. Yamamoto était autant, voir plus à craindre. Et ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

Aucun ne bougeait. La tension était palpable. Qui allait attaquer le premier ? Lequel des deux camps prendrait ce risque ? Cette simple décision déterminerait peut-être l'issue de ce combat. Mais ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils continuaient à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux de la sorte.

Kensei attaqua le premier. Etait-ce le bon choix ? Il visa le torse du plus vieux mais fut arrêté par le zanpakuto de feu et repoussé facilement. A son tour, Ichigo tenta de le blesser, mais sa lame fut déviée par celle de son ennemi qui s'apprêtait à l'abattre contre le roux. Isshin para l'attaque et sauva son fils tandis que Grimmjow attaquait par derrière. Attaque que le capitaine-commandant esquiva sans effort.

Merde… Ils s'étaient donnés tous les quatre à fond et n'avaient même pas réussit à lui infliger la moindre égratignure. C'en était déprimant.

« -Je n'ai guère le temps de m'amuser. » déclara Yamamoto d'un ton sec et sans appel.

S'amuser ? Alors pour lui, se battre contre un espada et trois shinigamis du niveau de capitaine n'équivalait qu'à s'amuser ? Et cela signifiait également qu'il allait s'y mettre pour de bon. Et comme pour confirmer leur crainte, le vieil homme rengaina son sabre qui se retransforma en canne et, d'un shunpo, se plaça devant Kensei.

« -Ikkotsu. »

Heureusement pour lui, Kensei eut le réflex de placer ses deux armes devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas cet obstacle qui allait arrêter le capitaine-commandant. Ce dernier frappa d'une main l'arme qui vola en éclat, faible rempart face à la force surréaliste de l'homme. Comme s'il n'y avait rien eut de plus que du vide, le poing du shinigami poursuivit sa route et alla percuter le flanc droit de l'ancien capitaine, en arrachant une partie.

Kensei sentit l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait causés cette attaque sur son corps et malgré la douleur ainsi que le voile noir qui cherchait à lui obstruer la vue, il trouva le courage de regarder sa blessure, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Toute la partie gauche de son corps, du bas des côtes jusqu'au haut du bassin avait été arraché. Il sentait son sang couler à flot et finit par s'effondrer.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine-commandant s'était attaqué à Grimmjow qu'il frappa du bout de sa canne, formant un trou au niveau du torse de l'arrancar, bien trop proche du cœur au gout d'Ichigo. Il chuta à son tour.

Ne leur laissant aucun répit, il dégaina de nouveau son arme et trancha Isshin au niveau du dos. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'effondre à son tour.

Enfin, Yamamoto donna un violent coup de poing à Ichigo, qui s'écrasa au sol. Sonné, il vit son bourreau approcher.

Tout cela ne s'était passé qu'en quelques secondes. Alors c'était ça la force du capitaine de la première division ? L'homme dont on dit qu'aucun n'a su le surpasser en mille ans ? Ils n'avaient absolument pas le niveau pour le vaincre. Le vieux shinigami avança lentement vers le shinigami remplaçant, d'un pas assuré. Une fois à sa hauteur, il planta son zanpakuto dans le ventre du roux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« -Aucun de vous n'est de taille. Même réunis, vous avez lamentablement échoué. Et vous, Kurosaki Ichigo, vous qui avez autrefois vaincu Aizen, vous n'avez jamais été capable de me tenir tête. Même à votre apogée. Alors qu'espériez-vous, maintenant que vous n'avez plus votre masque ? »

Tout en parlant, il tournait lentement le zanpakuto dans la plaie de sa victime, qui serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire pour ne pas crier, et s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Shiro qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

« -Toutefois, j'aurais aimé que vous vous joigniez à nous. Malgré tout, votre force n'est pas négligeable, et aurait été un sérieux avantage contre l'ennemi. Vous auriez gagné en puissance et seriez devenu une figure importante de mon nouveau monde. Mais regardez-vous, à présent. Vous avez rallié de nombreuses personnes à votre cause. Tout cela pour quoi ? Voyez vos amis à moitié morts, se battant tout en sachant dans leur cœur que la seule chose qui les attend est la mort. Tout ceci est malheureux.

-Si… Si je vous avais rejoint, il y aurait eu… autant de morts… » articula tant bien que mal Ichigo entre ses mâchoires crispés.

Yamamoto posa son pied sur le coude du shinigami et y exerça une pression de plus en plus forte. Le roux redoutait un peu plus chaque seconde que l'os ne finisse par craquer face à la force de l'autre.

« -Pauvre imbécile. Si vous m'aviez rejoint, beaucoup vous auraient suivis. Je ne prétends pas qu'il n'y aurait pas eu une seule victime, mais leur nombre aurait été moins important. Les ennemis auraient été plus faciles à écraser et beaucoup de mes hommes et de vos amis seraient en parfaite santé. Si vous n'étiez pas revenu à la Soul Society… »

La colère du capitaine-commandant faisait grimper son reiatsu en flèche, le rendant oppressant. Il appuya un peu plus sur son bras. Cette fois c'est sûr, il allait se briser. Alors qu'il avait cette pensée, la pression disparut.

« -Si vous n'aviez pas récupéré vos pouvoirs… Et donc si cet arrancar ne vous avait pas aidé… sembla réaliser le vieil homme en s'avançant vers Grimmjow.

-Non, arrêtez ! »

Ichigo essaya de se lever, mais l'arme du capitaine-commandant était toujours plantée dans son ventre et l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Merde… Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Arrivant devant l'ancien espada, qui était allongé face au sol, baignant dans son sang, le shinigami s'accroupit et attrapa les cheveux du bleuté, tirant dessus afin de le mettre à sa hauteur. Grimmjow, qui ne s'était pas encore évanouie, soutint le regard malveillant de son vis-à-vis, une grimace de douleur lui déformant le visage. Il s'écoula ainsi de longues secondes, durant lesquelles Ichigo retint sa respiration.

« -Tout est de votre faute. »

Cette déclaration claqua comme une mise à mort. Yamamoto frappa alors l'ancien espada, faisant saigner l'arcade sourcilière, lui voilant la vue d'un voile rouge, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche après un nouveau coup. Le shinigami brisa le nez de l'arrancar qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

Ichigo regardait, stupéfait, le capitaine-commandant rouer de coups son amant. Il voulait lui hurler d'arrêter, mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à sortir le moindre son.

C'est alors que le shinigami plaqua la tête du bleuté contre le sol. Le plus vieux se releva, lentement, jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui avait l'air pétrifié, et dit d'un ton froid :

« -Voyez ce qu'il lui coute de vous avoir aidé. »

Il se retourna de nouveau vers l'arrancar, la tête toujours encastrée dans le sol, et donna un puissant coup de pied dans son ventre, fracturant probablement quelques côtes au passage. Sous la force du coup, Grimmjow vola quelques mètres pour finalement retomber lourdement sur le dos. Alors que Yamamoto marchait vers lui, il posa son regard sur le shinigami remplaçant.

Ah, sa vue était trop floue pour qu'il puisse discerner avec précision les traits de son visage. Quel dommage, il aurait aimé le voir une dernière fois… Quoiqu'il pouvait sans peine imaginer le regard terrifié d'Ichigo, et il s'en passerait bien. Il préférait au contraire garder comme dernière image le visage souriant de son amant, rayonnant de bonheur.

« -Faites vos adieux. » dit le capitaine-commandant en levant le pied au dessus de la tête de Grimmjow.

Alors comme ça, il allait finir écrasé contre la semelle du vieux. Quelle fin pitoyable…

Ichigo assistait à la scène, impuissant. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! S'il abaissait ce pied, son unique amour mourrait. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer ! Faites que quelque chose l'en empêche, par pitié… n'importe quoi !

Alors que le pied du shinigami n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du crâne de l'arrancar, sa jambe fut frappée et déviée par une autre jambe, fine, musclée. A peine eut-il le temps de relever la tête et d'apercevoir deux yeux dorés brillants de colère que cette même jambe vint le frapper au visage, l'envoyant s'écraser un peu plus loin.

« -Ne pose pas tes pattes sur Grimmjow.

-…Vous étiez là lors de la fuite de ces traîtres, à la Soul Society, se rappela le vieux shinigami en se relevant.

-Ancien fraccion de Barragan : Ggio Vega.

-Je vois. Il aurait mieux fallut pour vous que vous restiez caché."

Yamamoto récupéra son sabre, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à Ichigo et faisant gicler une gerbe de sang puis shunpota vers lui avant d'abattre son zanpakuto… qui ne rencontra qu'un bouclier rouge sang.

« -Pleure, Benihime.

-Urahara Kisuke.

-Ils ne sont pas seuls, résonna une voix que le capitaine-commandant ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Jushiro Ukitake.

-Je suis désolé, maître, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sur le côté à vous regarder tuer tout le monde, annonça l'ancien capitaine, l'air à la fois grave et attristé.

-Soit. Que vous soyez trois de plus ne changera rien. Je vais vous montrer la différence de niveau qu'il existe entre vous et moi. »

Sur ces mots, il dégaina Ryujin Jakka et s'élança vers Ggio. A sa plus grande surprise, l'arrancar réussit à esquiver cette attaque. De justesse, mais tout de même. Il prit alors le temps de l'observer.

« -Arrancar, tu es en Resurrección, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le plus vieux.

-C'est exact. »

Le brun réprima un frisson de dégout. Cet homme lui faisait penser à _lui_. Il lui rappelait Barragan. Et il lui faisait peur. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses yeux froids et calculateurs, il ne savait pas. Sa voix également était similaire. A chaque mot prononcé, son corps était parcouru d'imperceptibles tremblements et il voulait fuir. Le plus loin possible. Là où il ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait lui faire face. Pour protéger ses amis. Pour protéger Grimmjow, Neliel, et même Gin. Et surtout Hisagi Shûhei. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Et si pour cela il devait affronter cet homme, il le ferait sans hésiter une seconde. Et cette détermination se lisait aisément dans ses yeux. Yamamoto trouvait cela stupide.

« -Tu es rapide. Toutefois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Le capitaine-commandant voulait en finir. Bien, qu'il s'amène. L'arrancar n'attendait que ça ! Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses sens aux aguets. Il devra agir le plus vite possible.

« -Bakudo 21 : Sekienton.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ggio s'attendait à tout, mais pas à voir apparaitre une fumée rouge. L'autre voulait le déstabiliser. Et il avait réussi… Avant d'avoir pu réagir, le shinigami l'empoigna brutalement par le cou et le projeta au sol, lui coupant momentanément la respiration et l'assommant à moitié.

« -Bakudo 61 : Rikujôkôrô. »

Six points de lumière vinrent finir d'immobiliser le plus jeune.

« -C'en est fini. » déclara Yamamoto en levant son arme au dessus de son ennemi, prêt à le trancher.

Il n'allait pas se laisser tuer si facilement. Il avait encore un tour dans sa manche. D'un léger mouvement de tête, il lança les deux crocs qui ornaient son masque vers son ennemi. Le premier heurta le zanpakuto de son adversaire, lui ôtant de la main, et le second effleura son épaule.

Furieux de s'être laissé avoir si facilement, le plus vieux envoya son poing heurter la tempe de sa victime, l'assommant pour de bon. Ce stupide petit arrancar avait osé le défier et le ridiculiser. Mais maintenant, il était à sa merci. Il allait lui faire comprendre qui des deux était le plus fort. En lui portant le coup fatal.

« -Hado 31 : Shakka ho. » déclara Urahara en envoyant une boule de feu rouge en sa direction.

Le scientifique n'était pas naïf, il savait pertinemment que cette attaque n'effleurerai même pas leur ennemi. Ce n'était pas son but. Cette attaque n'avait pour but que de l'éloigner de Ggio. Le plus vieux récupéra son arme et se mit en garde. Certes, Ukitake avait été son élève, et il lui portait toujours une certaine affection, mais il devait le vaincre. Il devait le tuer. C'est pourquoi il envoya un puissant jet de flamme vers lui.

« -Que toute vague devienne mon bouclier, que tout rayon de foudre devienne mon sabre : Sogyo no Kotowari. »

Il absorba l'attaque et la relança. Le capitaine-commandant esquiva facilement. Il se doutait que son ancien élève allait riposter de la sorte.

« -Seras-tu en mesure d'absorber totalement ma prochaine attaque ? » demanda le plus vieux avant de relancer un jet de flamme bien plus puissant, cette fois-ci.

Ukitake aurait aimé l'éviter, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il pointa son zanpakuto vers le feu et essaya d'en absorber le plus possible. Hélas, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait. Il commençait déjà à faiblir et sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer bien longtemps.

« -Benihime ! »

Alors qu'il arrivait à ses limites, un bouclier rouge se dressa devant lui, stoppant les flammes.

« -Merci, Kisuke.

-Tu ne te bats pas seul, je te rappelle » lui répondit le blond en souriant.

Bine que le scientifique soit venu à son secours, l'ancien capitaine portait des traces de brûlure aux mains et aux avant-bras. Si ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, il n'en montra pourtant rien. Ils se remirent en garde et, alors que le capitaine-commandant s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut, Soi Fon, que tous avaient oublié, surgit derrière l'ancien capitaine de la treizième division.

« -Que ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que la brune lui porta les deux coups fatals, et il disparut.

Ukitake était-il… mort ? Non, impossible, pas de cette manière ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir de la sorte ! Il était fort, il n'avait même pas essayé de partir voir Byakuya lorsqu'il l'avait vu gisant au sol, à moitié mort. Simplement car il savait que son devoir était de combattre son ancien maître. Il ne pouvait pas…

Urahara s'était douté de la trahison de la capitaine, rien que par les fluctuations de son reiatsu qu'il avait senti alors qu'ils étaient encore en train d'assurer la sécurité de Karakura. Il avait pourtant espéré se tromper. Et pourtant…

Maintenant, Urahara était seul. Seul face à Yamamoto et Soi Fon. Il n'y parviendrait jamais.

Alors qu'un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de Yamamoto, un garganta s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux.

_To be continued…_

_Moi, sadique? Naaaan, pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça voyons? ^^ Bon, vous avez aimé ou j'ai été trop méchante? xD A lundi prochain =D_


	31. Little Braver

_Yo! ^^ ... Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier mais... la flemme, en fait ^^" Sorry u_u Donc, comme je dois réviser (NOOOON!), je vous balance ce chapitre rapidement ^^_

_Après les réponses aux reviews, évidemment : _

_Loowie-san : xD Mais oui on est amies, t'inquiète! ^^ Et moi, j'aime pas trop les calins =_=" M'enfin bon, pas grave xD Bah oui, hein, on est le big boss ou on l'est pas! Et non, désolé, mais c'est pas eux qui vont sortir ^^ D'ailleurs, on les revoit plus beaucoup, après... ...Mince, il a pas bugué... J'aurais bien aimé avoir une review en plus T_T Bah, tant pis... Merci pour LA review quand-même =D_

_hipiu__ : Yeah! Un(e) nouveau/elle ! ^^ Ca fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes! Même si je ne te vois pas vraiment, mais bon... _ Oui, je suis sadique, je sais, mais... C'est pas ma faute! Dés que j'aime bien un perso, je me sens obligée de le torturer ^^" xD Fais pas comme si ça te plaisait pas, hein ;-) Bref, merci pour la review =D_

_Et voilà! Maintenant, Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 31 : __Little Braver_

« -J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à temps pour leur prêter main forte, déclara la voix de l'homme tout juste sorti du Garganta.

-En effet, confirma la femme à ses côtés.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Ancien lieutenant de la neuvième division Hisagi Shûhei, et ancienne tercera espada, Tia Harribel ? demanda Yamamoto, surpris de les voir ici.

-La bataille est finie, au Hueco Mondo. Il est normal que les vainqueurs viennent combattre l'ennemi. Vous êtes seul, à présent. Capitaine-commandant, s'il vous plait… rendez-vous, demanda Hisagi, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

-….Quelle bande d'incapables. » s'indigna le plus vieux à l'adresse de ses alliés vaincus. « Peut-être ont-ils perdus, mais ai-je l'air en difficulté ? »

Hisagi regarda les blessés les uns après les autres. Ils étaient tous plus gravement blessés les uns que les autres. Soient ils étaient au bord de l'inconscience, soient ils étaient carrément évanouis. Ses yeux passaient d'un corps à l'autre, jusqu'à tomber sur _lui_. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et serra le manche de son zanpakuto jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Il commençait à paniquer. Non, pas Ggio ! Etait-il… ?

Hisagi se ressaisit et remarqua que le reiatsu de l'arrancar était présent. Dieu soit loué, il n'était pas mort. Mais dans quel état était-il ? De là où il se trouvait, le shinigami ne pouvait le dire. Un point qui le rassura était qu'il n'y avait pas d'énorme flaque de sang à côté de lui. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être n'était-il qu'inconscient. Oui, cela devait surement être ça. Aucun doute. Il devait avoir vaillamment combattu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de son état dans sa situation actuelle. Il aurait tout le temps de lui porter secours une fois le capitaine-commandant mis hors d'état de nuire.

« -Ne t'en fais ps pour Ggio Vega. Il est fort, déclara Harribel en voyant le trouble évident du brun.

-…Je le sais bien, dit-il en détachant son regard de l'arrancar.

-Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, alors débarrassons-nous rapidement de lui.

-Là non-plus, tu ne m'apprends rien. »

La blonde esquissa un sourire. Elle l'aimait bien ce petit. Il était fort, mais également d'une gentillesse sans borne. Une raison de plus pour en finir au plus vite.

« -Je m'en occupe. » annonça Yamamoto à l'attention de Soi Fon qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer.

Il en avait assez d'être à chaque fois ralentit par ces traîtres. Et puis… Urahara Kisuke et Tia Harribel… Ils étaient forts. Pas suffisamment pour représenter une réelle menace, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Le zanpakuto de l'arrancar était de type eau et pouvait éventuellement l'affaiblir.

« -Réduis toute chose en cendre, Ryujin Jakka.

-Détruis, Tiburón. »

La blonde pointa son zanpakuto vers lui.

« -Cascada. »

Face à l'attaque de l'ancien espada, le vieil homme invoqua de puissantes flammes qui firent petit à petit s'évaporer la chute d'eau.

« -Voilà tout ce dont vous êtes capable, demanda Yamamoto.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini ! »

Hisagi surgit du nulle part et frappa, bien que sa lame fut arrêtée par celle de son adversaire.

« -Je vois. Cette attaque n'était qu'une diversion afin de vous permettre de m'attaquer. Plutôt bien pensé. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas suffisamment fort.

-Fauche, Kazeshini.

-Comment ? »

Le plus vieux recula précipitamment. Toutefois, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour esquiver totalement la faux, qui vint se ficher dans son épaule gauche.

« -…Toi… »

Le capitaine-commandant était furieux. Des flammes commençaient à crépiter autour de son zanpakuto.

« -Hisagi ! » avertit Urahara.

Sans demander son reste, l'ancien lieutenant s'éloigna du plus vieux.

« -Attache, Benihime. »

Une sorte de filet rouge vint emprisonner Yamamoto.

« -Joue avec le feu, Benihime : Juzu Tsunagi. »

Une multitude de boules apparurent sur le filet et explosèrent simultanément, englobant le shinigami dans les flammes et la fumée.

« -Ca suffit ! » s'impatienta le plus veux.

D'un large mouvement circulaire, il envoya ses flammes vers ses trois adversaires.

« -Cascada.

-Benihime. »

Evidemment, ces deux là avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Ils ne s'en sortirent qu'avec de légères brûlures. Hisagi, lui, n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Tout son corps le brûlait. Jamais il n'avait connu aussi intense douleur. Il finit par s'effondrer, gravement brûlé en de nombreux endroits. Il ne pouvait plus qu'être passif spectateur à cette bataille. S'il réussissait à rester conscient, évidemment.

Il put néanmoins voir que l'attaque d'Urahara l'avait touché. Légèrement. Mais que fallait-il pour le vaincre, si même le blond n'arrivait à lui infliger que de légères blessures ?

« -…Impardonnable. Je vais vous brûler vifs, marmonna Yamamoto, fulminant.

-Attention, Harribel ! » hurla le scientifique.

En effet, le plus vieux venait de s'élancer rapidement en sa direction et l'attaqua violemment. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agissait là de l'ancienne tercera espada, qui avait réussi à tenir tête à un capitaine et deux lieutenants lors de la précédente bataille de Karakura.

Elle réussit donc à bloquer, difficilement, certes, les assauts répétés du shinigami. Parfois, sa lame effleurait sa peau, la coupant plus ou moins gravement, mais elle réussit toujours à éviter les points vitaux. Toutefois s'il continuait d'attaquer de la sorte, elle ne pourrait repousser ses assauts bien longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas perdre maintenant… Elle se devait de venger ses fraccion. Celui qui les avait brulé vives… Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Soudain, la lame du capitaine-commandant cessa de la harceler et son pied vint frapper la blonde au flanc, qui fut projetée au sol. Elle tenta de se relever, mais une fulgurante douleur la prit au niveau du point d'impact. Elle y porta sa main et y sentit un liquide poisseux couler entre ses doigts. Du sang.

Bordel, cette attaque avait-elle rouvert la blessure que lui avait infligée Nnoitra ? En y réfléchissant, ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle ne se soit pas rouverte avant. La bave de la petite Nel avait vraiment de puissantes propriétés curatives. Impressionnant ! Mais elle était arrivée à sa limite. Le scientifique blond allait devoir faire face seul, une fois de plus.

Pour l'instant du moins.

Elle et Hisagi étaient partis les premiers car ils étaient ceux en meilleur santé, et aussi afin de porter secours aux combattants du monde réel. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attendu les autres. Mais les renforts ne devraient pas tarder.

Juste quand elle eut cette pensée, les alliés surgirent sur deux fronts. D'un côté, un nouveau garganta s'ouvrit, laissant passer Gin, Rangiku, et une Unohana solidement attachée grâce au kido, et de l'autre, Hanataro, escorté par Lisa.

« -… Tout comme les insectes, il en vient toujours plus, déclara le vieil homme.

-Comme on dit : « quand y en a plus, y en a encore », répondit Gin avec un sourire narquois.

-Et je suppose que la lieutenant Matsumoto…

-…s'est joint à nous, en effet.

-Toutes mes excuses, capitaine-commandant. Mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous arrêter, annonça Rangiku.

-Je vois. »

Ils se toisèrent un moment, faisant s'élever leur reiatsu. Tant et si bien que le jeune médecin fut pris de vertige.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda Lisa à Hanataro, le voyant tituber et également apparaitre quelques goutes de sueur perler à son front.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Mais… tout ces blessés… Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? »

Tout en disant cela, il avança vers les dits blessés dans le but de les soigner.

« -Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. »

D'un shunpo, Yamamoto délaissa ses adversaires et se plaça devant Hanataro avant de le trancher au torse. Pourquoi ? Lui qui ne combattait même pas !

« -… C'est l'une des bases d'un combat. Toujours se débarrasser des médecins et des faibles en premier. Je ne vous laisserais pas soigner ceux que j'ai déjà vaincus.

-Haïneko ! »

Un nuage de poussière força le plus vieux à reculer, et ainsi l'éloigner du médecin, gisant au sol.

« -Peu importe qu'il meurt ou non. Avec la blessure que je lui aie faite, il ne devrait pas être en mesure de bouger et encore moins de prodiguer des soins à qui que ce soit. »

Hanataro serra ses poings et sa mâchoire. C'et vrai. Depuis toujours, il n'était qu'un fardeau. Certes, il n'était pas mauvais en médecine, loin de là, mais il réussissait toujours à se faire blesser avant d'avoir pu user de ses dons, comme au Hueco Mondo où Kuchiki Byakuya avait dû le protéger. Ou alors il n'arrivait pas à temps, car le shunpo restait un mystère pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il été arrivé après les autres, escorté par Lisa. Il n'a toujours été qu'un bon à rien.

Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Il tremblait. De peur, de douleur, de tout ça, et pourtant, il se relevait. Sa blessure était plutôt grave, il en avait conscience, et la quantité de sang s'y échappant était bien trop importante. La douleur qui le parcourait était si forte que plus d'une fois, il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais il tint bon. Il était debout, fièrement.

« -Comment… ? demanda Yamamoto, abasourdit.

-Je… je ne suis pas doué au combat. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau, j'en ai conscience. Et la seule chose que je sais faire, c'et soigner. Le devoir d'un médecin… » il prit une grande inspiration et hurla presque. « Le devoir d'un médecin est de soigner toute personne blessé ! Ami comme ennemi. C'est vous qui me l'avez appris, capitaine Unohana ! Auriez-vous oublié ? Ou n'était-ce que des paroles en l'air ? Et puis, je… je… je ne veux pas voir mes amis mourir ! » déclara le médecin en tremblant, vacillant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Ce si petit et insignifiant shinigami… il était fort. Bien plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Ses actes étaient totalement désintéressés. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il croyait être juste, ce que lui dictait son cœur. Et la principale destinataire de ce noble message en fut touché.

Ce simple huitième siège avait ouvert les yeux de la capitaine Unohana. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était juste. A force de complots et de coup d'état, elle en avait perdu de vue l'essentiel, sa vocation. Soigner les autres. Les sauver et soulager leur douleur. Voilà ce à quoi elle s'était engagée. Et elle avait fermé les yeux sur ses propres valeurs.

« -Yamada Hanataro… » murmura-t-elle.

Ce si petit et insignifiant shinigami l'avait convaincu.

« -C'est pourquoi, même avec cette blessure, je les soignerais. Quoiqu'il m'en coute. »

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il marcha jusqu'à Ichigo, trébuchant de nombreuses fois, mais jamais il n'abandonna. Il s'agenouilla et se mit au travail.

« -Hana… taro…

-Tout va bien Ichigo. Je vais te soigner.

-Tu ne peux pas… Tu es blessé! Dit-il difficilement.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, une quinte de toux le prit et il cracha du sang. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Utiliser un kido curatif était très risqué pour lui, dans son état, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait le sauver.

« -Capitaine Unohana… appela Isane que tous avaient oubliés.

-Je sais, Isane. Nous avons perdu de vue l'essentiel. Yamada Hanataro a raison. Ichimaru, pourriez-vous me relâcher que je puisse porter secours aux blessés, je vous prie ?

L'argenté la dévisagea, se demandant s'il devait la croire ou non. Il décida finalement de lui accorder une seconde chance. Après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient amené jusqu'ici : pour la faire changer d'avis. Bien vite, sa lieutenant la rejoint aux côtés des blessés.

« -On dirait bien que vous êtes seul à présent, capitaine-commandant, fit remarquer Gin.

-Ne m'oubliez pas. » rappela Soi Fon.

Matsumoto et Gin furent surpris d'apprendre que la capitaine était passée à l'ennemi. Cette dernière ne leur accorda que peu d'intérêt.

« -Yadomaru Lisa. En plus d'avoir comploté et trahit le Seireitei, vous êtes accusée d'être une vizard. Vous êtes condamnée à la peine de mort. »

Elle s'élança vers la vizard qui, une fois son masque mis, esquiva son adversaire. Mais que peut faire une ancienne lieutenant face à une capitaine ? Au bout de quelques instants, elle se retrouvait avec de multiples marques en forme de fleur sur elle. Encore un coup sur l'une d'elle, et s'en était fini de la jeune femme.

Le capitaine-commandant décida lui aussi de passer à l'action. Alors qu'il était sur le point de découper l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division en deux, sa lame vint heurter celle de Matsumoto, qui protégea son ami d'enfance. Son frère. Qui actuellement était sans défense. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de zanpakuto qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre.

« -Hado 31 : Shakka ho. »

La lumière attira le regard de Lisa une demi-seconde. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

« -Ne regarde pas ailleurs. » dit Soi Fon en plantant son Shikai sur l'une des blessures de la vizard.

Merde… Elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Maintenant, elle avait disparu. Juste à cause d'une putain de demi-seconde d'inattention. Comme quoi tout se jouait à rien.

De l'autre côté, tous avaient assisté à la défaite de Lisa. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller à l'émotion. Ils devaient combattre. Urahara réessaya une attaque qu'il avait déjà utilisée, mais peut-être aurait-elle plus d'effet maintenant que le capitaine-commandant était quelque peu blessé.

« -Attache Benihime. Joue avec le feu, Benihime : Juzu Tsunagi. »

Une fois de plus un filet apparut et explosa, créant un épais nuage de fumée opaque.

« -Bankai. »

Quoi ? Qui avait dit ça ? Que se passait-il ? Nul ne le savait, aveuglés par le nuage noir.

« -Jakuho Raikoben. »

Le Bankai de Soi Fon ? Ils étaient mal.

« -Courez ! »

Tous obéirent à Urahara alors que le missile n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il se dirigea droit vers sa cible.

« -Comment ? » s'étonna Yamamoto en voyant le missile lui foncer dessus.

Une puissante explosion souffla ensuite tout le monde sans exception.

_To be continued…_

_Wah! Mais que va-t-il donc se passer? On attend tous la suite avec impatience =o xD Bah pas avant lundi ^^ A la prochaine, tout le monde =D_


	32. Please don't Leave me

_Yo! _

_Bon, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire tout mon blabla aujourd'hui, ni à répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais rassurez-vous, je vous en suis toujours aussi reconnaissante =)_

_Donc voilà, dernier chapitre des combats ^^ _

_Bonne lecture! Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 32 : __Please don't leave me_

Le souffle de l'explosion du Bankai de Soi Fon faiblit jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« -Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Elle a mal visé ? demanda Rangiku.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que depuis le début, sa cible était le capitaine-commandant, répondit Gin.

-Mais alors… pourquoi a-t-elle tué autant de nos alliés ? »

Ils étaient perdus. Soi Fon avait été leur alliée, puis leur ennemi, et voilà qu'elle essayait de tuer Yamamoto ?

« -Soi Fon…

-Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, Yoruichi, l'avertit Isane, qui n'avait pas terminé de la soigner.

-C'est bon, je vais bien. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Elle n'a pas tué nos amis. Elle les a sauvés. »

Tous la regardaient, interloqués. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. En quoi exactement les avait-elle sauvés ?

« -Tout le monde s'était trompé sur son Shikai. Même elle. Ce n'est que récemment que nous avons découvert ses véritables capacités. En réalité, Suzumebachi… envoi sa cible dans le garganta.

-Mais alors… elle a toujours été avec nous !

-Exactement. » répondit la principale concernée en apparaissant à côté de Yoruichi. « Mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire. En vérité, je n'avais pas prévu de faire cela. Mais… je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix.

-Quelle vile trahison… N'avez-vous pas honte ? demanda Yamamoto en sortant de la fumée, brulé en de nombreux endroits et plutôt mal en point.

-Je ne vous ai pas trahi. Car on ne saurait trahir ceux que l'ont n'a jamais aimé.

-Quelle stupidité. Regardez, votre propre attaque vous a même blessé. »

En effet, sous la force de l'explosion et l'effet de recul lors de la lancée du missile, la jeune femme avait été projetée en l'air et avait traversé plusieurs immeubles avant de s'arrêter. Résultat, elle était couverte de bleus, de coupures, et certains de ses os étaient très certainement au moins fissurés.

C'était le prix à payer pour lui infliger de réels dégâts. Et elle savait que le capitaine-commandant allait la prendre pour cible, pour la punir de s'être jouée de lui, et elle ne pourrait y réchapper. Mais au moins, elle l'avait blessé. Maigre consolation, me direz-vous.

Et justement, il se rua vers elle. Les autres n'étaient pas assez rapides pour lui venir en aide. Tant pis, elle se débrouillerait seule. Ils échangèrent quelques coups avant que le plus vieux n'abatte sa lame sur son frêle corps. Prévisible.

« -Soi Fon ! s'écria Yoruichi en s'élançant vers elle.

-Yoru…ichi… »

Elle était si heureuse que la féline se souci d'elle. Tant et si bien que, malgré la douleur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Non, Yoruichi, n'y vas pas sans réfléchir ! » la prévint Urahara en la retenant.

Si elle fonçait ainsi sans réfléchir, elle se ferait tuer à coup sûr. Or ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il savait toute l'affection que portait la féline envers son ancienne subordonnée, et imaginait sans peine sa colère et son inquiétude, mais elle devait l'ignorer. Du moins tant qu'ils combattraient. Elle ne devait pas sacrifier sa vie inutilement. Il ne la laisserait pas faire.

« -Lâche-moi, Kisuke ! Je vais… Je vais le… ! »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Ichigo Grimmjow et Matsumoto attaquèrent le vieil homme chacun d'un côté, afin de détourner son attention de Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Urahara. Un Getsuga Tensho et un cero furent envoyés simultanément vers Yamamoto, qui les arrêta sans trop de difficultés, ainsi qu'une attaque de Haïneko.

« -Excuse-moi, Kisuke. » dit-elle avant de l'assommer.

Une fois libre, elle attaqua à son tour le vieil homme, accompagné de Rangiku d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow. Elle savait qu'elle courait à sa perte. Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui allait l'arrêter, surtout si elle pouvait en plus aider ses amis...

Elle avait pourtant raison car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait au sol, après avoir néanmoins réussit à lui infliger quelques coups. L'attaque de Soi Fon l'avait bien ralentit. Et elle avait risqué sa vie pour ça.

« -Urahara… Urahara !

-Que… Isane ? » demanda le blond en reprenant connaissance. « Où… Où est Yoruichi ? »

Il devina à l'air désolé du lieutenant qu'elle ne devait pas être en très grande forme. Elle qui d'ordinaire était plutôt réfléchie, pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas rester là, à se lamenter, alors que les autres se battaient. Il les rejoignit.

« -Pleure, Benihime ! »

Un éclair rouge passa à quelques millimètres de la tête du capitaine-commandant. Le scientifique était dangereux. Il fallait absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« -Hado 90 : Kurohitsugi. »

Un Hado de tel niveau sans incantation ? Un immense cercueil noir apparut devant lui, le coupant du reste du monde. Ce noir était d'ailleurs parfait pour. Si profond que toute personne prise au piège avait la sensation d'être égaré dans l'autre monde. Le vide. Un trou noir sans fond. Voilà ce qu'inspirait cette immense structure.

Et puis, quelques secondes après, les parois disparurent, révélant un Urahara mutilé, qui s'écroula. Certes, cette technique était impressionnante, et très puissante, mais Yamamoto, tout comme Aizen, ne la maîtrisait pas totalement. C'est pourquoi le scientifique, bien que mortellement blessé, était toujours en vie.

Cependant, tous autour des deux hommes s'étaient figés. Bien qu'incomplète, cette attaque n'en était pas moins effrayante et impose le respect à qui sait l'utiliser.

_**Pendant ce temps, en marge de la ville **_

« -Vous ne trouvez pas… que quelque chose cloche ? » demanda Inoue.

Elle, Sado et Ishida venaient de rentrer de mission. Ce hollow avait été particulièrement coriace, mais ils en étaient finalement venus à bout. Et étaient de retour à Karakura, sans se douter le moins du monde que la guerre faisait rage à à peine quelques mètres d'eux. Inoue avança sa main dans le vide.

« -Je le savais… marmonna-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a une barrière ici.

-Comment ? s'exclama Ishida.

-Elle est… particulièrement puissante… Mais je peux la traverser. Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Attends, Inoue ! N'y vas pas seule, c'est trop dangereux ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Déjà elle traversait cette barrière et disparaissait de la vue de ses amis. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se figea. Ce reiatsu… elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il s'agissait de celui de Kurosaki.

Il n'était pas seul. D'après ce qu'elle ressentait, ils se battaient. Mais il n'y avait là-bas que les reiatsu de leurs amis, alors pourquoi ? Se battaient-ils entre eux ?

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à courir en direction du champ de bataille, s'excusant mentalement auprès de ses deux amis qu'elle avait abandonné aux abords de la ville. Mais la situation était urgente et elle ne pouvait leur faire franchir la barrière de toute façon. Soudain, elle aperçut au loin une immense colonne rouge, probablement de feu, se dresser dans le ciel. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Pendant ce temps, au cœur de la bataille, Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient toujours aux prises avec Yamamoto, tandis qu'Unohana, Isane, et Hanataro s'occupaient de soigner les blessés, en particulier Kensei, Renji, et Urahara, les trois plus grands blessés. Hanataro était pourtant à bout et ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Hisagi quant à lui venait à peine de se réveiller et avait refusé qu'on le soigne, les trois autres étant en pire état que lui. Un geste noble, auraient dit certains, l'instinct de la collectivité, répondrait-il.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, au combat opposant l'ancienne lieutenant, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant et l'arrancar à Yamamoto. Et ce dernier avait largement l'avantage. Il ignorait d'ailleurs comment les trois autres pouvaient encore se battre en étant si mal en point. Ils étaient forts. Terriblement forts. Et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Sauf si…

Une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux. Oui, il pouvait faire ça. Avec un peu de chance, cela blesserait un peu plus leur ennemi et aiderait leurs alliés. Il se souvint alors de la promesse tacite qu'il avait fait à Ggio.

« -Ne meurs pas… »

« Désolé, Ggio. Mais je vais devoir jouer ma vie. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait. »

Il se mit alors à murmurer quelque chose. Au même moment, Grimmjow utilisa Desgarron, que le capitaine-commandant eut du mal à parer. Toute son attention était porté sur le bleuté. Parfait.

Le plus vieux sentit soudain quelqu'un l'attraper par le poignet. Il se retourna, surpris, et vit de qui il s'agissait. Tiens, Hisagi était encore capable de se lever ? Eh bien, plus pour très longtemps. Avant même d'avoir amorcé la moindre attaque, le brun prit la parole.

« -Vous savez, votre idée n'était pas mauvaise. Et je ne suis pas spécialement fier de la réutiliser. Surtout que... En réalité, je ne suis certainement pas assez fort pour l'utiliser correctement. Mais si, avec ça, je peux sauver mes amis, si avec ça je peux _le_ sauver, je n'hésiterais pas. »

Au même moment, Ggio ouvrit péniblement les yeux et son regard se posa sur les deux personnes en face de lui. Dont l'une d'elle était Shûhei. Quel soulagement, il allait bien. Il le vit attraper le col de l'autre d'une main et l'entendit dire distinctement :

« -Hado 96 : Itto Kaso. »

Immédiatement, une immense colonne rouge s'éleva jusqu'au ciel, brulant tout sur sa trajectoire. Et Hisagi était au centre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'arrancar reprenne pleinement ses esprits. Il se releva, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur l'immense colonne en face de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Hisagi… Etait-il sauf ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'être.

La colonne disparut, laissant apparaître les deux ennemis. Au plus grand désespoir de l'arrancar, ce fut l'ancien lieutenant qui s'écroula. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui, abasourdit. Il s'était… sacrifié ?

Dans un cri de rage, Ichigo se rua vers le plus vieux qui, malgré son irrésistible envie de démembrer le brun, dut se concentrer sur le roux, bien vite rejoint par Grimmjow et Matsumoto, s'il ne voulait pas subir plus de dommages.

D'abord pétrifié, Ggio se ressaisit et courut vers le blessé.

« -Hisagi ! »

Il se jeta à côté de lui et le secoua, tout en hurlant son nom.

« -Ggio… Je suis rassuré, tu vas bien…

-C'est pas important ! Tu… ton bras... et ta jambe ! Tu… !

-Ah, ça... Je les ai perdus, c'est vrai…

-Pourquoi ? » demanda désespérément l'arrancar.

Il n'obtint comme seule réponse un sourire désolé.

« -Je suis désolé, on dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse…

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Ggio…

-Tu… Tu ne peux pas mourir… Je le sais, maintenant. Sans toi… je… Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas. Je ne peux pas… dit-il le visage baigné de larmes qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

-Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, s'il te plait, Ggio… » dit-il d'un ton tendre.

L'arrancar essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, mais échoua. Ses larmes refusaient d'arrêter de déborder de ses yeux et de glisser sur ses joues, pour finir leur course sur la peau du shinigami. Il était si triste… Son regard se posa sur ses membres manquants, où s'échappait bien trop de sang.

« -Tu ne peux pas… Shûhei, je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

-Désolé… Mais tu sais, je suis heureux… que tu m'aimes.

-Non…

-Adieu…

-Non ! Ne me quitte pas… Ne m'abandonne pas ! Shûhei ! » hurla-t-il.

Mais les yeux de ce dernier étaient déjà clos, ses muscles totalement relâchés. Il resta plusieurs secondes, prostré, à pleurer tout son soûl sur le corps inanimé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sublime visage où flottait encore un léger sourire.

Il… Il était… A cause de cet homme… Son reiatsu monta en flèche alors qu'il lâchait un cri de désespoir. Il se releva, irradiant de haine, et braqua son regard sur l'homme qui lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait.

Il le haïssait... Il le haïssait tellement ! Il allait le tuer de ses mains. Il allait… le découper, l'écorcher vif, lui arracher les membres comme on arrache les fragiles ailes d'un papillon… pour finalement faire éclater son crâne, rependant sa cervelle par terre et sur ses pieds…

Il se jeta vers lui, les larmes ne s'étant pas arrêtés, et le rua de coups que même le vieil homme ne put arrêter totalement. La lame du brun effleura sa joue, découpa la chair, fit gicler son sang, et il était pris au dépourvu. Il ne pouvait riposter face à une telle envie de meurtre, une telle soif de sang… Le jeune arrancar voulait absolument le tuer, peu importe le reste. La terre pourrait bien s'effondrer sous ses pieds qu'il s'en fichait. Il le tuerait, coûte que coûte. Et il était bien parti pour.

Soudain, Yamamoto réussit à attraper le bras de brun et lui trancha la gorge, l'éclaboussant de sang. Avec ça, il allait rejoindre Hisagi, se dit-il. Bien, au tour des deux autres, maintenant.

« -Transperce, Shinzo. »

Dans un bruit de déchirement peu ragoutant, une lame transperça le vieil homme de part en part, entrant dans son dos et sortant par sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette arme et fut surpris de tomber sur deux yeux d'un bleu envoutant… et terrifiant.

_**Quelques minutes auparavant**_

Inoue n'avait cessé de courir, et avait même forcé l'allure lorsqu'elle avait senti le reiatsu d'Ichigo grimper en flèche, signe qu'il était en colère, peu après que deux autres reiatsu aient quasiment disparus. Elle arriva enfin en vue du combat.

« -Kuro… »

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse finir d'appeler le roux. Elle se débattit mais son agresseur lui fit signe de se taire.

« -Calme-toi, Orihime, dit-il en retirant sa main de sa bouche.

-Vous êtes... Ichimaru ? M…Mais… Vous n'étiez pas en prison ? bredouilla la rousse.

-Longue histoire. Pourrais-je te demander un petit service, Orihime ?

-Que voulez-vous ? Et que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Kurosaki et Grimmjow combattent ensemble contre le capitaine-commandant ?

-Ca aussi, c'est un peu compliqué. Dis-moi, tu fais confiance à Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

-O…Oui, bien sûr !

-S'il continue à se battre, il ne survivra pas… »

La jeune femme eut l'air horrifiée.

« -Toutefois, si tu acceptes de m'aider, je peux mettre fin à cette guerre.

-…Que dois-je faire ?

-A partir de mon reiatsu, j'aimerais que tu essaies de régénérer mon Zanpakuto. »

La rousse acquiesça, incertaine de réussir. Elle n'avait jamais essayé une telle chose auparavant. Une douce lumière orangée entoura l'ancien capitaine lorsqu'elle prononça les mots « Soten Kisshun » et petit à petit, son arme réapparut entre ses mains.

« -Merci. Vas soigner Hisagi et Ggio s'il te plait. »

Le capitaine-commandant jeta un coup d'œil aux deux blessés et vit en effet la jeune femme penchée sur eux, les mains sur la barrière qui les entourait. Il n'avait pas prévu ça…

Ichimaru retira sa lame et le plus vieux porta une main à sa blessure avant de finalement s'écrouler. Enfin ! Tout ceci était… fini ? Personne n'osait encore y croire.

« -Il est… mort ? demanda Ichigo.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais même s'il survit, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Je l'ai touché à un endroit bien précis. Ca doit te rappeler quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ? »

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Saketsu et Hakusui... Il les a brisés. Le capitaine-commandant a perdu tout son reiatsu. Il ne pourra plus jamais combattre…marmonna le roux.

-Exactement, c'est fini. »

C'est vrai, c'était fini. Ichigo et Grimmjow se laissèrent tomber au sol, à bout de force.

« -C'est vraiment fini. » déclara le roux en souriant de toutes ses dents à un Grimmjow soulagé.

Ils étaient vivants tous les deux.

« -Ouais, c'est vraiment fini. » répondit le bleuté en glissant sa main dans celle de son amant.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà! Review please? ^^ A lundi prochain =)_


	33. I'm Sorry

_Yo! ...Comment ça, le retard devient une habitude? Mais pas du tout voyons _ Au fait, j'ai perdu le contact avec ma bêta... Natsu, ici Jaja-chan, est-ce que tu me reçoies? é_è_

_...Hum, bref... Donc, nouveau chapitre! ^^ Un peu bof, mais bon T_T Et je vous rappelle que le prochain... c'est le dernier! Et je vous confirme que je suis nulle pour faire les fins T_T Sorry ^^" Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai des idées pour 2 ou 3 chapitres bonus ^^_

_Enjoy =D_

_Chapitre 33 : __I'm Sorry_

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que la bataille finale était passée. Tous ceux encore en état de marcher étaient allés chercher ceux envoyés dans le garganta par Soi Fon. Fort heureusement, Lisa et Ukitake avaient compris le plan de la capitaine et avaient immédiatement commencé à les soigner, faisant de leur mieux. Ils avaient tous été sauvés.

Ceux du Hueco Mondo étaient rentrés, en piteux état, et même une semaine après, les soins n'étaient toujours pas terminés. Inoue avait réussi à sauver Ggio et Hisagi, faisant réapparaitre le bras et la jambe de ce dernier. Ils étaient réveillés, mais toujours en soin. Ichimaru, qui avait dû partir dans le monde réel avant que Toshiro ne soit éveillé, ne le quittait désormais plus d'une semelle. Nnoitra et Nel, qui étaient également venu sur terre, venaient de repartir au Hueco Mondo. Main dans la main. Personne n'aurait pensé que le brun pourrait un jour être… amoureux.

Harribel, qui s'était trouvé une amie en la personne de Lisa, resta chez les vizards. La plupart des shinigamis étaient rentrés à la Soul Society et seuls Hisagi, Gin, Toshiro, Byakuya, Ukitake, ainsi que Renji et Rukia, étaient restés. Cette dernière avait quitté le placard d'Ichigo, maintenant qu'il était en couple, et se logeait donc chez Inoue. Gin et Toshiro étaient chez Ichigo, tout comme Grimmjow, évidemment, et tous les autres se trouvaient chez Urahara. Et surtout, ils se reposaient. Pas d'entraînement intensif, rien. Juste du repos.

Et Ggio et Shuhei… n'osaient pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du combat. L'arrancar avait juste donné un coup de poing sur la tête de son compagnon et était parti. Il refusait de le voir.

A ce moment, Ggio retourna dans sa chambre se reposer, toujours blessé. L'air de rien, la blessure l'affaiblissait énormément. Un immense bandage entourait son cou et entravait légèrement ses mouvements. Sa plaie le piquait de temps à autre. Car si Inoue l'avait sauvé, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire disparaitre la blessure, s'occupant d'abord de ceux qui étaient en danger de mort. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« -Je savais que tu finirais bien par revenir ici.

-…Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir de ton lit, Hisagi Shuhei.

-Tu n'avais qu'à y rester avec moi, Ggio Vega. »

L'arrancar le fusilla du regard alors que son vis-à-vis reprenait la parole.

« -On doit parler.

-Je sais.

-Tu connais déjà mes sentiments pour toi. Et… je pense connaître les tiens. Mais j'aimerais que les choses soient claires.

-… Tu aurais pu mourir, lui reprocha l'arrancar.

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! » s'indigna le plus jeune.

Hisagi se leva et le serra dans ses bras, avant de les faire tomber tous deux sur le futon.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tu sais, mon capitaine, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore perdu l'esprit, m'a dit un jour : « Celui qui n'a pas peur de son sabre n'a pas le droit de le tenir ». La peur n'est pas nécessairement une faiblesse, mais peut devenir une force, si tu arrives à la contrôler. Et si tu l'acceptes.

-… Oui, j'ai eu peur, répondit finalement le plus jeune en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du shinigami, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Pourquoi as-tu eu peur ?

-Parce que je … je… je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime… »

L'ancien lieutenant l'attrapa par le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, le regard doré embué de larmes retenus à grande peine fixé sur lui.

« -Tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens ? »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, incapable de parler sous peine d'éclater lamentablement en sanglot.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu peur de me voir mourir que tu as dit ça ? »

Une lueur d'indignation passa dans le regard de l'arrancar.

« -Pour qui me prends-tu ? Si je dis que je t'aime, c'est que je t'aime ! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à … »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas dire son nom. Il voulait tout oublier de cette période. Il n'y avait plus que Hisagi qui comptait, à présent.

« -D'accord, calme-toi, je te crois. »

Le menton du plus jeune toujours entre ses doigts, Hisagi le caressa lentement du bout des doigts et le rapprocha de lui. Il le voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, le laissant décider. Et Ggio était bien décidé. Il franchit les quelques millimètres restant et colla ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon.

Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, mais il était étrangement bien plus agréable que tous ce que le plus jeune avait pu partager avec l'espada. Ils se séparèrent et sans attendre bien longtemps, Hisagi passa sa main derrière la nuque de son bien aimé et l'embrassa avec bien plus de passion, réclamant de sa langue l'accès à la cavité buccale de son amant, qui ouvrit la bouche, surpris, le laissant passer.

Le plus vieux sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Il se retira et regarda le visage juvénile de son vis-à-vis baigné de larmes. Oh non… Avait-il été trop loin ? Il s'était laissé aller, se disant que ce n'était qu'un baiser… Mais même cela, est-ce que ça avait été trop ? Il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

« -Je… je suis désolé, Ggio. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer…

-C'est pas ça, idiot. Ce sont des larmes de joie et de soulagement, dit-il en passant frénétiquement ses mains sur ses yeux dans le but de sécher ses larmes.

-De joie… et de soulagement ? répéta le shinigami, étonné.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, crétin. »

Shuhei parti d'un léger rire avant de se prendre un coup sur le sommet du crâne.

« -Aïe…

-Arrête de rire !

-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. Surtout que tu es encore plus craquant quand tu pleures de joie.

-…Tais-toi… » dit-il sans grande conviction en détournant le regard, gêné.

Un peu plus loin, Renji prit exemple sur Rukia et entreprit de s'excuser auprès de tous ceux à qui il avait causé du tord. Il l'avait déjà fait auprès d'Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ukitake, et était maintenant en chemin pour aller voir son capitaine. Autant dire qu'il flippait à mort.

Son capitaine le détestait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Peut-être même finirait-il par le tuer. Et même sans cela, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à son capitaine. C'était trop douloureux. Mais…il devait y aller et prendre son courage à deux mains. Assumer ses fautes.

D'après Ukitake, Byakuya s'entrainait (et ce malgré l'interdiction des médecins) avec son Shikai dans le sous-sol de la boutique. Le roux était donc à présent devant la trappe. Il l'ouvrit et descendit l'échelle. Il se trouvait à présent tout près de son capitaine, qui lui tournait le dos. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le brun se retourna et le fixa intensément, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là.

« -Capitaine, je, euh… je suis venu m'excuser de mon attitude. Je vous en prie, acceptez mes excuses, déclara-t-il d'une traite en s'inclinant très respectueusement.

-…J'ai déjà pardonné à Rukia, je suppose que je peux faire de même pour toi. » dit-il d'un ton froid.

Mais en réalité, il était heureux que son lieutenant vienne le voir. Et fier, également. Il prenait ses responsabilités. Malgré ce que tous pensaient, il aimait beaucoup son lieutenant, au moins autant que sa petite sœur.

« -…Merci… »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, l'un devant l'autre, sans rien dire. Il était évident que le lieutenant mourait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Dans sa grande bonté, le plus vieux l'incita à parler.

« -As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

-Pas vraiment, en fait… Mais vous savez, je suis soulagé que vous m'accordiez votre pardon. Sincèrement. Plus que quiconque. » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

…Avait-il bien compris ? Venait-il de lui avouer de manière très détournée qu'il… l'aimait ? Remarque, ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Arrivant à cette conclusion (il avait toujours été doué pour lire entre les lignes), il ouvrit la bouche dans un « oh » silencieux. Ca y est, il avait compris.

« -Renji, je…

-Non, c'est bon capitaine. Ne dites rien. Je sais que vous êtes avec le capitaine Ukitake, et je ne veux pas tenter ma chance ou quoique ce soit, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, capitaine ? C'est bon, je vous dis ! dit-il en riant nerveusement.

-…Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

-Eh bien… Non, rien, oubliez.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Je… c'est égoïste et … très gênant.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Si j'ai le droit à un vœu, je… juste une fois… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il s'avança lentement vers le brun et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur deux corps se touchant presque. Il leva sa main jusqu'au visage du plus vieux, l'arrêtant pourtant juste avant de le toucher. Comme le brun ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, et le regardait d'un air presque tendre, Il n'hésita plus. Il avait compris ce qu'il allait faire.

Il posa finalement sa main sur la joue douce de Byakuya et la caressa tout en avançant sont visage vers le sien. A quelques millimètres de son amour, il hésita pourtant une nouvelle fois. Pouvait-il le faire ? Il le voulait tant. Il franchit ces quelques millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa fougueusement, pour la première et dernière fois. Il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche et fut surpris d'y être invité, et d'y trouver une langue bien peu farouche qui vint d'elle-même titiller la sienne.

Heureux, le roux descendit sa main jusqu'au cou, caressant sa peau pâle, puis passa doucement cette même main dans un mouvement de va et vient sur sa clavicule, tandis que son autre main vint jouer avec les cheveux couleur ébène de l'ainé. Ils étaient incroyablement doux. Leur baiser devint enflammé. Le roux devint plus insistant. Il descendit sa main sur le torse du capitaine, parcourant de ses doigts sa fine musculature, puis sur son ventre. Pressentant que cela commençait à dégénérer, Byakuya mit fin à leur échange.

« -Renji… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose d'autre que ce nom, ce dernier reprit d'assaut sa bouche et posa ses mains dans son dos, puis descendit jusqu'à arriver aux fesses de son cher capitaine. Là, il allait trop loin. Le plus vieux le repoussa brutalement et le gifla. Le roux le regardait, ahuri, une main sur sa joue en feu. Byakuya le regarda d'un air déçu puis lui tourna le dos et partit.

Il le savait, il avait abusé de la situation. Le noble lui avait accordé ce qu'il voulait et il était allé trop loin. Encore troublé, il décida de continuer sa tournée pour ne plus penser à cet incident. Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il alla voir son meilleur ami, Ichigo. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Voilà comment il se retrouva devant la porte de chez Ichigo. Il sonna, encore un peu dans les vapes, et ce fut le roux qui lui ouvrit.

« -Renji ?

-Ah, ouais, je… Salut, j'étais… j'étais venu m'excuser.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit là-bas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai déjà pardonné il y a longtemps.

-Ouais, merci… »

Le shinigami remplaçant remarqua qu'il avait l'air abattu.

« -Ca va ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, ça va, t'inquiète.

-Rentre. » lui dit-il en le faisant entrer dans la maison.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du roux, où se trouvait Grimmjow.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda le bleuté d'un ton agressif.

-Grimmjow…

-Il nous a trahit, il a essayé de nous tuer, j'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais accepter sa présence.

-Grimmjow ! le réprimanda Ichigo d'un air sérieux qui fit taire l'arrancar.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Veuillez m'excuser. » déclara le lieutenant.

Le bleuté l'examina attentivement avant de donner sa réponse.

« -Non.

-Non ? Pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo, surpris.

-Il est pas sincère. J'vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais ses excuses.

-Mais il…

-Non, c'est bon, Ichigo. Il a raison, je ne suis pas sincère. C'est pas grave.

-Il a essayé de me tuer, il m'a dénoncé aux shinigamis, et j'ai un compte à lui rendre, en plus. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette marque rouge sur ta joue ? On dirait que tu t'es pris une baffe. »

Soudain, sous les yeux grands ouverts des deux hommes, le fier lieutenant de la sixième division éclata en sanglot, sans raison apparente et tomba à genou. Honteux de montrer tant de faiblesse, il cacha son visage avec ses mains et essaya par tous les moyens d'arrêter de pleurer. Il était pitoyable. Pleurer devant Ichigo, passe encore, ils étaient amis, mais devant cet arrancar ! Ce n'était décidément pas concevable.

Discrètement, les deux autres communiquaient par signe. Ichigo fronça les sourcils l'air mécontent, ce à quoi l'arrancar répondit en levant ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'innocence. Le roux désigna Renji du menton, lui demandant silencieusement de faire quelque chose, et le bleuté eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise.

Il vint finalement s'accroupir devant lui, de manière à paraître plus petit et de devoir relever quelque peu la tête, pour ne pas l'intimider et le mettre en confiance. Il avait observé ce comportement chez de nombreux humains. Regarder quelqu'un d'en bas, avec la tête légèrement inclinée. Ca marchait presque à tous les coups.

« -Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il de son ton le moins bourru.

-Surement pas avec toi.

-Espèce de… ! » commença-t-il avant de se calmer et de reprendre calmement. « Que s'est-il passé ?

-…

-Tu t'es vraiment fait gifler ? »

Le lieutenant retira alors ses mains de son visage et croisa le regard de Grimmjow. Il avait sincèrement l'air de se préoccuper de lui. Ce qui était le cas : l'arrancar n'aimait pas spécialement voir quelqu'un pleurer devant lui, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il le jaugea longuement. Oh, et puis zut ! Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi il hocha piteusement la tête en reniflant de manière fort peu élégante.

« -Par qui ?

-C'est… mon capitaine.

-Ton capitaine ? » le bleuté réfléchit deux secondes. « Kuchiki, c'est ça ? Un brun avec des trucs bizarres dans les cheveux ?

-Ouais, c'est lui.

-Et pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-C'est… de ma faute en fait. Je… je l'ai un peu… embrassé… »

Ichigo s'étouffa à moitié et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Tu as quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es taré ! s'exclama le rouquin.

-Je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. En gros, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que je pouvais l'embrasser une seule et unique fois. Mais… Je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Et voilà.

-Et tu pleures parce qu'il est en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, parce qu'il t'a rejeté aussi brutalement, ou parce que t'as peur qu'il te pardonne jamais ? » demanda l'ancien sexta.

Le shinigami le regarda quelques secondes, surpris de sa perspicacité, et les larmes qu'il avait réussit à contenir un minimum se remirent à couler.

« -…Ok, les trois. »

Le bleuté ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il devait être en proie à une telle détresse… Curieusement, il commençait à ressentir de la sympathie envers ce shinigami. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais qu'il le pensait. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur sa tête et lui offrit un léger sourire.

« -T'inquiète, tu ne souffriras pas toute ta vie. La douleur finira par s'atténuer, et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'aime. »

Renji le regarda, les yeux ronds. L'ancien espada essayait de le consoler ? Peut-être ressentait-il vraiment des sentiments, finalement. Peut-être était-il juste comme ceux de la onzième division. Il effaça ses larmes du dos de la main et lui sourit également.

« -Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Ichigo, dans son coin, était heureux. Son amant et son ami commençaient enfin à bien s'entendre. C'était inespéré.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Et cette fois, je suis sincère, déclara le lieutenant en s'inclinant.

-Bah, pas grave. Si je devais en vouloir à tous ceux qui ont essayés de m'tuer… »

Renji émit un léger rire à cette remarque. Finalement, il n'était pas si désagréable que ça, cet arrancar.

« -Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait si peu de shinigamis hétéros ? demanda Ichigo à lui-même plus qu'à ses compagnons.

-Ah, ça, c'est normal. Il y a plus d'âmes qui entrent à la Soul Society que d'âmes qui en sortent. Donc pour éviter le problème de surpopulation, éviter qu'il y ait trop de naissances, la plupart des shinigamis sont devenus homosexuels, au fil du temps. »

Les deux amants dévisagèrent le lieutenant avec de grands yeux ronds.

« -…Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

-Bah… c'est bizarre comme explication…

-Au moins, c'est logique, répondit Grimmjow.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore plein de gens auprès desquels je dois aller m'excuser. Soyez pas en retard demain, dit Renji en se levant.

-Demain ?

-Oui, c'est demain qu'il y aura les enterrements. »

_To be continued…_

_Hey! Pour ceux qui lisent les scans (les autres, lisez pas, je vous aurais prévenu!) : vous avez vu? Je fais réapparaitre Ayon, et direct, il réapparait aussi dans le manga! =o Trop fort! *o*_

_Bref, à lundi prochain! ^^ Si il n'y a pas de problème ^^ Et merci pour les reviews, désolé, j'ai pas du tout le temps de répondre, mais j'apprécie toujours autant =)_


	34. Pardonné

_Yo! Vous avez vu? Je suis pas en retard! Champagne! ^^" hum, bref... donc comme vous le savez (ou pas), voilà... le dernier chapitre! =o Même si je vais surement faire des bonus... Donc réponse aux reviews ^^_

_Lowie-san__ : Aha! Celui là, il est pas en retard ^^ xD Ouais, c'est triste, c'est la fin de ma toute première fanfic! Ca fait quand-même quelque chose ='( Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'est génial =D Tu vois? En fait, c'est Tite Kubo qui copie sur moi =o ... ^^" oui, on y croit... Ahem... Bref, merci de m'avoir lu depuis le début! ...Ou presque, je sais plus... M'enfin depuis longtemps quoi ^^"_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 34 : __Pardonné_

Humains, shinigamis, arrancars et vizards étaient rassemblés en cette froide matinée devant dix pierres tombales, en l'honneur de « ceux tombés au combat » comme il est usage de les appeler. Sept pierres pour les shinigamis, alliés comme ennemis : Aizen Sosuke, Kira Izuru, Oomaeda Marechiyo, Hinamori Momo, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Iba Tetsuzaemon, et enfin Yamamoto Genryusai. Bien que personne ne sache vraiment si ce dernier était mort ou non.

Une pierre pour le vizard : Shinji.

Et enfin, deux pierres pour les hollows : Szayel-Aporro Grantz et Shiro, qui d'après Ichigo méritait cette sépulture.

Un court éloge funèbre fut prononcé, tous sachant que des mots ne changeraient rien. Parmi les victimes, trois s'étaient sacrifiés volontairement pour sauver leurs amis ou blesser leurs ennemis. Tant de morts pour une simple question de pouvoir.

Ichimaru enlaçait tendrement Toshiro, qui regardait tristement la tombe d'Hinamori. La tombe de sa sœur. Curieux qu'il se fasse consoler par la même personne qui lui avait enlevé la jeune femme. Mais il ne lui en voulait plus. Ou plutôt, si, il lui en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il faisait avec, tant pis. Et puis, l'argenté faisait l'effort de rester avec lui alors qu'il aurait certainement voulu se recueillir sur la pierre tombale de Kira.

Mais il faut dire aussi que la place était déjà prise. Alors que tous s'éloignaient, Hisagi lui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il était là, devant la tombe, les muscles tendus, le reiatsu instable, et la tête baissée de manière à ce que Ggio, qui était resté à ses côtés, ne puisse voir son regard. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était embué de larmes. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait l'aider. Mais cet homme, Kira Izuru, il l'avait aimé, ils étaient sortis ensemble, et il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Et puis, il l'aimait encore, ça crevait les yeux.

Alors que pouvait-il faire, lui qui n'était entré que dans la vie du lieutenant que récemment ? Que pouvait-il faire pour le consoler de la mort de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, dont il était même jaloux ?

Timidement, il approcha sa main de celle d'Hisagi et l'effleura, hésitant à la prendre. A peine leurs peaux furent entrées en contact que le shinigami attrapa la main de l'arrancar et la serra dans la sienne, tellement fort qu'il commençait à lui faire mal. Mais Ggio ne dit rien. Hisagi avait besoin d'aide, il avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'il n'était pas seul. Si pour ça il devait avoir un peu mal à la main, alors ce n'était pas cher payé.

« -Hisagi…

-Ca va, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il d'ne voix tremblante. « Et toi, ça va ?

-Moi… Je n'étais pas réellement attaché à qui que ce soit. »

Ce qui était vrai. La plupart, il ne les avait même jamais vus.

« -C'est vrai.

-Et surtout, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour les autres alors que toi tu es dans un état pareil.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.

-Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à te croire alors que tu es en train de me broyer à moitié la main, que tu trembles de tout ton corps et que ta voix est aussi brisée. »

Hisagi lâcha la main de Ggio et tourna la tête avant de renifler.

« -Et que tu renifles de manière aussi peu élégante.

-Désolé. »

L'arrancar soupira.

« -Shûhei… Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher pour pleurer. Surtout que j'ai déjà pleuré plus d'une fois devant toi… Comme ça au moins on sera quitte ! » dit-il en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

Le lieutenant releva la tête vers son amant, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, puis le prit dans ses bras, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête, alors qu'il se mettait sangloter.

« -Je suis… désolé. Ca doit aussi… être dur… pour toi… réussit-il à articuler au milieu de ses sanglots.

-…Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui, c'est vrai. » avoua le tatoué après un temps.

Ggio ferma les yeux de dépit. Il le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire.

« -Mais je t'aime aussi. Et toi, tu es vivant. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas.

-…C'est moi qui suis censé te consoler et pas l'inverse… »

Le lieutenant émit un léger rire mêlé à ses pleurs et serra un peu plus son corps, voulant ressentir la chaleur émanant de lui.

Non loin de là, Kyoraku et Ukitake regardaient les deux tourtereaux d'un œil tendre avec un petit sourire en coin.

« -Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Je pensais que les hollows ne pouvaient pas avoir de sentiments. C'est en partie pour ça d'ailleurs que je m'étais rangé du côté du vieux Yama…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous as aidé au final.

-…Si tu le dis…

-En tout cas, ils sont drôlement mignons, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas, capitaine-commandant ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Je ne fais que remplacer temporairement. Au fait, comment va Byakuya ? Ses blessures étaient plutôt graves, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il s'en remet plutôt vite. Tu le connais de toute façon il n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

-…Ukitake… tonna une voix menaçante dans le dos du malade.

-Ah Byakuya ! Haha… Comment vas-tu ?

-…

-Euh… Toi qui connais plutôt bien Ichigo, tu sais pourquoi il a tenu à dresser une pierre tombale pour son hollow ? demanda Ukitake en essayant de détourner l'attention de Byakuya.

-Je ne le « connais pas plutôt bien ». Il faudrait lui demander directement. »

Et justement, le roux venait de rentrer chez lui, accompagné de son amant, et s'effondra sur son lit, les bras croisés devant ses yeux, et poussa un profond soupire.

« -Ca va, tu tiens le coup ? Tu étais ami avec presque tous.

-Mouais… De toute façon, on n'y peut rien.

-Et pour ton hollow ?

-…Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est mort, il est mort, on n'y peut rien. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Le roux avait hésité quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien du tout !

-T'as répondu trop rapidement pour être crédible. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas dit ? »

Ichigo enleva ses bras de devant ses yeux et regarda attentivement le bleuté. Bon, autant lui dire.

« -…Je… Tu te souviens que je t'ai raconté que mon hollow s'était sacrifié pour moi. Eh bien… En fait, je t'ai pas vraiment tout raconté. »

L'arrancar le regardait sans rien dire, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« -Bah pour tout dire… avant de disparaitre totalement il… euh… il m'a comme qui dirait… embrassé, déclara-t-il en rougissant.

-Il t'a embrassé ?

-Bah… oui.

-Ton hollow, donc une partie de toi, t'a embrassé… C'est très narcissique.

-…Un autre que toi m'embrasse et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-C'était pas vraiment un autre homme puisque c'était une partie de toi. Et on n'était pas ensemble à cette époque.

-Mais même, t'es pas un peu jaloux ? » demanda Ichigo qui ne réussit pas à cacher une certaine déception.

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier et le fit tomber sur le lit avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres, les deux mains placés sur le lit, autour de la tête rousse de sa proie.

« -Tu voudrais que je sois jaloux ? souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude.

-Rien qu'un peu… » répondit le shinigami remplaçant avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de son amant.

Hélas, ce dernier recula légèrement et posa un doigt sur ces lèvres avides.

« -Ca allait pour cette fois parce que c'était avec une partie de toi-même et qu'on n'était pas ensemble. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se pencha sur le cou d'Ichigo où il l'embrassa tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à la tâche de retirer tout habit superflue… c'est-à-dire tous. Il embrassa longuement la clavicule du rouquin tandis qu'une de ses mains dans son dos descendait de plus en plus bas et que l'autre au contraire caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse du plus jeune. Sous les gémissements de plaisir du shinigami remplaçant, le bleuté s'autorisé un sourire et, sans prévenir, se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant un Ichigo plus que frustré.

« -Mais ne pense pas que tu peux me tromper. Tu es à moi. » dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Le roux fixait la porte d'un air rageur. Comment osait-il partir, comme ça ?

« -Oula, il t'a laissé en plan. »

Un cri retentit dans toute la maison.

« -I…I…Ichimaru, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Ichigo à l'homme perché à sa fenêtre tout en rougissant et en se couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un drap.

-J'étais venu te voir.

-Et tu peux pas passer par la porte, comme tout le monde ?

-C'est moins drôle. »

Le shinigami remplaçant le regardait, pris d'un léger doute quant aux mœurs de l'argenté. Enfin, passer par la fenêtre… Encore une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris de Toshiro…

« -Est-ce que Renji est venu s'excuser ?

-Ah ça, oui. Toi aussi ?

-Oui. Comment te semblait-il ?

-Pas en forme. Et il y a de quoi. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir. Je m'inquiétais. Il me semble qu'il est allé voir les vizards… »

Pendant ce temps, chez les vizards :

« -Et voilà pourquoi je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses, conclut Renji après un beau et long discours.

-Et pourquoi on te pardonnerait, hein ? » demanda Hiyori de manière agressive.

Le shinigami détourna le regard. Il comprenait. Lui non-plus n'aurait pas pardonné s'il avait été à leur place.

« -La ferme Hiyori. Moi je lui pardonne.

-Vous êtes…

-Muguruma Kensei. Enchanté.

-Euh… oui, de même, marmonna-t-il étonné, tout en le détaillant.

-Et pourquoi tu lui pardonnes ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt évident, non ? »

Tous le regardaient, attentifs à ce qu'il allait dire. Quel argument allait-il donner pour tous les convaincre ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait son pardon ? Il posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et dit :

« -Parce qu'il est mignon.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les vizards.

-…Hein… ? demanda très intelligemment le roux.

-J'ai dis : parce que tu es mignon. » répéta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lorsque ce shinigami s'était présenté à eux, seul, pour leur faire ses excuses, il avait tout de suite été intéressé par lui. Il le trouvait tellement courageux de faire face à tant de personnes qui ne l'aimaient certainement pas. Sans compter qu'il avait un faible pour les couleurs de cheveux criardes. Il avait totalement craqué lorsqu'il l'avait regardé avec ses yeux de chien battu il y a quelques secondes. Et il paraissait si triste et désemparé…

Et comme Kensei n'était pas du genre à être timide, eh bien… voilà, quoi. Il lui avait dit en face ce qu'il pensait. Et pour être sûr qu'il comprenne le message, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Oh, et puis pour être vraiment sûr qu'il ait bien compris, il le porta et l'emmena dans sa chambre. C'était comme ça avec lui. En même temps, le plus jeune n'opposait pas la moindre résistance et avait même un léger sourire en coin.

« T'inquiète, tu ne souffriras pas toute ta vie. La douleur finira par s'atténuer, et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'aime. » lui avait dit Grimmjow.

_« Ichigo, Grimmjow, je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Essayons, je n'ai rien à perdre. »_

Il se sentait bien dans ses bras protecteurs. Et puis même si cela devait être une histoire sans lendemain, ça lui ferait du bien de se sentir aimé.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvaient chez Urahara pour une réunion. Kensei arriva tout sourire, sa main emprisonnant celle de Renji. Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas une histoire sans lendemain… Tant mieux. Tous les regardaient avec un grand sourire.

« -Hé, arrêtez de sourire comme ça…demanda piteusement Renji.

-Tu vois, on avait raison ! » lui dit Ichigo.

Le lieutenant jeta un léger coup d'œil à son capitaine, craignant sa réaction. Allait-il l'ignorer ? Le haïssait-il ? A sa plus grande surprise, lui brun lui offrit un fin sourire. Surpris, le visage du rouge s'éclaira d'une joie immense.

« -Bonjour Capitaine ! s'écria-t-il.

-Bonjour, Renji. »

Ils étaient tout deux rassurés. L'un parce que l'autre lui pardonnait, et l'autre parce que son stupide et maladroit lieutenant avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

« -Bien, tout le monde, votre attention s'il vous plait ! » les interrompit Kyoraku. « Comme vous le savez, il y a désormais un grand nombre de postes vacants au sein du Gotei 13. J'ai donc… »

Raclement de gorge provenant d'à côté de lui.

« -… Je voulais dire Nanao et moi… »

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

« -…Nanao et elle seule a réorganisé les divisions. » rectifia-t-il en lançant un regard peiné à la jeune femme. « Bon, la première division, c'est ma petite Nanao et moi, comme vous le savez. Pour la deuxième, je propose de garder la capitaine Soi Fon et d'installer Ggio Vega comme lieutenant, pour la troisième, Ichimaru Gin toujours en capitaine et son lieutenant serait Hisagi Shûhei. Pas de changement pour la quatrième. Pour la cinquième, Ichigo en capitaine et Grimmjow en lieutenant… »

Quelques indignations de firent entendre.

« -Pas de changements non-plus pour la sixième, et nous avons un problème au niveau de la septième. J'ai pensé à Yoruichi en tant que capitaine, mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de lieutenant. Sinon, Harribel et Lisa pour la huitième, Muguruma Kensei et Kuna Mashiro pour la neuvième, pas de changement pour la dixième ni pour la onzième. Urahara et Hiyori pour la douzième et le seul changement pour la treizième est la montée en grade de Kuchiki Rukia, qui passe lieutenant. Des questions ou des réclamations ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi je suis le lieutenant d'Ichigo ? demanda Grimmjow, vexé.

-C'est clair que c'est parce qu'il est plus fort que toi, répondit Renji.

-Hein ? Plus fort que moi ? C'est juste de la chance s'il m'a battu la dernière fois. Et j'ai pas envie d'être comparé à toi, d'être au même niveau, dit-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Répète pour voir ? rétorqua le rouge en s'approchant dangereusement de lui et en collant son front à celui du bleuté.

-Je le répéterais autant de fois que tu veux : je veux pas être comparé à toi. Je suis le meilleur.

-Tu veux vérifier ?

-Y a rien à vérifier, c'est un fait.

-Ha ! C'est quoi cette excuse ? T'as la trouille ?

-De quoi ?

-…Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, non ? demanda Kyoraku.

-Fermez-la, bande de crétins ! s'énerva Ichigo en assénant un coup de poing au sommet de la tête des deux autres.

-…J'en conclu qu'il n'y a pas d'objection… »

Bien que Hiyori faisait la tête, que Kensei regardait Renji avec envie en se demandant pourquoi ce dernier n'était pas SON lieutenant, que Shûhei regrettait de ne pas être avec Ggio, que celui-ci et Soi Fon se demandaient s'ils allaient s'entendre, personne ne s'opposa à cette nouvelle organisation. Ils verraient bien, de toute façon. Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Et puis, qui sait ce que leur réservait l'avenir ?

_The End…plus ou moins._

_Yeah, je confirme, je suis définitivement complètement nulle pour faire les fins u_u désolé à tous... Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur Fairy Tail et une autre sur Doctor Who ^^ Et vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien revenir sur le fandom de Bleach MOUAHAHAHAHA! Tremblez, je vais écrire des fics flippantes, mignones, citronnés (hé oui, c'est au programme ^^) et... bah voilà quoi... Merci à vous tous =D J'vous adore, z'êtes mes zamis ^^ xD A bientôt! Et à la limite, si vous voulez laisser une 'tite review pour marquer le coup... __


End file.
